


Blind Love

by Shookieillegirl



Category: A.R.M.Y - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Blindness, F/M, Fluff, Romance, blind, mature content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2019-06-28 21:46:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 61
Words: 107,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15715698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shookieillegirl/pseuds/Shookieillegirl
Summary: "Why are you still here Minji? Why would Taehyung still keep you around to look after me if he already got what he wanted..." His voice was quiet and new tears were silently falling down his cheeks once again."Because I want to be your side Jin. Will you let me be your nurse and take care of you still? I swear to be a good one and an even better friend."His ears turned red on me and I thought I saw a little smile on his face before it vanished."I can't do anything for you Minji. I have nothing to offer you. I can't pay you to care for me. Do you still want to be my friend even though I'm blind and penniless now?"I held his hands in mine and although he couldn't see me right now, I was drowning in those dark brown eyes of his. A smile formed on my lips as I look lovingly at him."Not just a nurse or a friend Jin, but I want to be your eyes too. So if you let me and don't let go of these hands, I'll never let go either. I promise."





	1. Fired or Hired

"Aish I'm going to be late again!" Min Jisoo cried as she hurriedly tried to rush out the door, but not before grabbing her older brother, Min Yoongi's half eaten toast full of strawberry jam out from his hand and shoving it into her own mouth.

"Yah! You want to die?! Make your own toast!" Yoongi hollered at his little sis. She didn't care to respond until after she had put on her shoes.

"Mianhae Oppa, I'll cook you dinner later! I'm already running late. Annyeong!"

And she lands a kiss on to his cheek quickly before running out of the door.

Yoongi instantly cheered up. If anything, he loved his sister's cooking more than anything. Jisoo had gone to culinary school to become a chef, but since the Min family were struggling financially at the moment, she stopped going to school and started working part-time jobs to help the family.

Min Yoongi had always had a love for music and he would often compose and write music. His only audience would be his little sister. They had a really close sibling relationship. He was quite protective of his baby sis, as where Jisoo loved him enough to put her dreams on hold so he could achieve his. He wanted to become a producer and share his music with the world so he continued to study at the best Music University in Seoul.

"Oh god, Mrs. Yoo is going to kill me!"

Jisoo ran as fast as she could to the bus stop that was at the corner of their tiny home in Seoul. She waited impatiently as the bus came to a full stop and the door opened revealing Mr. Kang, the bus driver.

"Late for work now are we Jisoo?" He quietly chuckles as Jisoo rush up the step and paid her bus fare before grabbing the seat right behind Mr. Kang.

"Good morning Mr. Kang and yes! This is the 3rd time this week. I'll be lucky if I don't get fired."

Jisoo sulked to the elderly man. In all honesty, she didn't want to go in. The words of Mrs. Yoo repeated in her head.

_'If you are late one more time, you can kiss your job goodbye! Don't test me Min Jisoo!'_

"Aishhh, should I even bother to go in?" She bit her nails, a habit that would arise whenever she was feeling nervous.

Once the bus reaches her stop, she quickly said her goodbye to Mr. Kang and rush on inside. She tried to sneak her way into the tiny coffee shop but was stopped by none other than Mrs. Yoo herself. She had her hands on her hips as she glared at the girl.

**********

**Jisoo's POV**

"You're late again Min Jisoo!" The cranky owner of Yoo's Latte hissed through her clenched teeth at me.

I gulped as my eye widens in horror at the older woman.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Yoo! Please don't fire me! I really need this job!" I pled to her while rubbing my hand furiously, begging as if my life depended on this one job.

In all honesty, I could probably find another job, but I hated the feeling of getting fired. And I also hated the process of looking for a new job. The application, the interview, and the waiting to see if I landed the job or not.

Working in the coffee shop wasn't my only part-time job. I also worked at night in a bar as a bartender and don't usually get home until after midnight. I just recently started the bartender job so I am still getting used to the hours and juggling both jobs. Well, only one now since Mrs. Yoo just fired me.

As much as I hated the job, I loved the aroma of the coffee and the sweet vanilla smell of the creamy baked goods. It had become a part of me and I found myself addicted to the coffee of this tiny shop.

I slouched and moved towards the front counter where my ex-coworker was working. Mrs. Yoo's eyes watched my every move for a second before telling me to get out of her shop.

"I'm here as a customer not your worker anymore. What kind of service is this kicking out a customer?" I sassed back to her. She scoffed and rolled her eyes before turning away from me and going to the back of the shop. I sighed in relief and resumed to order.

I wanted to drag out as much time as I could before going back home. I didn't want my parent to worry that I've lost one of my jobs. After receiving my caramel latte, I turned around and bumped right into a girl and almost spilled my latte on her.

"Sorr- Oh! Min Jisoo?"

I furrowed my eyebrows at the lady who looked my age. Why did she look so familiar?

"Ne... Who are you?"

"Sunni. Choi Sunni. We went to school together."

Her name and face finally clicked in my head. Choi Sunni, the pretty and popular girl in high school. The girl that every guy wanted and every girl wanted to be her. We weren't friends. Just acquaintance who went to the same high school.

"Oh, Choi Sunni. Hi, how are you?"

"Great, perfect! Never been better!"

Her sarcastic tone sure didn't make it sound as perfect as she was saying. I was about to bid farewell and make my way to the tiny booth in the back but then I saw her face lit up as she eyed me up and down.

"You know Jisoo, maybe you could help me quick. I really need to go somewhere else right now, but there's a meeting going on right now and I was sent here to get coffee. Here's the list of coffees that needs to be ordered," and she stuffs the list in my hand.

She quickly took out a pen and wrote her number on to the list as she tells me to deliver the coffee to the main meeting room on the 7th floor of Kim's Corporation and hands me her badge so that I could gain access into the building.

"Call me at this number and I'll pay you back for the coffee."

Before I could even refuse her, she had already rushed out of the shop and back to her car and drove off. I could only stand and watch her car driving off with my mouth left opened. Dumbfounded and not really sure what to do now after being given such a task by her, I decided to go along with it. I needed to kill time anyways.

I turned back to the front counter and ordered the coffee that was written on the list. The order was for 3 different coffee. Someone apparently has the same tastes as me because I saw "caramel latte" written down in beautiful cursive writing.

"This person has very good taste in coffee," I smiled to myself as I looked at the list.

I paid my ex-coworker and took the cup carrier and made my way to Kim's Corporation. Seeing that these drinks were for people in an important meeting, I took a taxi to get to the building faster so the coffee wouldn't cool down. Thankfully, it was only about 7 minutes away from the coffee shop.

The thing about Kim's Corporation is that it was one of the biggest and riches business in the industry. Anyone in Korea has heard of Kim's Corporation and knows how powerful they are. There were rumors that the eldest son, Kim Seokjin, was quite the eye catcher. I've seen him on TV but never really bothered to look too closely. Yeah, he was handsome but I'm sure it was the editor's job to make him look good on television. CEO Kim had remarried after his first wife passed away and so he had another son named Kim Taehyung with his current wife. I hear he was just as handsome as Seokjin. There was also another rumor about the stepmother and half-brother. Rumor has it that she only married CEO Kim because of his money and she is out to get rid of Seokjin and have Taehyung become the heir to Kim's Corporation and that the two half-brothers were rivals.

Now that I was sitting in a Taxi on my way the building, my heart started increasing. I had Choi Sunni's badge to enter the building, but what if people see me and noticed that I'm not Choi Sunni. Just how did she even land a job in such a corporation? What if I get locked up for identity theft? I didn't even want to bring coffee here in the first place! Yeah, you can see I'm a sweating mess right now.

The taxi pulled up to the front of the building and I paid the driver and got out of the car. I stared with mouth opened in awed at how big the building was. I sucked in a deep breath and let it out before I put on Choi Sunni's badge around my neck and made my way into the enormous building.

Amazing that I made it into the building fine. No one has noticed me yet. I walked up to the front desk to ask for direction to the main meeting room. The lady gave me a reassuring smile and pointed towards the elevator to my right. I nodded and thanked her and continued on my way, wondering why she didn't question who I was.

There was an entryway where I saw other workers scan their badge to get through the waist-high doors to get to where the elevators were. I copied what I saw and scanned Sunni's badge. The door opened up and I was allowed to pass through. Another breath of relief left my mouth. I waited for the elevator with everyone else. Once the door opened up, everyone rushed inside and soon it was packed. I ended up waiting for the next elevator since everyone seemed to be in a hurry to get to work on time. I'd hate for anyone to lose their job because they were late like me this morning.

As I was waiting, a brown-haired man made his way to the elevators and stood next to me. He had on a black suit and black tie. I finally caught a glimpse of his face and my heart immediately started pumping extra fast. His visual was no joke. I couldn't look away from him. His side profile was everything to me at that very moment. I saw the corner of his lips curving upwards into a small smile and I realized he must have noticed I was staring at him. I turned away from him and started to curse at myself inwardly. The elevator door opened and he turns to me and gave me the warmest box smile I have ever seen.

"Ladies first."

His voice. It was deeper and huskier than I had thought it would be. It was just two words and yet it caused so many emotions to enter my body.

I nodded towards him and thanked him before entering the elevator. Maybe it wasn't such a bad idea that I decided to run Choi Sunni's errand for her. I get to ride the elevator with such an attractive person. I couldn't help but smile crazily to myself as the two of us rode the elevator to the same floor. When the door open, being the gentleman that he was, he allowed me to exit first. I exited but still wasn't sure where the main meeting room was. This was my chance. I can make conversation with Mr. Good-looking.

"Um, Excuse me..." I managed to squeeze out of my throat before he could get too far ahead of me.

He halted and turned back towards me.

"Yes?"

"Uhhhhhh..."

_Snap out of it Min Jisoo! You sound like an idiot right now!_

"I mean, do you know where the main meeting room is?"

His bright smile lit up on his face as he walked closer to me which just made me go weak in the knees for some reason.

"I can show you. I'm actually on my way to the same place."

And that boxy smile was back on his face. This stranger was doing things to me that I never experienced before and I could only nod and thank him. I didn't want to sound or look any more like an idiot so I quietly followed behind him as he walked ahead. His shoulder was broad and he was tall. I had to walk faster to catch up to him.

"Here we are Miss......"

"Jisoo. Min Jisoo."

"Miss Jisoo-ssi."

My face heated up when I heard him call my name. The way it rolled off his lips and his constant smiling was not calming down my heart.

_Calm Thyself_ (TerryTV reference)

He knocked on the door and soon the door opened up revealing Kim Seokjin on the other side of the door. What I said earlier about him being edited on TV? Boy was I wrong. He looked better than he did on TV. His face was flawless and he was remarkably beautiful.

"Taehyung, what are you doing here?"

_Taehyung? Kim Taehyung? As in the other Half-brother?_

I stared back at the two brothers who seemed to be having a heated argument with laser shooting out of their eyes at each other.

"Mom told me I needed to be here for this meeting too."

"No, this is a business deal. We're signing a contract with them. You were not needed here."

"I was told to stop by and watch and learn from you Hyung. Let me just sit and watch. I won't be a bother."

Seokjin let out a heavy sigh before he noticed me. He looked to see the coffee in my hands and a smile formed on his face.

"Min Jisoo?"

I literally froze in my place. I couldn't move. The Kim Seokjin knew who I was? But how?

"Ne. Here's your coffee that you ordered. I was onl-"

"Thank you very much Assistant Min."

He took the cup carrier from me and gave me another smile, but he must have seen the confusion on my face.

"A-assistant Min?" I questioned back to him. My eyebrows were furrowed in confusion.

"Aren't you Choi Sunni's new assistant?"

_**To Be Continued..** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Hello! I am back with a new fanfic! So how was the first chapter? It was a lot longer than I thought it would be. I hoped it wasn't too boring for a first chapter. Any thoughts/opinion would be appreciated. Thank you for reading and I hope you stay until the end.


	2. Choi Sunni

**Jisoo's POV**

"Aren't you Choi Sunni's new assistant?"

"Uhhhh..."

My mouth instantly went dry. I couldn't answer him. I was only running an errand for Sunni and now I'm her new assistant?

"I sent her to get the coffee, but she texted me saying that she wasn't feeling well and will be going home for the day. She also said that her new assistant will be bringing the coffee instead. You aren't Min Jisoo?"

"No, I am.. But-"

"Okay then. Thank you Assistant Min. That'll be it for now. You can go back to work."

"But I'm no-"

I couldn't even finish my sentence and he already walked away from me followed by the younger brother. Soon the door closed on my face and I was left speechless. I remembered that Sunni had written down her number on the list she gave me earlier. I took out my phone and called her.

"Hello," Sunni breathlessly answered the phone. I guess she must really be sick. That was probably why she was rushing to leave earlier.

"It's Min Jisoo."

"Ah, Jisoo. Hold on."

I could hear her whispering something to someone, but it wasn't too clear. Soon she was back on the line.

"Were you able to deliver the coffee?"

"Yes, but why did Kim Seokjin call me Assistant Min?"

"Well silly, it's because you are my new assistant of course. I decided to hire you just now after completing this task for me."

"But-"

"I saw what happened earlier at the coffee shop. You just lost your job, didn't you? Don't tell me you don't need a job? I'll pay you well Jisoo."

I contemplated. What kind of job would this be if I just delivered coffee and was given the job right away? No application, no interview.

"What exactly would I be doing and how much will you pay me?"

I couldn't help but be interested in her offer. Not only is this Kim's Corporation, but I could really use the money to help mom and dad out with the mortgage. I could help Yoongi Oppa with his school tuition too. And maybe, just maybe, I could go back and finish culinary school.

"You wouldn't have much to do. Just, simply help me out with whatever I need. For now, you can go home. You are done for the day. I'll call you tomorrow and we can discuss pay."

And she hung up on me. Well, I just lost my job but gained a better opportunity so I happily skipped my way back to the elevator and made my way home.

When I got home, I could hear Yoongi Oppa playing the piano. He was in his room composing right now and I admire him the most when he's writing. I silently made my way to his room and gently turned the doorknob open. He was so immersed in writing that he didn't hear me enter his room. I sat on his bed and watched as he frustratingly tore a piece of notebook paper and crumbles it throwing it behind him, but ended up hitting me right in the face.

"Ow! Watch it Oppa!"

"AHHHH!!!! Jesus Jisoo!! You scared the shit out of me," he screamed while his entire face loss color.

I ended up having the best laugh of my life at his reaction just now and I fell back onto his bed and held my stomach. He threw a crumpled ball of paper that was by his foot at me before asking me when I got home.

"Just now. I heard you playing the piano and I came to see you write."

I wiped the tears that were leaking from my eyes and sat back up.

"You could have knocked or something instead of scaring me shitless."

"Oppa, you're not going to die by a little fright like that."

"What are you doing home anyway? Aren't you suppose to be at work for a few more hours?"

I smiled and patted on the bed for him to come sit next to me. He follows and I tell him what happened to me today with Choi Sunni and the Kim brothers.

"C-Choi Sunni? As in your classmate from high school?"

"Yeah Oppa. Anyway, she works for Kim's Corporation and I got a job offer through her. I'll be working with her as her assistant starting tomorrow."

"O-oh. Will she be coming here to see you?"

"No, why would she?"

I could see Oppa's face turning red on me.

"No reason."

It was pretty obvious that Yoongi Oppa liked Sunni. Oppa was a senior when Sunni and I were Freshmen in high school. And being the prettiest girl in the high school, Sunni caught my brother's attention too.

"Would you like for her to come by sometime?" I teased him.

"No, I never said that..."

"But you were thinking it," I answered for him.

"Am I that obvious?"

"Yes Oppa. Way too obvious."

"Well, if you are going to be working with her, let me know at least an hour ahead of time if she ever decides to come here. I would like to look presentable for her."

"Ne Oppa."

"Thank you Dongsang. Now go cook that dinner that you owe me for eating my toast earlier before you go to work."

He lightly ruffles my hair before returning to his music. I left to let him concentrate and to fulfill his food desire before getting dressed and headed out to my 2nd job.

The next morning, I awoke to my phone ringing. I looked at the time clock and it was only 7 AM. I got home last night a little after 2 AM. I was notably exhausted and grouchy.

"Who is calling me this early?!"

I grabbed my phone and saw that it was Sunni calling me. I cleared my throat and tried to sound as if I didn't just wake up and answered her.

"Hello Sunni."

"Jisoo. Good Morning. Please come by the office later to see me. Just tell the lady in the front your name and she'll give you a visitor's pass to get up to my office. I'll give you your badge so you can have access. Oh and bring a resume along with you just so we have your information on file in the company. Don't worry, you're already an employee."

"Okay. Anything else you need from me?"

"How about stopping by the same coffee shop and ordering a Caramel Latte? Seokjinnie loves the Caramel Latte from that coffee shop."

_Seokjinnie?_

"Okay. I'll be there soon."

I wanted to curl up into a ball and not leave my warm bed, but I had to get up and start this newest job of mine. I took a shower, brushed my teeth, and got dressed in the most appropriate clothing I could find in my closet. I made a mental note to get a new wardrobe. I quickly printed out my resume that was saved on my laptop and took it along with me to the company.

After stopping by the old workplace and getting the nasty glare from Mrs. Yoo, I got my Caramel Latte and Seokjin's before heading to work. I followed accordingly to Sunni's words and got my visitor's badge. Sunni's office was up on the same floor as the main meeting room that I was at yesterday so finding my way to her office was easier today. My heart was increasing as I remembered my encounter with the 2 brothers yesterday. Although the rumors about the two were bad, they didn't seem to hate each other. Now that I rethink about yesterday without all the rumors clouding my head, the older brother looked more worried that the younger one was there as if he didn't want to appear as a failure to the younger if anything went wrong during the contract signing.

I reached Sunni's office and the door was closed. I knocked on her door and waited for her to answer me or let me in, but there was no response. I was about to knock again when I heard some giggling coming from inside her office.

"Sunni, It's me, Min Jisoo."

She didn't seem to hear me as she was laughing and giggling even louder now.

"I'm going to come in now."

I opened the door and froze at what I saw. Sunni was straddling Kim Seokjin and they were making out in her office chair.

_**To Be Continued...** _


	3. One Month

**Jisoo's POV**

Sunni and Seokjin both turned their heads toward me.

"Oh, you're here," Sunni said as she got off Seokjin. They both stood up and fixed themselves and I swear I saw Seokjin's ears turning red.

"No! I-I'm sorry! I-I can come back another time. I knocked but I-I think you two didn't hear m-me and I just came in without permission," I stupidly stuttered, embarrassed that I walked in on the two making out. If I had come any later, I would have walked in on them making babies! I shudder at the thought and shook the image out of my head. I bowed quickly and turn to leave but Sunni called out to me causing me to stop.

"It's okay Jisoo. No need to leave."

I hesitated, not really wanting to enter the room. I don't know what the two have been doing in this room, but it was my first day. My first awkward day. So I entered the room and closed the door behind me. I saw Seokjin put his arms around Sunni's waist and gave her a kiss on her cheek.

"I'll leave you two alone for now. I'll be back later."

"Okay. We'll finish what we started after I talk to Jisoo."

I internally gagged at what I heard. I couldn't believe it. They are having a secret affair or the two of them are dating. Either way, it was not a great way of finding out. Seokjin headed towards me and his ears were still bright red.

I handed him his latte as he walked by and bowed to show respect. He took the drink, but as he grabbed the drink out of my hand, his long fingers gently brushed against mine and I held my breathe trying to calm down my beating heart.

 _He was just kissing Sunni, Jisoo._ _Don't_ _let your heart wander because he's handsome._

Before opening the door to leave, Seokjin turns around and bows to me.

"Thank you for the drink. I apologize that you had to see that Assistant Min. We'll be sure to lock the door next time to avoid this kind of situation in the future."

He leaves the office with the door closing shut behind him. Sunni let out a little chuckle at him before telling me to grab the seat in front of her desk. Thank goodness it wasn't the same chair that they were just eating each other's faces in.

"Did you bring your resume?"

"Y-yes."

"Alrighty. Here's your badge Jisoo."

She hands me my badge with my name on it.

"I didn't have a photo of you so I couldn't get one with a photo yet. Use this one for now."

"No, this is good enough. Thank you, Sunni. I really needed this job."

"I could see. Now, let's talk pay."

I nodded in compliance.

"How much money were you hoping for?"

Working in the coffee shop, I was getting paid minimum wage which was about $10.00 an hour including tips. At the bar, I was getting paid about $14 an hour including tips. I've never gotten a job in a company before so I wasn't sure how much I was supposed to be getting. I didn't want to give an answer that would make me seem money hungry, but I didn't want to be paid minimum wage either.

"About $15 an hour?"

"That's too little my friend. I'll be paying you monthly, so how about $10,000 dollars a month."

My eyes widened at her offer.

_$10,000 a month? That's about $120,000 a year._

"Is that too little? How about $20,000?"

_$20,000! What is this woman made out of? Gold?_

"Still too little?"

"Ani! That's fine Sunni."

But I couldn't shake the uncomfortable feeling that was slowly creeping up in me. Why would she offer someone like me $20,000? Just because we went to high school together doesn't really qualify as a reason she would give me a job and give me this much money. I suddenly wonder what job she has in store for me.

"Um Sunni, what exactly am I doing that you're paying me this much??"

She had a little smirk on the corner of her lip as she leaned closer to me.

"Let's just say when I'm not here at work or need help with something, I need you to cover for me."

I was baffled by her explanation.

"Cover?"

"Yes, just like you did yesterday. I wasn't able to run the coffee errand, so you did it for me. Because I was sick. Now no more questions. I need you to run along and tell Jinnie that I am available to continue working with him. His office is right across from mine."

The image earlier returned to my mind and I really didn't want to see or think about it anymore. I just wanted to get out of there so I nodded and turned to leave.

"Wait, Jisoo."

I turned back around to face Sunni.

"Here's this month's pay and I added another $1000 for the coffee errand yesterday."

My eye grew twice the size at the amount of money handed to me in a white envelope. It was thick that the envelope wouldn't even close properly. I bowed to thank her again and left her office. Seokjin's door was opened so I walked in to deliver her message to him. Before I could exit his office he asked me to wait.

"Sunni tells me that you both went to high school together?"

"Yes, Mr. Kim."

"Just Jin is fine."

"What?"

"My name. Just call me Jin. You're a friend of Sunni's so you are also a friend of mine."

"Oh, alright then Jin."

"Awesome. I'll see you around Jisoo."

He sends me a cute wink that caused my heart to flutter before he exited his office heading towards Sunni's. I let out the breath that I didn't realize I was holding in when he walked passed me. I leaned against Jin's door and thought back to my little talk with Sunni. It really didn't help explain much of what I needed to do. 

_What did she mean by cover for her?_

My gaze fell upon the envelope of money that I just received. I really needed this money. It was $21,000. I had just made so much money in less than a day, but I just couldn't get over my gut feeling that something wasn't right. Since I accepted the money, I guess I can't really decline the job now.

 __Since this is a month's worth of advance payment,_ _ _I'll work for her for one month. Just one month. I'll decide after if I want to stay with this job or not._

_**To Be Continued..** _


	4. I Don't Smoke

**Jisoo's POV**

Before I knew it, a month had already passed and within that month, I had to cover for Sunni at least 7 times already. She would leave work quite often and come back an hour or two later. Sometimes she wouldn't even be back claiming that she wasn't feeling well.

I was thankful there wasn't much work for me to do when she leaves. It was just the usual grabbing coffee, ordering lunch, and organizing files. I'd always wonder where she goes when she leaves, but she never tells. The thing that started worrying me was Jin. When she leaves, I would have to come up with excuses for her and I felt like horrible lying to Jin. She doesn't tell me where she is going, but I figured she would at least tell Jin. I'm running out of excuses to tell him. He would excitedly come to her office only to find me and I would see his smile fading as he questions where Sunni went.

Though I dislike how she often neglecting her job, I liked how she was flexible with my schedule. I had let Sunni know that I work night shifts at the bar and that it was tough for me to wake up at 7 AM to make it into work at 8 AM. She allowed me to go in anytime after 8 AM, as long as I work my full 8 hours. I also get the weekend off where I can rest and just concentrate on my other job. It's not every day where you find a job that is willing to work on your time. So, I made the ultimate decision to stay and work for Sunni.

It was Friday evening and I had just finished running an errand for Sunni. Before leaving for the day, she had given me another advance payment. It got me curious why she keeps on paying me ahead. I was on my way out of the building and didn't look where I was going. My eyes were on the white envelope full of cash that I just received from Sunni. I ran head first into a hard chest. I quickly apologized before looking up and realizing that it was Jin.

"Hi, Jisoo.  How are you?"

He flashed his killer smile at me and I found it hard to breathe. Now that I think about it, I've noticed for a while now that whenever Jin is around, my heart seems to increase more than usual and I can't breathe normally. I really disliked the fact that he made me feel like this, especially when I know he's dating Sunni.

"H-hi Jin. I-I'm good." I awkwardly stuttered to Jin. He let out a cute laugh that sounded a lot like windshield wipers squeaking across the window.

"I can see why Sunni calls you cute."

I blushed feverishly and thanked Jin before rushing out the building. He called out to me to have a good night and continued towards the elevator with a white plastic bag full of takeout. He must have ordered dinner for Sunni and I suddenly felt dejected. 

This is bad. This is really bad. I seem to have caught feelings for Kim Seokjin. Even though I see the two together all the time, I couldn't control the fastening of my heart everytime he walks by or says hello. His eyes were always looking for Sunni and I honestly couldn't help but feel a bit jealous of Sunni. She got his attention and love. Never before in high school had I wanted to be Sunni like all those other girls, but for once in my life, I actually wished I could be her.

The thing about Sunni is that she seemed to have totally changed too from when we were back in high school. She was a lot more human now. She never bullied me, but I've seen what she's done to other girls, and trust me it wasn't a nice sight to see. Plus being the pretty queen bee of high school mean that she got with every guy that she could. Yeah, she slept with all the guys in high school. Well, maybe not all because I know Yoongi Oppa sure didn't get to sleep with her. But it all seems different now. She has grown up into a well mannered and respectful lady and that only made me feel like crap for liking her boyfriend.

I got home and showered before leaving to go to my night job. I didn't eat anything because I lost appetite after running into Jin. My mind wasn't focused and I got many drinks wrong for the night. My boss let me off early because he thought that I wasn't feeling well. I took up his offer, but I didn't go home.

I stayed and had a few drinks before I decided to leave for the night. I got up to leave, but a familiar female figure caught my eye. She seemed drunk and was stumbling in her stiletto heels towards a booth in the back of the bar and she was wearing a skimpy black dress. I followed her and when she turned her around, I saw that it was Sunni.

"Yah! Kim Taehyungie! Get your cute little butt over here!" I heard her yelling in my direction.

I stopped in my track and turned my face away so she wouldn't see me.

_Kim Taehyungie? Jin's half-brother Kim Taehyung?_

Soon, a male figure emerges from behind me and made his way beside her. It was none other than Taehyung. He held her waist and slowly guides her drunken form toward the booth she was heading to earlier. My mouth was opened in shock.

_Was she cheating on Jin with his half-brother?!_

I marched over to their booth in anger. Maybe it was the shots that I had drunk earlier, but the adrenaline rush in me just wanted to punch her. I couldn't believe it. I thought she had changed. I know it wasn't my business, but Jin loved her so much and here she was in a bar, drunk with his brother.

"Yah! Choi Sunni! Yo-"

I bit my tongue. I saw Jin. He was sitting in the booth and Taehyung handed her over to him once they reached it. I turned around before they could see me.

"Aigoo! Our little Taehyungie is so cute Jinnie. When will you find a girlfriend Taehyungie? You're Hyung and I won't be able to hang out with you as often anymore after we get married," I hear Sunni drunkenly asking Taehyung. I slightly turned my head back towards them and I could see Jin holding on to her.

"Babe, you're drunk. Let me take you home," Jin called out to her.

"Okay, Jinnie. Take me home and love me! I love you so much!" And she grabs his face and gives him a deep kiss. Even in the dimmed lighting, I could see Jin flushing red.

I mentally kicked myself before running out of the side door where people usually step out for a quick smoke break.

_How could I have thought that Sunni and Taehyung were together?_

Sunni isn't the same person she was in the past. She's changed and I needed to accept that fact. I'm stuck in the past because I envied her. I wanted to use her past to find fault with her, but she is not who she use to be. I felt even more depressed now and really resented myself.

I was about to opened the door to head back inside but instead, the door swung open and I came face to face with Sunni. She had a smirk on her face as she glared at me while letting go of the door and it shut close behind her. She looked sober. She wasn't staggering like earlier. Sunni grabbed my wrist and pulled me away from the door.

"Yah? You shouldn't be dropping formality like this. I heard and saw you earlier and had to come and set you straight Jisoo."

She took the cigarette from of a guy who was smoking next to us and huffed some into her lungs before blowing the smoke in my face. I coughed and fanned the smoke away. The guy seemed to like what Sunni did and gave her a cheesy grin.

"Hey, sexy. If you need another stick in your mouth later, I'll gladly volunteer."

"Get lost loser. You not even worth my time."

The guy looked offended, but eventually just let it passed. He took out his business card from his wallet and put it right in the middle of Sunni's cleavage. Her firm chest held the card in place and I just widen my eyes in shock.

"My name is Kang Jisung. Remember it, babe."

He leaves the two of us alone. Sunni let out a scoffed laugh and took the card from her chest. She looked at the card and her face had a slight smirk.  She stuffs the business card into her clutch before turning her attention back to me.

"I'm still your boss Jisoo. What do you have to say?"

"I'm sorry Sunni. It's just that I saw you with Taehyung and I thought you were cheating on Jin. He loves you a lot."

She let out a loud laugh.

"I know he loves me. But even if I cheat, why does it matter to you anyway?"

She took a few more puffs from the cigarette and blew them in my face again.

"I didn't know you smoke Sunni," I coughed while fanning the smoke out from my face. That smile of hers never left her face.

"And neither does Jinnie."

The door opened and we both turn to see Jin and Taehyung but before they could notice us, she quickly puts the cigarette in between my lips and called out to Jin.

"Jinnie! Look who I ran into here. I just wanted some fresh air."

I saw a small smile appear on his face when he noticed me.

"Oh, Hello Jiso-"

He stopped and his beautiful smile was no longer on his face when he saw me. I couldn't move. Scratch that, I couldn't breathe. I was breathing heavily and he seemed to have noticed. His gaze soon moved down to the lit smoke in my mouth.

"Jisoo, you smoke?" He questioned me.

_I don't smoke._

But I couldn't say it. I had a freaken cigarette in my mouth that was still lit. I didn't want to be known as a liar, but I didn't want to be known as a smoker either.

"You should quit smoking Jisoo. It's not good for your body. That's probably the reason why you're having trouble breathing right now."

Jin grabs the cigarette from my mouth and when his thumb and index finger gently brush my lips, I found it even harder to breathe properly. I started to cough and glared at the small girl behind the brothers. She smirked back at me and mouthed the word "cover for me" and did the zipping gesture to her mouth. Her long index finger found it's way to her lips as she silently shushed me.

I stare back at the girl quite puzzled. Cover for her? How the hell am I suppose to cover for her right now? My mind went back to our little conversation earlier.

_'I didn't know you smoke Sunni.'_

_"Neither does Jinnie."_

I finally registered the meaning behind her definition of 'cover.' She wanted me to lie and say that the cigarette was mine. My mouth could only hang open while I come to a realization that she didn't change at all. She wanted me to take the blame while she put on the innocent sweet girl act. I could only let out a small scoffed chuckle at the girl in utter shock, almost falling for her trick. She should be an actress instead, for almost fooling me too. Now, I really want to know where she goes when she leaves work and I have to so call "cover for her."

Jin threw the cigarette onto the ground and he was about to step on it, but I got to it first. I stepped hard onto the cigarette and looked Jin in the eye. I might get fired again but.....

"I don't smoke."

_**To Be Continued...**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what are your thoughts on Choi Sunni right now? Do you think she is a good or bad person?


	5. Leave Me Alone

**Jisoo POV**

"You don't smoke? Why are you lying to Jinnie, Jisoo? It's not good to lie especially when you were caught just smoking right now. He was only giving you sincere advice."

Sunni's acting was back and I wanted to rip her hair out of her scalp. This little *itch! I turned my attention back to Jin and saw his face filled with disappointment. I suddenly felt like crying. Here was the beautiful Seokjin who I liked so much, and yet with just a few words from his girlfriend, he wouldn't believe me. I was done. I didn't want anything to do with Choi Sunni or Kim Seokjin anymore. I wanted out.

"It wasn't mine," I dare to glare back at Jin. My breathing was still not normal since his presence is the cause of my breathing problem.

"Why don't you ask your little girl-" Sunni quickly runs towards me and covers my mouth and start acting all drunk.

"It's okay Jisoo. It's all forgiven. Right, Jinnie? You'll forgive my friend for lying right? Please sweetie. Don't fire her. Give her another chance."

She was disgustingly trying to act all cute to Jin and I wanted to vomit the drinks that I had drunk earlier right onto her.

"Okay, babe. But only because you asked. Let's go, I don't want to stay here any longer."

Jin held Sunni by her waist and they both turned to leave.

"Assistant Min, please call me Mr. Kim from now on."

They both finally left. I began to breathe normally again after the door shut close. I started coughing crazily because of the smoke and pounded at my hurting chest. This is what happens when you get in a one-sided crush and the other has no clue.

_'Just call me Jin. You're a friend of Sunni's so you are also a friend of mine.'_

And before I knew it, tears were falling down my cheeks.

"I believe you."

I wiped my angry and hurt tears away quickly. I had forgotten that the other brother was still here. I turn to him and he had on his signature box smile.

"A smoker wouldn't be having trouble breathing when smoking so I believe you when you said you don't smoke."

I smiled gently back to the younger brother. It strangely made me felt a lot better.

"Thank you Taehyung."

"Call me Taehyung Oppa."

"Taehyung Oppa?"

"Ne. I'm still older than you by a year. I would like to be friends with you. You're a really interesting girl, you know that?"

"Thanks, but I'll no longer be working for Kim's Corporation. I'm putting in my letter of resignation on Monday. Have a good night sir."

I head towards the door and pulled it open only for Taehyung to push the door shut. I turn around and noticed that he was close. Too close. His long arm blocking my left side so I tried to get away from him through the right, but he quickly blocked my right side trapping me in between the door. He leaned closer in towards me.

"Just because you quit, doesn't mean that we have to stop seeing each other."

I slid down the door and quickly ducked and escaped his trap. He grabs hold of my arms and pulls me back and traps me in the same position this time using his body to pin me to the door.

"You know, a lot of girls would die to be in your position right now. Are you telling me that you don't want to be friends with me?"

"I don't want anything to do with you Kim brothers or Sunni. So just leave me alone."

A smirk grew upon his lips and he moves in deadly close to my face.

"You like my Hyung, don't you?"

I froze. The mentioned of Jin and I felt weak. My chests start heaving and that breathing problem of mine came back. A small chuckle escaped his lips.

"I knew it. I've seen the way you stare at Jin Hyung. I can see the envy in your eyes. You want him just as much as I want Sunni. We can be of help to one another. How about it?"

I scoffed in disbelief. What the hell is wrong with everyone?! What is so good about that lying no good of a person? I pushed Taehyung hard and surprisingly he backed away willingly.

"You're wrong. I don't like your Hyung. I never did and I never will. I only took on this job because I needed the money, but no amount of money would keep me here working for your messed up family."

I pull the door open and ran away from him before he could try anything else with me.

When I got home, Yoongi Oppa was still up. It was already past 2 in the morning. He was watching a movie. I went to sit down next to him.

"Oppa, why aren't you asleep yet?"

"I was waiting for you to come home. How was work tonight? No one tried anything with you now did they?"

"No, they didn't Oppa. Why are you so worried anyway? No one likes me Oppa. I'm not pretty like Choi Sunni so I won't have a long list of guys wanting to try anything with me."

"Good. That way you'll stay my baby sis for a long time then," he patted my head before ruffling them.

"Oppa! Stop it. I'm tired. I'm going to go to bed first. Don't stay up too late."

"I told you I was just waiting for you. I'm going to go to sleep too."

Yoongi Oppa turned off the TV and we both made our way to our rooms. Before going into his bedroom, he called out to me.

"Good night Minji."

I smiled back at Oppa before answering him.

"Good night Mingi."

I went into my room and closed the door behind me. I changed into my PJs and climbed into bed. I tried not to think back to what happened earlier with Sunni and the Kim brothers. My body was too tired to be thinking about people who were never meant to be in my life. So instead, I closed my eyes and soon fell asleep.

**_To Be Continued..._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone who's wondering about the names that Yoongi and Jisoo are calling each other, I took the Min from their surname and added Ji from Jisoo's name and Gi from YoonGi. So we get Minji and Mingi. I hope that made sense. It's nicknames that the siblings call each other.


	6. Don't Cry

**Jisoo's POV**

Monday morning arrived too quickly. I really didn't want to get out from the warmth of my blanket engulfing my body. I groaned as I finally hit the snooze button on my alarm clock. I didn't want to see Sunni or neither Kim brothers, but I needed to turn in my letter of resignation. I had it written out the morning after our little encounter at my workplace on Friday night, which I really wanted to forget.

When I got to Kim's Corporation, I ran into Jin. He was waiting for the elevator and I went and stood behind him.

_Why did_ _I_ _have to run into Jin first thing in_ _the_ _morning?_

He saw me, but he didn't bother to greet me like how he usually did in the past. I was a little sad and hurt. My heart was yearning to hear his voice. Just a simple 'Hello,' but I didn't hear anything from him and memories of Friday night just pained me even more. I can't change his opinion on me. It will probably only make him dislike me more if I was consistent and kept bugging him about the smoking incident.

Once the elevator open, he steps in first followed by a few others who arrived shortly after I did. I went in last but squeezed my way into the back corner. I wanted to be as far away as possible from Jin. The elevator almost closed shut, but a hand could be seen stopping the door.

When it opened back up, I saw that it was Taehyung. He walks in and I prayed that he wouldn't see me. Well, luck wasn't on my side because he noticed me and automatically moved towards the back next to me.

"Good morning Jisoo," he called out cheerfully to me.

I only nodded back to answer him.

"Aren't you going to say 'good morning' to your Oppa?"

Everyone, except Jin, turned their heads in our direction. They all looked as shocked as I was. I glared at the younger brother who's grin was only getting wider.

"I will not call you Oppa, Mr. Kim Taehyung," I silently hissed back to him through clenched teeth.

"Why not? We were supposed to help each other, right?"

My mind went back to last Friday night after Jin and Sunni had left.

' _You want him just as much as I want Sunni. We can be of help to one another. How about it?'_

I shook the memory out of my head.

"I never said I was going to help you."

This whole situation just got uncomfortable for me. Jin was in the same elevator as us and here was his younger brother openly asking me to help him snatch his older brother's girlfriend in his presence and I'm 100% sure Jin heard our conversation. He just doesn't know the exact detail of his younger brother's plea for help.

"Never say never. I want to be your Oppa. Soon, you'll be calling me Oppa and you'll be helping me. I'll wait until that day arrives Jisoo."

He sends a playful wink along with his boxy grin. I immediately blushed at what he had said. People are going to misunderstand us. I didn't want to get caught up in any rumors with him.

The door opens on our floor and I hurriedly exited the elevator followed by both brothers.

"I'm heading in this direction Jisoo. Oppa will go now. I'll see you around," Taehyung calls out to me and I just ran even faster away to Sunni's Office.

"Jisoo," Jin's sweet voice called out to me and I stopped. I couldn't move. My flushed face had turned even redder at his voice calling my name. I slowly turned around to face him.

"Follow me."

He goes into his office and holds the door open for me. I entered his office and he closes the door. I felt so stuffy in the same room as him. My breathing problem soon started to arise being at such a close distance to Jin and him looking nowhere else but at me. He noticed that my breathing had changed and suddenly started getting a bit worried.

"Jisoo, are you okay?"

He held me by my shoulder and his right hand gently started rubbing my back for comfort. I shrugged off his touch. He was the cause of my breathing problem. I needed to get away from him.

"I'm fine Mr. Kim Seokjin. If you don't need anything then I'll get going now," I turned to leave his office but he asked me to wait.

"I still want to talk to you Jisoo."

I bit my lip while closing my eyes and internally struggled if I want to pretend I didn't hear him and just run out of that place or turn back around. I ended up choosing the later. I faced him and waited to hear what he had to say.

"I wanted to ask you to stay away from my brother. He likes to fool around with girls and I don't want you to catch feelings for him. I don't want him to hurt you."

I stared back at the man before me. I was shocked. Was he actually worried about me? The numbing pain in my heart started to decrease and my heartbeat started increasing instead.

"I don't like Taehyung. I don't plan on accepting his offer to call him Oppa either," I answered truthfully back to Jin.

"That's good to hear. Though you have lied to me, I will try again for Sunni's sake. You are her friend and it would hurt her if you ended up getting hurt by my brother. I can't bear to see her suffer."

And the pain was back, punching me in my heart. All this was for that lying beach. I held back the tears and nodded to him as I replied to him.

"Thank you for your concern. I'll keep what you have said in mind. Have a good day Mr. Kim Seokjin."

I bowed to him and exited his office. I went into Sunni's office but she wasn't here yet so I sat on a chair in her office and waited for her. My gaze soon fell upon my letter of resignation. I couldn't look anywhere else but that white envelope. My heart wouldn't stop hurting and it was really frustrating me.

_It's okay Min Jisoo. You'll no longer see either Kim brothers after today. You'll be fine. Yes, you'll be fine so don't cry._

My tears didn't listen to me. They were all brimmed in my eyes and ready to fall any second. They blurred my vision and since I couldn't see, I let the tears free fall from my eyes.

_It's because I couldn't see. It's not because I'm crying._

And I wept quietly into my hands.

**_To Be Continued..._ **

 


	7. Not Jin

**Jisoo's POV**

After calming down from my cry, I silently waited for Sunni to show up. Once she finally arrived to work, I handed her my letter of resignation. She took my letter and just blankly stared at it for a while before looking back up to me.

"Where's my money?" She asks me.

"Excuse me?"

"My money. I paid you a month's worth in advance. If you want to quit, pay me back in full and I'll accept your letter. Or were you planning on just leaving and keeping the money?"

I had given the money to my parents already. They probably already use most of it to pay for mortgage and bills already. I didn't think this far ahead. I only wanted to quit as soon as I can so I can escape her and the Kim brothers.

"I don't have the money anymore. I'll pa-"

"No money? Then I'm not accepting this."

She tore my letter in half and toss it into the garbage next to her foot. She puts her hands on her desk and leans in towards me.

"Jisoo, I'm sure by now you already know what I need you to do. Work one more month for me to make up for the amount of money that I already paid you. After this month, I'll let you go."

One more month? I don't know if I'll survive one more month working for her.

"I need you to make me look good in front of Jin."

I stare back in disbelief. Now the truth finally comes out of her mouth.

"I smoke, drink often, and I like to go out to parties and have fun, but Jinnie doesn't know any of this. I need you to cover up for me and help me maintain my image in front of Jin."

I could not believe this is what I was hearing from her. I wasn't going to give in to her. I'm not going to do it.

"I don't want to," I replied to Sunni.

"I already told you Jisoo, give me back my money in full and you wouldn't have to," she smirked knowing damn well that I don't have any money to give back to her.

"Just one month. Until I can find someone else to replace you. For an old friend?"

_Friend? Friend my butt._

"Why can't you just tell Jin? If he truly loves you, he wouldn't mind that you smoke, drink, and like to party."

"Jinnie is going to inherit the company Jisoo. He's got a lot of eyes on him and those around him. I can't be caught partying, smoking, and drinking. It'll ruin his reputation."

Now that I think about what she had said, she was right to a certain degree. Jin was next to become CEO. I really could careless about Sunni, but it involved Jin. When it comes to Jin, I'm weak and I hated that fact.

"One month. That's it."

"Great Jisoo. I hope that you keep this little talk just between the two of us," she smiled widely knowing that she caught me for another month. I bowed to her and left her room.

After closing her door shut, I turned around and saw Jin in his office. His door was open and he was concentrating hard on his work. He didn't even notice that I was looking at him. I watched as he wrote down notes into a little notepad next to him. He turned back towards his computer and was typing away.

_I'm sorry Jin. Please forgive me._

Two weeks passed and I tried my best to not make conversation with Jin or Taehyung. Jin was slowly starting to greet me again. He was really trying for Sunni and instead of feeling blissful, it hurted a bit. I still had that damn breathing problem around him too.

Taehyung was extremely annoying. He was always around me asking to go eat lunch together and asking me to call him Oppa. I don't want to call him Oppa and I won't! I refuse to but he never leaves me alone. I am on the edge. I am this close to just calling him Oppa just so he won't bother me anymore.

Sunni and Jin had a huge deal that they were trying to secure for Kim's Corporation. They were supposed to leave together and go to Kang's Enterprise, but apparently, she wasn't feeling well so she left home early. I mean seriously, is that her only excuse? How many times has she faked being sick? Guess who got stuck going in her place. That's right, me.

It was a contract signing and I was told to organize the contract and bring it along with me to the company. I sat in the same room as Jin and CEO Kang, but I honestly had no clue what they both were talking about. After the signing of the contract, they both shook hands and soon a man enters the room. He looked strangely familiar. I've seen him before, but couldn't pinpoint exactly where I saw him.

"Mr. Kim, this is my son Kang Jisung. He will soon take over this company as I am getting older. You two should get to know one another as you will become partners for the next 5 years," Ceo Kang said as he introduced his son to Jin.

"Kim Seokjin, I've heard a lot about you. I hope to become good friends with you," the son said as he shook hands with Jin.

_Kang Jisung? Why does that name ring a bell in my head?_

He glanced in my direction and he had a sly grin on his face.

"I wouldn't mind being friends with your assistant either."

He moved towards me and held his hand out to shake hands with me. Not really sure what to do, I shook hands with him. After the handshake, he took out his business card and hands it to me.

"My name is Kang Jisung. Remember it, babe."

He winked at me and all this felt like déjà vu. And it finally clicked in my head. He was the same guy that was smoking at the bar that Friday night. He did the same thing with Sunni, except he put his card in her cleavage. I grimaced at the thought and shook it out of my head.

It was his cigarette that Sunni had taken. It was him and Sunni who led Jin to misunderstood me as a liar. I immediately disliked him. Him and his stupid grin that I wanted to slap away from his face. After giving me his card, Jisung turned to his father and said that he needed to leave for a while. He seemed to be in a rush to leave.

We bid our farewell to CEO Kang shortly after Jisung left. We made it out to Jin's car and as we got in he turns to me and asked me a question.

"Would you be okay if we make a quick stop?"

"No, it's fine Mr. Kim Seokjin."

He smiled sweetly back at me before putting on his seatbelt. I followed and put on mine as well and we set off. We ended up at an apartment complex. He pulls up to the entrance of the apartment and left me confused as to why we came here. He must have seen my face because he soon explained where we were.

"This is Sunni's apartment complex. I wanted to see her real quick since she wasn't feeling well."

"Oh..." That was all I could reply back.

I was hoping that he was going to go in alone while I will wait out here in the car for him, but boy was I wrong.

"Jisoo, could you please do me a favor?"

"Huh? What favor?"

"I need to run to the store quick to buy Sunni some medicine, but could you please cook some rice porridge for her? She probably hasn't eaten yet. I would do it myself if I didn't have to run to the store. Knowing Sunni, she probably doesn't have any medicine in her home. Just get it started and I'll come back and finish it up."

I gazed into his pleading eyes that were full of worries and I couldn't say no. He really loves and cares for Sunni. I agreed to his request and he gave me Sunni's apartment number and passcode.

"She is most likely sleeping right now so try not to wake her up. When I get back you can wait out in the car for me."

I got out of his car and he drove off. I soon found myself in front of her apartment door. I really didn't want to be here, but it was for Jin. I punched in the passcode and the door unlocked. As soon as I walked in, I could see a shirt on the floor in the doorway. It was a male dress shirt.

_Jin must come over pretty often for his clothes to be lying around here._

I picked up the shirt and folded it neatly and placed it on the couch. I was about to make my way into the kitchen when I heard some noises coming from a room nearby. I moved closer towards the room and the noise only got louder. It was Sunni and she was groaning and moaning. She sounded like she was in a lot of pain. 

I worriedly opened up the door only to be shocked at what I saw. Sunni was naked and in bed sleeping with another man who was definitely not Jin.

 **_To Be Continued..._**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's my book and yet I loathe Sunni. Lol. Thoughts on this chapter? Please leave me some lovely comments. And yes, I do read all the comments. ^_^


	8. Sharing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***Warning: There is a small 18+ mature content in this chapter and some profanity. Please only read if you are comfortable***

**Jisoo's POV**

I gasped in shock at what I had just seen. Sunni and her male partner both turn their head and sees me at the door. I took a good look at the male and it was Kang Jisung. Jin and I literally just saw him not too long ago and here he was sleeping with Jin's girlfriend.

She quickly pulls the blanket to cover the both of them and screamed at me asking me what I was doing there and how I got in. What was disgusting was that even though I was standing right there, they didn't even stop. Jisung kept thrusting into her and she kept moaning.

"Want to join us, babe?" Jisung asked with that ugly grin of his as he continued to ram into Sunni.

All that I could mumble out of my throat was, "Seokjin is on his way here soon."

I didn't think she heard me, but she obviously did as her face that was filled with pleasure soon turned into horror.

"Shit!" Sunni said as she pushes Jisung away and telling him to get dress and leave. He doesn't even bother and continues to push himself in deeper into Sunni.

"Jisung get off me! Seokjin is going to be here any second."

"I don't give a shit. Let him walk in and see us. That way I'll get you to myself. I'm tired of sharing you with him."

_Sharing? How long has she been sleeping around behind Jin's back?_

Sunni started pushing him more forcefully away and started screaming for him to stop. I went and grabbed the naked man by his arm and pulled him off the bed. I kicked him hard in his groins and he groans in pain while cupping his fully erected little brother.

"Get out before I call the cop and report you for rape!"

"Rape?! She fucken called me and begged me for my dick! How the fuck is this rape?!!"

"When she told you to stop, it was no longer consent. Now get the fuck out!" I screamed at the male. I was angry. I was in a rage and hurting, not because of these two sickening humans, but because of how hurt Jin would be if he saw all of this.

Sunni hurriedly rushed to Jisung's side, with the blanket covering her naked body, to calm him down.

"Sorry babe, but I can't risk Jin finding out about us. You know it too baby. It all ends if Jin finds out and breaks up with me. We need his money and company. You know I love you," and she kisses him as he slowly starts to calm down.

I scoffed in disbelief. She really wasn't planning on hiding anything in front of me anymore. She is a gold digger and was sleeping around. I don't know how worse a person can get. I wonder if all those time she left work was just so she could meet up with random rich guys and make money from them.

"I'll make it up to you babe, so please just leave for now."

Jisung finally gets up and limps to put on his clothes and finally left the apartment. Sunni didn't even care to explain herself to me and she just quickly puts on her clothes as well and laid in bed resuming her acting. I could not believe I just helped this beach. I slammed the door shut and rushed into the kitchen. My eyes started tearing up in anger.

I should have just left and let Jin find out about her cheating. But then, I saw a teary-eyed Jin crying his heart out in agony as he calls out Sunni's name and I couldn't do it. His broken state made me bite my lips shut. I knew then that I wouldn't be able to tell Jin anything when he comes back.

I finished making the rice porridge and set the table for that beach. I was lost in thought that I didn't hear Jin enter the apartment.

"Jisoo."

"Huh?" I was brought back to reality when I heard his sweet voice calling my name.

"You finished cooking already?"

"Oh, yeah. I'll um... go wait for you in the car."

I turned to leave, but he grabs my hand and puts his keys into my hand.

"How would you be able to wait in the car for me if you didn't take my keys?"

I thanked him and headed towards the front door. I was putting on my shoes and heard Jin going to check up on Sunni.

"Jinnie, what are you doing here?" I could hear coughing and faking her illness.

"I came to see you because I was worried about you. You didn't eat yet, did you? Come here and eat Sunni."

"I'm not hungry. I just need you to cuddle with me Jinnie. I miss you."

And I left. I didn't want to hear any more before I puke. She was just sleeping with another man and now, she is probably going to sleep with Jin too. It was both gross and hurtful. I found his car and sat in the passenger side to wait for him. 15 minutes passed and Jin wasn't out yet. 20 minutes passed and still no Jin. 30 minutes later and I couldn't wait anymore so I left his key in his car and I took a taxi. I didn't feel like going back to work so I went home.

I got home and heard Yoongi Oppa playing his music again. He was playing one of my favorite piece that he had written. I slowly made my way to his room and slowly opened up the door so I could hear his beautiful voice.

 _"neon machi butterfly_  
_meolliseo humchyeobwa_  
_son daheumyeon neol ilheulkka_  
_i chilheuk gateun_  
_eodum sok nal balkhineun nabihyogwa_  
_ni jageun sonjit han beone_  
_hyeonsireul ijeo nan_

 _salmyeosi sseudadeumneun baram gata_  
_salposi pyoryuhaneun meonji gata_  
_neon geogi ijiman waenji dahji anha_  
_Stop_  
_kkum gateun neon naege butterfly, high"_

I couldn't hold the tears back anymore and this time I cried. I cried out loudly and wailed at the top of my lungs. Yoongi Oppa turned around and saw me crying. He instantly runs to my side.

"Minji, what's wrong? What happened? Why are you crying?"

I wailed even louder at his comfort and hugged my big brother. I needed his comfort more than anything right now. He gently rubs my back as he held me. And I just continued to cry until I couldn't shed any more tears.

_**To Be Continued...** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said, I loath Sunni and I can't believe I just wrote this chapter. I dislike myself right now and I'm going to go and cry myself to sleep. T_T


	9. Tomorrow

**Jisoo's POV**

Yoongi Oppa led me to sit on his bed after I had slowly stopped crying. He asked me again what happened and why I suddenly started crying. I lied to him and said that his music was too beautiful and I couldn't help but cry. He didn't look convinced but eventually, let it go. I was exhausted from all the crying I had done and from working 2 jobs. Maybe a nap was much needed right now.

I left Oppa's room and went into mine. I called into my other job and told my boss that I wasn't feeling well today and will not be going to work later tonight. I didn't have the energy to do anything or see anyone for the rest of the day. I just wanted to stay in bed and have my blanket warmly protect me. My heavy eyelids soon closed and I fell asleep.

I awoke from my slumber because my phone was ringing nonstop. With my eyes still closed shut, I grabbed my phone that was next to me. I had one eye opened and saw that it was a number I didn't know. I tossed my phone aside and cuddled into my blanket. I don't pick up on numbers that I don't recognize. I was just about to fall back asleep when my phone started ringing again. It was the same number so I finally picked up.

"Hello?" I tiredly answered my phone.

"Min Jisoo, are you okay?! What happened to you?!" The voice shouted through the phone. I instantly sat up in bed, no longer sleepy but wide awake. There was no way that he would call me. Why and how did he get my number?

"Mr. Kim Seokjin..."

"Where did you go?! Don't you know how worried I was when I came out to a empty car and you were nowhere to be found! I thought you got abducted or something!"

He adorably screamed into the phone at me. His high pitched and panicked voice yelling at me just assured me that he was genuinely concerned about me. There was no Sunni involved this time and it was really just me that had made him worry. A tiny smile made its way on to my lips.

"I was waiting for you Mr. Kim, but I ended up not feeling too well so I came home instead. I apologize for not informing you ahead."

He sighed in relief through the phone.

"Next time, leave a note or something. I was seriously freaking out when I didn't see you. I called and asked Sunni for your number when I went back to work and you weren't there either. I just had to call you to make sure you were okay."

My heart was racing with his sweet words. I was growing weak by the second and was glad that I was in bed. My legs would have probably given up on me if I was standing.

"I'm sorry Jisoo. I didn't mean to make you wait so long for me. I tried to hurry and get back to you, but Sunni wouldn't eat and I had to make sure she ate before I left. I apologize that I made you cook for Sunni when you yourself wasn't feeling well either. I wanted to thank you for making the rice porridge. It was delicious."

I blushed upon hearing his compliment about the porridge that I had cooked. He made me wait because he was taking caring of Sunni, not because they were sleeping together.

"You ate some too?" I couldn't help but ask as my face turned a scarlet red.

"Yeah. Just a few bites, but I know good food when I eat it. Sunni said she didn't want to eat it if it wasn't cooked by me. So I ate a little to let her know that it was good and she ended up eating the whole thing," he chuckled cutely into the phone.

The mention of Sunni and I wanted to vomit. I didn't want to continue working for her. I wanted to end all this now. I internally sighed to myself because I still had two more weeks before it's all over.

"So will I be seeing you tomorrow at work or do you need the day off?" He questioned me through the phone.

I didn't want to see Sunni, but this darn heart of mine was yearning to see Jin. Even as I am talking to him right now, I wanted to see him. Two weeks, before I never get to see him ever again.

"I'll be in tomorrow, Mr. Kim Seokjin."

His high window wiping chuckle could be heard on the other end of the phone. I automatically giggled along with him.

"Call me Jin, Jisoo. Just Jin is fine."

My heart melted. He was finally warming back up to me and I couldn't help but smile and silently giggled crazily to myself.

"Well, I won't bother you any longer Jisoo. Make sure you rest well and eat something warm. I'll see you tomorrow morning and have a good night."

"Good night Jin."

We hung up and I fell back onto my bed. I kicked the air in glee and squealed like a little girl fangirling over BTS. I grabbed my unused pillow and hugged it tightly before shutting my eyes again for the night.

_I'll be fine. As long as I can be seen as a good person in Jin's eyes then I'll be okay._

**********

**Yoongi's POV**

I could hear Minji's phone constantly ringing in her room. It was bothering me while I write my music so I made my way to her room. I was about to open her door when I heard her picking up her phone.

"Hello."

I turned around to head back to my room, but I heard the sudden change in her tone and voice.

"Mr. Kim Seokjin..."

Curiosity got the best of me and I slowly opened the door to her room leaving just a tiny crack so I can see and hear her. She was sitting up on her bed.

"I was waiting for you Mr. Kim, but I ended up not feeling too well so I came home instead. I apologize for not informing you ahead."

My gaze went to her face. She started blushing as she was talking to this 'Mr. Kim Seokjin.'

"You ate some too?"

I couldn't help but be curious who this Seokjin was. Why did he call my little sis and why is he making her blush like crazy?

"I'll be in tomorrow, Mr. Kim Seokjin."

She said her goodnight to him and fell back onto the bed. She soon started crazily smiling to herself and kicking the air like a mad person. I wondered to myself if he was the reason she wascrying earlier before closing the door shut and headed back to my room.

**********

**Jisoo's POV**

Tomorrow came and I returned to work feeling a lot better after a good night rest. I was on my way to the elevator when I ran into Taehyung.

"Jisoo-ah! You had me and Jin Hyung worried sick about you yesterday!" He complained cutely to me. I smiled back at the concerned boy. I don't know why but I strangely found him to be adorable instead of annoying this morning.

"I was looking for you to eat together with me and I couldn't find you at all. Jin Hyung came back from signing the contract alone. We both went insane for a while just looking for you. Don't worry us like that anymore," he adorably pouts to me and I couldn't help but pinch his cheek.

"I was feeling a bit under the weather after we went to see Sunni so I went home first. I didn't inform Jin that I had left. Sorry, Taehyung. I didn't mean to worry the two of you."

His playfulness soon turned serious.

"You went to see Sunni?"

"She left early yesterday because she wasn't feeling well either. Jin was worried and we stopped at her apartment to visit her after the contract signing."

I saw his jaw clenched for a split second before it disappears and his playfulness was back.

"Jisoo-ah, Oppa will buy you lunch today. I want to treat you. Don't reject me, okay?" he asked.

Despite Jin's warning to stay away from him, I felt like Taehyung just needed a friend. He was always alone. I felt bad for the boy so I agreed to have lunch with him.

"Yay! Thank you Jisoo. I'll meet you at the front entrance later and we can go to lunch together."

"Sure thing Taehyung. I'll see you later."

Lunchtime arrived quicker than I expected. I promptly finished organizing the file that I was working on before I went to meet up with Taehyung. I walked past Jin's office and he called out to me.

"Jisoo, hold on a sec. Come see me quick."

I halted in place before turning back around and walked into his office.

"You wanted to see me?" I asked trying to not let my breathing become an issue again.

"Have you eaten yet? Let's go out to lunch."

I couldn't believe it. Jin had just asked me to go eat lunch with him, but he usually goes to lunch with Sunni. He smiled at my confused face and answered my thoughts for me.

"Sunni is not here today. She told me yesterday that she wanted another day to rest. She'll be back to work tomorrow."

Rest. Rest my ass. She's probably with Jisung right now making up to him for yesterday. Memories of yesterday events came rushing back in my head and I shook my head furiously to get them out.

"You don't want to get lunch with me?" Jin asked me.

I looked up at the man and he was staring down at me. I didn't even realize when he had gotten out from his seat and moved in front of me. My heart was pumping too fast as I stare at his beautiful brown orbs. The sudden closeness left me to breathe heavily as I backed away from him. I was shaking the memories out of my head, not because I didn't want to grab lunch with him. But with this breathing concern of mine, I don't think I will survive being alone with just Jin.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that. It's just that I'm already going to lunch with Taehyung."

"Taehyung? Where are you two going? I'll go with you two then."

I couldn't say no to him. Maybe if Taehyung was around, I'll be okay. I bit my lip nervously not knowing how Taehyung would react to Jin joining us. He gestures for me to lead the way and followed me to meet up with Taehyung.

"Jisoo-ah! Over he-"

Taehyung paused once he saw Jin walking alongside me heading towards him.

"Hyung," he hastens towards Jin with his big boxy grin on his face and the two hugged before breaking apart leaving me confused as to why they were hugging. Aren't they brothers who see each other every day at home?

"How did you get Hyung to eat lunch with us? I've been asking him nonstop to have lunch with me for the longest time," he gleamed happily at me.

Taehyung had asked me before to help him. He told me he wanted Sunni. So why did he look so cheerful right now? I figured the two brothers would be in a bad relationship since they both liked the same girl.

_Was it because he was glad that Sunni wasn't here together with Jin?_

I was caught off guard and brought out of my thinking when Taehyung suddenly pulled me into a warm hug.

"Thank you, Jisoo. You don't know how happy I am right now," he quietly whispered into my ears as he held me. Puzzled at his reaction, I just simply patted his back not really sure what to do.

"Taehyung, let her go. We are still at the company," Jin said as he pulled us apart.

I smiled back at Taehyung who couldn't keep the happy grin from leaving his face. He grabbed my hands and with the most cheerful voice, he left me once again shocked.

"I like you Jisoo."

**_To Be Continued..._ **


	10. Goodbye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***Just a little warning that there is some profanity in this chapter.***

**Jisoo POV**

"I like you Jisoo."

"Huh?" I wasn't sure how to respond to him. What I really didn't understand was why the sudden confession. I thought he liked Sunni.

"Thank you for being my friend and getting Hyung to finally hang out with me. I never get to spend time with him anymore," he cheekily smiled at me.

A small smile grew on my lips and it soon turned into a wide grin. I understood what he meant to say. He doesn't like 'like' me. I was right about him. This boy just needed a friend. He was probably lonely without his Hyung hanging out with him.

Jin was occupied by his girlfriend that Taehyung feels left out. The way his eye lit up like a little kid walking into a candy store when he saw Jin was just adorable. I just couldn't see him as a bad guy that Jin had warned me of. It made me wonder if the younger brother just wanted to take Sunni away from the older because he was jealous of her spending more time with him.

Jin gently hit the younger brother on the back of his head before scolding him.

"Yah, you little punk! Stop telling lies, I still do hang out with you. Now stop whining and bothering Jisoo. She must be hungry now."

"Oh, right. Sorry, Jisoo. I just got a little too excited about Hyung joining us."

"It's okay Taehyung. I can leave you two to go alone if you want. I'll just grab a sandwich from the little cafe in the company."

I turned and started to walk away from the two but they both called out to me in unison.

"No. Don't leave."

Taehyung gently jogged to my side and grabs my shoulders and pushed me out of the building as Jin followed closely by. We made it to Taehyung's car and got in. He drove us to a cafe nearby. We ordered food and sat down in a booth by the window.

Jin sat across from me while Taehyung sat next to me. I watch the two bicker and laugh about random things. They had so many inside jokes that I didn't even understand what they were talking about or why they were laughing. I just awkwardly laughed along just so I wouldn't look like a clueless idiot. I found out too that Jin apparently likes to tell a lot of dad jokes. Taehyung would laugh until there were tears in his eyes at Jin's joke.

"Hyung, I miss times like this. Can't you just hang out with me like this once in a while?"

"You know I can't much now Taehyung. I've still got a lot to learn from dad to take over the company. And Sunni-"

"Sunni, Sunni, Sunni! Why is she always first on your mind? What about me? I'm your little brother. When we were younger, you always played with me. Now you ignore me and don't even pick up my calls as much anymore."

Who would have thought an adult whining about his brother not spending time with him would be so adorable.

"I'll try to find more time to spend with you Taetae. How about I come over and we play Overwatch this weekend?"

Taehyung's face lit up at his older brother's request.

"Really?!! No Sunni? Just the two of us?"

"No Sunni. Just the two of us like before. I promise."

I giggled out loud to myself and both brothers turned to look at me. They probably have forgotten that I was there.

"Oh, sorry Jisoo. It's just that even though we're brothers, we don't get to see each other besides at work. Hyung moved out a while ago and doesn't live with us anymore. And when we're at the company, we have to act all proper and I can't even joke like how I want with Hyung," Taehyung cutely said while rubbing the back of his neck.

"It's okay. I understand. You don't need to apologize for something like this."

We finished eating and headed back to the company. We said our 'see you laters' and each went on our own way to finish our work for the day. I was smiling for the rest of the day and was in such a great mood.

After work at Kim's Corporation, I went home to eat and change for my night job. When I arrived at work, my boss asked me to go to his other bar on the other side of town to help bartend for the night. Someone had rented out the place and more workers were in demand there than here. He told me that he would pay me double for traveling there and staying until 2 AM so I agreed.

While working the night away, I never expected that the person who rented the bar would be Kang Jisung. It was around midnight when I noticed him. He and Sunni were both drunk and grossly dancing on the dance floor.

"All drinks are on me tonight so drink up!"

I could hear Jisung yelling at the top of his lungs while he held his beer bottle high. The whole bar cheered and applaud and afterward, they all poured their beer down their throat. Everyone was starting to get drunk and I was overworked. I just wanted the night to end so I could go home and sleep, but I still had one more hour until my shift was done.

"How desperate are you for money Jisoo?"

A familiar female voice called out to me.

"Why are you everywhere I go? Just how much money do you need? Why not learn from me and make money the easy way?"

I really didn't want to deal with her right now so I ignore her.

"Yah! I'm talking to you! Answer me when spoken to! I am your boss!"

I ignored her again and she scoffed before grabbing a cup of beer and tossing it onto me. I was boiling at this point. This beach is really asking for a beating. I had enough so I grabbed a towel nearby and wiped myself dry. The towel was wet with the beer that was tossed onto me and I threw the towel at her. It landed right on her face and she shrieked out loudly before throwing the towel back at me. I ducked and it missed me.

"You stupid bitch!" She screeched at me.

Kim Namjoon was my boss's younger brother and he was the owner of this bar that I am working for the night. I saw him calmly walking over towards us as Sunni kept on demanding to speak to with the owner to get me fired.

"What kind of service is this?! She threw a dirty towel at me for no reason! I am going to sue this bar. How dare you treat your customer this way?!" She screamed. Namjoon approached us and smiled at Sunni. His deep dimples showed on his face and Sunni seemed to have calmed down when she saw how handsome Namjoon was. She started fixing herself and tried to make herself look more slutty than she already was.

"I'm so sorry Miss. My worker must have upset you," Namjoon calmly expressed to Sunni.

In the most sickening sweet voice that could come out of her throat, she lets out a gentle laugh and starts flirting with Namjoon.

"She has upset me greatly, but I think I know of a way for you to cheer me up."

She grabs the man by his hand and seductively led him to a room on the side of the building.

I had a repulsive expression on my face as I watch the two close the door behind them. How can she do something like this? Jin is the perfect boyfriend and he loves her so much, yet she doesn't even care. She'll sleep with anyone and everyone. I shake my head in disappointment at the girl. She was bad in high school, but now she was even worse.

My shift ended and I was cleaning up the bar when everyone left. I was about to head out the door when Namjoon called out to me.

"Jisoo."

I turned around to face him.

"Yes?"

"You did a good job earlier."

"Huh?"

I was puzzled at his statement. What did I do that was so good? I thought that I'd get fired.

"I saw everything earlier between you and Sunni," and those dimples made their way onto his face again. I couldn't help but be mesmerized by them. It was as if I had fallen into a deep sea couldn't get out.

"I know it wasn't your fault so don't worry. I won't tell my brother anything. Make sure you get home safely tonight. Good night."

"Good night Namjoon," I answered him. I bowed to him quickly and was almost out the door when he called out to me.

"Oh, and Sunni and I didn't do anything."

I faced him again and had a confused look on my face. He laughed at my expression before tell me to get out of here so he can close up and go home.

_Why did he say that? Why would it matter to me if they did anything?_

I didn't think too much about it and went home. I took a quick shower to wash up from the beer that Sunni had thrown on me. I was too tired to dry my hair completely and I just went to sleep.

I dragged at the thought of going into work the next morning. I didn't want to have to face Sunni today. Last night was a pain in the ass and I don't want to deal with her first thing in the morning. I groaned in frustration as I finally got up to get ready and headed to work.

I walked by Jin's office and he called out to me to stop into his office. My heart increased as I stepped inside.

"Y-yes, Jin?"

"Can you make some copies for me? Sunni isn't here yet and I need this document to be done soon. I have a meeting to attend at 9:30 AM."

I nodded and I walked up to his desk. He handed me the documents and I took it from him. Our hands brushed against each other and I felt my face heat up fast. I must have turned red and my breathing issue was starting to grow. I bowed to him and turned around only to bump right into Sunni. She had an amused look on her face as she glared at me. She snatched the documents out from my hand and resumed her acting.

"Good morning Jisoo. Morning Jinnie."

She made her way to Jin and sat in his lap. She gave Jin a long and deep kiss before he pulls away.

"Not now. Jisoo is still in here."

"So, it's not like she doesn't know that you belong to me."

She looked at me and smirked.

"Right Jisoo? You don't mind that I kiss Jinnie in front of you do you?"

I didn't bother to answer her. I bowed to the two and exited the office. Later in the day, Sunni asked to see me in her office.

"You wanted to see me?" I asked her once I entered her office.

"You like my Jinnie don't you?"

Her question caught me by surprise. She smiled evilly before it turned into a full grin.

"Did you enjoy our little make-out session this morning or did it break your wittle heart?" She asked while pouting her lips out at the 'wittle heart' while trying to sound like a sad child taunting me.

"Was that why you were so mad at me when you thought I was with Taehyungie? Because you liked Jinnie? You didn't want Jinnie to be hurt?"

I didn't answer her as she continues to ridicule me.

"How dare someone like you like Jin. You are nothing. You are below him and are not worthy of him so don't even bother. He will never look at you in that way. He loves me too much to even glance in your direction."

I felt the stinging tears in my eyes. Her every word cut deep into my heart because I knew it was all true. I was nothing and yet I dare to fall in love with someone like Jin.

"I know. I know that I am nothing compared to you. If you know that fact, then you should treat Jin better because he really does love you. Now if you are done, I'll be leaving now."

I turned around and grabbed the door handle.

"You'll be leaving for good Jisoo. You're fired. And as for the money that you still owe me for the two weeks left, I'll just think of it as donating to charity. Now get out."

I opened the door walked out. I went to my desk and grabbed all my stuff and placed them in a box. I took off my badge and left it on my desk. I picked up the box and took a good look around my work area. Though I landed this job by mistake, I was happy that I got this chance because I met Jin and Taehyung. I walked passed Jin's office and he was busy working that he didn't see me. A sad smile formed on my lips as I silently watched him from afar.

_I'm sorry Jin, for not telling you about Sunni. Take care of yourself and goodbye._

I finally looked away from him as a tear left my eye. I walked out of that company and out of Jin's life.

_**To Be Continued...** _


	11. Dark

**Jisoo's POV**

A month went by and my life went back to normal. I had found another job in a supermarket and still kept my bartender job at night. I was overworking myself to stop thinking about Jin. But I'd be lying if I said that I didn't think about him at all in the past month.

I saw him on TV a few times, but I would always see Sunni with him too. I saw Taehyung too, and he looked sadder than ever. He didn't smile or have that playful grin on his face anymore. I felt bad that I didn't even say goodbye to the younger either. He must be really upset at me for leaving so suddenly when I had just become his friend.

While working in the supermarket, Jin appeared on the new again today. His dad, step-mother, Taehyung, and Sunni were all on TV. They were announcing Jin and Sunni's engagement. They were going to get engaged in a month and soon after it was going to be the wedding. I felt my heart breaking into tiny little pieces as I watch the two lock lips on TV.

Jin looked so happy and I know that Sunni was faking her happiness. Taehyung didn't look delighted at all. There was tension between him and Jin. I could see it. Did he seriously still want Sunni? Was I wrong about Taehyung? It has been a month since I last seen the two brothers. Things could have changed between them but I wouldn't know. I turned off the TV. I didn't want to watch anymore.

After working for a while with little customer here and there, a person walked into the store. He grabbed a few items from the racks in the middle aisle and soon came up to the counter. He was wearing a black hoodie and a black mask with black pants. The only thing that I could see was his eyes. His brown eyes that were staring intensely at me. There was something familiar about his eyes. It reminded me of Taehyung's eyes. I ring up his stuff and he paid for it before asking me.

"Min Jisoo, how are you?"

Surprise that he knew my name, I asked who he was. Instead of telling me he just simply let out a deep chuckle. It couldn't be Taehyung could it? He was just on TV not too long ago. Why would he be here?

"How did you know my name?" I asked him.

He pointed to my nametag.

"Oh," I felt my cheeks burning and stuff all his stuff into a white plastic bag for him and handed it to him in hope that he would take it and leave the store soon. My prayers were answered as he took the bag and headed towards the exit. Before leaving though he left me once again confused about who he was.

"I've missed you Jisoo."

**********

**Jin's POV**

After the news of Sunni and my engagement, we all left together except for Taehyung. He refused to ride with us. He flagged down a taxi and soon left the venue. I know he was upset at me for marrying Sunni. Sometimes, I fear that it's because he liked her too.

Sunni held my hand as I drove us all back home. I was going to drop off my parents at home and then Sunni and I had plans to eat dinner tonight.

"Jinnie, I'm so happy to finally let the world know about us. I can't wait to be Mrs. Kim Seokjin."

_Mrs. Kim Seokjin._

I smiled at the thought of her becoming my wife. I loved her so much and she was really going to be mine for life. We pulled up to a red light. I kissed the back of her hand.

"I can't wait either. I love you," I said as I turned to gaze lovingly at her. Her beautiful smile was all that I could see this very moment.

I took my other hand off the steering wheel and held her tiny hand with both my hands. I stare down at her ring finger that soon was going to have my ring on it. I smiled foolishly to myself. I looked into her eyes.

"Will you still love me if I didn't become the next CEO of Kim's Corporation? What if I was a poor broke man?"

"Of course I would silly. I love you because you are you. Not because of your money."

My heart leaped crazily in my chest. I really couldn't be any happier than I am right now.

_*Honk Honk*_

The car behind us honked their horn at me. The light had turned green. My hands left her and I started driving again. I held her left hand in my right hand as I drove with my left. My eyes would wander to hers every now and then.

We were driving on a small road and we soon stopped behind a big semi truck. The truck was stopped in the middle of the road and it was blocking our way. I put my car on park and got out of the car. I walked to the driver side and he was on the phone.

"Is there something wrong with your truck?" I asked him.

"Yes, the engine suddenly just turned off and I couldn't turn it back on. I'm trying to call someone for help. If you are in a rush, the only way is to drive into the oncoming lane to pass by. I am very sorry for the inconvenience."

"It's no problem. I hope you get your truck fixed soon."

And I headed back to my car.

"What's wrong with the truck?" Sunni asked me.

"Looks like his engine burned out on him. He's trying to call for help."

"Just drive around him then. We have our dinner date tonight. I don't want to miss it and besides I'm hungry," she cutely pouts at me.

"Okay, babe. We'll make it to dinner so don't worry."

I couldn't see the oncoming lane if there were any cars. The truck was too big and blocked my view. The two cars behind me started driving pass me and the truck. I waited for both the cars to pass by first. I back up my car away from the truck and drove into the oncoming lane.

My eyes widen in horror as I saw another car coming full speed towards us. I tried to swerve away from the oncoming car and the other driver braked his car, but it was too late. The last thing I remembered hearing was Sunni and my parents screaming voices as the car crashed right into ours. And then the world turned dark on me before I fell unconscious.

**_To Be Continued..._ **


	12. Can You Turn On The Lights?

**Jisoo's POV**

While walking to my bus stop after working at the supermarket, I felt like someone else was around. That ominous feeling of someone drilling holes into my back as they watch my every movement wouldn't leave me alone. I turned around and saw no one. I started feeling creeped out so I hurried rushed to my bus stop and waited. Once the bus arrived the door opened up and Mr. Kang greeted me.

"Good evening Jisoo."

"Hello, Mr. Kang," I answered him as I paid my bus fare. I could sense a presence behind me and I turned quickly and saw that it was the same guy in the black hoodie from the store earlier.

_Was he the_ _one_ _following me?_

He paid his bus fare and quickly passed by me into the back of the bus. I watch him in curiosity. I wanted to follow after to take off his mask and see his face. I head towards the back of the bus too but, sat a bit further away from him. I couldn't help but steal a few glances at him.

"You know a picture would last longer," he suddenly said.

Embarrassed that I had been caught staring at him. I turned away from him and stared out the window. Soon I felt someone sit next to me. I faced the man in the dark hoodie. He finally takes off his mask and I saw the boxy grin on his face.

"Taehyung?"

"Did I surprise you?" His wide grin never leaving his face.

"What are you doing here? I just saw you on the news earlier."

He grew quite upon hearing what I had just said.

"How are you taking the news of Hyung's engagement? Doesn't it hurt you?"

"I've told you before Taehyung. I don't like your Hyung. I was doing fine for the past month and I will be fine going forward."

"Liar..." He deep husky voice whispered out to me as he stares into my eyes.

"You still like Jin Hyung."

I broke the eye contact by looking out the window.

"You can't lie to me Jisoo. I know you still care for Hyung. So please help me," his voice was breaking. I turned back around to face him and his eyes were watery.

"Taehyung.."

He held my hand and his tears broke loose traveling down his handsome face.

"Don't let Hyung marry Sunni."

I didn't know how to respond to him. He was crying so sadly. I could only hold the boy as he wept into my shoulder.

"I'm sorry Taehyung. I don't think I could help you with this."

I really can't. There was no way Jin was going to ever fall in love with me. He loved Sunni too much. Even if I tried to fight her for him, he was never going to choose me over her. I knew that fact, so I was not going to give myself a heartbreak. His phone started ringing and he broke away from the hug. He quickly wipes away his tears before answering his phone.

"Hello? Yes, this is Kim Taehyung..."

His sad puffy face soon turned into panic as he screamed at Mr. Kang to stop the bus. I worriedly called out to him.

"Taehyung, what wrong?"

He didn't answer me. He was antsy and wanted to get out of the bus. He kept pounding on the door while Mr. Kang was pulling over. The door finally opened up and he runs out of the bus. I ran out after him. He ran to the street and starts waving down a taxi.

"Taehyung, what happened? Why are you like this?" I asked him as I caught up to him.

"My parents and Hyung got into a car accident. They're at Seoul Hospital right now."

The information that Taehyung had just relay to me kept on repeating over and over again in my head. Jin was hurt. He was currently in the hospital. I felt the tears building up in my eyes and a taxi finally pulls over for Taehyung. He quickly got in and I followed him into the taxi. He didn't say anything and neither did I. We rode in silence to the hospital. When we arrived at Seoul Hospital, Taehyung paid the driver and we both rushed inside. We ran up to the front desk and Taehyung frantically asked about his family.

"My name is Kim Taehyung. My family got into a car accident and they were just admitted to this hospital."

"Names please?"

"Kim Woohyuk, Kim Hyesoo, and Kim Seokjin."

"They are all on the 7th floor. Kim Woohyuk is in room 705 and Kim Seokjin is in room 707. The two ladies that were with them are okay with minor injuries."

"Thank you."

We both hurried towards the elevator. I bit my lips nervously. I didn't know why I even came here in the first place. I had not seen Jin in over a month. Plus, I didn't know what lies Sunni had told jin on the day that I was fired by her.

We entered the elevator and soon arrived on the 7th floor. Taehyung ran out of the elevator, but I slowly followed him out. My heart had suddenly lost the courage in them. I didn't know how to face Jin. My breath and heart had increased ten folds. Taehyung ran into his father's room first.

"Taehyung!" I heard an elder woman cried from the room.

"Taehyung, you're dad left us. He's no longer here with us anymore," she wailed into his arms. I covered my mouth in shock at the news. I slowly approached the door and saw Taehyung halted in place. His mother sobbed into his arms as he held her. He starts shaking and crying with his mother as they comfort one another. I could see Sunni behind them. She had a bandage around her head, but other than that she looked okay.

"What about Hyung? Mom, is Hyung okay?" Taehyung's broken deep voice asked.

His mother pulled away from Taehyung angrily as she wipes away her tears.

"Don't even talk about that bastard. It's his fault I'm a widow now. He was the driver and he killed my husband!"

And she starts sobbing into his arms again. Taehyung led his mother to a nearby chair and sat her down as he comforted her. I turned away from the room. I don't think it's right for me to be here and hear any more of this conversation. I walked up to Jin's room. My hand lingered on his door. I wanted to go in, but I was scared. I just wanted to see if he's okay. I took a deep breath and opened his door.

Even though the sun was setting for the day, the light from the setting sun still shined bright through the window and I had to wait for my eyes to adjust to the light before I moved in closer to him. He was laying in bed motionless. His monitor was beeping continuously. My eyes welled up with tears at the sight of him wearing a hospital gown and laying on a hospital bed. He had a bandage around his head also. I let the tears fall down my face as I moved in next to him. My right hand moved in close to his face. I wanted to touch him, but I stopped once I was an inch away from his face.

_Please be okay. Wake up Jin..._

He suddenly starts to stir and he opens his eyes. He blinks a few times before grabbing his head and his face turns into a painful expression. I stumbled away from him and ran into a chair next to the bed causing him to look my way and slowly sit up in bed. He turns his attention towards me, but something about him was off. He was looking in my direction, but he wasn't looking at me.

"Who's there? Sunni?"

My eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Did he not see me?

"No, I'm-"

"Where am I? What am I doing here?"

I couldn't answer him. I didn't know how to answer him. Also, I didn't know how he felt about me being in the same room with him after not seeing him for a while. But then, his next question left me broken and I finally realized what is going on with him. I covered my mouth to keep him from hearing my silent cries.

"Can you turn on the light?"

**_To Be Continued..._ **


	13. Trust

**Jin's POV**

I awoke to a splitting headache. My head was pounding and the room was dark. I couldn't see anything. I heard someone run into a chair close by. They must not have been able to see it in this darkness either. I slowly sat up and grabbed my head hoping that it would reduce some pain. I wondered if it was Sunni who was here with me.

"Who's there? Sunni?"

"No, I'm-"

It was clearly not Sunni, but yet I felt like I've heard her voice before. But what got to me was why did she turn off the lights?

"Where am I? What am I doing here?"

She didn't answer me. There was an awkward silence for a few seconds. Well, if she wasn't going to answer me the least she could do is turn on the lights so I can see.

"Can you turn on the light?" I asked her.

There was another long silence before I heard a door open.

_Who are these people and what were they planning on doing to me?_

"Who are you?! What do you want from me! Turn on the lights so I can see!" I demanded out loudly. I couldn't see who these people were and it honestly scared me a bit.

"Hyung.."

It was Taehyung's voice. I sighed in relief and relaxed. At least it was someone who I could trust.

"Oh, Taehyungie. Could you turn on the lights? Hyung can't see anything in this dark."

"H-Hyung...." Taehyung's voice was unstable. It sounded like he had been crying. I felt his presence next to me.

"Wae? What's wrong?"

"H-Hyung, can't you see me?" I felt his hands on my cheeks. He pulled my face forward and soon he started full out wailing while he clung to me.

"W-why? Why can't you see me?! Where's the doctor! Why can't he see me right now?!"

As I listen to Taehyung's cry, I finally start to realize what was happening. Everything had turned dark for me because I've lost my vision. I've turned blind. And though I couldn't see anything now, I felt the hot tears leaving my eyes as they traveled down my cheeks. Taehyung hugged me as he cried loudly into my shoulder.

I remembered the car accident and realized that I must be in the hospital right now. I start to worry as I remember that my parents and Sunni were in the car with me. My hands found his shirt and I grabbed it and pulled away from his embrace.

"Taehyung, where's mom and dad? Are they okay? What about Sunni? Where is everyone? Tell me they are okay," I calmly asked Taehyung.

He didn't answer me. He just continued to cry and it was frustrating me. I was trying really hard not to break down. One of us needed to be strong for the other right now although I can't see and should be the one freaking out.

"Taehyung, tell me."

"Hyung..." He murmured silently to me. I waited for him to finish his sentence.

"Father left us. The doctors couldn't help him. He's gone..."

My hands slowly released the tight grip that I had on Taehyung's shirt.

"I killed father...."

"No, Hyung. It was an accident."

I tried my hardest not to break down in front of Taehyung, but I failed. I couldn't hold back the panic in me. Not only did I just lose my vision, I killed my father. I start kicking and screaming in distress at the pain that was killing me slowly right now.

"I KILLED FATHER! I KILLED HIM! I-"

I heard a door open and more people rushed into the room.

"Hyung, Please don't.." Taehyung begged me.

"I'm a murder Taehyung! I killed him!! I kill-"

I felt a prick in my arm and soon found myself slowly growing sleepy. My body started to feel weak and limp. I soon fell back onto the bed and fell asleep.

**********

**Jisoo's POV**

I watched on as the doctor injected some sedative into Jin's arm. He soon stopped moving and fell asleep. Taehyung quickly adjusted him to his bed and cried a bit more before finally facing the doctor.

"What's wrong with my Hyung? Why can't he see now?"

"His head injury is the cause of his blindness. Loss of vision can occur when there's a shock to the brain or eye. The only thing we can do now is to wait and see if his vision will come back on its own. If it doesn't return after 3 months, then we'll have to pronounce him as a blind man going forward."

"Would he be able to see if he got surgery? I don't care how much it will cost! Just help him so he can see again. Please, help him doctor."

"I'm sorry. This is all I can do for him. He'll have to stay in the hospital to be monitored. We need to know when his vision returns."

And the doctor left us alone in the room with a peaceful sleeping Jin. Taehyung broke down once again as he back into the wall and slid down onto the floor. He sobbed quietly into his hands. I tearfully went to comfort the poor boy. I hunch down next to him and he pulls on me and held me in his arms. He was shaking so much as he wept. I cried along with him and silently patted the boy on his back hoping to take some of his pain away from him.

"Jisoo, what do I do? I just lost my father and now Hyung's blind."

The door opens and Taehyung's mother walks into the room. I quickly got up from Taehyung and bowed to her. She didn't spare one glace at me but walked towards Jin. There was no worried look on her face but hatred. She finally turns to Taehyung and worried moved to his side.

"Taehyung, what's wrong? Why are you crying over this person? He killed your father and yet you are still crying over him?"

"Mom please stop it! Hyung didn't kill father. It was an accident! Stop blaming Jin Hyung."

His mother calmed down and a small smile made its way onto her lips.

"Sweetie, this is your chance. You can take the company away from that brat. The company will be passed on to him since he was indeed the heir, but who will want a blind CEO? It will soon be passed on to you. You'll be the CEO soon and take all his money."

The rumors were true. The step-mother only married Jin's dad for his money. She was a gold digger, just like someone else who was not even here anymore. The mother was just crying so sadly earlier, but it must have just been for show. How could someone mentioned inheritance when her husband just passed away. But Taehyung would never do that to his Hyung. Not with how much he cried earlier when he found out that Jin had lost his vision. He loved his brother. He wouldn't take the company away from Jin. Would he?

I meet eyes with Taehyung. His worried and tearful expression suddenly turned darker as he stares intensely at me. I couldn't figure out what he was thinking at that moment.

"Yes, mom."

His gaze never leaves mine as I stare back in disbelief at what I had just heard. Had he been acting all along too? Wow, daebak. This messed up family is full of great actors and actresses. I scoffed and felt my blood boiling at the younger brother. I couldn't believe I actually thought of him as a friend. He was no different from Sunni and his mother.

He finally gets up and fixed himself before moving towards me. I didn't want him near me. I was angry at him and at myself for falling completely into his trap. I backed away from him.

"Stay the hell away from me!" I shouted at him.

He halted and I saw that he looked hurt for a split second before that blank face was back on his face. He continues to move closer to me and soon I backed into the wall. I glared at the boy, heaving heavily because I wanted to slap him across the face.

"I begged you to help me many times Jisoo. Now I've got the upper hand and don't need your help anymore. I'll take Sunni and the company both away from Hyung. He's going to be a blind and broke man soon."

I slapped him hard across the face. His head tilted towards the direction that I had slapped him. He held his red cheek and he was smiling. He was happily smiling that warm smile that I see on him when he was with Jin. He slowly turns back to me and leaned in closer to me.

"I always knew you liked my Hyung, yet you denied it everytime I asked you. You slapping me now just proves how much you love him. Well now, he's all yours."

And he left the room with his mother following behind him. Once the door shut close I turned to Jin and slowly inched towards him.

_What am I going to do to help you Jin? You're lover, family, and most trusted brother had just backstabbed you when you needed them most._

**_To Be Continued..._ **


	14. Private Nurse

**Jisoo's POV**

The sun was setting and it had gotten darker outside, but I refused to leave Jin alone. I wasn't scheduled to work tonight so I called home and told a little white lie to my parents and Yoongi Oppa. I told them that I picked up a late shift tonight at the bar and will sleep over at a friend's house who was nearby.

I sat next to Jin as he slept peacefully and couldn't help but think to myself how I didn't want him to wake up. If he just continued to sleep, then he wouldn't have to wake up to his family and lover betraying him. I brought my hands up and held his hand that was next to me and regretted ever having that thought.

"I'm sorry Jin, for have such thoughts towards you. I just don't want you to hurt anymore. I want to take all your pain away from you. Let me suffer in your place instead," I gently whispered to him as I gently rub his hand in mine. I laid my head down on his bed and just watched on as he slept. The tears wouldn't stop coming out of my eyes. I closed my eyes and soon cried myself to sleep.

The next morning, I awoke to gentle touches on my face. My eyes opened when I realized that it couldn't have been anyone else but Jin. I was still holding his hand in mine and he held on tightly. His free hand was caressing my cheek. He positioned himself so that he was laying on the bed facing me. Soon, his hand traveled down to my lips and his thumb gently stroke my bottom lip.

My heart sped at the speed of light as I tried hard not to make any sudden movements to let him know I was awake. His face slowly moved in closer towards mine and I tightly shut my eyes and held my breath.

I felt his lips on mine soon after. My eyes fluttered opened wide in shock at the sudden kiss and my heart pounded even harder than earlier in my chest. I let out tiny small breaths trying not to freak out at what had just happened when he pulled away from me. Since he was so close to me I was afraid he would notice how fast my heart had increased.

His dark brown orbs were staring at me, but he wasn't seeing me. He was seeing someone else and I knew who it was.

"In a split second, I've become a blind man. Will you still stay by my side?" He silently whispered to me while his hand went back to stroking my cheek. I unconsciously nodded 'yes' to answer him. He shot back up in glee as he called out to me.

"Sunni? Choi Sunni are you awake?"

His smiles only widen as I slowly got up and silent tears fell down my cheeks. I let go of his hand and his hand starts roaming the air looking for me.

"Sunni, where are you?"

I couldn't answer him. Ani, I wouldn't answer him.

_Even though it is hurting me deep inside, I will pretend to be Sunni for you. For just a little while._

I gently grabbed his wandering hands in mine and he calms down a bit from looking for Sunni. He held my hand up to his cheek as he smiled beautifully back at me.

"Thank you for staying by my side. I love you Choi Sunni."

He kissed the back of my hand and I couldn't hold back the silent cry anymore. I needed to get out of there. I broke free from his touch and ran out of the room. I heard him calling out desperately for Sunni before the door shut close.

"Sunni! Where are you going?!"

I made it outside his room before I fell to the floor and cried my heart out. I couldn't pretend to be Sunni. I could never be the Sunni that he was longing for so badly. The one he wants and love is probably with another man right now. She didn't even care to come take one look at Jin. I hit my chest repeatedly to ease the aching pain, but it wouldn't stop hurting.

The door to Jin's room soon opens up and Jin slowly made his way out with the help of feeling the walls of the hospital. He was frantically calling out for Sunni.

"Sunni! Come back! Please don't leave me alone."

I wiped away my tears quickly while I stood up and called out to him.

"Jin..."

He calms down when he heard me. He had a puzzled look on his face though.

"Who are you?" He asked me. My mind was filled with excuses and questions. I didn't know what to say to him.

_Do I tell him the truth? Would he still even remember me?_

"M-Minji!" I answered him.

"Ye?"

"M-my name is Minji and I'm... I'm..."

Who should I say I was? My eyes landed on a nurse that was wheeling a patient to his room.

"I'm your nurse! Your private nurse..."

I bit my lip and gently hit myself in the head for giving him a false name and identity. Well, it really wasn't a false name, since Yoongi Oppa calls me by that name. It had always been a sibling thing for us. As for the identity, I just went with the first thing I saw and it happened to be a nurse.

"I was told to call you Jin by your brother who hired me. Do you prefer Seokjin?" I asked to quickly change the subject.

"No, Jin is fine Miss Minji. Have you seen the lady that just left my room? I'm looking for her."

"Ah, Choi Sunni? She went back to her room. She bit her tongue during the car accident. Right now her tongue and throat is slightly swollen. She won't be able to speak to you for a while. Let's get you back in bed mister. You still need plenty of rest."

He nodded in compliance and let me escorted him back into his room.

"Are you hungry? Let me go get you something to eat," I asked while tucking him into the bed.

"No thank you. I'm not hungry. Can I go see Sunni?"

A sad smile was on my face as I tried to comfort him.

"I will go look for her and tell her to come visit you when she is done with her checkup. It might be a while since I don't know if the doctor will let her leave her room or let her have any visitors so rest up for now. I'll be back later to check up on you."

He nods once again and soon fell asleep.

_I'm sorry_ _for_ _lying to_ _you_ _Jin, but it's the only_ _way_ _I can take care of_ _you_ _without_ _you being suspicious of me._

With his family and Sunni no longer caring for him, he's all alone. He needs me now and since he believed the lie, I took advantage of his loss of vision and decided to care for him. I will be Kim Seokjin's private nurse and take care of all his needs.

**_To Be Continued..._ **


	15. Hug Me

**Jisoo's POV**

It was hard for me to help Jin at first because he wouldn't accept the fact that he could no longer see. He wanted to do everything by himself. He broke a glass vase that was full of water and flowers and stepped on the broken pieces resulting in his left foot getting cut. Being the stubborn male that he was, he bent down to pick up the broken glass pieces and also cut his right hand. I worried led him back to his bed and cleaned up his wounds. I cleaned the cut on his foot first and wrapped it in some bandages before moving to the deep cut in the palm of his hand. He winces in pain as I gently dabbed the blood away.

"Jin, I need you to trust me. I'm your nurse and I will take care of you. If there is anything you need just ask me."

"I am just blind. My arms and legs are perfectly fine. I can still do everything myself."

"I know you can, but I can assist you so let me. There's nothing wrong with asking for help when you need it," I calmly replied back to the male. He blankly stares off into space as I finish cleaning the cut and wrapped it. His eyes glistening as he spoke.

"I'm sorry Minji. It's just that.." I noticed that his voice cracked a bit and he closed his eyes.

"I never thought this would happen to me. Everything was going well. I was going to get engaged to the woman I love. I was happy. But then I killed my father.... and becoming blind was my punishment."

I wrapped my arms around him and he silently wept into my shoulder.

"It was an accident Jin. It wasn't your fault."

He wraps his long arms around my waist as he buried his face deeper into my neck as he continued to cry.

"Shhh.. There, there," I patted his back and hummed a tune that Yoongi Oppa had written. He would often sing and comfort me with this song whenever I was sad or needed a hug.

 _'geunyang nal an-ajwo naleul jom an-ajwo_  
_amu mal malgoseo naege dallyeowajwo_  
_oelobgo bul-anhagiman han mam-eulo_  
_ileohge neol gidaligo issjanh-a_  
_nan neoleul salanghae nan neoleul salanghae_  
_gin chimmug sog-eseo soli nae oechilge_  
_eoliseoggo nayaghagiman han nae ma-eum-eul'_

_*translation is down in the author's note*_

I silently rocked the crying boy from side to side in my arms. Once his crying stopped, he shyly pulls away from me.

"Thank you Minji. I really needed the hug and comfort. You know you have a beautiful singing voice," he smiled warmly towards me.

"Thank you. You can hug me whenever you like if it will make you feel better," I blushed and answered him. He nodded and I told him it was time to rest. After the hug session, he started trusting me more and began letting me help him.

My breathing problem had also decrease the more I spent time with Jin. With him not being able to see me for who I really was and thinking that I was someone else helped me to calm myself down when I was near him. My heart didn't stop racing though whenever I saw him.

A week had passed since our hugging incident and he asked me about Sunni. I had been telling him that she wasn't allowed visitors and she couldn't leave her room yet. Today was no exception.

"Good morning Jin. How are you feeling today?"

"Morning Minji. I'm okay, but I think I will be better if Sunni comes to see me. Have you heard anything about her yet?"

I bit my nails nervously not know what to say to him.

"Uhhh... Not really..."

"Can you go ask her to come visit me? I really miss her."

His pleading eyes were moist and I couldn't say no to those eyes anymore. I didn't know where she was or what she had been doing, but I told myself that I was going to find her somehow and bring her to see Jin.

"Sure thing Jin. I'll try my best to get her to come see you, but after you finish eating first. You don't want to worry Sunni do you?"

He sat up and I placed the lunchbox that I had cooked this morning on his table in front of him. I made Kimbap, rice porridge and rolled eggs for him.

When I opened up the lunch box, the aroma filled the entire room.

"Hmm, this smells yummy," Jin inhaled the air with his eyes closed. His stomach begins to rumble and I couldn't help but giggle at him.

His ears instantly turned red and he smiled awkwardly to me.

"Sorry, it's just that I've been eating hospital food for the past week and this smells really good. Did you cook this?"

"Yeah, I cooked it for you knowing you were getting sick of the food in this hospital."

He smiled brightly towards me before his hands started wandering the table for the chopstick. I quickly picked up the chopstick and handed it to him. He picked up a piece of the rolled egg first. He took a bite and his eyes widen as he moaned out in utter delight.

"Wow! This is delicious Minji."

I blushed and smiled at his compliment and waited for him to try the other food as well. He went to the kimbap next and stuffs it into his mouth.

"This is yummy too," he said with his mouth full of kimbap.

"Try the rice porridge too. It'll be good for you to eat something warm."

I grabbed the spoon next to the bowl and handed it to Jin. He automatically takes the spoon from me and took a big bite. His face didn't light up. Instead, he had a rather confusing look upon his face. He kept moving the food inside his mouth before finally swallowing it.

"What's wrong? Does it not taste good?" I asked.

I took the spoon from his hand and took a bite of the rice porridge. It didn't taste bad at all. It tastes just like all the other rice porridge that I had made.

"It tastes fine though. Is it not to your liking?" I asked him again.

"Min Jisoo..."

I froze in place. My heart hammered loudly inside my chest.

"W-who??" I stammered to him.

"It tastes like Min Jisoo's rice porridge," he finished his sentence. I let out a breath of relief and cleared my throat before giving the spoon back to Jin. He took it and ate the bowl of rice porridge within seconds.

"The food was really good Minji. Thank you for cooking. It was much needed," he said as he put the last rolled egg into his mouth.

"You're welcome."

I couldn't help but be curious as to why he remembered how my rice porridge tastes like. It's been over a month now and he could still tell it was mine.

"So ummm, w-who is Min Jisoo?" I hesitantly asked him.

I could see a small smile forming on his lips.

"Min Jisoo is my girlfriend's friend. They both went to high school together."

I smiled as he talked about me. He didn't forget about me as he remembered everything that happened between us.

"She was a cute and adorable girl but... she lies."

My heart was immediately crushed. I bit my lip hard to stop them from trembling.

"I had caught her smoking right in front of me, yet she still denied that it was her cigarette. I didn't mind that she smoked. I was just a little disappointed that she lied about it not being hers. I'm not a big fan of liars. Girls have lied to me and was only attracted to me because of my money. Then I met Sunni. She was different from all those other girls."

_Sunni is the same Jin. She doesn't love you. And I didn't lie to you about smoking.........But I am lying to you right now..._

"O-oh...." That was all that I could muster out of my mouth.

"With Jisoo being Sunni's friend, I decided to make it work with her since she is a part of Sunni's life. She used to work for us too, but she suddenly quit out of nowhere. I was a little sad when Sunni told me she left. I had forgiven her for lying and I thought we were good friends already yet she didn't even bother to say goodbye to me."

_I didn't quit. Sunni fired me._

"I thought about contacting her to see how she was doing and ask why she suddenly quit, but I decided against it. If she considered me as a friend, she would have said something to me. But I haven't seen or heard anything from her since the day she quit."

He looked sad and I was the source of that sadness in his eyes right now. I must have hurted him by not saying anything to him.

"Sometimes, things aren't the way they seem Jin. She probably had an issue that she couldn't tell you so she left suddenly."

"Yeah, maybe. I hope she is doing well though."

A small smile dangled at the corner of my mouth seeing him worry about me, but all that just might shatter if he ever finds out about Minji being the same person as Jisoo. So I hung onto the lie and bit my tongue shut from telling him the truth.

_**To Be Continued...**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The romanized lyrics above translate to the following.
> 
> 'Just hug me, please hug me  
> Just run to me without a word  
> With a lonely and anxious heart  
> Like this I wait for you  
> I love you, I love you  
> I'll shout out from this long silence  
> My foolish and weak heart'


	16. Believe In Me

**Jisoo's POV**

Today's mission is to get Sunni to come see Jin. I haven't heard or seen neither Sunni or Taehyung ever since the day of the car accident. I didn't want to find out either since I know I might go berserk and just murder the two for being so cruel to Jin.

After Jin has fallen asleep, I left the hospital and went to Sunni's apartment. Once I arrived outside her door, I brought my hand up to ring her doorbell, but I stopped myself. I had a bad feeling that I shouldn't be here right now. With all my encounter with her and the guys she was with, I was afraid that she might be with a different guy this time.

I let out a long breath and rung the doorbell while waiting for her to open the door. I bit my lips nervously hoping that she would be alone. I still had a tiny bit of hope that maybe she does love Jin and she had just been feeling guilty about how she has been treating Jin.

The door soon opened, but it wasn't Sunni who opened it. My eye widens as tears slowly started to form in my eyes. Tears of hurt and anger at the male. He was half naked with only his pants on. He looked shocked to see me standing there for a split second before his facial expression turned back into an evil grin.

"Jisoo, what are you doing here?"

The smirk that was plastered on his face slowly started to fade when he saw that my tears had left my eyes. I really didn't want to believe that it was him of all people.

"Jisoo.."

His voice was soft, almost comforting me. But it was all lies.

"I'm here to see Sunni, not you. Where is she Taehyung?"

"Taehyungie, who is it?" Sunni called out as she made her way to the door. She let out a scoffed laugh when she saw me and rolled her eyes at me.

"What are you doing here Jisoo? Why are you always ruining my moments?"

I grimaced in disgust at what the two was probably doing before I came here.

"I came to ask you to go see Jin at the hospital. He's been asking for you nonstop. He really misses you, but I can clearly see you no longer care about him."

I met gaze with Taehyung who looked hurt by what I had just said. Sunni just laughed out loud at me.

"If you can clearly see, then get lost. Stop bothering us."

"I will, but I need you to go see Jin with me. Just one last time for him. You need to end the relationship between the two of you if you are choosing Taehyung. Cut him out of your life properly first so he will stop waiting for you."

"Oh sweetie. No one will want a blind and broke man. Let him hang on to the memories of us and think that someone still cares about him."

"I care for him," my voice was barely a whisper. The tears wouldn't stop flowing.

"So go and end your relationship with him so he can finally move on from you Sunni. Stop it now before he finds out about you two and hurt even more."

I probably looked like a crying mess now, but I just wanted them both out of his life. They don't deserve Jin's love. I must have hit a soft spot in the two. They both looked at me painfully with regret in their eyes for a second before Sunni replied.

"Then just tell him the truth. Tell him I'm with Taehyungie and that I no longer want him. Break his heart so that he can move on from me. With me out of the picture, you can mend his broken heart."

I didn't want Jin to find out about Taehyung and Sunni. It will just break him even more than he is already. I could see that I wasn't going to get through to these two so I just turned around and left. I didn't need to waste any more of my tears and breath on them.

I don't know what lies I'm going to tell Jin this time, but I need to come up with something quick. My slow brain couldn't think of anything and I hit myself in the head to help think of something while making my way towards the elevator. I pressed the down arrow and leaned my forehead against the elevator door and closed my eyes. I lightly kept banging my head on the metal door while waiting for the elevator.

_*bang*_

_What am I going to do?_

_*bang*_

_What do I tell Jin?_

_*bang*_

_Should I just tell him the truth?_

_*thud*_

I didn't hit the cold metal door this time but instead something soft and warm. I slowly opened my eyes and saw a hand in between my forehead and the door. I turned around and saw Taehyung standing next to me with such a sad and broken look on his face. He was still half naked so I assumed he must have run after me shortly after I left. His deep voice was shaky as if holding back tears as he whispered lightly to me.

"Hyungsu-nim. Nal mideo... jebal."

(Sister in law. Believe in me... please.)

**********

**Tehyung's POV**

I had always known about Sunni cheating on Jin Hyung. I first found out when she told Hyung that she had to meet with a male client of Hyung's. I was suspicious because why would a secretary be needed to meet a client that deals with Hyung only. Apparently, there were some documents that he needed Sunni to bring to Hyung. Hyung trusting Sunni in everything she does, just lets her go with no suspicion. I couldn't trust her so I followed her that day. Instead of meeting up at the company, they met at a hotel and she didn't come back out until 2 hours later. Who takes 2 hours to pick up some documents? This happened for about a week. The two would just randomly meet at the same hotel and she would always be leaving hours later.

I did some background check on the male client and turns out he was already married with 2 children, so I threaten to tell his wife and family if he didn't break it off with Sunni. He eventually stopped but she didn't. She found another guy soon after. I was angry and told Hyung, but he said I didn't have proof so he never believed me. He just thought it was because I liked her too. He was in too deep. She got him wrapped around her fingers.

I hated her so much. First, she takes Hyung away from me and now she doesn't even love Hyung and is playing him. It made my blood boiled with rage as I thought of how she plays with Hyung's heart. So I thought up a plan for revenge. If I can get her to fall in love with me and then I leave her, break her, play her, just like how she has been doing to my Hyung. I don't care what Hyung thinks of me. He can hate me or do whatever he wants with me. I just want Sunni out of Hyung's life.

I want Sunni to hurt. I want her to feel pain. That's why I have been trying so hard to get her to be alone with me, but she was always with Hyung. And when she wasn't with him, she was with another guy trying to get money out from him too. She never looked my way and it just made me angrier. But I knew why she wouldn't come to me. It's because I wasn't the heir. I would always be second to Hyung.

My mother was no different from Sunni and I really didn't want her to be that way. Sunni was enough for me to deal with already, but my mom pressured me every day to learn from Hyung so I can take the company away from him. I hated it so much, but I always said yes so she would leave me alone. I have no intention of taking over the company. I don't even know the first thing about running a company. I just want to hang out with Hyung like how we use to in the past.

Then, she came along. Min Jisoo. I remember our first meeting at the elevator. I could see her stealing glances at me and she was so cute. Too adorably cute that it made my heart flutter. I was on my way to see Hyung and turn out she was going the same way I was. I happily led her along with me to the main meeting room. I soon found out that she was Sunni's new assistant.

Sunni had never needed an assistant before in the past so why did she suddenly hire one? Whatever her reason was, I was delighted. I wanted to get to know Jisoo better. I wanted to be her friend. I wanted to be the one for her. But I saw the three together often. She was always following Sunni and Hyung around and doing little task for them. Her gaze towards Jin Hyung had suddenly changed. She had those lovey-dovey eyes towards Hyung. Then I noticed how she started having a hard time breathing every time Hyung was near her. As much as I wanted to deny it, I knew that she had fallen in love with Hyung.

When we saw her at the bar, I so was happy to see her. But she had been caught in a tight situation with Hyung. He caught her smoking, but I know it wasn't Jisoo's. Sunni must have been the one smoking because I know she smokes behind Hyung's back. I saw how Sunni lied and the sad look on Jisoo's face as Hyung tells her to call him 'Mr. Kim' from now on. Her face scrunched in pain as the tears left her eyes after Hyung and Sunni had left.

Her tears made me decided to help her. I want her to be happy. I want her to be loved and I want it to be Jin Hyung who will love her. I will make her my Hyungsu-nim.

_**To Be Continued...** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are two sides to every story being told. We just tend to go along with the first one we hear or see. This chapter is to confirm with you all that my Taehyung is not a bad guy. His thoughts and intentions are good though he's hurting Jin, Jisoo, and himself.
> 
> Also, Hyungsu-nim is the term that a younger brother would call his older brother's wife.


	17. Flashback Pt. 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will be a flashback chapter but from Taehyung's POV. Heads up, it's going to be a looooooooong chapter with a lot, I quote "A LOT" of repeated scenes from all the previous chapters. So you may or may not need a refresher by re-reading the chapters. I hope you enjoy this chapter from Taehyung's POV.

_***Chapter 5 - Leave Me Alone*** _

"I believe you."

She quickly wiped away her tears and turned towards me. I knew why she was having a hard time breathing. Only Hyung that could make her wheeze heavily in that way.

"A smoker wouldn't be having trouble breathing when smoking so I believe you when you said you don't smoke."

"Thank you Taehyung."

"Call me Taehyung Oppa."

"Taehyung Oppa?"

"Ne. I'm still older than you by a year. I would like to be friends with you. You're a really interesting girl, you know that?"

"Thanks, but I'll no longer be working for Kim's Corporation. I'm putting in my letter of resignation on Monday. Have a good night sir."

She started to head towards the door and pulled it open and I hurried after her pushing the door to close it shut. She turned around and I realized we were inches apart. She was so beautiful in front of me. She cutely tries to escape from me but I caught her by her arm and pulled her back. I pinned her to the door and I was going insane on the inside. I wanted to attack her lips. I wanted to taste her. How sweet would her kiss be? How soft would those lips feel? But I fought off the urge.

"You know, a lot of girls would die to be in your position right now. Are you telling me that you don't want to be friends with me?"

"I don't want anything to do with you Kim brothers or Sunni. So just leave me alone."

She was in denial. So I played a little game with her. I wanted to see how much she liked Hyung. I moved in close to her.

"You like my Hyung, don't you?"

Just the mentioned of Jin Hyung and she started breathing heavily again. I let out a small laugh.

"I knew it. I've seen the way you stare at Jin Hyung. I can see the envy in your eyes. You want him just as much as I want Sunni. We can be of help to one another. How about it?"

She must think I'm a disgusting person to be wanting my brother's girlfriend. I only want her so I can break her. I'm not at all attracted to Sunni. Jisoo pushed me hard and I back up away from her.

"You're wrong. I don't like your Hyung. I never did and I never will. I only took on this job because I needed the money, but no amount of money would keep me here working for your messed up family."

And she left. I stayed behind and a sad broken smile falls on my face.

"Hyungsu-nim, I can't fall in love with you... Otherwise, our family would really become a messed up family."

**********

**_*Chapter 6 - Don't Cry*_ **

The elevator door almost closed shut on me but I caught it before it completely closed. I walked in and noticed that Hyung and Jisoo were both in the elevator. Jisoo was in the back of the elevator. I immediately squeezed through and stood next to her.

"Good morning Jisoo," I called out to her.

She nodded back to answer me. I knew Hyung was listening to us so I purposely said even louder to get his attention.

"Aren't you going to say 'good morning' to your Oppa?"

"I will not call you Oppa, Mr. Kim Taehyung," she silently said through clenched teeth back at me. She was so cute. I couldn't help but tease her some more.

"Why not? We were supposed to help each other, right?"

"I never said I was going to help you."

"Never say never. I want to be your Oppa. Soon, you'll be calling me Oppa and you'll be helping me. I'll wait until that day arrives Jisoo."

I winked at her and grinned widely at her.

The door soon opens and all 3 of us stepped out of the elevator.

"I'm heading in this direction Jisoo. Oppa will go now. I'll see you around," I called out to her as I head in the opposite direction.

I didn't walk too far before stopping and turning back around to watch her speed quickly past Hyung. Hyung called her into his office and a small smile made it's way to my lips before I turned back around and walked away.

**********

_***Chapter 9 - Tomorrow*** _

"Jisoo-ah! You had me and Jin Hyung worried sick about you yesterday!"

How could she just disappeared like that?! I went crazy looking all over the company for her when Hyung came back alone yesterday.

"I was looking for you to eat together with me and I couldn't find you at all. Jin Hyung came back from signing the contract alone. We both went insane for a while just looking for you. Don't worry us like that anymore," I pouted to Jisoo.

She cutely smiles at me and pinched my cheeks before replying back to me.

"I was feeling a bit under the weather after we went to see Sunni so I went home first. I didn't inform Jin that I had left. Sorry, Taehyung. I didn't mean to worry the two of you."

Once I heard that they went to see Sunni, I immediately felt my blood rushing.

"You went to see Sunni?"

"She left early yesterday because she wasn't feeling well either. Jin was worried and we stopped at her apartment to visit her after the contract signing."

I clenched my jaw hard as I try hard not to let it affect me. Whenever she leaves work early, she was with another man. I didn't want Jisoo to worry so I quickly asked her to join me for lunch to change the subject.

"Jisoo-ah, Oppa will buy you lunch today. I want to treat you. Don't reject me, okay?"

She agreed and I asked her to meet me at the entrance so we can both go to lunch together. When lunchtime arrived and I went down to the entrance to wait for Jisoo. Soon I saw her walking towards me. I smiled as I called out to her.

"Jisoo-ah! Over he-"

I saw Jin Hyung walking alongside her. Was he coming with us too? I instantly smiled widely.

"Hyung," I moved quickly towards him and hugged him. I've missed him so much. Yesterday, we both got caught up with Jisoo missing so we parted right after he told me that Jisoo didn't come back with him to look for her.

"How did you get Hyung to eat lunch with us? I've been asking him nonstop to have lunch with me for the longest time."

I didn't know how she did it. But I was extremely happy. It's been so long. Too long since I could break him away from Sunni. I couldn't help but pull her into a tight hug.

"Thank you, Jisoo. You don't know how happy I am right now."

"Taehyung, let her go. We are still at the company," Hyung said while pulling me away from her.

"I like you Jisoo."

Her expression soon turned into confusion. I wanted so badly to tell her then, how I felt. How she made me the happiest man alive right now, but she will soon belong to Hyung.

"Thank you for being my friend and getting Hyung to finally hang out with me. I never get to spend time with him anymore."

We went to eat lunch together and Hyung and I had a great time together. I missed him. He's never around anymore. He only works and concentrates on Sunni now so I wanted to take advantage of this opportunity. He promised to hang out with me this weekend, just the two of us. Just like in the past before Sunni came along. We ate our food and we left back to the company shortly after.

The next day, when I got to work, I went looking for Jisoo at her desk. When I got there, all her belongings were missing. There was nothing on her desk but her badge. I grabbed her badge and ran towards Sunni's office. I push open the door and she wasn't in her office. I ran to Hyung's office and she was in there with him.

"Where did she go?!!" I screamed at Sunni. They both looked shocked before Sunni replied.

"Who are you talking about Taehyungie?"

"Jisoo! Where did she go? Why is her desk empty?!"

"Oh, Jisoo. She just quit earlier."

My heart felt heavy and I felt like I couldn't breathe.

"Why did she quit?" Hyung asked before I could. He looked just as shocked as I was hearing this news.

"I don't know. She walked into my office and just told me that she quit. She didn't give me a reason why."

"O-oh. I would have liked to say goodbye to her at least," Hyung said. He looked a little sad. She had a tiny effect on Hyung. He's not going to admit it, but I can see it.

Something must have happened for her to quit. I needed to find her, but I didn't have her number or her address. Sunni probably already got rid of her things and I just lost my last hope in saving Hyung from Sunni.

_**To Be Continued...** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I split this loooooooooooooong chapter into two. I wanted it to all just be in one, but it was waaay too long. Lol. It was probably over 4000 characters combined including Author' note. You will get the next chapter shortly after this one too but it will be a lot longer than this one. I hope I'm not boring you with these flashback chapters. I just really want you all to know Taehyung's side of the story.


	18. Flashback Pt. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will be a bit longer versus the previous chapter.

_***Chapter 11 - Dark*** _

I have been looking for Jisoo for the past month. I haven't been able to locate her. Hyung was getting engaged to Sunni and I need to find her. It's only her who can save Hyung from Sunni now. I can't let Hyung ruin his life.

We were at a press conference being aired live right now, but I couldn't concentrate and I couldn't feel happy for Jin Hyung. They were announcing their engagement today.

I was running out of time and I had run out of ideas of finding Jisoo, so I asked Namjoon Hyung for help. He's our cousin and the only other Hyung I rely on besides Jin Hyung. I've told him everything about Sunni cheating and Jisoo. He informed me about the time when he help Jisoo from Sunni when she went to work at his bar temporarily. So I figured he would at least know where she lives. He said he would have to ask his older brother but it'll be hard because she's an employee and he can't share their personal information.

My phone beeped and I grabbed it to see that I had gotten a text message from Namjoon Hyung.

_'I sneaked into my brother's office and found her resume. I got her address and followed her for a few days now. She is still working for my brother, but she also got another job. She is currently working at Lee's Supermarket right now. '_

I smiled at the text and I couldn't wait for this stupid press conference to end. I quickly sent a text back to Namjoon Hyung.

_'Thank you so much, Hyung! I owe you, big time.'_

_'Yeah, you do. It's a good thing that Jisoo didn't notice me. I could have been charged with being a stalker and gone to jail.'_

I laughed a little to myself before putting my phone away in my pocket. Once the press conference ended, I rushed as fast as I could out of there. Jin Hyung said he will drop us off at home, but I didn't want to. I needed to go see Jisoo. I waved a taxi down and it pulled over.

"Take me to the nearest clothing store," I told the driver as soon as I got in.

I wanted to change. This suit was too uncomfortable would make me stand out too much. The driver pulled up to a tiny market and I asked him to wait for me.

"I'll pay you double the amount if you wait. I just need to buy some clothes quick and change."

He nodded and waited while I went in. I found a black hoodie and black pants. I quickly picked them up and made my way to the register. I noticed a black face mask next to the register. I smiled as I wanted to tease her so I bought the black mask as well. I went back into the taxi and started to change in the backseat.

"Take me to Lee's Supermarket," I asked the driver while unbuttoning my dress shirt and stripping it off. The driver looked at me weird through the review mirror but drove off anyway. When he pulled up to the supermarket I quickly paid him and opened the door.

"Sir, your clothes," the driver called out to me as I stepped out.

"Keep it," and I shut the door close and he drove away.

I put my hoodie up and my face mask on. My heart was racing as I was going to finally see her again. I was standing on the outside, but I could already see her working at the cashier. My heart crazily hammered in my ribcage as I watched her work. She still looked beautiful as ever. I push open the door to enter and the ringing of the bells caused her to look in my direction.

I panic and went to the closest aisle to me and just grabbed whatever from a rack nearby. I let out a few deep breaths before I slowly made my way up to her. She kept looking at me as she rung up my items. I paid her and I finally managed to talk to her.

"Min Jisoo, how are you?"

Her eyes widen in horror as she quickly asks me how I knew her name. I laughed at her reaction and couldn't help but tease her so I pointed to her nametag.

"Oh," she cutely replies before her cheeks started to grow pink on me. She put all my items into a bag for me and I took the bag from her and started to walk away. I stopped at the entrance and before I opened the door, I finally said what I had been wanting to say to her the moment I saw her.

"I've missed you Jisoo."

**********

_***Chapter 12 - Can You Turn Off The Lights*** _

I waited for Jisoo to get off work and followed her. I wanted to know where she lives so if she ever goes missing again, I could find her. She must have noticed me because she started to turn around towards me and I quickly hid behind a tree that was nearby. She turns back around and quickens her pace to her bus stop. I stayed behind the tree and watched while she waited. When the bus pulled up in front of her, I quickly run towards her so I don't get left behind.

I made it onto the bus and after she paid, I paid my fare and went to the back of the bus. She followed me but sat a distance away from me. She kept looking in my direction and I was smiling nonstop behind the face mask.

"You know a picture would last longer," I called out to her. Her face turned bright red and she turns away from me and stared out her window. I laughed at how cute she was before thinking to myself that it was enough messing around with her.

I got up from my seat and went to sit next to her. She turns around to face me and I took off my face mask and grinned widely at her.

"Taehyung?"

"Did I surprise you?"

"What are you doing here? I just saw you on the news earlier."

My face faltered as I remembered the engagement.

"How are you taking the news of Hyung's engagement? Doesn't it hurt you?" I asked her. She couldn't have gotten over Hyung already.

"I've told you before Taehyung. I don't like your Hyung. I was doing fine for the past month and I will be fine going forward."

Her eyes were telling me that she still cared. It was screaming pain and that it hurts seeing Hyung with Sunni.

"Liar..." I gently whispered to her.

"You still like Jin Hyung."

She turns away from me and stared out the window once again. I knew she was avoiding me because I was right.

"You can't lie to me Jisoo. I know you still care for Hyung. So please help me," my voice cracked. I really didn't want to break down in front of her. She turns back around to me and saw my pained face.

"Taehyung.." she silently called my name.

I held her hand in mine and finally broke. The tears wouldn't stop falling. I need her. Ani, Hyung needs her.

"Don't let Hyung marry Sunni," I begged her. She held me in her arms as I cried. My whole body was shaking. I couldn't do it anymore. I couldn't help Hyung anymore.

"I'm sorry Taehyung. I don't think I could help you with this."

My phone rang and I soon pulled away from her embrace. I wiped my tears away before answering my phone.

"Hello, Is this Kim Taehyung?"

"Yes, this is Kim Taehyung..."

"I'm calling to inform you that your family members were involved in a car accident just now and all three are being rushed to Seoul Hospital as we speak."

**********

_***Chapter 13 - Trust*** _

After calming down my mom and myself from my dad passing away, I went to check up on Hyung. I opened the door to his room. Hyung was sitting up and Jisoo was silently crying while covering her mouth. Something was off about Hyung.

"Who are you?! What do you want from me! Turn on the lights so I can see!" He screamed at me.

Horror floods my face as I called out to him.

"Hyung.."

"Oh, Taehyungie. Could you turn on the lights? Hyung can't see anything in this dark."

"H-Hyung...." My voice broke once again. I had just calmed down from losing dad. I couldn't believe it. I slowly inched towards him as my heart dropped.

"Wae? What's wrong?" He asked me while unaware of the whole situation.

"H-Hyung, can't you see me?"

I held his face in my hand and I panicked.

"W-why? Why can't you see me?! Where's the doctor! Why can't he see me right now?!"

I hugged him and cried out loudly. He was blind. He couldn't see me. He couldn't see though the room was bright. He suddenly pulls away and asked me about mom and dad. I couldn't answer him at first, but I eventually told him. Hyung started panicking and started blaming himself for killing father. He was acting up and soon the doctors rushed into the room. They had a needle with some clear liquid sedative and I cried out to Hyung.

"Hyung, Please don't.."

"I'm a murder Taehyung! I killed him!! I kill-"

They inserted the needle into his arm and Hyung stopped fighting back and fell asleep. The doctors explained to me what happened with Hyung and why he lost his vision. I still couldn't accept it that Hyung was now blind. I slowly backed up until I hit the wall. I slid down as my legs were growing weak. Jisoo slowly made her way towards me and she comforted me in her arms.

"Jisoo, what do I do? I just lost my father and now Hyung's blind."

My mind was blank. My feelings were numbed. I couldn't feel anything right now. I probably would have lost it if she wasn't here to hold me right now.

My mother soon entered Hyung's room. She came to me afterward and started blaming Hyung for killing dad. I got frustrated with her and screamed at her.

"Mom please stop it! Hyung didn't kill father. It was an accident! Stop blaming Jin Hyung."

"Sweetie, this is your chance. You can take the company away from that brat. The company will be passed on to him since he was indeed the heir, but who will want a blind CEO? It will soon be passed on to you. You'll be the CEO soon and take all his money."

I was angry with mom. How could she mention that during this moment? I didn't need this right now. But then, it hit me. If I could take over the company, I could use this chance to lure Sunni into my revenge plan. I looked up at met Jisoo's eyes. I am about to hurt this beautiful person in front of me.

_I'm sorry Hyungsu-nim..._

"Yes, mom."

My legs were still weak. I had a hard time pretending to be okay and getting up from the floor. I held in the pain as I made my way towards Jisoo.

"Stay the hell away from me!" She screamed at me.

The pain and anger in her voice cut deep into every inch of my heart and I wanted to collapse right then. I wanted to hold her in my arms and tell her that I would never hurt Hyung, but I had to do this. I moved as close as I could to her, my heart pounding loudly at the closeness. I needed to know that she will remain by his side when I'm no longer there.

"I begged you to help me many times Jisoo. Now I've got the upper hand and don't need your help anymore. I'll take Sunni and the company both away from Hyung. He's going to be a blind and broke man soon."

I regretted every word I had let escaped out of my mouth. She slapped me hard across the face and I happily grinned knowing that she will never leave Hyung's side now. I slowly turn back to face her.

"I always knew you liked my Hyung, yet you denied it everytime I asked you. You slapping me now just proves how much you love him. Well now, he's all yours."

_Take care of Hyung for me Hyungsu-nim. I promise to make everything alright again._

_**To Be Continued...**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I'm sorry. I lied again. These flashback chapters took me longer than what I thought so I split it into another separate chapter again. I apologize if I'm boring you all. Please let me know if you like these flashback chapters or not. I won't include it in anymore if you don't like flashback chapters.


	19. Flashback Pt. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully, this will be the last flashback Chapter. Can't make any promises for the future. lol..

**_*Chapter 16 - Believe In Me*_ **

After laying my father down to rest and finishing up the funeral, the company held an emergency meeting. My mother was the one who called the meeting into order. She asked that I take over the company since Hyung was blind now and still hospitalized. She managed to convince most of the board of directors and I won with a majority voting for me to take over. I felt horrible, but I will not keep it. I will return the company to the rightful owner when he's ready.

I have been secretly visiting Hyung and Jisoo at the hospital too. She had taken a new identity when caring for Jin. She wasn't too clever to say that she was his private nurse. How was she going to get paid? Was she just planning to work for free? I let out a small laugh at her cuteness. I made a mental note to send her a big check for taking care of Hyung later on. I also paid Hyung's Hospital bills and paid more than enough to keep him there and for the hospital to not question who Jisoo was and let her take care of him. I told the head of the hospital that she was my soon to be Hyungsu-nim. They agreed and have not bother Jisoo since.

I also started my revenge plan against Sunni. She was now working for me since I was CEO and I tempted her into my plan. I first started by flirting with her every day telling her she looked beautiful. She was money hungry and with Jin no longer around her, she soon fell into my trap.

Sunni was a beautiful woman. I'm not going to lie about that, but her heart was ugly. It was so evil and ugly that I felt disgusted with myself whenever I held her in my arms. Once she agreed to be my girlfriend, I showered her with 'fake love' (promoting the song. hehe. Sorry, I just had to. Lol) but I never once kissed her on her lips or slept with her. I just couldn't bring myself to do that with her.

She had asked me to go over to her apartment today and spend the day with her. When I got to her home, she pulls me inside and slams me against the door. She cups my face and moves in for a kiss, but I turned my head and she lands a kiss on my cheeks instead.

"Taehyungie, why can't I kiss you?" She pouts before moving away from me.

"Because baby, I want to take things slow with you. I've loved you for such a long time and I want you to know how precious you are to me."

Her face turned serious and she looked touched by what I had just said.

"I-I'm precious to you?"

"Of course you are baby. You're my sweet baby girl. I've waited so long to finally get you. I want our first kiss to be special."

I pulled her into my arms and hugged her. I held back the urge to push her violently away. She held onto me tightly as I slowly swayed the two of us back and forth.

"No one has ever told me I was precious before..." she silently whispered in my arms.

I smiled as I knew she had been caught. Now I just need her to fall a little deeper.

"You are more precious than diamonds and all the stars in the sky. And you are my mine. I love you Sunni."

She looked up into my eyes and her eyes were moist. I looked down in confusion as to why she started crying but didn't bother to ask any further.

"I think I'm in love with you too Taehyung..."

_Got her._

I smiled victoriously to myself as I kissed her wet cheek and wiped away her tears.

"Now baby, I'm hungry. Are you going to cook for me?"

"Cook? I-I don't know how to cook. I usually just order takeout or go out to eat," she stuttered and turned pinked on me.

I smirked and pulled her into the kitchen. I've learned a few simple recipes from Jin Hyung so I decided to use it to lure her even deeper.

"Okay baby, then you sit and watch and I will cook for you then."

She smiled so widely at me and I sat her down in a chair next to the kitchen island. She watched my every move and never took her eyes off of me. After cooking, Sunni helped me set the table and we both ate.

While eating, some of the food fell off my fork and landed on my shirt.

"Aishh.." I cried out. I just bought this shirt too. I grabbed a napkin and tried to wipe it away, but it only smudged bigger.

"Taehyung Oppa..." Sunni called out to me.

"Huh?" I answered her while trying to wipe the now stained white shirt I had.

"Take off your shirt."

I lift up my head and looked at her. She giggled at me.

"I said take off your shirt, not have sex with me Oppa. Let me go wash your shirt for you."

"Oh.."

I took off my shirt and she took it to her washing machine. The doorbell rang and seeing that Sunni was still busy, I went to open the door. My eyes widen in shock at Jisoo being at the door. I almost lost control when I saw her but was quick to gain it back.

"Jisoo, what are you doing here?"

I hurt her. Not only me, but Sunni did too. She came to ask Sunni to go see Hyung. Jisoo was right about Sunni ending her relationship with Hyung. She never said anything to him so he was still waiting for her. I felt so much guilt build up in me that I wanted to vomit. Jisoo's tears only made it worse for me too.

Jisoo turned to leave after Sunni told her to tell Hyung everything. Sunni closed the door after she left and she looked zoned out. She actually looked like a human with feelings for once.

"I'm going to go check on your shirt," she quietly spoke before leaving towards the laundry room.

Once she left, I ran out the door after Jisoo. I saw her leaning against the door and she was hitting her head on the elevator door. With every bang that she hit her forehead, my heart ached.

_*Bang*_

My heart tore apart.

_*Bang*_

I winched in pain as I proceed towards her.

_*Bang*_

I couldn't watch her in in misery anymore. She lifted her head to bang it against the door again but I quickly put my hand in between her head to stop her from hurting herself.

_*Thud*_

She turned to me and she was so broken. Her forehead had a tiny red mark on it from hitting the door and I really hated myself. I couldn't hide it anymore. I had to tell her everything.

"Hyungsu-nim. Nal mideo... jebal."

 **_To Be Continued..._**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, finally back to the present. Whew. I apologize once again for the long flashback. I really intended to keep it short, but it ended up being too long for just one chapter so yeah. It was over 5000 characters with author's note.
> 
> If you like this book so far, please vote and leave me comments. Take care until the next update. 😘😘😘💜💜💜


	20. Tell Me Pt. 1

**Jisoo's POV**

"Hyungsu-nim. Nal mideo... Jebal," his voice was soft. Too soft that I thought I heard him incorrectly.

"H-hyungsu-nim?" I questioned him back.

He didn't answer me but instead, his hand that was still on the elevator door slowly moved closer to my face. He lightly brushed against my left cheek before Sunni called out to him causing him to freeze in place.

"Taehyungie? What are you doing out here?"

He seemed irritated. I couldn't tell what he was trying to do or what he wanted to say to me. His hands fell to his side and he closed his eyes tightly shut and let out a deep breath before answering Sunni.

"Nothing important baby."

He slowly opened his eyes and gazed deeply into mine before a smirk landed on his lips.

"I wanted to let my future Hyungsu-nim know that I'm now the CEO and Hyung's no longer needed in the company."

I immediately felt heat rising in my neck up to my face. It had only been about a week and they already gave the company to Taehyung? What more did Jin and I miss out on?

I pushed Taehyung angrily away from me when the elevator door open and stepped into the elevator. I turned around and pressed the first-floor button. With my arms crossed in front of my chest, I looked anywhere but at Taehyung while waiting for the door to close shut. I didn't want to see his face anymore. He just stood there silently watching me. As the door slowly closed I thought I heard him silently say something.

"I'm sorry... Hyungsu-nim.."

I met eyes with him quick before the door finally shut and his eyes were moist. He had tears and was on the verge of crying.

What was Taehyung trying to do to me? How much more was he going to confuse me? I felt all sorts of mixed emotions inside of me that I couldn't pinpoint it exactly. One second he's a jerk and the next, he's like a lost broken child, who's crying desperately for help. I bit down hard on my bottom lip and held back the urge to run back to him and ask what his deal was.

I made my way back home to change and make some food for Jin first before going back to the hospital. Ani, I just wanted to avoid Jin. I didn't know what to tell him. I couldn't come up with anything in all the time that I had found out about Taehyung and Sunni. It was already starting to get dark and I still couldn't come up with anything while cooking dinner.

"Yah! I can smell the burnt food in my room! Are you trying to set this place on fire?!" Yoongi Oppa said as soon as he walked into the kitchen. His face was scrunched up and he pinched his nose while coming towards me to flick my forehead.

I immediately took the pan full of black charcoaled beef bulgogi and toss it into the sink. I turned on the cold faucet and watched as the steam of black smoke covered the entire room.

"What's wrong with you Minji? You've never had any problem with cooking before?"

"Sorry, Oppa. I was just thinking and got lost in thoughts."

I started cleaning up the mess that I had made and cracked open a window to let some of the smoke out. I turned towards the fridge to grab more of the marinated beef that I put away to start cooking again, but Yoongi Oppa asked me a question that made me stop dead in my track.

"Minji, d-do you still talk to Sunni? I-I've been uhh.. wanting to um.. meet her for a while now. I just wasn't sure how to approach you about her." 

He was a stuttering fool and rubbed the back of his neck as he shyly questioned me.

Oppa knew nothing of Sunni's evil deeds. I told him that the company was slowing down so Sunni had laid me off. I didn't want to worry my parents or Oppa. He was disappointed that I no longer worked for Sunni and he had been acting weird around me ever since. He would call my name and ponder for a few seconds before saying 'nevermind' or 'forget it.'

I glared back at my brother. I did not need my only brother to ask me about the one woman that I disliked so much. With so much anger and frustration built up in me, I finally burst and screamed at Oppa.

"Why the hell are you suddenly asking about Sunni? I have enough to deal with already and I don't need you to fall into her trap either Oppa!"

His face now full of confusion and his hand landed on his side.

"Wait, her trap? What are you talking about Minji? I only asked if you still talk to her? Why are you going berserk on me?"

"Don't you even dare think about her or try to find her! I will seriously cut ties with you if you do!"

"Minji! Calm down! What is wrong with you?"

I was going insane. I couldn't see how Jin, Taehyung, and Yoongi Oppa all found Sunni to be so beautiful? Do they not see her heart? Or was her beauty enough that they didn't care what kind of person she was?

"Oppa, just.... just leave me alone. Please..."

I was a shaking and crying mess again. I haven't even fully recovered from my encounter with Taehyung and Sunni and now my only brother was going down the same path as Jin. Sunni had too many victims and she will not turn my brother into one.

"Why are you crying so much Minji? Is there something I need to know?" His voice was firm and no longer stuttering or flustered. He was in big brother mode right now and I really didn't want to tell him anything. I kept my mouth shut and turned away from him. I opened up the fridge to grab the beef but he harshly pushes the door close and turned me around. He pinned me against the fridge and his brotherly gaze had turned dark. His eyes were filled with rage.

"Who is making you cry so much Minji?! TELL ME!" He shouted at me and caused me to jump at his sudden change.

"I-I..."

"Don't you dare lie to me Minji. You know I can tell when you are lying to me."

"O-oppa..."

"Yoongi, Jisoo, we're home!" My mother called out as she opened the front door.

Yoongi let go of me and I wiped away my tears before my parents could see them.

"Oh my goodness! Why is there so much smoke?!" My mother ran towards us.

"Are you two okay? What happened? No one got hurt did they?" My mother worriedly pat me and my brother down to see if we were okay.

"We're fine mom. Don't think that our talk is over Jisoo," Yoongi Oppa said sternly before turning around and heading back towards his room. He rarely calls me by my name and when he does, it means that he was serious. Dead serious.

"Is something wrong sweetie?" My mom gently asks me. I shake my head no and forced the biggest and brightest smile on my face.

"Everything is good, mom. I was just stressing a bit over my two jobs and burn the food. You know how much Yoongi Oppa loves my cooking. He's upset at me because he has to wait longer to eat," I let out a small chuckle and my mom laughed along with me.

"Your brother can be a handful sometimes. I'll help you how about that?"

"Yes, mom.... but I'm going to pack a lunchbox for umm.... my friend. I took on another late night shift. I'll be staying overnight at my friend's house again."

"You've been sleeping over at her house a lot. Are you sure you aren't bugging her?"

"S-she lives alone in an apartment. She said I could sleep over whenever I want. She's actually lonely and wants me there."

"Oh, I see sweetheart. Make sure you bring her over sometime. We would love to meet her."

I nod to answer mom and soon we both resumed cooking.

**********

**Yoongi's POV**

She's hiding something from me. She won't tell, but I know. I was shocked the first time she broke down in front of me. She refused to tell me anything then and used my music as an excuse, but I knew something was off. This was the second time she broke down crying in front of me.

_Kim Seokjin._

Why was that name the first to pop in my head when I saw Minji crying earlier? The same name of the person who called her the first time she cried heavily. Was it him who is causing her to cry? Then why did she go crazy on me a while ago when I mentioned Sunni? Sunni wouldn't have done anything. My Sunni was the sweetest and most beautiful.

I still remember the way she smiled brightly at me when I first laid eyes on her back in High School. The way she made my heart skip a beat. The way she fit perfectly in my arms. Her hugs and kisses, I've missed them so much........ but it's all only memories now.

_**To Be Continued...** _

 


	21. Tell Me Pt. 2

**Jisoo's POV**

Dinner tonight was really awkward. Especially with Yoongi Oppa burning holes into me as his gaze never left me. I shifted in my seat uncomfortably and when I couldn't take the way Oppa was staring intensely at me, I got up and told my family that I was going to go to work.

"But you didn't even touch anything sweetie," my mother called out to me as I grabbed the lunchbox that I packed for Jin. I put on my shoes quick before answering my mother.

"I'll eat with my friend later. I'm not too hungry at the moment."

Without saying another word, I opened the door and exited as fast as I could. I was already stressing enough with lies that I've told Jin and now in my own home, I'm going to have my brother to deal with. Life just doesn't like me too much now does it?

It was starting to get dark and I was rushing to get to the hospital. I've left Jin alone all day since this morning. Thinking about how lonely he must be feeling right now, I ran as fast as I could to the bus stop. When I reached my stop I exited the bus and made my way into the hospital.

Once I reached Jin's door, I heard some talking from inside his room.

_Did someone come to visit Jin but who?_

It couldn't have been Taehyung or Sunni. I slowly opened the door out of curiosity to see who it could be.

"Hyung, I really don't know how to tell you this...... but Taehyung and Sunni are together now. They are dating and probably won't be coming to visit you."

"W-what do you mean they are together now? Sunni hasn't been feeling well. She's been in the hospital for the past week. Minji told me so."

"Minji?"

"The private nurse that Taehyung hired for me. I don't understand Namjoon. You're not making any sense."

"Hyung, it's true. Taehyung also took over the company. They had a meeting after your father's funeral and Taehyung won with a majority vote. Most of the directors lost faith in you after the car accident."

I watched on in shock as Namjoon stood in front of Jin and told him. Jin didn't cry though, which honestly shocked me even more.

"I always knew he liked her too......" His voice trailed off.

"I thought Sunni loved me... but I guess she was like any other girls out there. She loved my money and not me..."

"Hyung, are you okay?"

"I'm fine Namjoon. I never believed Tae when he told me that Sunni had been cheating on me. I wanted to believe Sunni. I wanted to trust that she loved me in return. But I guess I was wrong. Thanks for stopping by to let me know. You really are the only one left that I could trust."

"Hyung...."

I saw Namjoon lower his head. He seemed to be struggling with something else that he wanted to say.

"I just wanted to say that everything will be fine soon. I will be leaving now and I'll be sure to come visit you often in place of Tae."

Namjoon gave Jin a hug and pat on his back before turning around and catching my eye. His eyes widen in shock when he noticed me.

"Jis-"

I frantically cut him off by shaking my head 'no' and silently shushing Namjoon with my pointer finger on my lips. I didn't want Jin to find out about me being Jisoo, especially after just finding out about Taehyung and Sunni. I quietly beckon for him to come out so I could talk to him. He nodded before saying goodbye to Jin and we both left the room and walked down the hallway further away from Jin's room.

"What are you doing here Namjoon?!"

A smile made its way across his face and his deep dimples that I admired so much appeared on his cheeks.

"I could ask you the same."

I immediately shut up. I didn't want to have to explain anything to Namjoon.

"Just tell me how you know Jin then."

"Jin and Taehyung are my cousins. The three of us go way back."

"Then why did you tell Jin about Taehyung and Sunni?" I snapped at him.

"Jisoo...."

His voice was soft and he looked so much like Taehyung earlier. Like he had so much he wanted to say. What were those two planning? Can Jin and I really trust Namjoon?

"I told him so that he could finally move on. He has every right to know. Jisoo, can I trust Jin in your care?"

I still didn't fully trust Namjoon, but I couldn't see why I wouldn't be able to trust him either. In a way, you could say I was relieved that Jin knows now. I didn't have to be the one who told him this awful information. I felt a bit thankful that Namjoon told Jin. Plus, Jin seemed to have taken what he heard quite well. So, I nodded to answer him 'yes' and those dimples found their way to his cheeks again.

"Thank you Jisoo. I have some things to take care of and will stop by to see you two as often as I can."

"It's Minji."

"What?"

"My name is Minji around Jin. So don't call me Jisoo. You almost blew my cover earlier."

"Oh, so you're the private nurse that Jin Hyung was talking about earlier?"

"Yes. I am, but since you told him about Taehyung and Sunni, he might not trust me anymore either since I told Jin that Taehyung was the one who hired me."

I bit my lip and frown sadly.

"Then tell Jin that I am the one paying you now."

I stared back at the man. He didn't question why I had lied about my identity but instead encouraged me to keep lying to Jin. He was just as confusing as Taehyung was to me and I couldn't read him either. I agreed to his request so I could spend more time with Jin and not have him question me. He bid his farewell and turned to leave. He stopped and turned slightly towards me.

"Jisoo, don't hate Taehyung too much. You'll find out soon enough about everything."

And he left, leaving me once again baffled at his statement.

**********

**Namjoon's POV**

I got a phone call from Taehyung this afternoon. I picked up and greeted my dongsang.

"Hi, Taehyung. How's everything going?"

He was sniffling and crying on the other end of the line.

"Taehyung? Are you okay?"

"Namjoon Hyung. I need you to do another favor for me. Will you go visit Jin Hyung and tell him everything."

"Everything?"

"About me and Sunni and the company. I want Jin Hyung to find out as soon as possible."

"What! Are you crazy?! That's going to crush Jin, Taehyung! You know how much he loves Sunni."

"I know, but if you don't then... then Jisoo will be the one who ends up telling him. I-I don't want her to suffer. I've hurted her enough already."

_Jisoo?_

Why would he be worried about Jisoo in this situation? And then it hit me.

"Taehyung, are you in love with Jisoo?"

The line was silent. All I could hear was his sniffles and light breathing through the phone. His silences told me everything I needed to know. He had fallen in love with Jisoo.

"Taehyung, stop this revenge plan of yours. If you love Jisoo, just tell her the truth. Why can't you just confess to Jisoo and make her fall in love with you instead of Sunni?"

"Because.......... she's already in love with Jin Hyung."

"Taehyung, you know that by doing this, Jin Hyung will probably not trust you anymore. He might even end up hating you."

"I know...."

And that was how I came to the hospital and told Jin everything. Now as I am about to leave the hospital, Jisoo showed up in front of me. I wanted now than ever to tell her everything about Taehyung's ridiculous plan, but I bit my tongue shut and waited for Taehyung to realize it and for him to tell her himself. All I could do was ask her for a tiny favor.

"Jisoo, don't hate Taehyung too much. You'll find out soon enough about everything."

I walked away from her, hoping that the little favor of mine could be fulfilled by her and hoped that soon, Tae will come around and tell Jin and Jisoo everything. I turned the corner and bumped right into someone.

"Oof, sorr- hey!"

The man grabbed my arm and pulled me hastily away to a different hallway in the hospital before I could get a good look at who he was. His back seemed familiar though.

"Who are you! What do you want from me?!" I tried to jerk away from his tight grip.

Once we both were alone, he turns around to face me.

"Yoongi Hyung?" I questioned him. The male was breathing heavily.

We both met in school and became fast friends through music. But what was he doing here? And why was he so harsh with me. There was fire burning in his eyes and he was angry. I've seen Yoongi Hyung mad before and I never wanted to see it ever again.

"Namjoon, I need you to explain everything to me and tell me what the hell is going on with my sister. Now!"

**_To Be Continued..._ **

 

 


	22. Bulgogi

**Yoongi's POV**

When Minji left the house, I quickly followed her. I made sure to keep a good distance away from her so she didn't know I was following her. I missed getting on the bus with her so I flagged down a taxi and told the taxi to follow the bus. The bus stopped at the hospital and I saw her getting off the bus so I told the taxi to pull over. I paid him and followed Minji.

I was slightly confused because she said she was going to work at the bar. So why was she here?

She took the elevator and I followed a bunch of people getting into the same elevator as she did. She got off the 7th floor and I exited after her. She stopped outside a room, but she didn't enter either. She had the door slightly opened and there seemed to be people talking in the room. I walked past her and hid in the corner nearby and watched her every move. I thought about all the times she said that she had to work late and slept over at her friend's. I found it to be odd at first since I didn't know this friend of hers. Now I'm even more curious why she lied to us? If she was visiting a friend in the hospital, she only needed to tell us the truth.

I saw a man exit the room and I took a good look at who it was. My eyes widen when I saw that it was my friend Namjoon. They were walking towards me and I moved back around the corner of the hallway so they wouldn't see me.

"What are you doing here Namjoon?!"

I could hear their conversation clearly since they weren't too far from me.

"I could ask you the same."

"Just tell me how you know Jin then."

Jin? I didn't recognize the name. Did we know of a Jin? Was he the patient?

"Jin and Taehyung are my cousins. The three of us go way back."

"Then why did you tell Jin about Taehyung and Sunni?"

My ears perked up at the mentioned of Sunni. Namjoon knows Sunni too?

"I told him so that he could finally move on. He has every right to know. Jisoo, can I trust Jin in your care?"

I could see her nodding her head to answer Namjoon.

"Thank you Jisoo. I have some things to take care of and will stop by to see you two as often as I can."

"It's Minji."

"What?"

"My name is Minji around Jin. So don't call me Jisoo. You almost blew my cover earlier."

What? She even took on a fake name? I mean it's not really fake, but still. Only I call her Minji. Why was this Jin guy calling her Minji too?

"Oh, so you're the private nurse that Jin Hyung was talking about earlier?"

Private nurse!? When did Minji get a job as a private nurse? She doesn't even have a nursing degree. That would mean that she faked her identity too? What more have I not known about Minji?

"Yes. I am, but since you told him about Taehyung and Sunni, he might not trust me anymore either since I told Jin that Taehyung was the one who hired me."

"Then tell Jin that I am the one paying you now."

Why the hell would Namjoon pay my sister?! I didn't like the way this conversation was going. I was burning with rage. I wanted to show myself right now, but I held back. Namjoon started heading in my direction. He turned back around to Minji once more.

"Jisoo, don't hate Taehyung too much. You'll find out soon enough about everything."

I was furious. She lied to me. She's got a fake identity and name. What the hell is going on with her? Not to mention that Namjoon knows my sister and offered to pay her as a private nurse to care for someone that I didn't know.

I waited for Namjoon. He turned the corner and bumped right into me. I roughly grabbed him and dragged him away from Minji. When I turn around to face him, his eyes widen in shock.

"Yoongi Hyung?"

"Namjoon, I need you to explain everything to me and tell me what the hell is going on with my sister. Now!"

"S-sister?"

"Yes, sister! Jisoo is my little sister. Now care to elaborate what you two were just talking about now? I heard everything so don't even think about lying to me."

"Hyung, I can't tell you. It's not my story and life to tell."

I grabbed his shirt and pushed him hard against the wall.

"I don't give a shit whose story or life it is. Once it involves Jisoo, it becomes mine too. Now tell me! I won't hesitate to let your face meet my fist Namjoon."

"Hyung, calm down. Can we talk somewhere else?"

I loosen my grip on him.

"Lead the way."

**********

**Jisoo's POV**

After Namjoon left, I went back to Jin's room. I stood outside his door and ponder about entering or not. My mind was telling me to leave him alone, but my heart told me to go to him. He needed me more than ever right now. My heart ended up winning the internal battle and I opened the door with the biggest smile on my face.

"I'm back Jin and I have a very yummy lunchbox with me."

I stopped once I saw him. His arms were snaked around his legs that were up against his chest and he was crying into his knees. He lifted his head when he heard me and his eyes were bloodshot red. So many tears were leaving his eyes. His legs slid back into the thin blanket. His voice shaky from all the crying he had done after Namjoon left.

"M-Minji, w-what are you doing h-here?"

I rushed to his side. I sat the lunchbox on a nearby table and held the weeping boy in my arms. He buried his face into my chest and his arms found it's way around my small waist.

"I-I thought I-I was never going to hear from you ever again. I thought you were going to leave me like everyone else. I-I thought... I thought I-I was going to end up being alone with no one beside me."

My heart broke at what he had just said and my tears ran down my face as I comfort him.

"I'm here Jin. I'll never leave you alone."

"Taehyung and Sunni...." He choked on his words. He couldn't even finish his sentence before wailing into my chest once again. We did nothing but just embraced one another for a while before his cries gradually stopped. Once he stopped, he pulled away from the hug.

"Thank you Minji and sorry for hugging you again."

"I told you to hug me whenever you want. I'll always be here for you Jin."

He was silent for a while before asking me a question.

"Why are you still here Minji? Why would Taehyung still keep you around to look after me if he already got what he wanted..." His voice was quiet and new tears were silently falling down his cheeks once again.

I remembered what Namjoon had asked me to tell Jin. He wanted me to say that Namjoon was the one who hired me to care for Jin now, but I choose not to use Namjoon. I wanted to be honest with him. At least about my feelings, I wanted to be honest.

"Because I want to be your side Jin. Will you let me be your nurse and take care of you still? I swear to be a good one and an even better friend."

His ears turned red on me and I thought I saw a little smile on his face before it vanished.

"I can't do anything for you Minji. I have nothing to offer you. I can't pay you to care for me. Do you still want to be my friend even though I'm blind and penniless now?"

I held his hands in mine and although he couldn't see me right now, I was drowning in those dark brown eyes of his. A smile formed on my lips as I look lovingly at him.

"Not just a nurse or a friend Jin, but I want to be your eyes too. So if you let me and don't let go of these hands, I'll never let go either. I promise."

He grips my hands tightly in return.

"You promised me Minji........ So don't let go. Don't leave me...."

"I won't."

And he finally smiled at me. His beautiful smile that I missed so much. I smiled back at the boy even though he wouldn't be able to see. I was glad that he took the news of Taehyung and Sunni so well. And then the loud roaring of my stomach interrupted us and I let go of his hands to cover my tummy. I turned bright red and Jin just laughs it off.

"I guess you would let go of my hand for food though huh?"

I blushed even harder at his comment and grabbed the lunchbox holding back my giggles.

"I packed enough for the both of us to eat together."

I opened up the box and the food smelled so good that my stomach crazily rumbled some more. I had not eaten all day and the smell was getting to me. Jin burst out laughing at me, his high pitched window wiping laugh.

"You seem really hungry Minji. I'm not too hungry right now. You can eat it all."

"Not happening. I will force feed you if I have to."

"Oh yeah, how would you force me to eat?"

"Want to make a little bet? I bet that I can get some of this yummy bulgogi into your mouth."

"I'm blind Minji, not paralyzed. How are you going-"

I had the chopstick in my hand so I quickly stuffed a piece of meat into his mouth as he was talking.

"Hey, that's cheating!" He hollered out while chewing on the meat. I laughed out loud as he continues to chew.

"But it is really good though. I may just have to eat with you after all," he smiled brightly at me. I fed him some rice and another piece of meat and he willing opened his mouth up for me.

"Gosh, your food is delicious Minji. I am going to get fat if you keep bringing me food from home," he spoke with his mouth full of rice. I grabbed a water bottle nearby and handed it to him. He took it quickly and drunk half of the bottle and let out a big sigh of delight.

"We could go walk around the hospital if you want? Get a little exercise in?" I offered. He had been cooped up in his room and in bed most of the time. The only time he would be moving was when he was getting up to use the bathroom or taking a shower.

"I would like that. I could really use the exercise and get out of this room for a while. Now fatten me up first and then we can go for a walk. Ahhhhhh..."

He opened up his mouth wide and I put another piece of bulgogi meat into his mouth. We giggle and laughed while eating with no more tears being shed... for now.

_**To Be Continued...** _


	23. First Love

Namjoon and Yoongi went to a little cafe nearby to talk. They both ordered a drink and while waiting, Yoongi was the first to speak up.

"Namjoon, speak. I want to know everything that you know. Why is Jisoo in the hospital pretending to be a nurse? Only I call her Minji. No one else, not even my parents. Who are Jin and Taehyung? How do you know my sister? Why did you offer to pay her to care for someone else?"

"One question at a time Hyung. You're asking too many at once."

"Well, it's kinda hard not to when it involves your only baby sister."

"Hyung..."

Namjoon was caught between two people who he really respected and care for. He wasn't sure what to do or what would be the right thing to do. If he tells Yoongi, then he's breaking Taehyung's trust. But Jisoo was Yoongi's sister and not telling him anything would mean that he wasn't a good friend to Yoongi who is only caring about his younger sister.

"Hyung, if I tell you, you have to promise you won't do anything."

"I'll be the judge of that and it depends on what you say."

"Hyung, please. Don't make it harder than it already is."

Yoongi was getting impatient. His hand slapping down hard on the table.

"Namjoon tell me..... now!" He grits through his teeth at the younger.

Namjoon let out a deep and long sighed before running his hand through his dark hair and finally telling Yoongi everything that he knew.

"Jin Hyung and Taehyung are my cousins. They are half brothers and they met Jisoo through Sunni when she offered her the job as her assistant."

Yoongi gesture for Namjoon to continue.

"You've heard of Kim's Corporation right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, Jin Hyung was the heir to the company."

"Wait? Kim Seokjin was that Kim Seokjin? The Jin that you two were talking about earlier?"

Namjoon nodded and continued on to telling Yoongi about how Sunni was Jin's secretary, how Sunni suddenly out of nowhere hired Jisoo to be her assistant, how Jisoo met the Kim brothers, how Sunni had been cheating on Jin the whole time in their relationship, how Jisoo is actually working for Namjoon's older brother in his bar, Jisoo's encounter with Sunni that Namjoon witness, and Taehyung's revenge plan against Sunni for cheating on Jin. He left out the detail about the love between Jisoo and Jin and Taehyung and Jisoo. He felt it was not his place to mention it to Yoongi.

Yoongi listens as he tried to connect everything together.

"Sunni was dating Seokjin and she cheated on him? Choi Sunni?"

"Yes, Hyung. She had been cheating on Jin Hyung for a long time now. Not only that but she only wanted him because he was rich and was inheriting the company. Which is why Taehyung wanted revenge. Jin Hyung got into a car accident and he lost his vision now which is why he's in the hospital and Jisoo is taking care of him. And now Sunni is with Taehyung because the company was handed over to Taehyung."

Yoongi couldn't process the information that was being fed to him right now.

"But... Sunni was never like this. When did she change so much?"

Yoongi had only intended on asking himself. What he didn't realize was that he asked the question loud enough that Namjoon's eyebrows jumped up at hearing Yoongi mentioned Sunni. His eyebrows then tighten together as he questioned Yoongi slowly about Sunni.

"Hyung, how do you know Sunni?"

Yoongi swallowed the lump of saliva in the back of his throat. He never meant for Namjoon to hear his thoughts. He's never told anyone before nor did anyone know this either.

"Choi Sunni is my ex-girlfriend and........... my first love."

"WHAT?!" Namjoon cried out in surprise hearing this from Yoongi.

"But the Sunni I knew back then was a sweet and innocent girl. She would have never hurted anyone," Yoongi defended his first love.

"Hyung, it's been almost 10 years. She's going to change. I'm sure you've changed too."

"I haven't changed much Namjoon. I'm still... I'm still in love with her. S-she was my first for everything. My first kiss, my first love, and my first..." Yoongi's voice trailed off not finishing his sentence.

Namjoon noticed that his friend's face had turned a slight pink when talking about Sunni. Yoongi didn't need to finish what he was trying to say because Namjoon already knew. Sunni was the first girl Yoongi's had ever slept with.

"What happened to you two? Why did you break up then?"

"She was still a freshman when I was going to graduate from High School. I wanted to focus on my dream and music and since she was still so young, I wanted her to concentrate in school, so I ended our relationship. I made that choice to better ourselves, but I still think about her all the time. She was my muse and she still is. She's the only reason why I am able to write music still."

"Hyung.."

"I've written so many songs for Sunni. I wanted to meet her again when she graduated from High School, but it was just my luck that she transferred right before their graduation. I haven't heard or seen her since our breakup until Jisoo told me she started working for her. I was hoping to finally meet her again, but Jisoo was laid off."

"Laid off? Taehyung told me Jisoo quit?"

The two look at each other. Confusion in both their eyes as they are being told different stories.

"Namjoon, do you think I could meet with Taehyung? I would like to talk to him."

**********

**Jisoo's POV**

After eating together with Jin, we took a little walk around the hospital hallways. I held his warm hands in mine as I walked side by side with him.

"Thank you Minji," he quietly whispered and I halted for a split second before resuming our walk.

"For what?"

"For staying by my side."

I smiled and led him to sit on a waiting bench nearby. Once we both sat down he tried to grab my hands but instead grabbed my right thigh. I jumped at the sudden contact and his eyes widen and he blushed before retracting his hand away, fast.

"S-sorry! I-I wanted to hold your hand."

"O-oh.." I answered him and held his now sweaty and heating hands in mine.

He reddened when I took his hand and smiled awkwardly at me.

"It's okay Jin. I know you didn't do it on purpose."

He nodded shyly before clearing his throat and gripping my hands tighter facing me.

"But I really meant it though."

"Hmm?"

"Thank you for staying. I found out about Taehyung and Sunni through my cousin. He stopped by to see me earlier and he told me about them. I couldn't even get angry at Taehyung, because I knew deep down that Taetae liked Sunni too."

His eyes were glistening as he continued to speak.

"I think I was more hurt that he wasn't honest about his feelings. I do love Sunni. I really do, but if she was going to come between us brothers, I would have let her go..."

He turns away from me and lets go of my hand. His head hung low and tears ran down his cheek.

"I love Sunni, but I love Taehyung more. I didn't believe Tae when he told me Sunni had been cheating on me, because I think I was really just waiting to hear him admit that he liked her too. But he never said anything. He always told me to break up with her and that she was toxic for me. Even now that I've become sightless and powerless, he still didn't admit his feelings. Instead, he took the opportunity to take the company and Sunni away from me. I would have gladly just handed them both to Taehyung if he just told me."

He leaned towards me and rest his head on my shoulder, eyes closed as a tear slid down the corner of his eyes and landed on my clothe shoulder.

"Did you know about them too Minji? Is that why you told me Sunni was hurt and why you wouldn't let me go visit her?"

I nodded to answer him.

"I didn't know at first, but recently found out. She wasn't hurt during the car accident, but never stopped by to visit you. I didn't know how to tell you so I lied that she was hurt. I'm sorry Jin."

His head shot up quickly and then a pink tint covered his cheeks.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" I worried call out to him.

I was nervous that maybe he was upset at me for lying to him. Knowing that he disliked girls who lie to him, it made my heart pound loudly inside my ribcage.

"S-so, Sunni never came to visit me?"

"I'm sorry Jin. She didn't..."

"Then...... then, who I did kiss when I thought Sunni was here?"

If I could melt away I would be a puddle of bones and ashes right now. I wanted so much to die right then because of the embarrassment.

"Sunni's hands were always cold. I figured since she had been holding my hand, it became warm because of that a-and her........... her lips were softer than Sunni's."

"I uhhhh..."

"D-did I kiss you Minji?"

My face heated up fast when he asked me. I kept my mouth shut because if I tried to talk, I would be a stuttering fool right now.

"You were the only one there at the time. And I asked about Sunni then and that's when you told me about Sunni being hospitalized. If she never came to see me, then it had to be you."

"I-I... I didn't-"

"It's okay Minji. It was my fault for mistaking you as Sunni. I apologize for back then."

"O-oh. I-it's no problem. It's not like I-I haven't been k-kissed before..." I let out an awkward laugh.

A wide grin grew on Jin's face and slightly tilted his head and questioned me.

"Was that your first kiss?"

"N-NO!" I was quick to defend myself.

It actually was my first, but I won't claim it as my first. It was just a peck and he thought I was Sunni. So no matter how much I wanted him to deepen the kiss and devour my lips, I will not admit it.

"Let's go back to your room. It's getting late," I stood up quick and hooked my hand around his left arm to tried to help him up.

He smiles and pulls back on his arm which caused me to jerk forward closer down towards him. My face right next to his and he playfully grins at me.

"Should we try for a proper kiss then?"

He plucker his lips out to me as he made those cute little kissy noises.

Although I know he's not over Sunni yet and his heart was still aching, my heart couldn't slow down at the closeness. He was being playful and trying his hardest to not show how much Taehyung and Sunni has affected him.

I placed a gentle kiss on his left cheek and he pulled back slightly, ears growing red on me. He was flustered by my sudden action. I didn't want to hide my feelings anymore. I want to shout it out loud to the world to hear. I want to help him get over Sunni and not hurt anymore. So I peer into those beautiful orbs and let my heart go.

"Jin, I stayed by your side because I like you. I like you a lot, so if you ask me to kiss you again I won't hesitate to give you a proper kiss."

_**To Be Continued...** _


	24. Dreaming

**Jisoo's POV**

"Jin, I stayed by your side because I like you. I like you a lot, so if you ask me to kiss you again I won't hesitate to give you a proper kiss."

I watched as his eyes widen in shock and it fluttered. He opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. I knew what he wanted to say. A sad smile spread across my lips and before he could rip my heart open, I let out a loud laugh.

"Hahaha! You should have seen the look on your face Jin! Hahahaha.. It was hilarious!"

I continued to laugh until tears of sadness streamed down my face.

"You-You were just messing with me?!" He quickly grew upset with me. He let out a sigh of relief and I let out another giggle, but the tears didn't stop flowing.

"You started it with your pouting and kissy lips," I mocked him doing the exact kissy face and noises he made earlier.

"Shut up. I thought you were serious Minji."

I grew quiet. My heart still beating rapidly from my confession. I swallowed back the tears and lump in my throat.

"What if I was serious? Would you be able to trust me and love again?"

"Stop it Minji. I'm not going to fall for it twice in a row."

I let the tears resume down my face. My poor achy heart was throbbing. It felt like the small muscle had grown ten times the sizes and I could hear every beat pounding away. It kept calling for Jin to hear the sincerity in my words, to hear that everything I had just confessed were true, but he didn't hear it. He didn't hear how loud it was calling his name.

"You caught me Jin. I won't joke around with you anymore. Now let's go back to your room before the other nurses grill me for letting a patient wander the hallways this late at night."

I backed away from him and wiped the droplets away before helping him up and escorting him back to his room.

Once he was tucked in I told him I was going to clean up the mess we made earlier from eating together. I turned around, but he caught my hand in his. He gently tugged at my hand and patted the side of his bed for me to sit. I followed and sat next to him. He didn't let go of my hand but instead sat up in bed and leaned in closer to me.

"Can I have a hug?" 

My arms automatically open up for the male and made its way around his neck as he snaked his around my waist resting his head on my shoulder and breathing into my neck.

"I know I've thanked you more than enough today, but still... thank you for making me not think about Tae and Sunni, even if it was only for a minute. I'll continue to forget a little every day, but when it hurts, can I hug you like this?"

He sniffled into my neck letting me know that he was crying once again. I nodded and he tightens his grips and starts to full out sob into me.

I silently cried along with him as the night grew darker. He wept and held me for a long time before I felt his tight grip loosening on me. His sad cries into my neck soon turn into light even breaths. I realized he had fallen asleep in my arms.

His body suddenly felt heavier as he leans more into me, but I refused to lay him down on the bed, at least not yet. Just a little more. I want to hold him a little bit longer, not knowing when I would be given another chance to admire his handsome face this close to me.

After a long while of holding Jin, I felt like my arms were going to break off any second. Afraid that I might drop or hurt him because of my weak arms, I lightly laid him back down onto his bed. I tried to slowly break away from his embrace, but he suddenly tightened his grips once more.

"Don't leave me..." he silently whispered to me and pulls me closer to him refusing to let me go. His face was scrunched up and pain could be seen upon his face.

"Jin.." I calmly called out to him trying to wake the sleeping man. I was worried that he might be having a nightmare.

"Don't leave me Sunni..." He nuzzles deeper into my arms still clinging dearly.

My heart broke. He was dreaming about her. Once again, he has mistaken me as Sunni. So I did what I first did when he kissed me and called me Sunni.

I got into bed with him and carefully adjusted us so that we both could be comfortable. My right arm became his pillow and he cuddles deeper into my chest. I wiped away his tears with my free hand before landing another kiss onto his cheek.

"I won't leave you Jin."

A small smile spread across his face before his face becomes calms and he falls deeply asleep.

"Good night Jin."

I closed my eyes to let the tears that had built up fall. And before I knew it, I had fallen asleep alongside him.

**********

**Jin's POV**

_I opened my eyes and saw that I was standing alone in a white room. The walls were white, the door that locked me in was white, and there was a white bed sitting in the middle of the room. Trapped inside with nowhere to run, I started panicking._

_The voice of Namjoon echoed repeatedly throughout the_ _entire_ _room._

_'Taehyung and Sunni are together now. They are dating and probably won't be coming to visit you.'_

_I_ _shook_ _my head violently trying to get the repeated voice out of my head._

_'Taehyung and Sunni are together now...'_

_I grip my head and fell_ _to_ _my knees._

_Stop..._

_'Taehyung and Sunni are together now...'_

_I closed my eyes_ _tightly_ _shut._

_'Taehyung and Sunni...'_

_Please stop..._

_'Hyung...'_

_I looked up to see Tae kneeling next to me._

_Taehyung?_

_'Hyung... Sunni is cheating on you... She is cheating on you with me..."_

_I watched as the side of his lips curved into an evil smirk and soon his face changed into Namjoon's and those words repeated_ _once_ _again through his mouth._

_'Taehyung and Sunni are together now...'_

_I shut my eyes once again and covered my ears. I don't want to hear any more._

_'Jinnie?'_

_I instantly opened my eyes to see Sunni sitting next to me. She was in a black dress and had her arms wide open waiting for me. I wrapped my arms around her waist and begged her._

"Don't leave me..."

 _I gripped her tightly, never wanting to let her go. She smiles so sweetly_ _at_ _me. Her arms secured around my neck._

"Jin.."

_There were two voices colliding into one as she called my name. One was Sunni's and one that sounded like her voice... The one voice that seemed to calm me down everytime I hear it..._

"Don't leave me Sunni..."

_She broke away from the hug and I couldn't see her face clearly anymore... Her nose and eyes were blurred out, but I could see her lips. They were pink and looked oh so soft. She puckered her lips into a kissy pout and lands a kiss onto my cheek._

_The women now in front of me was wearing a white nurse uniform and I couldn't see her face anymore. No matter how much I blinked and rubbed my eyes, I couldn't see it clearly._

_I tried to call out to her name, but my voice wouldn't make a sound._

"I won't leave you Jin."

_The women held her arms open for me and as I smiled genuinely at the known but faceless women. I wrapped my arms around her and felt protected and safe in her arms. She had become someone important in my life. Someone who cared for me during my worst time. Someone who saw me at my lowest and yet choose to stay. Someone who I don't think I would survive without anymore._

"Thank you Minji..."

 _**To Be Continued...**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope I made it obvious that Jin was dreaming in his POV. Love you all!
> 
> *Muahs* 😘😘😘♥♥♥


	25. Heal Me

She had become someone important in his life. Someone who cared for him during his worst time. Someone who saw him at his lowest and yet choose to stay. Someone who Jin don't think he would survive without anymore.

"Thank you Minji..."

Her name finally leaving his lips. His smile so sincere and loving towards the one girl who had slowly been healing him without him realizing it.

The true reason behind his smiles and the calming of his nightmare for the night, but sadly she didn't hear it. She had fallen asleep before the male could utter her name...

**Jin's POV**

I woke up to feeling myself clinging onto someone. Their hand was under my head and it felt too comfortable that I didn't want to move. I could hear the steady heartbeat beating inside of their chest. I slightly moved my head and felt something big and soft in my face. Feeling so at peace, I nuzzle more into the soft chest of the person and tighten my grip.

A low and breathy moan escaped the individual who was cuddling me in their arms.

My ears perked at hearing her moaning. Yes, it was a girl... and it was Minji's voice.

Frozen in place, I felt my heart increase ten times faster. I could feel the burning on my ears and knew that they had probably grown a deep shade of red in embarrassment at being held so close to her chest.

I bit my lip to keep calm and not think of anything that might trigger the little bro in between my legs. I slightly pull my head away from her chest. It was too dangerous and I didn't want her waking up to feeling a certain part of me being hard.

I tried to recall what happened last night and how she ended up sleeping in the same bed as me.

I remembered Namjoon's visit, the heartbreaking news about Tae and Sunni, and Minji, the girl that was in my bed and holding on to me this very moment.

I automatically smiled to myself as I remembered Minji and my little talk from last night. How she stuttered when I asked if I mistakenly stole her first kiss, how flustered I was when she suddenly kissed me and admitted to liking me, and how I felt a bit disappointed when she said she was just messing around with me.

_She's a nurse Jin. It's her job to care for her patients._

The smile that was on my face started to fade.

That was right. I was just another patient to her. I was a patient who was crying desperately for help and it was natural for her to come to my aid.

But I couldn't slow down the beating of my heart.

I didn't like how fast it was beating and how it was making me the same way Sunni use to make me feel.

_Sunni..._

I let out a small sigh. I had just been crying to Minji about Sunni, so how is my heart beating this fast in Minji arms?

She stirred a bit next to me and I immediately closed my eyes and pretended to still be asleep.

She mumbled some incoherent words out of her mouth before snuggling me closer to her once again. I took this opportunity to hold her closer than ever to me, face buried in her chest once more.

I wanted to test myself. I thought I had always loved Sunni. She was the only girl in my life for the past 3 years.

But, the beating of my heart had sped up even faster than earlier.

_Ani, I don't like Minji. She's just my nurse. My private nurse who stood by me even though Taehyung had probably fired her. My nurse that consoled me every time I cried._

My heart swelled up with more heavy and fast-paced beats as I remember her promise.

' _Not just a nurse or a friend Jin, but I want to be your eyes too. So if you let me and don't let go of these hands, I'll never let go either. I promise.'_

My grip only tightens more on the smaller girl next to me. I wanted to hold on to her and never let go. I wanted her to keep her promise.

_What is wrong with me?_

It's not possible to like and love two different people at once... is it?

**********

**Jisoo's POV**

The sound of someone moving in my arms stirred me awake. My eyes were swollen and hurting from all the crying and the bright sun that was shining through the window. Once I opened my eyes I saw that Jin was nestling into my chest. My breast was not too big, but they were still big enough that it could cushion someone's head, which seems to be a comfortable place for Jin's head right now.

His eyes were still closed so I assumed he was still asleep. My heart was jumping and I tried to back away only for him to cuddle me closer to him.

"Jin..." I quietly tried to wake him up. My face and body were heating up and I needed to go home. I still had Yoongi Oppa to deal with.

His eyes slowly fluttered opened and he just lays there not moving an inch. He didn't leave me nor push me away. He just simply breaths into my chest still holding onto me.

I'm sure he could hear the increase in my heart since he was practically on top of me.

I gently try to pry his hands away from my waist, but he refused to let go.

"Jin, I have to leave now. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have slept here. You must be uncomfortable. I'll-"

"Don't.." his voice was small. I could barely hear him.

"Hmm? What did you say?"

He turns to look up towards my face.

"Don't leave me Minji..."

I smiled down at the boy clinging onto me. I ran my hand through his hair. He didn't call me Sunni. He knows it was me and I couldn't be happier.

"I'll be back Jin. I gotta go bring more food from home to fatten you up right?"

He smiled at what I had just said. But he didn't let go.

Instead, he moved up closer to my face and took my arm that was pillowing him out from underneath him.

Now face to face and sharing his pillow, he stares at me, almost as of he could see again and it honestly scared me.

_Did his vision return last night? Does he know that I'm Jisoo now?_

I panicked but soon realized he still couldn't see. His hands wandered around my face until he had swallowed my cheek in his big hand. His thumb gently caressed my cheek.

"Minji..." his soft voice whispered out my name.

"Hmm?"

"You're a nurse right?"

My eyes widen at his sudden question. My heart pumping that he found out the truth. I started to panic once again and tried to open my mouth to defend myself, but he cut me off leaving my heart still increasing at his words.

"Please heal me."

**_To Be Continued..._ **


	26. I'll Hear You Later

"Please heal me."

His heart hammered against his chest as he drew little circles with his thumb while caressing her tiny face.

"W-what?" Was all that the girl could utter out of her mouth. Her own heart beating in sync with his. Both oblivious to the others rapidly increasing heartbeat.

He remembers his dream from last night. The woman who held him so close and how he tried to hard to see her face but couldn't. He wanted so badly to see again this very moment. He could only envision how she would look as he traces her features. Her smooth skin, her long lashes, the rounded tip of her nose, her slightly plump and soft lips.

He remembers that he saw her lips in his dreams. They were the only thing that he could see and her kiss, her kiss to his cheek that felt too damn real.

That did it for him. He wanted to feel them on his. The temptation had won him over and he moves in slow, too slow that she didn't see his movement but instead had grabbed his hand and pulled away leaving him longing for her lips but, it also woke him up from his trance.

He didn't understand why he desired for her lips. Why she made his heart raced. Why she felt like someone he's known all his life. In the short amount of time that he's spent with her, he enjoyed every second of it. How she attends to him, her comfort, her hugs, her touch.... especially her touch. He found himself addicted to her touches. Always looking for the warmth of her hands and how he found that fits perfectly in his.

He loved Sunni. He knew that for sure, but this girl laying next to him was confusing him. Why did she make him smile when he should be broken?

He jumps back to reality when the girl sit up in bed and he realizes what he had just asked her. He mentally curses at himself for getting caught up in the situation.

**Jisoo's POV**

Every stroke of his finger left my body heating up and I was melting. I felt my heart stopped the moment his thumb traced my lips. I clutched his hand fast and pulled away. I had to stop him before I have a heart attack.

I sat up in the bed and Jin soon follows. I eyed him carefully and waited until my heart had calmed down before asking him again what he meant. He reddened and starts studdering to me.

"S-sorry, Minji. I-I might have lost my mind there for a second. Forget I said anything."

Seeing how red he had turned and how he seemed to be avoiding the topic, I decided to let it go. I noticed how often he's been turning red on me and I found it to be quite adorable. His flustered state and childlike behavior that follows after makes him just so much cuter. I giggled at him and ruffled his black locks.

"Aigoo, my Jin is too cute."

He smiles at my comment as I happily mess up his bed hair that made him incredibly sexy.

"Well, I should get going. I'm going to change and I'll bring you some food later. Do you have anything you want to eat? Drink?"

"Surprise me," he said while grinning widely back at me.

I got off the bed and head to the bathroom to wash my face and tie up my hair. I exited the bathroom and soon I hear Jin whining.

"Hurry up and come back soon. I'll get bored without you Minji."

I let out a laugh at his complain. He was like a big baby. A big whiny lovable baby.

"Yes, Mr. Kim Seokjin," I called out to him. His face soon turned serious. There was no more whiny Jin, but a deadpan Jin.

"Jin?" I questioned him. He was quiet. He didn't say anything nor reply back to me. I eyed the male as he sat still in bed and stared off into space. It worried me so I started making my way towards him.

"Are you okay Jin?"

He broke out from his daze and finally turns towards my voice.

"Sorry Minji, it's just..."

"Just what?"

"You keep reminding me of her."

"I remind you of who?"

"Min Jisoo..."

I stopped in my track.

"M-Min Jisoo?" I asked trying not to let my voice waver.

"Yeah. She was the only person who ever called me 'Mr. Kim Seokjin.' It's funny actually because everyone else just calls me Mr. Kim, but she calls my full name," he lets out a tiny chuckle as he recalls memories of us.

"I wonder how that girl is doing?" He lets out a sad sigh before continuing. "She probably doesn't even remember me anymore."

I bit my lip out of nervousness and let out a small awkward laugh.

"I'm sure she still remembers you. It's hard to come by a handsome fella like you and not remember you."

He grins widely upon hearing what I had just said.

"You think I'm handsome?"

My eyes widen and I realized what I had just let slip out of my mouth. As embarrassing as it was, I was glad to get off the topic of my real self.

"Haha.. Uhhh, did I say handsome?"

He nods with that grin of his still plastered to his mouth.

"Handsome? Pffftttt.. Haha.. I meant.. uhhh... Not handsome."

He let out his squeaky window wiping laughing followed by some self-slapping on his thigh.

"Is that the best comeback you have Minji? You are too cute."

I blushed hard and cleared my throat before moving towards the exit.

"Goodbye Jin."

"Wait!" He calls out desperately to me. "Don't use that word. I don't like it."

"What word?"

"Goodbye... You make it sound like you aren't coming back."

I smile at the male and remembered all the time I had secretly said goodbye to him without him knowing. How sad I had made him when he knew me as Jisoo and left without saying anything to him. I walked back towards the male and pulled him into a hug. He soon returned the hug back clutching on tight.

"I'll see you later, does that sound better?" I softly replied to the worried male in my arms. He nods into my shoulder.

"And since I can't see anymore, I'll hear you later," he joked lightly back at me.

"Pabo..." I said while stroking his back. I could feel the smile that had made its way onto his lips. He pulled away from the hug and I soon left to fulfill his stomach demands.

**********

**Yoongi's POV**

The next day I went to a little shop near our school. Namjoon had told me that he will bring Taehyung to see me today.

I arrived a little earlier than our planned time and sat at a table by the window. I nervously looked down at my hands and played with them while I waited. I was meeting with the man who was currently dating my first love and he doesn't even love her. He only wanted to hurt her. I just couldn't get over that part. I get that he was doing this for his brother, but I still love Sunni. I didn't want him to hurt her.

And I just couldn't get over the fact that my Sunni had changed so much. She was my first and I knew for a fact that I was her first too. So what happened to cause her to change?

The bells on the door rung and my head instantly shot up to see who came in. I saw Namjoon and a young man walking into the shop. I stood up and waved to Namjoon and he smiled showing off his dimples before making his way over to me.

"Good morning Yoongi Hyung," Namjoon calls out to me.

"Morning Joonie."

He pulls the tall handsome man next to him forward before introducing him to me.

"This is Kim Taehyung."

It must be the CEO vibes because he's obviously younger than I was, but I was anxious about meeting him. I bowed and held out my hand to him and waited for him to shake my hand.

"Nice to meet you, Kim Taehyung. My name is Min Yoongi."

He shook my hand firmly before all three of us sat down. Namjoon and Taehyung sat next to each other and I saw across from Taehyung.

"So, Namjoon Hyung here said you wanted to meet me? I don't recall ever meeting you before. Why did you want to see me?"

I sucked in a deep breath and let it out before finally telling him why I wanted to see him.

"I want you to break up with Sunni and let her come back to me."

**********

"Yoongi Hyung!" Namjoon calls out to Yoongi. He sighs deeply before shaking his head at the older. Taehyung, however, seemed to be confused about what Yoongi had just requested of him.

"Who are you? And how do you know Sunni?"

"I'm Sunni's ex-boyfriend. I'm still in love with her and I want her back in my life."

Taehyung let out a loud throaty laugh before moving in dead close to Yoongi's face.

"Were you one of her toys too?" Taehyung's face full of anger and hatred. He hated all the men that Sunni had been with. All the males that she had used and play with behind Jin's back, but he was unaware to the fact that Yoongi was an ex-lover from high school.

"Taehyung. Don't say that to Yoongi Hyung," Namjoon declared. He was obviously regretting to let the two meet.

Hearing Taehyung call Yoongi as one Sunni's toy made his blood boiled at the young CEO. He wanted to punch the man in the face.

"I'm surprised I don't remember you. I know of all Sunni's toys that she had been playing and trying to leak money out from. You look like a nobody. Why would she want you?" Taehyung laughed out loudly and Yoongi had heard enough.

He stands up from his seat and reaches across the table to grab Taehyung by his collar and lifts the boy up. Both their faces were only inches apart and ready to kill one another.

Namjoon stood up along with the two. He couldn't do this anymore.

"YAH! Stop this bull shit right now!" Namjoon's deep voice rung throughout the whole shop causing everyone's eyes to fall upon the three.

"Yoongi Hyung was Sunni's ex-boyfriend in High School Tae, he has nothing to do with Jin Hyung and...."

Yoongi eyes only harden as Namjoon explained to Taehyung.

"...he is Jisoo's older brother."

Taehyung's face falls upon hearing the last bit of information.

Eyes enlarged and mouth hung opened, Taehyung knew then that he had messed up.

_**To Be Continued...** _


	27. For Everything

Hearing that Yoongi was Jisoo's older brother, Taehyung immediately backed down. His hatred and anger disappeared and all that was left was guilt. Guilt that he had towards Jisoo and the hurt that he had caused her. And now that he takes a good look at the older brother, he could see a slight resemblance to Jisoo. He broke the eye contact and his head hung low in shame.

"Yoongi Hyung, please calm down. Taehyung really isn't a bad guy. He's just really confused right now," Namjoon stated trying to calm down the older man.

"Confused about what? Where's the tough guy act earlier?! Why the hell are you backing down now huh!?" He screamed at Taehyung, fist ready to punch him.

Taehyung closed his eyes and waited for the deserved punch, but it never came. He fluttered his eyes open to see Namjoon had caught the older male's fist in his hand.

"Yoongi Hyung, Taehyung's in love with Jisoo..."

"More of a reason why I should punch him! Why the hell did you stop me Namjoon!"

"Because he did all this for Jisoo!" Namjoon screamed back to Yoongi.

The older freezes upon hearing Namjoon. Heart still speeding a mile per second and breathing heavily, he slowly let go of Taehyung's shirt.

"I can't do this anymore," Namjoon lets go of Yoongi's fist and sits back down defeated. He couldn't stand to see the two people who he loved and respected go at each other's throat.

"Yoongi Hyung, Jisoo is in love with Jin. She has loved him for a while now and even though Tae loves her, he's been helping her with Jin."

The heat was still pumping through his blood, but Yoongi seemed to have calmed down after hearing what Namjoon had just told him.

"I can't be the middleman no more. You both need to come to your senses. Sunni is a bad person Yoongi Hyung and you shouldn't get back together with her. I know because she even tried to get with me. But knowing she was with Jin Hyung, I rejected her. And Taehyung, you need to confess to Jisoo and Jin Hyung about your revenge plan. You are hurting everyone more with this plan than by telling the truth."

Namjoon gets up from his seat and leaves the two male behind as he exited out the door.

Yoongi stares at the younger male in front of him and noticed that tears had consumed his eyes. They were red and he couldn't lift his head up to look at Yoongi in the face anymore. The older runs a hand through his hair before sitting back down and questioning the younger.

"So, you're in love with my sister?"

Taehyung sits back down across from Yoongi and he nods. His tears that had pooled in his eyes fell. The fell and danced their way down his cheeks and he quickly wipes them away only for more to fall.

"How much do you love Jisoo?"

He looks up to meet Yoongi's eyes.

"Enough to let her be happy with Jin Hyung."

"How are you so sure that your Hyung will love Jisoo back?"

Taehyung smiles. He smiles a genuine smile back to the brother of the girl who he loves.

"Because he's already in love with her."

**********

_***Flashback to Chapter 22 - Bulgogi*** _

Taehyung stopped by the hospital to secretly check up on Jin. He was too worried about Jin finding out about Sunni and him and couldn't sleep. He really missed his brother too.

When he arrived he saw Namjoon leaving the room letting him know that by now Jin has probably found out about everything. His head hung low as he slowly made his way to his Hyung's room.

Once outside of Jin's room, he gently opens the door so that it wouldn't make a sound and slowly squeeze through the small opening of the door before shutting it. He turns around and there was his Hyung sitting up in bed staring off into the front. Jin's eyes reddening with every second that passed.

Taehyung looked at Jin, his own eyes reddening along with his Hyung's. He moves very slow as to not make any noise to let him know of his presence.

Soon, Jin pulled his legs up into his chest as he grabbed a hold of his knees and cries his heart out. He weeps and Taehyung watches his Hyung's breakdown. His own silent tears fall in sync with Jin's. He reaches out to touch Jin only to stop when his hand was an inch away from Jin's shoulder.

_I'm sorry Hyung... I'm so sorry..._

Taehyung apologizes over and over in his head to his brother. His hand returned to his side and he turns to leave because he couldn't stand to see Jin crying any longer, especially knowing that those tears were caused because of him.

He wipes his tears away and quietly made his way to the exit. He opens the door gently to leave but he noticed Jisoo making her way towards Jin's room. He closes the door quickly and tried to find a place to hide. Taehyung quietly but hastily made his way to the vacant bed on the other side of the room and silently pulls the curtain to shield himself. He stood behind the curtain, his heart beating at the speed of light that he might get caught. He waits to see when the girl he loves would enter.

Soon enough, he heard the door open and her sweet voice.

"I'm back Jin and I have a very yummy lunchbox with me."

"M-Minji, w-what are you doing h-here?"

Taehyung could hear the rushed step of hers running to Jin's side. He pokes his head slightly out to see if the coast was clear for him to leave, but instead what he saw had shattered and warmed his heart.

His Hyung was in Jisoo's arms and the two were embracing one another.

"I-I thought I-I was never going to hear from you ever again. I thought you were going to leave me like everyone else. I-I thought... I thought I-I was going to end up being alone with no one beside me."

"I'm here Jin. I'll never leave you alone."

"Taehyung and Sunni...."

The hidden boy clutched his chest silent teardrops falling down his face once more at the mention of his name. They hugged one another for a while before they broke apart.

"Thank you Minji and sorry for hugging you again."

"I told you to hug me whenever you want. I'll always be here for you Jin."

Silence filled the room. No more cries were heard from the Jin, but soon the talking resumes.

"Why are you still here Minji? Why would Taehyung still keep you around to look after me if he already got what he wanted..."

"Because I want to be your side Jin. Will you let me be your nurse and take care of you still? I swear to be a good one and an even better friend."

Taehyung smiles to himself when he heard what the girl had said. He saw how his Hyung's ears had grown red. A trait that not many girls could get Jin to show. The only girl to ever get his ears to turn that red was Sunni. He knew then that Jisoo had captured his Hyung's heart.

"I can't do anything for you Minji. I have nothing to offer you. I can't pay you to care for me. Do you still want to be my friend even though I'm blind and penniless now?"

The hidden boy watches as Jisoo hold Jin's hand and smiles so beautifully at Jin.

"Not just a nurse or a friend Jin, but I want to be your eyes too. So if you let me and don't let go of these hands, I'll never let go either. I promise."

"You promised me Minji........ So don't let go. Don't leave me...."

"I won't."

And he saw the two laughing and giggling while she fed Jin food that she had brought from home. The two finally leave the room for the walk that Jisoo had mentioned.

Once they left the room, the hidden boy finally emerges from his hiding spot. Tears of both sadness and happiness leaving his eye once more before he exits the room.

**********

**Jisoo's POV**

I decided to make Japchae today for Jin and grill some meat for Yoongi Oppa. I know that Yoongi Oppa was probably still pretty upset at me and I wanted to make up with him.

The front door swung open and I see Oppa making his way inside. He looked different. His eyes were red as if he had been crying.

"Mingi Oppa?" I abandon the food and turned off the stove before moved towards him. He froze once he noticed me. His eyes brimmed with more tears and his breathing had intensified.

"Minji..." his voice was weak. I had never seen Oppa like this before and it scared me. I worriedly called out to him.

"Oppa? What's wrong?"

He starts sobbing hard as he pulled me into a hug and clung onto me.

"I-I'm so s-sorry Jisoo. I-it's all my fault..." he wailed into my arms. His knees soon gave up on him and he falls down onto his knees kneeling in front of me.

"Oppa!" I cried as I tried to lift him back up but he refuses to get up. I kneeled down in front of him and cupped his crying face in my hand.

"Mingi, what's wrong? What happened? Why are you crying?" I cried along with my older brother, but he refuses to tell me anything and just kept crying and clinging tight onto me. I pulled him back in for a hug.

When the crying finally stopped between us siblings, I gently pulled away and ask him once again what happened. He sniffled and wiped his tears away before answering me.

"It's nothing Minji. I've just been too stressed over school and composing a new song for my final. I just had a little breakdown and wanted to give them both up. I didn't mean to worry you sis."

He let out a small broken gummy smile and it tore my heart. My brother had never once let school or music stress him out. Seeing how he cried so painfully because of music, I just couldn't believe him. Music was everything to him.

"Mingi, just like how you always say you can tell when I'm lying to you, I can also tell when you are lying to me. I know that you love school and making music. I see how hard you work towards your dream. I don't believe you when you say that you can't write anymore."

"I've lost my muse Minji. I have no will and motivation to write anymore..." and I noticed new tears leaking out from his eyes.

"Then find a new muse. You have a talent that everyone needs to know about. I won't let you give up on your dream Oppa," and I wiped his fallen droplets away. He smiles wearily to me before finally getting up.

"Thanks Minji. I feel a little bit better now."

"Anytime Mingi. Now come on, I made your favorite. Meat and lots of them," I grinned to my brother.

A small sad smile left his lips. He looks at me once again and ruffles my hair. I noticed that those tears had built up again in his eyes.

"I'm sorry Jisoo..."

Confused as to why he keeps apologizing to me I asked him, "For what?"

"For everything... I'll eat later. I woke up too early and want to sleep a bit more. Be safe and careful on your way to work."

And he leaves me alone and head upstairs to his room.

**_To Be Continued..._ **


	28. Min Yoongi

The door to his room shut close as Yoongi staggers towards his bed.

He didn't lie when he said that he had woken up too early. His normal wake up time would be noon, but today he had to meet Taehyung so he was up by 7 in the morning.

Yoongi sat down on the edge of his bed and stared at the keyboard in the corner of his room.

Usually, he would walk straight to his music corner and be able to write the melody that he heard in his head, but today all he heard was her voice. Her voice that was full of anger lingered still in his mind and heart. He runs a hand through his hair before falling back onto his bed.

His tears making a show once more as he thought back to her words.

_'I hate you Min Yoongi!"_

He curled into the tiniest ball that he could and tried to forget. He wanted to forget. He wanted to not love her anymore, but it hurts. It hurt him so much.

And then he cries...

He cries as the pain eats him up.

**********

"How are you so sure that your Hyung will love Jisoo back?"

Taehyung smiles. He smiles a genuine smile back to the brother of the girl who he loves.

"Because he's already in love with her."

Yoongi nods towards the younger. He still wasn't convinced that another man could love Minji as much as he could, but seeing Taehyung's pure eyes full of love as he talks about Jisoo made him feel Taehyung was sincere.

"I can understand why you want to help your Hyung, but I can't understand why you feel the need to hurt Sunni in the process."

Taehyung's jaw clenched at the mention of Sunni's name.

He respected the older male in front of him as Jisoo's older brother, but when it came down to Sunni, he was still determined to keep Sunni wrapped around his fingers. Taehyung had no intention of giving up Sunni to Yoongi.

"I'm sorry Yoongi, but I won't let go of Sunni."

Yoongi's fist once again tightened as he held back the urge to throw a punch at the younger.

"Why? All you have to do now is give her back to me and she will be out of your life and your Hyung's."

"I want her out of Jisoo's life too. If I let her come back to you, Jisoo will only suffer. Don't you know she's the reason for Jisoo's stress and tears."

His eyes left the older as guilt consumes him once more.

"Sunni and I both are responsible for the pain that Jin Hyung and Jisoo have felt."

Yoongi's eyebrows creased upon hearing that Sunni had hurt Jisoo. There was no way. She knew that Jisoo was his sister so for her to intentionally hurt Jisoo didn't make sense to Yoongi.

"I want to see Sunni."

"Why? Just because you still love her doesn't mean that she still cares and love you. Besides, I know that she doesn't love you. She is in love with me now."

Yoongi had to hold back on punching the younger. Instead, he leans forward and moves in closer to Taehyung.

"You seem confident that she's in love with you. Let me see her once again and we shall see who she truly loves."

"Just don't cry when she no longer cares for you."

And Taehyung brought out his phone to send Sunni a text that he was going over to see her and he will be bringing a friend along.

**********

**Sunni's POV**

_*Ding Dong*_

I got up from the couch and ran quickly towards the door. I had been waiting for Taehyung to arrive with his friend.

"Taehyung Oppa-"

I froze when I saw Taehyung's friend standing behind him. It was the last person I expect it to be. My eyes suddenly filled with tears as I remembered him.

"Hey babe..." Taehyung kissed my cheek before they both brushed past me into my apartment. I was left so dazed that I didn't move an inch. I stood at the door stunned and completely zoned out.

Taehyung had to come back to close the door for me. He held my hand and gently pull me towards that person.

"Babe, my friend here insisted that I bring him along with me to see you. I believe you two share a past together. I already told him that you are with me, yet he refuses to believe me so I brought him so you could tell him yourself."

Taehyung gently pushes me towards that person. He was still as handsome as ever and my heart was shaking so badly.

"Sunni..."

His voice. His beautiful voice was still the same. It brought chills up my back. It was the same raspy voice that I once loved so much. It was calling my name once more.

"Choi Sunni, it's been a while. How are you?"

Memories of us flashed through my head and then I burst out crying.

_Why now? Why did I have to see you again? I was doing fine..._

**_*Flashback to the first year in high school Sunni's POV*_ **

It was the first day of a new beginning. A new school. I'm a freshman this year and being the perfectionist that I was, I didn't want to be late for school on my first day. I ended up going to school 2 hours early.

The moment that I opened the school door, I could hear a piano lightly playing down the hallway. Never before have I hear such beautiful music so I ended up following the sound and came to a room. The music room.

The door was slightly opened so I pushed it open a bit more so that I could squeeze in.

There was a boy sitting at the piano. He was the source of the music that had blessed my ears. I watched as he continued to play without realizing that I was in the room with him. His eye closed and immersed in his playing. Not only was his music perfect, but so was he. He had a rounded small face with blonde locks that made his pale skin look even paler.

He stops playing abruptly and turned to face me. His small eyes locked with my widen ones. I bow quick and apologize to the male.

"I-I'm sorry! I d-didn't mean to intrude! I-I just didn't want to be late for s-school and came early. I heard you playing and found myself here. I reall-"

"Are you a freshman? I haven't seen you before."

Oh, how perfect was his voice too. It was hoarse and deep and instantly made me feel weak in the knees.

"Uhhh-"

My mouth was left opened and was running dry. My heart pounding away at the perfect man in front of me. And when I thought he couldn't be any more perfect, he smiled at me. His perfect smile that brought his gum out and my heart skipped a beat. I knew right then that I had fallen in love at first sight. He walked up to me and held out his hand, waiting for me to shake it.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Min Yoongi."

_**To Be Continued...** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be a back story of Yoongi and Sunni's past. It will be a special chapter for Sunni.


	29. I'm Ready

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Warning that there will be 18+ mature content in this chapter. Please only read if you are comfortable.*

**Sunni's POV**

"Nice to meet you. I'm Min Yoongi."

I instantly blushed and grabbed his hand to shake it.

"My name is Choi Sunni. Nice to meet you too."

I let go and he let out a small chuckle before moving in even closer to me. I felt my body stiffen as he moves in deadly close to my face.

I haven't been around boys in a long time. I went to an all-girls middle school and this year was a big change in my life.

My mom was a single mother so I had no father figure to tell me anything about boys. My mother would always tell me to stay away from boys and that they are only after one thing, your body.

My dad left my mom once he found out that she was pregnant with me, so she had a deep hatred towards men. She never fell in love nor trusted guys ever again. The only reason why I'm at this coed high school is that it was cheaper than a private all-girls high school. My mom and I are running on a tight budget now otherwise, she would never let me go to a coed school.

After everything that my mom had drilled into my head about boys, I should be afraid of him, but why was my heart only beating fast? Why was he so breathlessly handsome?

"You're pretty cute for a freshman," his deep voice whispered to me.

"Uhh, t-thanks.."

"I'm a senior this year so call me Yoongi Oppa."

And he ruffles my hair before he moves back to the piano.

I followed after him. I was bewitched by his beauty and I wanted to hear him play some more of that enticing melody that captured my attention in the first place.

He sat down and patted the spot next to him for me. I sat down next to him and he starts playing his beautiful music once again.

I closed my eyes and felt every note run through my body. Every note grabbed my heart even more and goosebumps were felt throughout my entire body. And I just knew, I knew I was falling deeper. I smiled to myself as I listened on.

All my mother's warning had flown right out the window.  He had found a spot in my heart and Min Yoongi was here to stay.

Every day after, Yoongi and I met 2 hours before school in the music room. We would meet up and he would teach me how to play the piano and soon it became our little secret. No one knew about our daily meeting. Not his sister, his friends, and definitely not my mother.

I found myself growing more and more in love with him every day, but I was so scared to admit my feelings for him. I didn't know if he would ever return my feelings so I hid them. Plus, he had a lot of admirers who weren't afraid to voice their attraction to him. He would get letters, boxes of chocolates, all sorts of gifts, yet he always turns them down.

Today, however, everything changed. Kim Sunmi, the queen of the high school, confessed to Yoongi Oppa. I happened to walk into the situation while she was asking Yoongi Oppa to be her boyfriend. He saw me and I couldn't help but walk away from them. I tried so hard everytime to not let it bother me but, I couldn't hold back the tears.

I ran away to the music room. It was the first place that came to my head. I was glad that there was no class at the moment so I went and sat where Yoongi Oppa usually sit when he played the piano. I cried into my arms as I leaned into the piano.

Soon I felt a presence next to me. I got up and saw that it was Yoongi Oppa. I instantly wiped away my tears and called out to him.

"Yoongi Oppa..."

"Why are you crying?"

"It's nothing. Don't worry about me," I sniffled and wiped away the newly formed tears that traveled down my cheeks.

"Sunni, do you like me?"

My heart sped so fast, I felt like I couldn't breathe. I remember the confession from earlier and he probably already said yes to Sunmi.

"N-no, Oppa. I-I don't like you," I lied while turning away from him. I didn't want him to see me cry anymore. I wanted him to leave.

"Well, I like you Sunni. I like you a lot. I might even be in love with you..."

If time could stop, I believe this is exactly how it would feel. I was frozen and couldn't turn around to face him. My heart exploding in my chest. I felt his hand on my chin as he lifts my chin and turns me back around to face him. His hand now caressing my cheek and wiping the tears away.

"Aren't you going to tell me the real reason why you were crying? Wasn't it because you saw Sunmi confessing to me earlier?"

My lips start trembling as new tears keep falling and he just silently wipes them away.

"I would never accept another girl's confession. I've been waiting for one special girl to confess to me, but she's taking an awfully long time. I couldn't wait anymore so here I am confessing to her."

I honestly don't even know how I am still alive right now. My heart is beating in ways that I have never known. He smiled so warmly to me.

"I like you Sunni. Will you be my girlfriend?"

I burst out in tears and hugged him. I hugged him so tightly and cried into his arms. He chuckles as he gently pats my back.

"I'll take that as a yes?" He asked and I nodded into to him as I hugged and wailed out loudly to him.

He laughs as he comforts me and when I stopped crying, he pulls me in and we had our very first kiss in this room.

He was finally mine. After all the time we spent in this room, it became our most special place. And since my mother hated all males, I asked for him to keep our relationship a secret.

We've never done anything more than kiss and make out. He knew I was not ready to sleep with him yet so he was willing to wait for me. I felt like such a bad girlfriend, because I wanted so much to let him know how much I love him, but I just couldn't do it.

I'll be honest, I was afraid. I was scared that he might leave me after he got my body, just like what my father did to my mother. I was scared that what my mother had always warned me about would come true, and if it really does happen to me, I think I might just go crazy.

And then that fateful day came.

**(18+ mature scene)**

It was just like any other day, we were kissing and making out in the music room when his hand started wandering down lower and towards my thigh. I broke away from the kiss and asked him to stop.

And he did. He stopped and apologized.

"I'll have to go then. I can't stay in the same room as you right now before I do something I regret," he kisses my forehead and gets up to leave.

I felt my heart hurt as he starts heading towards the door. He's been so patient with me. We've been dating for 8 months now and he's been nothing but sweet, kind, and caring. Plus, he was going to be graduating soon from high school.

This was the man I love. He was someone I saw a future with. And that's when I toss all the fear in my heart away.

"Yoongi Oppa! Don't go..."

"I have to babe. I have to go calm myself down. I'll be back soon okay love?"

"I'm ready, Oppa."

I could see him gulping as he stares at me. His face full of worries and I giggled at him. He makes it seems like this was his first time too. I'm sure he's had plenty of experience.

"Oppa, don't leave and come back to me."

He slowly made his way over to me and sat down next to me.

"Are you sure? We don't have to do it. I-I'll just go. We can do it some other time."

He tried to get up but, I caught his hand and pulled him a little too hard that he falls right on top of me. He was hovering over me and I could feel his rock hard member in his pants.

"Oppa..." I bit my lip out of nervousness and he lets out of tiny low growl before his lips were on mine. He feverishly kissed me and his hands roamed all of my body. I was a moaning mess as his touch gave me so much pleasure. I've never felt like this before and I wanted to feel him inside of me. He pulls away from the heated kiss and touch to stare down at me.

"Sunni, tell me to stop.."

I wanted him. I need him.

"Oppa, don't stop..."

And his lips were back on mine.

He lifts up my skirt and gently took off my undergarment. I help unzipped his pants and his member made its appearance. I got scared for a second when I saw how big he was. I couldn't help but think to myself how was that thing going to fit in me?

I let him take full control since I had no experience what so ever.

He touched me down in my womanhood and a wave of pleasure hit me like I've never felt before. He made me feel so good. I was moaning like crazy and it must have turned him on even more since he was positioned and ready to insert his throbbing hard member inside of me.

"Wait, do you have a condom?" I breathlessly asked him.

"No, but I'll pull out before I cum."

I nodded giving him consent to continue and he slowly enters me. The pain shot throughout my body as I teared up when he was finally inside of me.

"Does it hurt? Do you want me to stop?" He moans into my neck and stops moving.

I shook my head no. I know he wanted this. So I held him even closer and he starts to move into me again.

A tear escapes my eyes and he immediately kisses my tear away.

"Don't stop Oppa..." I gripped and scratched his back.

He groans out as he continues to gently jab me.

"I love you Sunni..." He breathlessly calls my name and tells me he loves me repeatedly.

And before I knew it, the pain had disappeared and was replaced with pleasure.

Once he heard my moan of pleasure, he started to thrust a little faster.

"You feel so good babe. I love you so much..."

With a few more thrust, I felt a knot in my stomach and soon my climax hit me as I orgasm hard with every stroke that he sends into me.

And shortly after, he pulled out of me and came all over my thigh. We were both gasping for oxygen. He lands a kiss onto my forehead before getting up to take off his boxer and use it to clean our mess that we have made. He tossed his boxer away and went commando for the rest of the school day.

We made love in that room that day. Our special room that now has another memory added to it.

It wasn't long after that the music room became the room that I hated the most. Those memories that I cherished were shattered in that same room when he suddenly broke up with me a week later. 

He used college as an excuse. He used his love for music as an excuse. He said I was still too young. What he didn't know was that he broke up with me when I needed him the most.

Right after Yoongi Oppa graduated, my mother left me. She had been fighting leukemia and as her daughter, I didn't even know. I didn't even know why we were so behind on rent. I didn't even know when she started going to the hospital. I didn't know until the day she left me behind.

Heartbroken because of Yoongi Oppa and with no money, I was left with my mother's hospital bills to pay. I became desperate for money. I was willing to do anything to get money, even selling my body.

Sophmore year came and I completely changed. My heart had turned into stone as I found my mother's words were true. Boys only wanted my body. Not one boy genuinely loved me. And because of Yoongi, the one boy who I loved so much, I became scared. Even if I had a boyfriend, I would always have another guy on the side so that my heart wouldn't break when my boyfriend leaves me.

All those girls in high school, they bullied me and made fun of me for being an orphan and not knowing who my father was so I fought back. I had to toughen up my weak self. I won't let anyone step on me anymore.

And once I started changing, I noticed how everyone started to envy me. How the girls slowly started to want to be my friend. How I can easily attract all the boys in my school. So I put on my mask whenever I went to school. I play miss tough and strong bully queen at school, slept with the rich high school boys for money, but when I get home, I'd cry my eyes out every night because I know they were all fake. No one truly loves me. No one truly wants to be my friend. In this cruel world, I'm all alone.

_**To Be Continued...** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a hard chapter for me. Like I said before in the previous chapter about Taehyung, all stories have two sides to them. I'm not saying that Sunni's choices/decisions were right, but I hope you all can try to understand her a bit more after reading this chapter and why she acts the way she does. I won't go much into detail about Sunni's past anymore so if there are questions you are still curious about, feel free to ask and I'll answer it to the best of my ability.
> 
> I will say this about Jisoo and Sunni's relationship though. Sunni never hated Jisoo. Sunni hated Yoongi and because of her brother, she just ended up disliking Jisoo. She never bullied Jisoo in high school because back then she was still in love with Yoongi and seeing Jisoo just makes her miss him.


	30. It Was His Fault

She cried to herself while trying to get memories of Yoongi out of her head. Her loud wailing startled both of the males who were in the same room.

"Sunni-" The older called out to her, but she quickly interrupts him. 

"NO! Don't you dare call my name!" She screamed at Yoongi and it pierced his heart. He didn't understand why Sunni was acting the way she was.

Taehyung was in total shock. He had never seen Sunni so weak before. It made him curious about what happened between Yoongi and Sunni to cause her to have such a reaction towards him. With the way Yoongi boasted about their love, Taehyung was sure she'd be whipped once again for Yoongi.

Yoongi attempted to move closer to her and she shouted at him.

"Don't come any closer!"

"Sunni, I don't understand-"

"I said don't say my name!" She shrieked out loudly before covering her ears and shaking her head violently.

"I hate it! I hate your voice!"

She couldn't stand the way he called her name. How it just rolled out of his tongue and mouth like nothing.

Every cry, every tear from the girl just made Yoongi want to hold her even more. So he pulled her into his arms. He hugged her as she furiously broke free and slapped him hard across the face.

"Don't you fucken touch me! I will never let you touch me ever again! I hate you Min Yoongi!"

And his whole world came crashing down that very moment.  He held his redden cheek as she screamed repeatedly towards him.

"I hate you! I hate you Min Yoongi! I HATE YOU!" She started to hyperventilate as she clutched her aching heart.

Taehyung soon rushed to Sunni's aid. Though he despised her so much, seeing her having a mental breakdown caused him to worry about her. He grabbed a hold of Sunni and hugged the shaken girl tightly in his arms.

"Babe! Baby... Calm down..." He gently stroked her back as he held her.

She started to breathe normally and calm down in Taehyung's arms. She hugged him back and sobbed painfully into his shoulders. She wanted to stop the pain. Sunni didn't want to see Yoongi anymore.

"Oppa, please make him leave..." she quietly sobbed into him. He nods and gently rubbed her back to comfort her before turning his attention to Yoongi.

"You heard her. Please help yourself out. We won't see you to the door."

He led the crying girl to her room and closed the door, but it didn't close shut so Yoongi could still hear everything.

Yoongi refused to leave. Not until he understood why she reacted the way she did when she saw him. He was going to wait until she had calmed down and he will try to talk to her again.

So instead of leaving, he moved closer to her room. Her cries could still be heard and Yoongi wanted so much to be in Taehyung's spot to embrace and console her, but he clenched his fist tightly as he waited outside her room.

Once her cries had slowed down, Taehyung asked her what happened. If he knew she was going to take it so negatively, he would have never brought Yoongi.

She gazed lovingly at the man in front of her who was comforting her. Her heart fluttered as he gently wipes away her tears and she knew that her once closed heart was slowly opening back up to him.

She had never told anyone before. All that suffering, she had always gone through it alone. All the guys she had been with had only wanted her because she was so willing to give up her body, but Taehyung was the first to never touch her in any way like that. He loved her, or so she thought.

He gave her kisses on her cheeks and forehead, cuddles with her, and made her heart jump like crazy. So like a little girl who fell hopelessly in love once again, she told Taehyung about Yoongi. She told him everything from how Yoongi took her virginity only to break up with her a week after. How she lost her mother soon after and desperately needed money later. How much pain and suffering she went through because of Yoongi. She talked about Jisoo too and it peaked Taehyung's interest right away.

"You remember Min Jisoo Oppa?"

Taehyung nodded letting her know that he does.

"Jisoo is Yoongi's little sister. I met her about a month ago at a little coffee shop near work. I thought to just ignore her when I first saw her, but seeing her made me think about Yoongi once again. It brought back the pain. But I knew that I would never be able to face Yoongi, so I was childish and choose to pick on Jisoo. I thought that by hurting her, it would be the same as hurting Yoongi."

She went on about how badly she had treated Jisoo in all the time that Jisoo worked for Sunni.

A tear escaped her eye as she talked about Jin. How she didn't love Jin, but he had money. He would secure her future if she stayed with him, but her fear of being abandon was too tremendous that she constantly cheated on Jin. She felt horrible because she knew that Jin loved her a lot. So after her last fling with Kang Jisung, she stopped. She had planned on settling down with Jin after announcing their engagement, but the car accident happened.

Jin became blind. She needed someone who could care for her. Someone who she could lean on. She couldn't do that anymore with Jin. She knew she couldn't take care of Jin either because she didn't love him, so she ran. She ran from Jin and had planned to quit the company and leave without a trace.

"But then, you came along and confessed to loving me. I was surprised by the sudden interest you showed me. I never knew you liked me when I was Jin. You were just the brother of my fiancé. I know it's wrong, but I couldn't help but fall for you."

She snuggles into Taehyung's chest and the male stiffens as she hugs him.

He hated to admit it, but he was starting to feel bad for her. There was a tiny bit of regret lingering in his heart as well. Sunni was already so broken and yet here he was trying to hurt her more with his revenge plan. Taehyung couldn't help but think what the girl might do if she found out he had been playing her all along.

"I'm in love with you Taehyung. You were the first to call me precious. You actually cherish me. You respect me, you really love me, not just my body. I want to change into a better person. A better me. I want to be a good one, just for you. _[Fake love promotion again. LOL (^_^)]_ I'll beg Jin if I have to for his forgiveness because I love you. I love you Kim Taehyung."

His heart pained. He got her right where he wanted her, but after finding out about her past just made him sick to his stomach. He didn't love her. He didn't even love himself at the moment. He hated himself so much for hurting Jin and Jisoo and now he hated himself even more because of what he's done to Sunni.

Taehyung couldn't say those words back to her. Not anymore after knowing that she truly meant it. Those 3 short words, 'I love you' has such a deep meaning behind them, and yet he used those words to lure her, to tempt her.

He knew that he had to stop soon before things get even worse.

And while the two talk in Sunni's room, Yoongi heard everything. His tears never once stop flowing. He thought that breaking up with Sunni was good for the both of them. He never meant for her to take it the wrong way. And he didn't know how much Sunni suffered after he graduated.

It was his fault that Sunni changed.

He silently cries as he heard how bad Sunni treated his baby sis.

It was his fault that Jisoo's cried so sorrowfully the other night in his arms.

And then he heard those words.

_'I'm in love with you Taehyung.'_

He was so confident, so sure that he would be able to win her back from Taehyung.

_'I hate you Min Yoongi!'_

And it was his fault that Sunni no longer loved him.

With a broken and heavy heart, he quietly left her apartment and went back home in tears.

**_To Be Continued..._ **

 


	31. Wish

A month has passed since that tearful day.

Yoongi fell into songwriter's block. He couldn't produce any music. Even with the help of his friends from school Namjoon and Hoseok, he couldn't break out from his slump. He still thinks about Sunni and has been trying to get over her. He still cries himself to sleep every night thinking about how much he made her suffer.

Jisoo was worried about her brother, but he just tells her that he's fine. He tells her that he's doing well in school and was able to find a new muse, but what she didn't know was that Yoongi was failing his classes. He couldn't even touch a pen without thinking of Sunni and he'd just end up crying instead of writing.

Taehyung had been struggling with Sunni. He wanted to end their relationship, but Sunni was clingy. She wanted to be with him all the time. He couldn't find a good enough reason to let her down gently without hurting her. He doesn't want to lead her on anymore. He still has yet to kiss or touch her and he didn't plan on doing it knowing it will only make her fall farther.

Sunni has been feeling nothing but happiness in the past month and it was all thanks to Taehyung. She wholeheartedly loves Taehyung and no longer cheats. She has finally opened her heart back up with no knowledge of Taehyung's plan. In her mind, Taehyung loved her. He became her reason to want to be a better person.

Jisoo had become Jin's guardian while he stays in the hospital. She brought food to him every day and made sure Jin would go to sleep stressfree and happy before leaving to work at night. Jin had become so important to her that she only works at night and quit working at the supermarket so she could care for Jin. She didn't tell her parents and Yoongi though as working at the supermarket was her excuse to leave in the morning without anyone questioning her, but Yoongi knew. He knew too well what she was up to, but he didn't stop her. He's done enough damage to the people whom he loves.

Jin found himself looking forward to seeing Minji every day. He's become so familiar and comfortable with her that he turns bored out of his mind whenever she wasn't around.

Jin wasn't over Sunni completely, but Jisoo was confusing him more and more daily. He doesn't want to call it love, but he knows that he enjoys her company. They joke, they laugh, and he loves it when she brings food for him. Her culinary skills were astonishing and everything that she has brought so far has been extremely delicious.

Sunni has been on Jin's mind less frequently and Minji was constantly on his mind.

_'I'll co_ _ntinue to forget a little every day, but when it hurts, can I hug you like this?'_

He's even found himself using Sunni as an excuse just so he could hold her. His addiction to her touch had seemed to grow. He wanted to be in her arms every day, if not then he wanted to hold her hand, yet he still denies that he's in love with her. The poor boy was very confused. He didn't want to get his hope up as she is his nurse. He was her patient after all.

As for Jisoo, she also has no knowledge about how Jin felt. Every time he asks for a hug, she assumes it's because he's still pining for Sunni. So her heart breaks a little everytime he hugs her.

**********

**Jisoo's POV**

I brought Bibimbap today for Jin and me to eat for breakfast. With the amount of food I had been feeding him, he's gained weight. He's eating properly and still healthy, but he showed no signs of his vision returning anytime soon. I could tell he was disappointed everytime he had a checkup with his doctor on his eyes, but he brushes it off by telling me one of his dad jokes and laughing it off.

Since his only exercise was to walk around the hospital, I asked for permission to take him out of the hospital for walks outside. Granted permission, I wanted to take him to my home today. My parents were at work and Yoongi Oppa was at school.

"Since I got permission for us to go out today, do you want to go to my favorite restaurant?" I asked Jin while handing him his clothes so he could change out of his gown.

"You know I love food. I can never say no to it. Let's go and see how good it is for it to be your favorite."

I guided him to the bathroom and he went in to change. I went back and sat down on the bed and waited for him. Once he came out, I saw that he had missed buttoning one of the buttons on his dress shirt. I let out a small giggle.

"Jin, you missed a button. Here let me help you."

I went up to him and started to unbutton his shirt. He had missed the third to the top button so I had to unbutton everything below the missed button and rebutton them.

As I was unbuttoning his shirt, I got a flash of his body. My eyes widen when I realized how close we were. My hands seem to have stopped moving and I couldn't tear my eyes away from his perfect abs. It's times like this that I am glad that he couldn't see. He couldn't see how flustered I was or how red I have turned.

"Are you checking me out?" He tilted his head slightly and smirks at me bringing me out of my daze. My hands start working extra fast in buttoning him back up. I swallowed the drool that had built up in my mouth.

"No! Now, why would I do that? Haha..." I let out an awkward laugh after denying that I did, in fact, check out his nice abs.

His smirk turns into a huge grin as he leans close to my face making me shut my mouth instantly.

"Because I'm worldwide handsome. I wouldn't be surprised if you have already fallen in love with me."

The proximity between us was making me have a hard time breathing again. I found that my breathing had turned into tiny heaving puffs. His playful grin soon vanished and before I knew it, his hand had wrapped around my waist pulling me in until I crashed into his chest.

"You're not denying it...." he silently whispered as he nears my face.

My heart was crazily pounding away and my breathing had strengthened even more.

"Do you like me Minji?" He asks me and I choked hard on my own saliva since I had forgotten to close my damn mouth while heaving.

"Hey, I was just kidding, are you okay?" He let go of me and starts to pat my back to help me calm down from my ugly coughing.

"It's okay Jin. I'm fine," I said while coughing and pounding at my aching chest.

Of course, he was just kidding. He's not over Sunni yet. How stupid of me to think that he really meant it. I walked away feeling a bit disappointed. Had he continued his stunt, I would have probably kissed him and been embarrassed.

"Minji! Where did you go? Did you forget me?"

I stopped once I realized I left him behind. I was almost out of the room and he was slowly wandering in place looking for me.

"Oh, I'm sorry," I said while rushing towards him and grabbing hold of his hand.

I noticed that his ears turned red on me before he clears his throat.

"How dare you leave me behind. I am sad now," he cutely pouted at me before interlocking our hands together.

I stared at our interlocking fingers and he only tightens his grips.

"You have to hold my hand and not let go until we come back here."

I stare blankly back at him before nodding. And then I realize that he couldn't see me.

"O-okay Jin."

"If you let go, then I get a wish from you," he grins cheekily at me.

"A wish?"

"Yep. A wish that you have to do for me. Anything that I want."

I grip his hand strongly back in return.

"What if you let go first huh? Do I get a wish too?"

"Sure, but I know I won't let go. I can't see Minji. I need you. Plus, I already know what I want from you and I'm determined to get my wish."

"Riiight. Let's see who's going to get their wish first," I smirked before dragging him out of the room.

_**To Be Continued...** _

 


	32. Restaurant

**Jisoo's POV**

"So, what's the name of the restaurant? Have I been there before?" Jin asks as I pull him along with me. We got to the bus stop and waited. I wasn't going to tell him that I was taking him to my home. I smiled to myself and I grip his hand.

"I doubt you've been there before Jin. Besides, you don't need to know the name. Just know that it has my favorite foods and my most favorite people in the world."

"Oh.." He sounded discouraged when hearing about my favorite people and I just giggle as I swung our intertwine hands back and forth while waiting.

Soon the bus pulls up and we walked onto the bus.

"Oh, hello Ji-"

"Mr. Kang! Hi! How are you?" I quickly interrupt Mr. Kang from calling out my real name.

"I could be better. Mrs. Kang has been mad at me lately. She says I 'drive' her crazy. Get it? Haha," and he lets out a cute elderly laugh and I could hear Jin snickering next to me.

I paid our bus fare and pull Jin along with me to the back of the bus. I usually sit in the front with Mr. Kang, but I didn't want him to be mentioning my real name in front of Jin.

Once we sat down, I almost let go of Jin's hand but was quick to remember our little bet. I smiled happily to myself as I look down at our locked hands. If anyone saw, they would think that we are dating with how close we are sitting to one another and never letting go of our hands.

My gaze soon landed on his handsome face. I looked into his eyes first. Then my gaze landed on his cute rounded nose, to his well-defined jawline, and finally to his plump red lips. My eyes lingered on his lips a little too long. He licked his bottom lip and that just made me want to taste them. How I wanted to swipe my own tongue across his lips and just bite it.

"How long before we get there?" Jin suddenly asks interrupting my daydream of us kissing.

"Huh?"

"I said how long before we get there?"

"Oh, it's the 7th stop from here so probably another 10 or 15 minutes."

He nods before we fall silent once again and I resume my daydream of us cuddling and kissing on the bus. I was smiling like an idiot while staring at his lip.

"So what is your wish?"

"To kiss those lips..." I unconsciously stated my thoughts out loud.

"What?" He asks as he turns to face me.

I snapped out of my daze and hit myself in the head with my free hand before quickly correcting myself.

"I mean I don't know. I'll have to think about it and besides, it's my wish. Why would I tell you? Haha.." My awkward laugh made it's appearance again. I noticed that I have been awkwardly laughing every time he gets me so flusters. He grins and leans closer into me which caused me to abruptly stop my laughing.

"Just in case our wish is the same..."

"Why would our wish be the same?"

He shrugs and smiles to himself before we soon got to our stop. I got up and gently help guide him down the stairs and off the bus. We took a left turn after getting off the bus and made our way towards home.

We walked a bit further down to my house before our neighbor's dog starts barking like crazy at us. Jin halted in his steps and seemed to be frightened to take another step towards the barking dog.

"It's okay Jin. I walk down this road every day. This dog always barks at strangers. You would think that it should know me by now, but yet I still get barked at every day."

"The restaurant is next to a house?"

"Yep. Now come on. We're here already."

I silently took out my key and opened the door. I took off my shoes but let him keep his on. I brought him to the dining table and pull the chair out for him to sit on.

"Are you sure this is a restaurant? I don't hear anybody at all," Jin questioned me.

I giggled at his reaction before setting down my stuff and heading towards the kitchen to cook for us.

"What would you like to drink Jin?" I called out to him.

"Water is fine. Why does it sound like you are so far away?"

I laughed a bit to myself before grabbing two glass cup and filling them with water for Jin and myself. I bought the cups along with me and set one down in front of him.

**********

Yoongi was in his room when he heard the front door open. There were talking coming from downstairs and curiosity got the best of him so he made his way down the stairs to see who was home.

He saw that Jisoo was home, but she wasn't alone. She had a guest. A male guest who was strickenly handsome.

"Minji what are you doing hom-"

Jisoo's eyes opened wide in shock when she saw that Yoongi was home.

"Yoongi Oppa!" She quickly calls out to him and got up from her seat to stop him from saying that they were home. She shakes her head and shushes him to not say anything. Yoongi knew exactly who the male guest was.

"Yoongi Oppa?" Jin questions. He couldn't help but feel jealous that Minji was calling another man Oppa in front of him. Jin was older than Minji too. Why didn't she ever call him Oppa?

"Minji, you must come to this restaurant often for them to know you by your name and for you to be calling the waiter Oppa," Jin stated while trying not to let his emotion show.

Yoongi cocks an eyebrow high upon hearing the jealous tone of Jin's voice. He remembers that Jin knew Jisoo by her nickname. He let out a little laugh and decided to play along for Jisoo's sake.

"Minji comes here every day. We have a bond that can't be broken easily, right Minji?" Yoongi playfully responds to Jin and he could see Jin's jaw clenching. Yoongi couldn't help but think to himself that Taehyung was right about Jin. He was already in love with Jisoo.

Jin thought back to Minji's words about this restaurant having her favorite food and favorite people. This 'Yoongi Oppa' must be one of her favorite people.

Jisoo, however, was left confused as to why her brother didn't turn into protective brother mode and was going along with what she had asked.

"O-Oppa. What are you doing here? Aren't you suppose to be at school today?"

Jin let out a scoffed bitter laugh. He couldn't believe that she even knew his school schedule.

"I'm suddenly not hungry anymore Minji. I want to leave."

"No, no, we can't lose a customer like this. Stay and eat. My shift just ended and I'm leaving for the day. I'll see you later Minji."

Yoongi winks at Jisoo before making his way out of the house. Jisoo immediately grabs her phone and sent Yoongi a text.

_'Oppa. I can explain.'_

_'No need to explain Minji. Make sure your guest is comfortable and well fed before you two leave. I'll be going to school now.'_

This was not like Yoongi at all. He would have thrown a fit knowing that Jisoo was home alone with a man. Thinking that this was a golden opportunity she just thanked Yoongi and promise to cook his favorite dinner later for him.

"So what do you want? Steak? Pasta? Kimchi Jjigae? Galbi?" She asks Jin as she sat back down in her chair. Jin was grumpy and didn't even show any interest in what she has to say.

"Whatever is fine," he crosses his arms over his chest before he realizes something. His hand was free from Minji's. She had let go of his hand first after she sat him down at their table. A huge grin appears on his face before he clears his throat.

"Someone owes me a wish."

"What are you-"

And then her eyes widen as she remembers.

"Damn it!" She sighs deeply to herself before rubbing her hands together asking Jin for another chance.

"It's not fair. I had to let go to get us water. And I need to cook for us too."

"Wait, you're cooking our food? What kind of restaurant is this? They let you cook your own food?"

I let out a loud laugh at how cute he was.

"Uh huh. This restaurant does. Now tell me what you want and I'll cook it for us. I will hold your hand after I finish cooking. I will hold it until we get back to the hospital and until you fall asleep too."

Jin ponders on for a second. He wanted his wish from her, but since she did need to cook he made another deal with her.

"Okay fine, but if you let go again, I get two wishes total."

"Fine. Now tell me what you want to eat Jin."

"Naengmyeon. It's one of my favorite."

"Alright. Your order for cold noodles will be coming up soon."

After the two finished eating they both went back to the hospital hand in hand.

_**To Be Continued...** _

 


	33. I'm Not Sunni

When Jisoo and Jin arrive at the hospital, Jin needed to change back into his gown. Jisoo fearfully bit her nails as she remembered what she had told Jin.

_'I will hold your hand after I finish cooking. I will hold it until we get back to the hospital and until you fall asleep too.'_

_Why the hell did I say I will hold it until he falls asleep. How stupid are you to not think about him changing into his hospital gown?_

She mentally screams at herself all while Jin just has an immense smirk on his face.

"So, are you going to let go of my hand or are you going to go to the bathroom with me to change?"

She didn't want to give Jin two wishes but she didn't want to go with him into the bathroom either. This was totally not in Jisoo's favor, but she held a strong front. She wasn't going to go down easy.

"I said I wasn't going to let go, so I'll go with you to the bathroom."

Her response caught Jin off guard. He thought he got her. He thought he was going to gain his two wishes. He didn't think she would dare go into the bathroom with him.

"O-oh... Ummm.. T-then let's go..." He nervously replied back to her. His hands starting to sweat as he thought of the two of them alone in the bathroom and him being in nothing but his boxer with Minji is next to him.

Jisoo drags Jin towards the bed and grabs a hold of his new gown that was laid out on the bed waiting for him. She then led the two into the bathroom and closed the door shut.

"C-close your eyes and don't peek," Jin shyly stutters to Jisoo once they faced each other.

"Just hurry up so we can get over with this!" She impatiently calls to him. Jisoo covers her eyes with her free hand and waits for Jin to finish. She was just as nervous as Jin was.

Jin needed to unbutton his dress shirt. Since one hand was occupied by holding Minji's, he struggled for a while. He eventually got all the buttons undone, but then he thought about it. He wouldn't be able to take off his shirt with Minji in the way. So he went for his pants first.

He just needed to strip into his boxer and he will wear the gown over his shoulder and tie it to cover his bottom for now until Minji leaves then he will put on the gown properly afterward. That was his plan. He trusts that she had closed her eyes so he lowers their intertwined hands down towards his lower region. He needed both hands to unbutton his bottom attire.

And that's when Jisoo loses it. She felt her hand moving towards his pants and heard the unzipping of his zipper and she automatically lets go of Jin's hand and covers her eyes. She starts screaming and makes a run for the door to open it but with her eyes closed, she pulls the door too quick that it hits her right on her forehead.

"Ah! Ow.." She yelps in pain as she crouches down onto the ground and rubs her forehead.

Jin oblivious to the fact that the bathroom door was now opened, worriedly goes after Jisoo only to run into the door the same way that Jisoo did, earning him the same wound on his forehead. He hunches down onto the ground next to Jisoo and rubs his pain. Both were whining in pain before it soon turns into laughter as they both sat down on the floor.

"If you were going to scream and get that scared, you should have just let go of my hand. We could have both avoided getting hurt," Jin laughs as he massages his forehead.

"I didn't want to give you two wishes. I was set on winning," Jisoo replied while stroking her own trying to avoid staring at his toned body. His shirt was now unbuttoned. His pants were still on him, but his fly was undone and his Clavin Klein waistband was showing. She could see the start of the V outline of his lower body. Gosh, he looked so delicious. She had to force herself to look away before she attacks him.

"You owe me two wishes anyways now," he grins victoriously towards her.

She pouts in defeat before silence took over the both of them, each still rubbing their own sore head.

Jin soon stops rubbing his pain and his hand wandered over to Jisoo's head. His hand found her forehead and he rubbed her pain away for her. She was startled at first, but then let out a tiny giggle before she returns the favor and rubs his forehead for him.

Her sweet laugh and touch were making Jin's heart go crazy. No matter how much he says that he still loves Sunni, Minji was slowly making her way into his heart. Jin hasn't even thought about Sunni for a while now and Minji was the only person on his mind. He even got jealous over her 'Oppa' earlier. Minji was making the tiny muscle in his chest beat in ways that Sunni used to do to him. It might just even be stronger than what Sunni had made him feel.

He gently grabs her hand that was caressing his forehead with his free hand. He brought her hand down and kisses the back of her hand. His hand that was massaging her forehead had made its way down to stroke her cheek. He swallowed the thickly formed lump in the back of his throat before slowly closing the distance between the two of them.

Jisoo could feel the swelling in her heart as Jin kissed her hand and slowly inched closer towards her. She was finally going to feel his lips on her. She closes her eyes and waits for it, but then she remembers Sunni. Jin still loves Sunni. She was quick to open her eyes and saw that Jin was an inch away from her lips. Before he could land his on hers, she stops him.

"Wait.."

Jin pauses. His heart beating at the speed of light.

"I'm not Sunni..." Jisoo sadly whispered to Jin.

He pulls away, just a tad bit as he thought about it. He didn't care for Sunni anymore. He now knows who is the one he truly cared for. Minji was the only one who was there for him in his darkest times. He had lost everything but he gained her. And for the first time ever, he was glad to become blind. Because he became blind, he met Minji. Because he became blind, he knew that Minji really wasn't after his money. Because he became blind, he fell in love with Minji.

"I know..." He replies back to the girl.

Jisoo looks into his eyes and although he couldn't see at this moment, it was as if those blind eyes could only see her. The way he looked at her and caress her face gently made her fall deeper into his eyes. She was drowning. She couldn't breathe.

"You are Minji. You are my Minji..."

And he grips the back of her neck and pulls her in and their lips finally touch. He kisses her deeply and with so much passion. Both his hands now on her face as he felt her soft lips kiss him back. Her hands clutching onto his shirt as it slowly falls off his shoulder. Their emotions were all over the place.

He finally got to taste her lips and they were oh so sweet. He never wanted to pull away. He wanted to keep their mouth locked together for eternity if he could. But they were lacking air, so he breathlessly pulled away from the heated kiss. His forehead leaning against hers as they both heaved heavily.

"I guess we both do have the same wish..." he voiced out and a tiny smile formed on his mouth before he connected them with hers once more.

**_To Be Continue..._ **

 


	34. First Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***Warning! There is a tiny 18+ scene in this chapter***

**Yoongi's POV**

I left Minji and Jin alone in the house and went out for a walk. I haven't been going to school and spent the last 2 hours just sitting on my bed staring lifelessly at my keyboard. I could no longer hear the music in my head. She was all that I kept thinking about. I walked around aimlessly, not really having a designation in mind. I don't know how long I've roamed around, but I ended up outside a familiar apartment complex. It finally clicked in my head that I was at Sunni's apartment complex.

I turned around to get out of there as fast as I could, but luck wasn't on my side. Sunni was right behind me and she had a bag in her hand. She stopped once she saw me and I panicked. I bow quickly to her and walked past her to get away as soon as I could. I didn't want her to cry anymore because of me.

"Yoongi Oppa..."

I froze the moment I heard her call my name. It has been so long since I've heard her call me Oppa.

_'I hate you Min Yoongi'_

Her tears and anger from the last time that I saw her crept back up into my head and I refused to turn around to look at her. So I took a step forward to resume my getaway only for her to call out for me once more.

"Oppa, can you help me bring my bag up? It's too heavy for me."

Her bag was light. I know it was. There was hardly anything in her white plastic bag. The most were light snacks that she picked up at the convenience store nearby. She was making up excuses to have me go up to her room.

I gulped and tried to hide my nervousness before finally turning around to face her. She smiled so brightly and beautifully back at me. My heart was once again captured by this person. I unconsciously nodded yes and walked back to her. I took her bag from her and we both made our way inside to her apartment.

**********

"I guess we both do have the same wish..."

Jin had been wanting to kiss her all day. Ever since he heard her tell him that her wish was to kiss his lips. He couldn't help but wish for the same thing that Minji had wished for so he took it upon himself to get another wish in so both their wishes could come true.

"You only owe me one more wish now Minji..."

Jin thought to himself how he wanted more than ever to be able to see this very moment as he kisses the tiny girl in his embrace. Who was this woman who has shaken Jin's heart so much that he feels it might just explode? His heart so shaken that the pain of Sunni and Taehyung didn't even bother him anymore.

How would her eyes look? What shape were these very lips that he is devouring? How beautiful would she be? He saw her inner beauty and fell in love with her. Her soft lips kissing him back was draining him of his energy and making him so needy and weak. How could one kiss of her delicious lips cause him to be like this? Now, all that he wanted is to feel every inch, every part of her.

He took off his unbuttoned dress shirt and soon was half naked. His growing bulge was able to breathe a little thanks to his fly being open, but he still needed to feel her body against his. He craved the skin to skin contact. He leaned into Minji so he was on top of her, both just kissing their breath away.

He pulls away but their lips were still brushing against one another as he breathes how much she means to him.

"I'm in love with you Minji. You don't know how much you're affecting me. Your touch, your lips, everything about you is driving me insane..." and he attaches their lips as he whispers in between their lips molding together.

"I'm going to go crazy here if I don't get to touch you. I want you Minji. Do you know how much I'm holding back from ripping your clothes off?"

She nods to let him know that she allowed him to touch her. He smiles into the kiss before whispering back to her.

"Should we take this to the bed where it's more comfortable?"

Jisoo let out a tiny giggle before they both got up from the floor and she held his hand and led them back to the bed. The moment they moved on to the bed, Jin reconnects their lips not wanting to be apart from her any second. Jin was back on top of Jisoo and he moves his kisses from her lips onto her chin and down to her jawline. Jisoo clawed at Jin's bare back for him to only nibble at her neck sending shivers down her back.

Jisoo had never thought she would get to kiss, let alone touch Jin in this way. She had never been with another man before and this was her first time, so she was honestly scared.

"Jin.." she breathlessly calls his name to let him know that this was her first time as he gave her sloppy kisses all over her neck.

"Hmm?" He simply hums while he feverishly kissing her neck before hearing her let out a breathy moan.

He smiles into her neck knowing that he's found the perfect spot to mark her. So he bit down on her sensitive spot before his lips made contact with her skin. His grip tightens on the back of her neck so she wouldn't be able to free herself. He sucked hard to make sure to leave his bruise. He wanted to make sure others know she was off limits and that she belongs to him. Even with Sunni, he's never been this needy or rough. Jisoo yelps out in pain and pleasure at the suction to her neck. Her fear no longer lingering around as she moans shamelessly while clawing Jin.

Once Jin's lungs were going to give up on him, he pulls away slightly and gave the big purple bruise a kiss to ease the pain that he had just caused. He gave it tiny kisses and moved back to her lips. His hands moved down to her shirt as he lifts up the shirt, only for Jisoo catch his hands and pulling away from the kiss.

Now her fear was coming back. What if she wasn't good? She has no experience and Jin's obviously has had enough to be so eager. What if she couldn't please him?

"Jin..."

"What's wrong? Do you want to stop?"

"No, it's just that..." She blushed red before finishing her sentence.

"...it's my first time..."

Jin finally realizes that she might be a little scared and gave her a tiny peck on her lip.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know. We can stop. I don't want to hurt you."

She shakes her head and pulls him in for a deep kiss.

"No, don't stop. I want you to be my first. I'm just a little nervous since I have no experience. I might be bad at it."

He let out a tiny chuckle.

"I promise I'll be gentle. If it hurts too much, just tell me to stop and I will. I really don't want to hurt you."

Jin places sweet gentle kisses all over Jisoo's face to calm the girl down from her nervousness before going back to her shirt. She allows him to take her shirt off and soon, they were both stripped of their clothes and they made sweet and passionate love.

**_To Be Continued..._ **

 


	35. Second Chance

Yoongi followed Sunni up to her apartment and once he stepped inside her home, he was hit in the face with memories of Sunni crying her heart out and screaming at him. He winced in pain at the memory and set her plastic bag on her kitchen counter. Her cries that day had hunted his thoughts and dreams every night for the past month and he wouldn't be able to endure it if he saw it again so he wanted to get out of there as soon as he could.

"I-I'll get going now. B-bye..."

Yoongi moves toward the front door but before he could exit, Sunni had grabbed his arm to stop him. He froze as he felt her touch on him. He wanted so much to turn around and pull her into a hug, to hold her once more. He had to fight off every last ounce of temptation that had crawled throughout his body. He tightly shut his eyes not wanting to stay in the same room as her anymore. He was afraid, afraid that he wouldn't be able to control himself and do something he might regret if he stays any longer.

"Yoongi Oppa, please stay. I needed an excuse to get you to come up here so I could talk to you. I think a talk between us is long overdue. I heard from Taehyung Oppa that you still love me. Is that true?"

That tearful day when Yoongi had suddenly shown back up in front of her had crushed her. She hated him, hated everything about him. His voice, his small and gentle eyes, how he was still so handsome, and how he still made her heart flutter a tad bit. She hated how he called her name. She hated his hurt appearance when she told him that she hated him. She couldn't understand then why he looked so miserable and hurt. Why was Yoongi was playing innocent when he used her and then dumped her? Her life changed after Yoongi broke up with her, so she blamed everything on Yoongi and despised him.

But, on that same day after Yoongi had left, Taehyung had also told her that Yoongi was still in love her which she found it hard to believe at first.

_'Sunni, have you ever tried to tell Yoongi what happened to you after you two broke up?'_

_She shook her head 'no' before more tears streamed down her face. Taehyung gently wiped her tears away before telling her the one thing that he hoped would help the two mend their relationship. He felt it was right for her to know and he knows now that Yoongi belongs with her. He was willing to let Sunni go. He was willing to let go of his hatred and revenge._

_'I think you should know that Yoongi is still in love_ _with_ _you. He asked to see you today because he wanted you back in his life...'_

_Sunni felt her heart flutter when she heard what Taehyung had just said. She hated that Yoongi still had that kind of effect on her. Why would he still be in love with her? It makes no sense to her._

_"Oppa, I just told you. He didn't love me. He used me for my body and once he got what he wanted, he broke up with me."_

_"You just said so yourself that you didn't tell anyone about what happened to you, meaning that Yoongi had no clue either. Have you ever thought of what would have happened to you two if you told him?"_

Taehyung's words that day had caused her to second think her action and if Yoongi really deserved the slap from her. It's true that he did take her virginity, but it was also true that she never told another soul anything until now. She had never told Yoongi why she wouldn't sleep with him. She never told Yoongi about her mother's hatred towards men. She was the one who asked Yoongi to keep their relationship secret when he wanted to let the whole world know about their love.

The pain that Yoongi caused when he broke up with her was so deep, so painful, that her mother's warnings of boys rushed back into her head and consumed her. She never even bothered to look for Yoongi to let him know of anything that had happened to her. Even with Jisoo going to school with her every day, she could have easily got back in contact with Yoongi, but she chooses not to, yet she blamed everything on Yoongi when he had no knowledge.

Sunni remembered how Taehyung was so calm about her breakdown in front of him for another man. How he was still comforting her and accepted her as the broken girl that she was. When she confessed to Taehyung, she meant every word that had left her lips. She loves Taehyung and knew that she wanted him and only him.

She was ready to talk. She wanted Yoongi to know how much he hurt her. She also wanted closure from Yoongi to move on and start new with Taehyung. So when she saw Yoongi outside her apartment complex, she took the chance.

Yoongi stiffens when he heard what Sunni had just asked him. He wanted to scream it, shout it out loud for the whole world to hear that he still loves her. He still wants her and needs her, but no words would come out of his mouth.

Sunni gently pulled Yoongi back towards her couch and sat him down. She sat next to him and waited for his answer, but he was mute. He sat silently with teary eyes looking down onto the floor. He was trying his hardest to not let his tears fall.

"Yoongi Oppa, I'm sorry for the way I acted and for slapping you the other day. It didn't cross my mind that you didn't know of my story after we broke up. I was just so hurt by you and what happened after that I blamed everything on you."

Yoongi found the courage to finally lock his eyes on hers. They were glistening with tears as she continued to tell Yoongi about her past. She didn't know that he had already heard everything that day. He couldn't watch another tear leave her eyes, so he moved in closer to her and caressed her face in his hand and wipes her tears away. His action caused Sunni to abruptly stop talking, her breath hitched as she realizes they were only a few inches apart from each other.

"I heard everything the other day when you were telling Taehyung so if it hurts to talk about your past, then stop. I deserved that slap, Sunni. I never meant to hurt you. I really did think it would be best for us if we broke up then. You were only a Freshman and I would be busy in college. If I knew you were suffering so much, I would have never let you go..."

His tears finally danced its way down his cheeks, but he ignored his tears and gently wiped her away.

"I love you Sunni. I always have and never stopped loving you. I wanted you to concentrate in school. I didn't want to distract you from your studies since you were still so young. College would take up most of my time and a break for us would be best until you finish High School, but you transferred before I could confess and get you back in my life..."

Her heart fluttered as she heard his confession.

"I'm still in love with you Sunni..."

Her chest swelled as she let out tiny pants. She was melting with every breath that she took. He was making her heart pound like crazy once again. Yoongi swiped his thumb across her bottom lip as the temptation took over him. He wanted to feel her lips on his. He couldn't control himself anymore so he moves in for a kiss, but as his lips gently brushed hers, she turned her head and pulled away from his warm touch.

Sunni almost gave in and let Yoongi kiss her. She had told herself she wasn't going to cheat anymore, but Yoongi was making it extremely difficult for her. He was making her heart beat wildly and she didn't like it. She wants Taehyung. He was the one for her, not Yoongi. She only wanted closure with Yoongi. She didn't think that bringing Yoongi up to her apartment would lead to her heart being shaken again.

"Yoongi Oppa, I love Taehyung now. I asked you here so we could get the closure that we both need..."

_But Taehyung doesn't love you..._

His heart shattered a little knowing that Taehyung didn't love her and was only going to hurt her. How he wanted to tell her so severely, but knowing how damaged she turned out when he left her, she would only break more if she found out about Taehyung.

"Sunni, give me a second chance. Let me show you just how much I love you... Please?"

"A s-second chance?"

His eyes begged the girl desperately. He wants to love her fully now and take all her pain and suffering away. He wasn't going to give up on his first love. She almost caved once again, but she was scared. Scared to believe his words and get hurt again. Scared to love him again.

"O-Oppa, I-I don't love you and I want to be with T-Taehyung...."

She cursed at herself in her head for stuttering and letting the man in front of her shake her so greatly. Yoongi lets a tiny smile sneak upon his lips when he heard the girl stuttered. He knew then that he still has a small chance. He was going to fight for his place in her heart. He was going to make sure to consume her beating muscle so there will be no room for another man but him. Yoongi was going to make Sunni fall in love with him again.

_**To Be Continued...** _


	36. Blanket

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***Warning that there is some 18+ mature content in this chapter***

**Jisoo's POV**

I awoke the next morning to my whole body feeling sore and felt someone's arm around my chest cuddling me in close to his body. His right hand was firmly cupping my left breast and his left arm was underneath our shared pillow and it was intertwined with my left fingers. My bare back was against his bare chest as he let out tiny even puffs near my right ear to indicate that he was still fast asleep.

_"I'm in love with you Minji. You don't know how much you're affecting me. Your touch, your lips, everything about you is driving me insane..."_

_"I'm going to go crazy here if I don't get to touch you. I want you Minji. Do you know how much I'm holding back from ripping your clothes off?"_

My face heated up as I remember the events that happened last night between us. I bit my bottom lip to keep from giggling crazily to myself. I couldn't believe it. He is really mine now and he loves me too.

I wanted to see his face, his beautiful flawless features that always tends to leave me breathless every time I see him. Even though he was holding me now in his arms, I needed to see his face to be sure that I wasn't dreaming and this was real.

I tried to gently turn around so that I wouldn't wake him but instead, he tightens his grips on my exposed breast and our locked hands under the pillow. He pulls me even closer than I already was. I didn't think I could get any closer to him. His low raspy morning voice instantly turned me on.

"Mmmm, morning Minji..."

_Oh god, that was so sexy..._

I had to hold back the urge to jump on him. I broke our interlocking hands and turned around to face him and he moves his hand that was enclosed on my chest down my back to my waist to hold me. I gave him a tiny peck on his lip and he grins while still keeping his tired eyes closed. He moves in for a deeper kiss but I put my hand up to cover his mouth from attacking mine.

"I haven't brushed my teeth yet..."

"So, I don't care," he kisses the palm of my hand and I felt the tickling sensation travel from my hand all the way down my spine. I moved my hand away to reveal that he was cutely puckering lips while waiting for me to kiss him.

"Hurry, I can't be away from your lips. If I could, I would never stop kissing you," he spoke through his puckered lips at me while looking so much like a whiny and bratty child.

I giggled silently to myself before landing another quick peck on his lips.

"I said I want a kiss, not a peck. Unless...."

He moved fast. Soon I was underneath him and he hovered on top of me. He moves in dead close to my face as his voice turn an octave lower leaving me with chills.

"...you want me to take control again like last night?"

I could feel his little brother rubbing against my precious area and I let out a moan of pleasure.

"Jin.."

His semi erected little bro turn into a full hard-on once he heard my desperate moan wanting him inside me once again.

"As much as I want you, I think we should get dress before your morning checkup," I breathlessly denied access to my wet area. He groans in frustration before finally rolling back onto his back.

"Fine, I'll wait until later tonight to have my way with you."

I giggled to myself before I got up to find my clothes that were scattered everywhere. I put them on while I tossed his hospital gown to him. He doesn't put it on but asks for help to escort him to the bathroom to take a shower.

"C-can you put on your gown? Or at least c-cover up yourself?"

I blushed at the confidence that this man had of his body. He just simply smirks and declined my request knowing what an eye candy he was. I sighed out loudly before going over and covered him as good as I can with his gown and led him into the bathroom.

"I'm going to leave your towel and gown here on the hook. You can get dressed and get back into bed right? I'm going to head home to shower and change. I'll be back with breakfast for you too."

"Why not just shower with me before you leave then?" He asked with a smutty smirk on his face while heading into the shower.

"Because I have no clothes to change into. I'm not going to wear the same clothes after I've showered, that's just gross."

He let out a loud and high pitch laugh before gesturing for me to leave before closing the curtain to finally cover him.

"Okay fine, but hurry back. I'll hear you later Minji."

"I'll see you later," I called out to him as I hear the water turn on.

"Miss you already Minji. Now hurry and go before I finish my shower and refuse to let you leave."

I let out a small laugh at his comment and was about to exit the bathroom when he suddenly called out to me once more.

"Oh and Minji, make sure you bring extra clothes to change tomorrow morning."

I blushed hard and I knew he was smirking on the other side of the curtain just a few feet away from me. I quickly left the bathroom and finally made my way home.

**********

**Jin's POV**

After my cold shower this morning, thanks to a certain girl who left me hanging, I dried my hair and my body as much as I could. I put on a new pair of boxer that I had asked Namjoon to pick up for me. I then put on my gown and tied it before slowly making my way into the hospital bed. I crawled in and took the thin blanket and covered my lower half as I sat and waited for her, for my Minji. I brought the blanket up closer to my chest and her scent lingered in this very blanket that had covered us all night. It made me miss her terribly.

I felt like a little boy who's crush had just returned his confession. I smiled widely to myself as I hugged our blanket. I was never going to let them touch or wash this blanket that was tainted with our love.

_Gosh, I love her so much._

I laid back in bed and hugged our blanket. I hugged it tightly as if it was her. This will do for now, until she's back in my arms. I closed my eyes and tried to sleep so that time would move faster. I miss her. Even before with Sunni, I never felt this way. Sure there were butterflies and my heart raced when I saw Sunni, but with Minji it was different. Not only does my heart race like crazy, it also breathes her name every second. She was like air for me. I need to breathe her to survive now.

As the thin blanket engulf me warmly, protecting me just like how Minji had always done for me, I found myself getting more and more tired. My eyelids slowly closing and before I fell into a deep slumber a smile had found its way onto my lips.

"I'm never letting you go Minji..."

_**To Be Continue...** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another filler update. Dramatic stuff can wait. I want more fluff for these two. ^_^


	37. Lucky Winner

**Jisoo's POV**

When I got home, I checked the mail before heading inside. I saw that I had gotten a letter and it surprised me because I usually don't get any. I set the pile of bills onto the counter and opened up my letter. Turns out it was a survey that they wanted me to fill out for a chance to enter a drawing to win $5,000 every week for the next 5 years.

I skimmed through the letter and survey for any signs of fraud, but it looks legit. Besides, the survey wasn't asking for any personal information besides my name so I quickly filled out the survey and put it in the return envelope that was sent with the survey. Since I have been taking care of Jin, I had resort to only working at night in the bar and we were living paycheck to paycheck. If there were any chance I could get free money, I'll take it.

I went to my room and took a shower before changing into some more comfy clothes to cook breakfast. I packed some extra clothes in a tiny bag and blushed to myself as I thought back to Jin's words.

_"Oh and Minji, make sure you bring extra clothes to change tomorrow morning."_

"How can he so easily make me feel so hot and bothered, even when he's not here?" I blew out a few puffs of heavy breaths and fanned myself to cool down my racing heart and red face.

A light knock was heard on my door and I called out to them to come in. The doorknob turns and soon my door swung open revealing Yoongi Oppa.

"Oh, Mingi Oppa, good morning."

"Morning Minji. Where were you last night?"

"Uhhhh... I umm... I-I was with my friend. I-I went o-over to see her a-and fell asleep at h-her house. S-sorry for worrying you Oppa..."

"Okay. Be sure to text or call me next time to let me know. Why are you packing a bag? Where are you going?" He questions me once more.

"I-I told my friend that I umm.. I-I would be staying with h-her for the night. She lives much closer to work and she's been scared to stay by h-herself."

"Have you told mom and dad yet?"

"N-no, I'll call or text them l-later to let them k-know."

_Oh god, just kill me right now._

With that much stuttering, he's going to know that I was lying. Yoongi Oppa wasn't stupid. I braced myself for an earful from the protective older brother of mine.

"Okay Minji, tell your friend to come over again sometime," and he smiles brightly to me before ruffling my hair and then exits my room.

_Was that really my brother?_

I tilted my head in confusion at his weird behavior before continuing to pack my little bag of personal necessities for my stay tonight with Jin. I finished cooking and packed some for Jin and I before getting Yoongi Oppa to come eat breakfast.

"Mingi Oppa, breakfast is ready. I'm going to head out now."

"Aren't you going to eat with me?"

"I packed some for my friend. I'll eat with her."

He smiles sweetly at me before allowing me to leave. My brother was being extremely weird, but I needed to get back to Jin so I'll deal with him later.

**********

**Yoongi's POV**

Minji really sucks at lying. I saw the huge hickey on her neck and I knew. I just knew that my baby sister was no longer a baby. She had turned into a beautiful woman who has fallen in love. As much as I wanted to rip Jin's head for giving her that huge lovebite on her neck, I also felt bad for him. Poor guy turned blind and must have hurt a lot by Taehyung and Sunni. So what else could I do? They were both in love with each other and who was I to stop their growing love for one another.

I couldn't intervene between them. I had my own things to do. My own person who I'm trying to get back in my life. I know too that Minji would not allow Sunni and I to be together if she ever found out, but I'll worry about that later. Right now I need to focus on Sunni.

After eating, I decided to try and write music one more time. I could really learn from Jisoo. She didn't give up and did everything for Jin. I couldn't lose hope. If my baby sis could get Jin to fall in love with her, I could get my second chance with Sunni.

I walked past Minji's room to see that her door was still open. I walked into her room and glanced around before closing the door, but I noticed a letter sitting on her desk. I read through the letter that claimed Minji could win $5000 every week if she filled out the survey. I saw the return envelope on the corner of her desk. I figured she must have fallen for the scam so I took the return envelope that she had filled out with me into my room and teared it up. I tossed the shredded letter away in my trashcan and went to work on my music.

**********

A week has passed and it was Friday morning. Jisoo was returning home from her stay at the hospital with Jin and she checked the mailbox for mail again before heading inside. She saw that she got another letter addressed to her. She took her letter into her room and opened it up.

Her eyes widen in pure shock at what she had received.

_'Congratulations Min Jisoo,_

_You are our lucky winner who will receive the benefit of $5000 every week for the next 5 years. We are delighted for your win and_ _thank_ _you for participating in our survey._

_Sincerely,_

_Mr. V'_

Jisoo screamed out in shock and happiness. She heard footsteps running towards her room and soon her door opened and Yoongi, who looked like he was still sleeping with his messy bed hair, rushed to her side and asked her what happened.

"I won Mingi Oppa! They drew my name because I filled out a survey last week. I won $5000 every week for the next 5 years!"

Yoongi's watched Jisoo as though she grew two heads. He remembered that he clearly tore up her reply and threw it away. Now he was even more skeptical about the whole thing.

"Are you sure Minji?"

"Yes, I'm sure Oppa. See, look it's a real check!"

Yoongi took the check and letter from Jisoo and scammed through it. It was indeed a legit check. Yoongi couldn't process it. How was this possible when she never even sent the letter and it's been ripped to bits in a land of waste somewhere.

"I'd still double check with the bank first before you cash it. It seems fishy especially whe-"

"What's going on? I heard screaming," the sibling's mother enters the room and was soon followed by their father.

"Mom! Dad! I won a survey drawing and will be getting a check of $5000 mailed weekly to me! Look! It's real!"

Mrs. Min took the check and looked thoroughly through and her eyes widen and she starts shrieking in happiness. She grabs Jisoo and the two jumps hand in hand with happiness while Mr. Min smiles as he was thankful for this small good luck.

Yoongi, being the only one who truly knows that Jisoo never sent a reply couldn't break the happiness of his entire family. So he bit his bottom lip to keep from spoiling anything while watching his family jump with glee as he wonders who this 'Mr. V' was.

Yoongi was going to find this Mr. V and see what his intention was with sending this check to Jisoo.

_**To Be Continued...** _

 


	38. Mr. V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***Before you read this chapter, I have no clue how the Korean mailing system works in Korea and everything mentioned is based on my own knowledge of how our mailing system works where I'm from.***

A week had passed since Jisoo had found out about her winning. She went and cashed her check right away and gave it all to her parents to pay bills. Today was Friday so meaning that she would get another check in the mail when she gets home later today. She was so happy to have won the survey and with this money, she would be able to help the family out a lot. She would be able to go back to culinary school too.

She happily skipped along the hallways of the hospital with the lunch that she had bought in her hand before entering Jin's room.

"I'm back Jin."

"What took you so long Minji? I missed you..."

This had been going on all week. Every time Jisoo leaves Jin alone, he would cuddle their blanket and think only of when she would return. He knew that she had her own life too but couldn't help but be so clingy and possessive of Minji, something that he's never really done before. He was afraid. Afraid that since he couldn't see, Minji would soon think of him as a burden not want him anymore.

He's been on his best behavior whenever he got his checkup from his doctors. He took all his medicine on time, but it was because he had Minji by his side the entire time to hold his hand. She was his source of comfort and every time he heard the devastating news that his eyes and vision showed no signs of returning yet, her arms would always find their way around him to hold him. So with Minji being away from him for even a second, he gets antsy and can't sit still until she returns. 

"I was only gone for 30 minutes Jin."

Jisoo set the lunch down on the table and sat next to Jin on the bed. His hands roamed the air to look for his MInji and she grabs his hand to show that she was close by. He pulls her in and holds her close. He finally felt her touch and he instantly melts into her arms. His stiffen body that was filled with worries that Minji would leave him relaxes the moment his head found the crook of her neck and his arms wrapped around her tiny waist.

"Even a second away from you is too long..."

Jisoo's heart increased with every breath that he breaths out from his mouth near her neck. She loved it when he gave her neck kisses. It was her turn on and he knew it too. Just a few simple kisses on her neck and it leaves her feeling wet and ready for him. But today, he didn't want to sleep with her. He was genuinely scared. He only wanted her arms to be wrapped around him to let him know that she wasn't going anywhere, that she was here to stay with him even if his vision doesn't return.

"I love you Minji. I love you so much and I'm scared..."

Jisoo instantly sat up straighter and held the shaking boy more firmly in her arms. Her right hand found his locks and she ran her fingers through his locks trying her hardest to comfort the boy.

"Why Jin? There's nothing to be scared of because I love you too," she whispered back to the now quiet boy. He was only quite for a while before he spoke his heart out to her.

"Because... I'm blind Minji. I can't see and I can't do anything for you. Do you know how much I want to be able to see right now?"

He pulls away from her as they both faced one another. His hand found her cheeks as he gently stroke them. He has always had these thoughts in his head and never voiced them out loud for her to hear.

"I want to see you Minji. Your chubby cheeks.."

His fingers trailed up to her eyes, eyebrows, and long lashes.

"How lovely your eyes would look..."

His fingers moved down to her nose as he pinches it playfully before landing a small peck on the tip of her nose.

"How cute your nose would look..."

And finally, his fingers trailed down to her lips. Jisoo's breath hitched with every touch.

"... And how your lips would look like when they are this close to mine."

And he connects their lips together as both their hearts beat simultaneously. His hands cupped her face as he kisses her hungrily. He's got to taste her lips every day now, yet he still wants more. He gently broke the kiss between them, both panting for oxygen to fill their lungs.

"I'm scared of losing you Minji. So scared that you will stop loving me if my vision doesn't return. I don't think I can survive without you anymore."

Jisoo wraps her arms around Jin's neck and pulls him in for a quick peck on his lips.

"Silly, why would you lose me? I told you before that I want to be your eyes for you. I promised you didn't I?"

He nods lightly to answer her before the door opened and his doctor walked in for his daily morning checkup. Jisoo got up quick and held Jin's hand while the doctor checks his blood pressure and his heart before moving onto his eyes.

The doctor shined a bright light into Jin's eyes to see if there were any reactions from his pupil. There was some good news this time. His pupil was slightly responding to the bright light. Jin couldn't see the bright light, but hearing that his pupil responded for a second gave him enough hope that maybe he'll be able to see again. He'll be able to see Minji.

Jin had been in the hospital for over 2 months now and another good news followed right after. They were going to allow him to be discharged and he can go home. He would only need to come back for weekly visits instead of daily checkups in the hospital now.

Jisoo couldn't be happier. First her weekly checks, Jin's eyes responding, and now Jin was going to be discharged and allowed to go home. Today had been filled with nothing but good news for Jisoo and Jin. She helped him with his discharged papers and soon, they both left the Hospital hand in hand.

**********

**Yoongi's POV**

A week had flown by too damn slow. I tried to do as much research as I could about this Mr. V but I couldn't find anything. I have no information besides his name. I had to wait another week for the mailperson who delivers to our mailbox. I woke up early to watch from my window for that person. He was my only next clue to find out if they knew anything about this Mr. V.

I was slowly falling in and out of sleep just sitting by the window, watching and waiting. Soon, I saw him walking towards our mailbox and I ran as fast as I could out of my room and out the door to catch him before he leaves. I caught him as he moved onto the next house.

"Excuse me, please wait!"

The mailman turns around and I quickly grab the letters and rush towards the mailman. I skimmed through the mail for the letter from Mr. V, but I couldn't find it. I thought she was supposed to get a check weekly? She got her first check last Friday so she should have gotten another check today.

"Are you sure this is all the mail for us?" I asked totally confused about why the check didn't arrive today.

"Yes, young man. This is all your mail for today."

I nod and thanked him before he resumed his job. I was still standing in my spot browsing through the letters once again. I turned around to go back inside when I saw a car screeching to a stop outside our house. I watch on as I didn't recognize this car.

Soon a young male emerges from the driver side of the door. It was a bit far to see his face clearly, but he looked so familiar to me. Who was he?

I watched as he walked up to our mailbox with a letter in his hand.

_Mr. V..._

I ran fast and soon was behind him. I grabbed his shoulder and turned him around quickly only to be shocked at who it was.

"Y-Yoongi.." he called out to me. He was clearly shocked to see me and was hoping to not get caught. I took the letter that he was about to drop into our mailbox and sure enough it was addressed to Jisoo.

"You're Mr. V?" I asked him, curiosity eating me up alive. He doesn't respond, head hung low as he couldn't meet my eyes.

"Why are you doing this Taehyung? Why are you giving Jisoo money?!"

I scanned the area to see if anyone else was around. I didn't want to cause a big commotion right outside our home so I dragged Taehyung by his arm inside and brought him up to my room. I was home alone today since mom and dad were at work already and Jisoo was still in the hospital with Jin.

I sat in my music writing chair and made Taehyung sit on my bed. I glared at the young boy in front of me. I needed answers but he wasn't saying anything.

"Taehyung, answer me. What are you doing here and why did you create this whole lie to give money to Jisoo? What are you trying to do?"

"I'm paying Jisoo for taking care of Jin Hyung for me..." his voice was small and barely hearable, but I heard him. I watched as his glistening eyes finally locked with mine.

"Yoongi, please let me do this for Jisoo," he bit his trembling lips as tears flowed down his handsome face.

"I hurt her in so many ways a-and I couldn't just give her money upfront for caring for Jin Hyung all this time. So I created this fake survey so I can make it seem like she randomly won this by luck. Please, don't tell her and..."

His eyes held so many emotions and tears. He finally finished his sentence with a broken voice.

"...let me at least make her happy this way."

 _**To Be Continued...**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know you all knew who Mr. V was already right? It was so obvious. Lol. Unedited. ^_^


	39. Alone

"...let me at least make her happy this way."

Yoongi watched Taehyung earnestly begging. His own heart softening up to the crying boy. Now that he took a good look at Taehyung, he saw that he's lost a lot of weight. His eyes were red but underneath those reddening eyes were dark circles. Yoongi couldn't help but think how much he's changed from the last time he saw Taehyung. He seemed to be sick and not getting enough sleep.

Yoongi had a hard time deciding what he should do. Here was Taehyung asking him not to expose his way of making Jisoo happy, but knowing Jisoo, she would be disappointed in Taehyung and Yoongi for letting this happened.

"Taehyung, you should let Jin and Jisoo know what you've been doing. That way you wouldn't have to secretly do all this behind their back."

Taehyung silently wipes his tears away while his eyes glued onto the floor knowing that what Yoongi had said was the right thing to do, but he's already in too deep to come clean now. He's scared of both their judgments on him. He wouldn't be able to bear it if they found out the truth and still didn't forgive him.

"And also... I met up with Sunni recently. I asked her for a second chance. I want to make it work between us again. I want to love her properly now so I need you to end things with her before she finds out about your revenge plan and hurt even more."

Taehyung's head snapped back up to the older male. Hearing what Yoongi had just asked him, he found another way to keep himself behind closed doors. This was Taehyung's only option now. He knows it's wrong, but he's not ready to come clean to Jin or Jisoo yet.

Taehyung got down on the floor onto his knees with his head lowered as he desperately pleaded to Yoongi.

"Yoongi, I'll leave Sunni. I'll even help you win Sunni back. Please just don't tell Jin Hyung or Jisoo anything. Jebal..."

Another dilemma hits Yoongi hard in the face. He wanted to correct everything and have Taehyung be cleared of his name. He wanted to have a talk with his sister too to admit who she really was to Jin. There was too much hidden truth. Taehyung almost got him when he mentioned leaving Sunni. Yoongi sighed out loudly before answering Taehyung.

"Taehyung, I don't need your help. I'll win her heart myself. I just want you to stop whatever it is that you are doing and tell everyone the truth."

Taehyung's eyes darken as he stares at the floor. Yoongi wasn't going to help him. Although he really didn't want to, he was going to use Sunni against Yoongi.

"Then.... then I won't leave Sunni..."

His head slowly raised as he finally met Yoongi's eyes.

"In case you haven't noticed, Sunni is currently in love with me. I could choose to crush her or let her go. The choice is up to you right now Yoongi. Keep your mouth shut and I'll leave Sunni alone."

Yoongi was taken aback by the sudden change in Taehyung.

"You wouldn't."

"Oh, I would Yoongi. I haven't slept with Sunni or kissed her, but your choice decides whether I'll leave it as is or change everything tonight. She'll be hooked on me and I'll destroy her heart just like you once did to her."

Yoongi snapped. He grips Taehyung's shirt as he lifts him up. His hand was fisted and ready to punch Taehyung.

"Hit me Yoongi. I'm already falling into a bottomless pit. I can't pull myself out anymore so what's the point in trying to right everything."

Yoongi glared with heaving puff of air blowing out of his nose at Taehyung. His breathing slowly subside once he saw the lifeless look on the younger's eyes. Taehyung's words hit Yoongi hard as he realizes that Taehyung had given up all hope already. He was planning on lowering himself even more than he already was no matter how good his intentions were.

Yoongi releases his grip on Taehyung. He needed to stop Taehyung. He was out of control and was fighting this all alone.

"I won't tell Jin and Jisoo anything. I won't even ask for your help with Sunni either. All I want from you Taehyung....."

He pauses as he noticed Taehyung's darkening eyes started softening at his words.

"...is to call me Hyung."

Taehyung eyes widen and then shortly after furrowed at Yoongi's request. He was confused about what Yoongi was trying to do.

"H-Hyung? Why should I call you Hyung?"

"Because I know you're a good person Taehyung. You're just making the wrong choices and I want to help you. So come to me when you need someone to talk to. I already know everything that you've been doing behind Jin and Jisoo, not to mention Sunni's back too. I don't want you to bother Namjoon either. So let me help you as a Hyung."

Taehyung's eyes brimmed with heavy tears at Yoongi's words. He couldn't understand why Yoongi wanted to help him. Especially when he has hurt Jisoo.

All Taehyung wanted from Yoongi was to keep quiet. Let him do what he's been doing with no one's knowledge, but here was Yoongi asking him to seek help and comfort from him. He wanted so much for someone to rely on. Namjoon Hyung refuses to help him anymore after Yoongi and Taehyung's first encounter, so Taehyung had been alone since then.

Sure he's been with Sunni on multiple occasions, but his body was just there physically. Emotionally, his heart was with Jisoo and his mind was on Jin. He hasn't been getting a good night rest for the longest time and he was honestly running a small fever but insisted on dropping off the letter for Jisoo first.

So with Yoongi offering to be someone he could seek help from, he couldn't hold back the tears. But Taehyung held onto his stubbornness. No matter how much he wanted the help, how much he wanted to call him Hyung, he refused Yoongi and turn to make his way out of his room.

"You don't know anything about me Yoongi and I won't call you Hyung..."

He walks up to the door and as he grips the doorknob, Yoongi hastily calls out to him causing him to halt in place.

"Taehyung! I'll be waiting. I trust that you'll call me Hyung one day. Remember that you are not alone so don't fight with yourself anymore. I'll be here whenever you want to talk."

And with those last words from Yoongi, Taehyung let a few tears fall down his face before twisting the doorknob and opening the door to walk out of Yoongi's room.

_I'm sorry Yoongi Hyung..._

**_To Be Continued..._ **


	40. Blessings

Jisoo and Jin had made a little stop at a convenience store before heading to Jin's place. She wanted to cook dinner for Jin before she had to leave and go to work tonight. They browsed through the store with Jin holding onto Jisoo's shirt like a little boy scared to be left alone and not wanting to get lost. Jisoo grabbed a bunch of meat and veggies for Jin since he hasn't been home for two months. Whatever he had in his fridge may not be good anymore.

She suddenly felt the urge to use the bathroom.

"Jin, I need to use the bathroom," she tells him as she led him to the tables nearby and made him sit.

"Why are you going to leave me here? Can't I come with you? Please?"

Jisoo chuckled at the panicking male in front of her who refuses to let go of her arm.

"Jin, you want to go to the bathroom with me? The women's bathroom?"

"But I'm blind! I won't be able to see anything."

"Jin, not everyone knows that you can't see anymore. They will think you are some perverted peeping tom."

She gently pried his clutching hands off her arm and gave him a quick kiss on his lips to ease his panic.

"I'll be back before you know it. Now be a good boy and sit here and wait for me, okay?"

Jin protrudes his bottom lip in a childlike pout as he nods his head to agree. He was honestly scared to be left alone but Minji was right. He didn't want to be known as a pervert so he sat quietly with their cart full of foods next to him while Jisoo left to go do her business.

It wasn't long before Jin heard some light footsteps walking towards him. His lips no longer covering his teeth as his cheekbones rose high. He smiles at the person when the footsteps stop right in front of him.

"You're back already Minji? That was quick."

Jin was only greeted by silence and it made him wonder why Minji had suddenly become quiet.

"Minji? Are you okay?"

"Oppa..."

The smile that had grown twice in size faltered the moment he heard her voice. It had been so long since he last heard her voice, but it was a voice he would never forget for she was once someone who was so dear to him. Someone who he once loved so much.

"Oppa what are you doing here alone?"

"H-hi Sunni. I'm actually not here alone. I'm here with my girlfriend. She just went to the bathroom."

"Oh..."

Sunni had come to the store for a quick snack before she went to work and couldn't stay away once she noticed Jin sitting by himself. The store was close to both Jin and Sunni's place. They didn't live too far from one another and would often come to this very store for late night snacks or drinks. Memories of the two together flashed through both their heads as they remembered their happy memories together in this store.

Sunni's eyes brimmed with tears as she gazes at Jin with so much guilt. She walks up even closer to Jin as she gently grabs his hands and crouches down on to her knees in front of Jin.

Jin froze at the sudden touch between them. It didn't make his heart flutter or anything, but instead made him uncomfortable. He wasn't sure what her intentions were when she held his hand but then he felt her lowing herself in front of him until he heard her knees hit the floor. He caught onto what she had just done and tried to pull her back up from the ground.

"Sunni, what are you doing? Get up."

"Oppa, I am so sorry..."

"Sunni, don't cause a scene. I said get up."

"No Oppa, I want you to know everything that I have done to you."

She cried as she confessed all her wrongdoings that she had done to Jin.

"I know I have no right to ask you for your forgiveness and I don't expect you to forgive me either, but I wanted you to know. I was scarred when I was younger by a man who hurt me a lot. I gave him my love and in the end, he broke me. He hurt me so much that I was afraid to love anyone fully. I know that gives me no excuse to treat you the way I did, but I can't change the past. What's done has already been done. I can only try to change and correct my future. And I want to start by apologizing to you."

She was sobbing uncontrollably with her head lowered in front of Jin as she apologized over and over again while telling him everything. Jin was dumbfounded, not knowing what to do or how to stop the crying girl once she had finished her story.

"Sunni, it's okay. Don't cry anymore and please get up."

His hands had let go of Sunni's hands and he found his way to her face as he gently wipes her tears away.

"I was in so much pain when I first found out about you and Taehyung, but now I'm okay. I forgive you."

Sunni sniffles as she lifts her head to finally look into Jin's eyes. She was puzzled by how easily he had forgiven her when she had just confessed to cheating on him and never loving him. His bright smile that he used to smile at her had found it's way to his lips.

"Didn't you hear me earlier? I said I was waiting for my girlfriend," he grins widely as he wipes the new tears that were falling from her face.

"I'm in love with someone else. I've moved on from you, Sunni."

Sunni smiled genuinely at Jin's grinning face. She could see how happy Jin was. He had truly moved on from her and she couldn't ask for anything more. To apologize to Jin was the one thing that had been on her mind for the longest time and to finally let it out had never felt so good.

"And I give you and Taehyung my blessings..."

Her eyes start to water again at Jin's words. She had only wanted his forgiveness but to receive his blessings meant the world to Sunni.

"Oppa..."

"If you two truly love each other, then I want nothing but happiness for the both of you."

Sunni jumps to her feet and hugs Jin. She felt so grateful to Jin and she happily cries as she hugs him tightly.

"Thank you Oppa."

She pulls away from the hug and finally sat down on a chair next to Jin.

"So where is this girlfriend of yours Oppa? I would like to meet her."

"Her name is Minji. She's a nurse that Taehyung hired to take care of me. She went to the bathroom, but it's been a while now. She hasn't returned yet."

That new information threw Sunni off. She didn't recall Taehyung ever hiring someone to care for Jin, but she figured Taehyung must have done it without her knowing. He had been telling her that he misses Jin a lot, but he was afraid that Jin will be upset with him because he was together with Sunni now.

"Taehyung misses you a lot Oppa. He's been wanting to come see you. He's been a little sad and was scared you were going to hate him."

"I don't hate him Sunni. I don't think I can ever hate Taehyung. He's my little brother. I miss him a lot too. Why don't you tell him to come visit me? I just got discharged from the hospital and will be going home."

"That sounds great! I'm sure he's going to be so happy to hear this. I'll let him know right away Oppa. I'll meet your girlfriend next time. Take care."

"Take care Sunni," Jin smiles widely as he waves like a little kid to no one in particular.

Sunni fishes for her phone in her purse as she exited the store not seeing Jisoo who was hidden in the aisles nearby.

Jisoo had returned from the bathroom a while ago but saw that Sunni had approached Jin so she remained hidden. She saw everything that happened between Jin and Sunni. And the only thing that was on her mind right now was Taehyung.

What Sunni had just said about Taehyung seemed to be false. Taehyung didn't miss Jin. Heck, he didn't even care one bit about Jin. Or did he?

_'I'll take Sunni and the company both away from Hyung. He's going to be a blind and broke man soon.'_

Jisoo tried to think back to their encounters and Taehyung's hot and cold behavior.

_'Hyungsu-nim. Nal mideo... jebal.'_

She wanted to see Taehyung. She was utterly confused by him. His actions were the complete opposite of what Sunni had just said.

Jisoo watched as Sunni fidget with her phone and slowly made her way farther and farther away from the store.

At first, she hated Sunni with so much passion but with the way Sunni got down on her knees to apologizes to Jin, was more than enough to soften up Jisoo's heart. She couldn't help but feel a tad bit of pity for Sunni knowing that she suffered a lot back then in High School. Sunni's acting was so good back then that Jisoo was clueless to anything that was going on with her. Had Jisoo known, maybe Sunni and Jisoo could have been good friends.

She turns her attention back to Jin who was smiling to himself as he waited for her. She hates it when she has to lie to Jin, but she needed to see Taehyung.

"I'm back Jin."

"Minji, you just missed Sunni. She was just here..." Jin happily told Minji before his happy face falls. He was so caught up in his happiness that he forgot the tiny detail that Sunni was his ex and telling your current girlfriend that you just met your ex girlfriend might not be the best idea.

His worries and panic returns as he got up from his seat and tries to explain himself to Minji. His hands wandered around to feel for any part of her as he desperately calls out to her.

"She came to apologize to me! I don't love her anymore! I love you Minji. Please trust me!"

Jisoo smiles knowingly at Jin before she gently took his hands into hers. She brought his hands up to her cheeks before she kisses the back of his fingers to assure him that she trusts him.

"I trust you Jin. Now, can you trust me with something as well?"

"Of course, I trust you Minji. I trust you with my life."

She drew irregular shapes with her thumb on his hand as she smiled towards Jin.

"I need to see Taehyung. Do you think you could give me his number?"

Jin meant every word that he said to Minji. He trusts Minji and loves her so he doesn't even questions her why she wanted to see Taehyung.

He remembered Taehyung's number by heart so he gave it to her and she quickly added his contact info into her phone. She thanked Jin before they both went to the cash register to pay for their load of food and made their way to Jin's home.

**_To Be Continued..._ **

 


	41. Going Crazy

The moment Taehyung left Yoongi's room, he felt his fever kicking in rapidly. He grabbed his head as the pain slowly started to heighten. He had planned on going into work right after he dropped off the check for Jisoo, but things had changed.

Taehyung made a call to his mother to let her know that he wasn't feeling well and will be taking the day off. His mother worriedly asked him if he was okay, but he dismisses it saying it was just a minor headache. He asked his mother to take over for the day and she accepts.

When he arrived home, he loosens the tight tie around his neck, that was suffocating him, as he sat down on the couch. His phone rang and he took it out to answer it, but he saw that it was a number he didn't know. He tossed his phone aside since he doesn't pick up on numbers that he doesn't recognize. Soon his phone rang again showing the same number calling him. He ignored it until it rang once more, this time though it was Sunni who was calling him.

"Good morning Taehyung Oppa."

"Morning Sunni."

"Oppa where are you? How come I don't see you in the office yet? I have some good news that I wanted to share with you."

"Oh, sorry Sunni. I'm not coming into work today. I'm taking a day off to rest. I think I might be a little sick."

Sunni's heart dropped at the labored breathing from Taehyung. His deep hoarse voice worried her. She had just met Jin this morning and couldn't wait to see Taehyung and tell him the news of Jin but all thoughts flew right out the window once she heard Taehyung's voice.

"Oppa, why are you just telling me now?! Why didn't you call me sooner so that I wouldn't have come into work? I should be there to take care of you."

"It's okay Sunni. I'll be fine. Just stay at work. If I get worse I'll give you a call okay?"

"Ani Oppa. I'm coming to you. I don't want to wake you up when you are sleeping so leave the door open for me, okay? I'll quietly let myself in and care for you."

Taehyung just wanted to rest, but knowing Sunni's persistence, he agrees to let her come over before they hung up. And he could really use someone to care for him right now, even if it was Sunni. He got up from the couch and could feel his body feeling extra heavy. He dragged his feet to the front door and opens it up a tad bit for Sunni.

**********

Sunni exits Taehyung's office as soon as she got off the phone with Taehyung, only to run right into Mrs. Kim. She bows respectfully to the older woman before trying to escape only for Mrs. Kim to call out to Sunni.

"Secretary Choi, just the person I was looking for. Taehyung is not here today and I will need you to assist me instead today."

"Mrs. Kim! Uhhh, I can't I have to leave for the day-"

"But if you don't assist me then who will? I need you to stay today. We have an important meeting on how to increase our sales for the company. I cannot allow you to leave, at least not now. Accompany me to the meeting first and you may leave after."

Mrs. Kim was still clueless about Sunni and Taehyung's affair. Sunni wanted to leave to care for Taehyung, but her future mother-in-law was requesting for her to stay. She bowed her head down in respect to the older woman and agrees. As much as Sunni wanted to leave this very moment, she also wanted to leave Taehyung's mother with nothing but good impressions of herself. Mrs. Kim probably wouldn't agree to Sunni and Taehyung being together, especially since Sunni was once engaged to Jin.

_I'm sorry Taehyung Oppa. Just wait a little while longer for me._

_**********_

Taehyung moves back onto the couch opened up the security app in his phone to set a timer to unlock the buzzer outside in 45 minutes for Sunni since it would take her about the same amount of time before she arrives. _(I seriously just made this up. There is no app that does this, or is there? I wouldn't know. Lol...)_

He tossed his phone onto the living room table and laid down on the couch. Taehyung closed his eyes and soon darkness falls upon him as he drifts off to sleep.

**********

**Jisoo's POV**

It was later in the afternoon when Jin and I had finished eating. He fell asleep shortly after and I went to clean up the mess I had made in his kitchen before leaving to look for Taehyung.

I stopped by Kim's Corporation and called the number that Jin had given me. He wouldn't pick up on me so I finally made my way inside the familiar building. I went up to the receptionist and asked to meet with Taehyung.

"Mr. Kim didn't come in today. His mother is here to take over for the day. I can schedule a meeting with Mrs. Kim for you if you'd like."

"No!" I blurted out a little too loud and startled the young lady. I quickly bowed to her and thanked her before leaving the building.

It was getting closer to my night shift at the bar and I couldn't reach Taehyung at all. I didn't want to bother Jin about where Taehyung could be either. And I also didn't want to worry him. The only person I could think of was Namjoon so I quickly caught a cab and went to work.

Once I arrived I went inside and found my boss. I asked him for Namjoon's number. He teased me as he gave me Namjoon's contact info. He insisted that I have a thing for his little brother since the last time I went to work for Namjoon. I nod my head in agreement going along with whatever he had to say about Namjoon and I just so he would leave me alone. When he finally left, I called up Namjoon.

"Hello?"

"Namjoon Oppa, it's me, Min Jisoo."

"Jisoo? How did you get my number?"

"Your brother gave it to me."

"Oh, I see. Why were you looking for me?"

"Namjoon Oppa..."

I paused and inhaled a deep breath into my lungs and let it out before continuing.

"I need to see Taehyung. Do you know where I can find him? He's not at the company."

"Taehyung's not at work? He's never missed a day at work since he became CEO. Have you tried calling him?"

"I have been calling him and he's not picking up on me."

I bit my lip out of nervousness as I talked to Namjoon. Taehyung was nowhere to be found and my only option was to check his home now. His mother is at the company for today so I wouldn't have to worry about her.

"Namjoon Oppa, do you think you could give me Taehyung's address? I would like to see if he's at home."

I could hear a deep and heavy sigh from the other end of the line from him. He seemed to be conflicted with telling me or not.

"Jisoo-ah, leave him alone. Don't bother or confuse him anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"He's having a hard time right now because of you."

Namjoon's words baffled me. How could I be confusing Taehyung and why would he be having a hard time because of me? I just couldn't understand it.

"I really need to see him. I want to know why he suddenly changed."

"Jisoo-"

"Namjoon, please?" I earnestly begged him. I was at my wit's end. I felt like I was going insane here. I couldn't find Taehyung anywhere and now that I really think about it, Taehyung was such a bright and happy person. I remember how happy he was when Jin went to lunch with us. I remember their laughter that day. How he eagerly wanted to spend some time with his Hyung like a lost puppy who finally found it's owner.

The day of Jin's accident, Taehyung cried so sorrowfully. He was clearly shocked when he learned that Jin had lost his vision _._ I closed my eyes and was immediately brought back to that day. Taehyung's shaking form as cried to his Hyung for losing his sight.

_'H-Hyung, can't you see me? W-why? Why can't you see me?! Where's the doctor! Why can't he see me right now?!'_

His painful expression as the doctors injected Jin with sedatives and how he slid down the cream-colored walls of the hospital as if he's lost all strength in his knees.

__'Jisoo, what do I do? I just lost my father and now Hyung's blind.'_ _

I had been so caught up in caring for Jin that I pushed the memories of Taehyung and his odd behaviors away. The way his eyes darken that day, how his face would hold a twist of pain for a second before his hurtful words to me.

_'I'll take Sunni and the company both away from Hyung. He's going to be a blind and broke man soon.'_

"I just don't understand Namjoon. How could Taehyung have changed so much after the care and love he has shown Jin in front of me?"

"Alright, Jisoo. I'll tell you his address, but only because I think it's best for you to hear the answers from Taehyung himself. And if anyone can talk some sense into his thick head, I think you will be able to. I'll text it to you after we hang up."

"Thank you Namjoon Oppa!"

We hung up and shortly after I received a text from Namjoon. I ran as fast as I could out of work. I still had a few hours before my shift starts so I needed to get Taehyung as soon as I could.

I arrived at a huge house 30 minutes later. I forgot for a second how rich Jin and Taehyung's family was. I slowly made my way to the buzzer next to the enormous wall that separated me from the house. I rung the buzzer and waited outside to see if anyone was home. After a while, the door buzzed unlocking the gate door and I was allowed to enter. My eyes widen as I soaked in all the beauty that my eyes could absorb.

I took my time to admire the beautiful front yard that had a stone paved walkway that led up to the front door of the house. The flowers that grew alongside the walkway made it felt as though it was a walkway to heaven. Rich folks really do have it all.

When I reached the front door, I saw that the door was left slightly open. The first thought that ran into my head was'thief.'

I quickly dug into my purse and grabbed my taser. I was ready to tase any sneaking person that was lurking in their house. I was deathly afraid of the robber, but I couldn't turn around thinking that Taehyung could be inside. His mother was at work and Taehyung being left alone to defend himself was worrying me.

"T-Taehyung?" I called out as I push the door wide open.

I carefully made my way inside, cautious about any slightest movement.

"T-Taehyung? A-are you home?" I called out once again moving deeper into the house. I finally relaxed my tensed shoulder and lowered my weapon once I saw Taehyung fast asleep on the couch. I put the taser away in my purse and made my way towards him.

"Taehyung-"

He was shivering as he slept. Beads of sweat trickled down his forehead while his teeth chattered crazily as he grips his arms closer to his body in an attempt to warm himself up.

"Taehyung!"

I dropped my purse onto the floor next to him and felt his forehead. He was hot. Too hot. He was running a fever. I cupped his cheeks in my hand to feel the burning skin against my hand.

"Taehyung, you're sick! Why didn't you call or tell anyone?!" I worriedly asked him but silence was my only reply.

I hastily looked around at my surroundings and saw the kitchen was across the room. I ran into the kitchen and found a clean towel and looked through the cupboards and found a bowl. I filled the bowl up with cold water and brought both the towel and bowl with me.

I set the bowl down on the living room table in front of me and sat next to him on the couch. I soaked the towel in the cold water and squeezed the excess water from the wet towel. I started wiping his forehead of the sweats and to cool his body down from his high fever.

**********

Taehyung was awoken to a certain voice calling his name. It sounded exactly like her voice.

"T-Taehyung?"

His head was pounding and he figured Sunni must have arrived.

"T-Taehyung? A-are you home?"

His eyes tightly shut closed as the coldness runs throughout his body. He was freezing. He shivered as though he was held captive inside an ice igloo. His teeth were chattering as he felt her soft touch on his forehead. The touch trailed down to his cheeks as she firmly held his cheeks.

"Taehyung, you're sick! Why didn't you call or tell anyone?!"

_Pabo, I told you I was sick..._

He could hear rustling and movements around him. Soon the presence that was next to him had left his side, but not for long. She sat next to him as she wiped his forehead with a damp cold towel that seemed to help him feel a little better.

Taehyung tried to open his heavy and tired half-opened lids. He could make out the faint figure of the female. Her blurry face soon cleared up in his vision and he finally saw her. He lifted his head up slightly with the last of his energy to get a better look at the girl.

_Jisoo?_

Taehyung let out a small chuckle as he closes his lids and lets his head falls back onto the couch thinking to himself.

_I must really be going crazy. I'm hallucinating that it's you who's here with me. I miss you, Min Jisoo..._

_**To Be Continued...** _

 


	42. One Minute

_I must really be going crazy. I'm hallucinating that it's you who's here with me. I miss you, Min Jisoo..._

Energy completely drained from Taehyung's body as his thoughts were filled with nothing but Jisoo. A small smile falls upon his face as he imagines that Jisoo was the one who was next to him wiping the sweats off his head. Her touches were light and gentle as if afraid she was going to hurt him.

Jisoo notices his half-opened eyelids for a second, before he falls back onto the couch, seemingly exhausted from his fever. She instantly leans down lower towards his face and reaches out to wipe some more sweat off his forehead. She gently felt his forehead to see if his fever had gone down.

"Taehyung, are you feeling better?" She softly speaks as she moves her hand down to his cheek.

"Are you hungry? I can make you some rice porridge if you like."

He hears her, thinking he's gone mad. He's even hearing her voice too now. With his eyes still shut and thinking that it was Sunni, he gently grabs her hand that was caressing his cheek. It was warm and soft. It didn't feel like Sunni's clammy and cold hand. He slowly opens his eyes once again and this times he opened them up fully and saw that it was indeed Jisoo who was leaning in close to him with a towel in her hand. His eyes moved to his hand that was holding hers. He's shocked to see that it was really Jisoo. He blinks but no matter how many times he opens his eyes back up, it was Jisoo.

He immediately lets go of her hand and she leaned back to let him sit up.

"Jisoo, what are you doing here?"

Jisoo had forgotten why she came in the first place the moment she saw a sick Taehyung. With his question just now, she recalls but didn't think it was the right time to ask Taehyung anything since he was sick.

"I had something I wanted to know from you, but seeing that you are not well, I can wait until later."

Taehyung nods lightly and exhaustedly as he listens to her. He really wanted to know what she came for and how she knew where he lived, but he was too tired right now. He was hungry and his stomach was crying to be fed. Jisoo giggles as she hears the rumbling of his stomach, thinking to herself that Jin and Taehyung are so alike.

"Let me go make you something to eat so you'll have some energy. Rest for now, okay? I'll wake you up once the food is ready."

She gets up from the couch and heads towards the kitchen on a mission to make Taehyung some food. Taehyung doesn't rest instead, he watches as she cutely makes her way around the foreign kitchen trying to find all the stuff she needed. She was making so many adorable puzzled faces that Taehyung couldn't help but smile to himself as he admired her.

Jisoo eventually found all the ingredients she needed for making her rice porridge. While the porridge was boiling in the stove, she turned to look at Taehyung to see if he was resting, only to catch him staring at her. His eyes widen when he saw her looking at him. His cheeks turned red, not from the fever but from getting caught looking at her. He let his gaze wandered off to anything but her. He took a tiny glance back at Jisoo's face to see her glaring at him and he avoids eye contact with her again.

"Kim Taehyung, I told you to rest," she replies sternly as if she was scolding a child who refuses to listen.

He finally locks his gaze with hers.

"Sorry Jisoo, I'm just a little too hungry to fall back asleep."

Jisoo decides to let it go since his stomach was crying pretty loudly earlier and it was getting pretty late in the afternoon.

"It's almost ready. Just be a little more patient arassoyo?"

"Ne, Hyungsu-nim.."

"Y-yah! Stop calling me that. I-I'm not your Hyungsu-nim..."

A small grin appears on his face as he saw Jisoo flustered.

"Oh? Hyungsu-nim, why are you suddenly shy?"

Jisoo bit her lip as she thought back to all the intimate times she shared with Jin. She loves Jin. She really does, but she wasn't sure about his feelings for her yet. She knows he loves her, but he loves her as Minji, not Min Jisoo.

"I-I'm not s-shy. I'm not your Hyungsu-nim. S-so don't call me that anymore..."

Taehyung was completely aware of her situation. He knew why she was uncomfortable with him calling her Hyungsu-nim. She wasn't 100% honest with Jin so he knew she was scared. Scared that all this happiness that she was receiving right now with Jin would soon disappear.

Jisoo quickly changes the subject by asking Taehyung where they kept their medicines. He told her where the medicine cabinet was and she grabs some medicine along with a cup of water and a bowl of the rice porridge. She set the tray onto the living room table and gave him the medicine to eat first. He quickly took the medicine and ate it while gulping down the cold water to wash the medicine down.

Jisoo grabs the bowl of porridge and stirs it while blowing on it to cool it down for Taehyung. He watches her next to him as he set the half-empty glass of water on the table. He sees her kissable lips blowing on the food and his eyes flutter.

"Y-yah, Hajima..."

Jisoo's eyebrows furrowed with confusion as her lips puckered while blowing the hot porridge. She didn't understand what she was doing wrong that he was asking her to stop.

Taehyung's couldn't take his eyes off her puckered lips. His heart beating at a mile per second. He gulped the lump in the back of his throat pleading in his mind for her to stop before he loses control. Her lips were so tempting, so inviting. He finally looked away from those alluring lips.

"Hajima... I might do something that I'll really regret if you don't..."

She stops blowing on the food and hands it to Taehyung.

"I don't know what you are asking me to stop doing, but the food is ready. It should be cool enough to eat now."

He quickly took it from Jisoo and thanked her.

"Thank you for cooking for me Jisoo. I'll be fine now so you can leave. I'll just sleep some more after I finish eating."

"Ani, I'm not going to leave until I see you finish the food first."

Taehyung hurriedly gulps down the rice porridge as Jisoo watched with widening eyes.

"Slow down Taehyung! You might choke!"

Taehyung doesn't slow but only quickens his eating pace. He wanted her out of his house before he really can't control himself anymore. As he scarfed down the porridge, he chokes at the amount of food that was going down his throat and coughed some of the porridge out.

"Yah! I told you to eat slowly!"

Jisoo hurried grabs the half-empty glass of water for Taehyung and he gulps down the remaining of the water. He let out a sigh of relief as Jisoo rubs his back in an attempt to calm the boy down. What she didn't know was that she was only making it worse for Taehyung. Her soft touch rubbing his back made him gulped down air.

_Taehyung, don't. She is your Hyungsu-nim..._

"Did you want me to leave that badly?" Jisoo quietly asks Taehyung. He doesn't answer her instead, his breathing had increased and eyes brimmed with tears.

_Ani, I want you to stay..._

_No, she belongs to Jin Hyung..._

"Since you finished eating already, I'll leave now. Take care of yourself and your body Taehyung."

His breath hitched as Jisoo stood up from next to him. Taehyung's hands moved faster than his brain could process and he grabs Jisoo by her wrist. His breathing heightening with every breath that he let out.

"One minute..." Taehyung's deep voice croaked out to Jisoo. He pulls her back down onto the couch and into a tight hug. He finally lets the tears fall endlessly down his face as his grips tighten around Jisoo's waist.

"Taehyung-"

Taehyung cries silently into her shoulder. His voice breaking as he whispered gently to Jisoo.

"Just let me hold you for a minute and I'll let you go. I'm in alot of pain..."

 _**To Be Continued...**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hajima translates to 'Stop it' or 'Don't do it.' I hope you all had a wonderful weekend. ^_^


	43. Help Me

Taehyung clutches onto Jisoo as if his life depended on her solely. His own emotions were eating him up alive. He wanted so much to just toss away all self-control and make her his. The tiny demonic voice in the back of his head was telling him to let loose. It keeps telling him to stop hurting for once and just kidnap Jisoo and lock her up in a room somewhere so he could have her all to himself.

"Taehyung-ah, are you okay?" Jisoo softly returns the hug back to Taehyung. She was shocked at the sudden embrace, but she soon felt his wet tears on her shoulder. She knew he was weeping silently and she couldn't push him away. She was reminded of a crying Taehyung who rode on the bus with her pleading her to not let Jin marry Sunni. She didn't understand why he would be crying when he's got Sunni. He's gotten everything he wanted, yet he was soundlessly crying and desperately clinging onto Jisoo as if he needed help.

What they both didn't know was that Sunni had finished her work with Mrs. Kim and walked in to see the both of them holding one another. Jisoo had forgotten to close the gate door outside when she was buzzed into the beautiful front yard of Taehyung's home. When Jisoo saw the door that was slightly left open, she only pushed the door opened wider and walked in without closing the door while on the hunt with her precious weapon to protect her.

Sunni's eyes brimmed with tears when she saw Taehyung holding Jisoo. He was crying so painfully. The only time she's even seen Taehyung shed a tear was when he lost his father. She thought back to all the times that she was together with Taehyung. How he had never held onto her the way he was holding on to Jisoo. Yeah, he's hugged her and kissed her cheeks, but that was it. Now that she really thinks about it, it felt more like a love that a brother would give to his sister. Could it be possible that Taehyung doesn't love her? He refuses to touch her, to kiss her properly after dating for over a few months now. He said he wanted it to be special, their first kiss, yet he hasn't even tried at all.

The sight before her made her heartache, but she couldn't help but felt she deserved it. It was probably her karma for all those times she had cheated on Jin. It was her bad luck that she fell in love with someone who might not even love her back. She sniffled silently before backing away and headed back out the front door to leave them alone.

Jisoo's concerned voice snapped Taehyung back to reality from the growing monster that was about to rupture from his soul and he pulled away, which caused Jisoo to be pushed slightly from his embrace. It wasn't too hard, but it did leave her dumbfounded at his sudden change again. He closes his eyes shut in frustration and was angry with himself for letting those voices in the back of his head almost take over him. He should have just let her leave.

"Palli ga..." His voice soft. He was tired and wanted her to leave. His hands rubbed his face with much difficulty as Jisoo sits completely still in place and doesn't move an inch.

"I said leave!" His deep husky voice screamed at Jisoo and she jumps. What could have turned his switch on? She wanted even more than ever now to find out what was wrong with Taehyung, but know that it was time to leave. He was sick and not in his right mind right now.

"Okay, Taehyung. I'll go but remember to get some rest."

She grabs a pen from her purse and writes her number down onto the back of a random piece of receipt that she had tossed inside her bag.

"Taehyung, give me a call whenever you feel better. I still need to talk to you."

She gives the receipt with her number written on it to Taehyung and soon leaves his home. Taehyung let his head fall back onto the couch as he stares blankly at the ceiling, feeling numb. His hand clutching tightly around the tiny paper in his hand. Tears threatening to fall some more down the corner of his eyes but he held them in.

The buzzing sound of the gate brought him back from his deep thoughts of Jisoo. He went to the buzzer to see who it could be. His stress only doubles as he sees Sunni on the other end of the gate. He buzzed her in and moves to the front door to open the door for her.

"Taehyung Oppa, how are you feeling? Sorry, I couldn't make it here sooner. I got caught up with your mother at work. She wouldn't let me leave."

Sunni had been waiting outside the gate for Jisoo to leave before finally showing herself, trying hard not to be suspicious. 

"Sorry Sunni, I should have called you back and told you not to come anymore."

She walks in with the biggest smile on her face and she set aside her things. Sunni looked around the home to see that Jisoo had obviously cooked for Taehyung and helped care for him. All the things that Taehyung needed were all set out on the living room table, the tray of eaten food, the bowl of water and towel lying next to it.

"Was someone here?" Her tiny voice tried now to show how hurt she was. Taehyung laid back down on the couch showing no interest whatsoever in what she had to say. He just wanted to be left alone. 

"It was the maid. She left to go buy groceries for later tonight. I just need to sleep and I'll be fine. I would like to be alone..... Please."

"O-oh.. The maid..." Her voice trailed off with the tiniest hint of pain.

Sunni had hoped that Taehyung would be honest with her. If he had told her that it was Jisoo who was there then maybe he did really have some sort of feelings for her but in the end, he chooses to lie to her instead and it just confirmed her gut feeling even more. His weeping earlier hits her hard, like a brick that was thrown at full force right into her head.

_He doesn't love me because he likes Jisoo..._

Sunni thought back to all the times that Taehyung had hung around Jin and her. Those dark and empty look in his eyes that he always showed her, but when Jisoo was around Taehyung had morphed into a cheery little child. He had always smiled only towards Jisoo.

_'Where did she go?!!'_

_'Who are you talking about Taehyungie?'_

_'Jisoo! Where did she go? Why is her desk empty?!'_

His panic the day that Jisoo quit should have raised a red flag when he suddenly confessed to Sunni. Why didn't Sunni realize it sooner? Why did he ask her to be his girlfriend? Why did he make her fall so deep when he doesn't even feel the same back? 

"I'll leave for now. If you need anything call me Oppa. I love you..."

His silence confirmed all theories that she had concluded in her head. So she held her strong front and picked up her things and head towards the door. She turns back once more to see that Taehyung hasn't moved or even tried to stop her from leaving. A sad smile found its way onto her lips before she finally opens the front door and walked out of the Kim's home.

Once the door clicked shut, Taehyung finally lets his tears fall endlessly. He's come to hate himself so much. He's even hurting Sunni too now. He gets up from his spot and grabs his wallet and keys. He races out of the door fast and gets into his car. He drove at the speed of lighting and soon arrives at his destination. He quickly parks his car and gets out and slams his car door shut. He quickens his pace to the front door and presses the doorbell like a madman. He pounds hard on the door and his fever now at it's highest with the stress and crying he's done. Taehyung felt weak. Too weak to stand now.

"Jabal... Hyung...." His visions start to blur on him.

"Please open the door...." He closes his heavy eyelids as he leans forward with his forehead against the door.

The door swung open and Taehyung stumbles into the smaller man in front of him. He catches Taehyung into his smaller arms.

"Taehyung! Are you okay? What happened?!"

The heavy pressure in his chest was causing Taehyung so much pain.

"Yoongi Hyung, help me. I feel so suffocated. I can't breathe..."

And Taehyung's body goes limp and darkness falls upon him.

**_To Be Continued..._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am currently listening to Seesaw and I love this song so much. Please keep streaming the album, my lovely readers. Idol is on replay on Youtube and Love Yourself Answer album has been on repeat ever since it came out on Spotify. I love this Love Yourself Series so much and I am sad to see that this is the final installment of it, but BTS ended it perfectly with the perfect message, Love Yourself, Love Myself.
> 
> I love you all so much and thank you for staying this long with me through this boring and dramatic book of mine. I feel like I should end it soon since it's already 43 chapters in, but I still have so much stuff that I feel needs to be addressed in this book. I also apologize for the slow updates. Have a fun and safe weekend loves! ^_^


	44. Teach Me

Taehyung awoke to hear someone ripping off a paper and crumbling it while mumbling some incoherent words. He blinks calmly and takes in where he was. It was both familiar and unfamiliar at the same time.

Memories quickly invade his mind and he finally took in the room that he was in just this morning. Taehyung gently sat up to see Yoongi in his music corner with a huge headphone covering his ears, so he was unaware of Taehyung watching him.

Taehyung observed on as Yoongi plays a soundless melody on the keyboard that only Yoongi could hear through his headphones. Then he turns to write something onto a sheet next to him before he's back onto the keyboard. He was moving swiftly and promptly as if he didn't want to lose his thoughts.

Writing lyrics was never really Yoongi's talent. Namjoon usually took care of the lyrics portion for most of the songs that he's written so he was struggling with the newest tune that entered his mind while carrying Taehyung inside to his room. He couldn't help but think to himself that he could understand Taehyung. Maybe not a lot, but he understood the feeling of watching the person you love, love someone else.

Yoongi could hear the music perfectly in the back of his genius mind when Taehyung fell into his arms. He was struggling to get Taehyung upstairs and into his room. He didn't want to forget the melody in his head. The moment Yoongi tucked Taehyung in, he moved to his music corner and started composing the music he heard. He plugged in his headphone as to not wake up Taehyung.

So while Yoongi was so engrossed in writing, he forgot that Taehyung was sleeping on his bed and groan out loud in annoyance while tossing his headphone off.

"Ugh! Why can't I find the right lyrics!"

Yoongi turns around to see Taehyung sitting up in his bed, staring back at him.

"Oh, sorry. Did I wake you up?"

"No, It's okay..."

"Are you feeling better now?"

"Yes. Thanks."

_'Yoongi Hyung, help me. I feel so suffocated. I can't breathe...'_

Taehyung's face starts to heat up again, but not because his fever was acting up again. He was embarrassed to have let Yoongi see him in that state. He had never wanted to come back to Yoongi, but when Sunni left Taehyung remembered Yoongi's words.

_'Taehyung! I'll be waiting. I trust that you'll call me Hyung one day. Remember that you are not alone so don't fight with yourself anymore. I'll be here whenever you want to talk.'_

"I should get going now," Taehyung said as he flips the blanket that was warmly tucking him in. He gets up and heads towards the door.

"Taehyung!" Yoongi calls out to him causing Taehyung to stop in his track.

"Stay with me for a bit. I would like to hear your thoughts on something that I just wrote."

Taehyung had never really had any interesting music but when Yoongi asked him to listen, he couldn't help but feel a bit curious to hear what the older man in front of him had written earlier. So he moves back towards the edge of Yoongi's bed and sat down.

Yoongi turned back around towards his keyboard. He unplugged his headphone that was connected to his keyboard and closed his eyes before letting the beautiful melody take over the room.

Once he was done, Yoongi turns around to see Taehyung's mouth and eyes slightly opened in awe.

Taehyung couldn't explain the feeling he felt when he heard the music of the piano. The tune was so pleasant to his ears. It strangely comforted Taehyung and he didn't want Yoongi to stop playing.

"Can you play it again. I want to hear it again..." Taehyung silently asked Yoongi. Yoongi let out a small smile before playing the tune for Taehyung once more.

Taehyung closed his eyes and took in every note. It was as if the song was written just for him. Before he knew it, his eyes were glistening and he let them fall loosely down his face.

"How long have you been writing music?" Taehyung asked Yoongi once he finished the last note. He was genuinely curious.

"Ever since I was 13 years old. Music became so important to me that it was all I ever focused on until.... until Sunni came into my life."

Yoongi thought back to those endless nights that he had done nothing but write and play the piano. He would stay up and compose at least a song a day, sometimes even two songs a day. That was how important and how much he loved music.

When he met Sunni, he was distracted from music. He knew it from the 8 months that he was together with her. He didn't stop writing completely, but he wasn't as passionate about music anymore. He wrote songs only for Sunni and spent so much time with her. So as he graduated, he made the ultimate decision to take a break from their relationship until he was stable and well off with his dream.

No matter how much he regretted it, he couldn't change the past. He was young then and ambitious about his dream. So he chooses his dream over Sunni. He could only try and change his future with Sunni now.

"It's beautiful," Taehyung quietly mumbled and brought Yoongi back to the present. He smiles warmly to the younger, knowing well of his internal battle with himself. Yoongi wanted to help Taehyung in any way that he could. Whether it be to lend a listening ear, playing music with him, or keeping him distracted from any thoughts of Jisoo.

"I thought of the title for the song, but I can't think of any lyrics. Namjoon usually writes lyrics for my work. Do you think you could help me Taehyung?"

"Write lyrics? I could never. I'm not talented at anything. I've always only followed behind Jin Hyung..."

Taehyung paused to think about what he had just let slipped out of his mouth. He had always followed Jin. Everything Jin did Taehyung did as well. He looked up to his Hyung and did everything for Jin.

Entering and protecting the company was for Jin, getting together with Sunni was for Jin, and letting go of Jisoo was for Jin.

It hits him hard in the face that he brought everything upon himself. Jin had never asked for any of this yet Taehyung was doing so much just for Jin. Maybe it was time. Time to stop thinking about his Hyung and to start thinking about himself.

What did Taehyung love to do?

He loved playing video games. He loved taking pictures of the world. He loved art.

Taehyung had been blinded with winning his Hyung's attention that he didn't even stop to think about all that he wanted to do.

Music, it was also a form of art. He couldn't get rid of the feeling that Yoongi had given him from just one song.

"...but I think I want to try."

He swallows the thick lump of saliva forming in the back of his throat before finally deciding. It was time to stop following and become the leader of his own heart.

"Yoongi Hyung, I want to learn more about music. Do you think you could teach me?"

Yoongi smiles brightly upon hearing Taehyung call him Hyung and his request. He nods to agree to teach the younger while grinning away.

Taehyung noticed how Yoongi's gummy smile warmed his heart. This was the first time he's smiled so brightly at Taehyung. Yoongi looked a little too happy and Taehyung didn't know why, but he returned the grin with his own rectangular smile.

Taehyung somehow felt he was going to be alright.

**_To Be Continued..._ **


	45. Love Myself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***Warning! There will be an 18+ mature content at the beginning of the chapter.***

With the weekly checks that Jisoo had been receiving, she had more than enough money to help the Min family. She soon quit bartending and enrolled back into culinary school.

Jisoo had also moved out to stay in a dormitory that was close by the school, although she's rarely ever there. She was able to spend as much time as she wants with Jin now and not have to worry about lying to her parent's or Yoongi.

While she kept the truth of her identity and family away from Jin, Jisoo has been honest about everything else in her life to Jin. She told him about her dream of becoming a chef. She told him which school she went to and she even let him know of her school schedule. He knew her birthday, her favorite color, her favorite food, every little detail about her.

Their weekly visit to the hospital was only getting better too. Jin was showing good progress and his results all came back good. Too good that it kept eating Jisoo alive every night with worries that he will suddenly wake up one day and be able to see.

She needed to come clean to Jin. If she wanted to be a part of Jin's life, then she needed to tell Jin the truth. She wanted to be the one who tells him before someone else does. So she gathered up every last ounce of courage that she had and decided that today was the day. The day she was going to admit that she was Jisoo. 

She found herself standing nervously outside Jin's apartment door after her last class. She punched in the code that Jin had given her and the door unlocks. Sweating profusely and her heart beating wildly in her chest, she enters the one bedroom apartment studio. Jisoo is instantly greeted with a smiling Jin, who was sitting down on the couch while listening to the news on the TV. He gets up and moves slowly towards Jisoo.

"Minji, you're here. I've been waiting for you," he calls out to her and caused her heart to jump and do flips as the man moves closer towards her. This was a sight she saw every day, yet it still made her heart beat a little faster every time. She smiles as he finally found his way to her and hugs her close. He gave her tiny kisses to welcome her and she smiles into the kisses as she wraps her arms around his neck and pulls him in to deepen the kiss.

Once she realizes how easily swayed she was from her real purpose, she pulls away from the kiss. It wasn't time for kisses. It was time to sit Jin down and have the talk with him.

"Jin, I have something to tell you," Jisoo quietly whispered towards Jin. He ignores her as he continues their kissing.

"Hmm, not now. Say it later. I haven't had enough of your lips yet," he answers while biting her bottom lip playfully.

Jisoo melts into the kiss as he roughly pushes her up against the door. She lets out a tiny giggle as he playfully nibbles on her jawline and then moved towards her neck. She let out a soft moan before all thoughts of confessing flew out the window.

She tugs on his loose fitted shirt and guided them both onto the couch. Jisoo gently pushed Jin onto the couch and climb into his lap and straddled him. Jin automatically wraps his arms around her tiny waist and pulls her close. Jin gave her some more open mouth kisses on her shoulder and moved towards her collarbone before finally finding his way to her sensitive spot on her neck. Jisoo was a moaning mess now. Neck kisses, it was her weakness. She slowly started grinding her hips into Jin's.

"Minji, don't tease me..." Jin groans as she slowly rode him.

"You're the one doing the teasing Mister. You know how much I love neck kisses.." Jisoo moans out to answer him.

Both Jin and Jisoo had lost all control and had turned into two hormonal beasts. They start clawing at each other's clothes and soon they were both naked. With Jisoo sitting on top of Jin and riding him, he couldn't hold back.

This wasn't the first time that Minji was on top and took control, but every time she does, it just turns Jin on even more. He found it to be the hardest to control himself when she was on top or riding him.

"Minji, are you going to cum yet? I think I'm going to cum..."

"Jin, you can't cum. Not inside of me.."

"Oh god, this feels too good. I can't hold it."

He grips tightly onto the small girl's waist pulling her down as deeply as he could. His breath heightening as his high grew close.

"Not yet Jin, I'm close..."

Holding back all self-control of releasing into Minji, Jin bites her shoulder playfully and lowly growls into her flesh. He was losing his mind trying not to cum before Minji.

"I'm going to cum Jin. Oh god, I'm cumming!"

Jisoo spazzes as she rode out her high on top of Jin and as if on cue, Jin releases his load inside of Jisoo. He grunts and he let every last drop of semen leave his body. Jisoo falls forwards leaning her forehead against Jin's. Heavy pants of trying to catch their breaths mingled with the smell of sex.

"You just came inside of me..." Jisoo whispered to Jin.

"Don't worry Minji. I will take responsibility for the both of you. I love you..." and he gently pecks her lips.

Tears of both joy and nervousness welled up in Jisoo's eyes. She wasn't even afraid of becoming pregnant. She loved Jin and if she was gifted a small child with Jin she would be more than happy to carry his child. But Jisoo was scared. Scared that his words would change when he found out the truth about her.

She had come here to tell Jin the truth and yet things turned out completely opposite of what she had intended on doing. They were supposed to be having a serious talk, but all thoughts had turned into mush the moment Jin's kisses were felt on Jisoo's lips.

She finally gets off of Jin and grabs both their clothes. She handed Jin's clothes to him and asked to use his shower. He wanted to shower together but Jisoo wanted to be alone. She needed to be away from Jin for a bit. She needed to build up her courage to tell him the truth again.

With a lot of convincing from Jisoo, Jin allowed her to shower first. He sat in the very spot that they had just had sex and waited for her.

As he waited for his Minji, he heard his front door unlock and soon the door swung open.

"Who's there?!" Jin calls out to the person who was closing the front door now and taking light footsteps towards him. The footsteps stop right in front of him.

"Oppa, It's me."

"Sunni! You scared me. I thought I was going to get robbed for a second."

"Oppa, if I was a thief, I would have just broken in. Why would I bother to enter your code?" Sunni chuckles as she sat down next to Jin.

"Did Taehyung come together with you?" Jin asked feeling hopeful that maybe his little brother had tagged along with Sunni to visit. He wanted to show off Minji to the both of them.

Sunni sadly smiles to Jin before answering him.

"No Oppa. I came here alone. I wanted to see you one last time."

"One last time? What are you talking about Sunni?"

"Oppa, you gave me your blessings to let me love Taehyung even after all the things I've done to you. I had to see you before I left Korea."

"Why are you suddenly leaving? What happened to you and Taehyung?"

"He doesn't love me Oppa. He's in love with someone else..."

And when those words left her lips, so did the tears that she was holding back.

"I was careless and opened my heart back up to another man who doesn't even love me. I was foolish and desperate to have someone to lean on, but I finally realized that in order to love anyone, I should learn to love myself."

After Taehyung and Jisoo's little encounter, Sunni had gone back home and did some deep and careful thinking. How could she love another when she doesn't even appreciate or love herself?

She let men used her body in return for money. She always put out a strong front, but behind closed doors, she was crying for help. She was not fine. She needed to be saved. But no one can save her but herself.

She needed to change and the first thing she did after making up her mind to let everything go was to see Jin. Kim Seokjin, who was the man whom she knew loved her. He loved her and cared for her even though she didn't return his feelings. He was the only one who she could face. She apologized to him and he sincerely forgave her. He wouldn't be able to smile so brightly at her if he really didn't move on from her.

She couldn't see Taehyung, for the fear of growing greedy. Afraid that selfishness and possessiveness will consume her and turn her into a person who she really didn't want to become. She loved him, loved him so much that she decided to let him go. His heart wasn't with her and trying to make it belong to her will be a long and tiring heartbreak. She knows from the way he held and cried to Jisoo. The distant look in his eyes every time he was with her. He was thinking about someone else, Jisoo.

Yoongi? She was long over Yoongi. Ever since she opened her heart up to Taehyung, she shut the door close on Yoongi. She had forgiven him, but that won't change the fact that he did break her heart. She realized that she doesn't love Yoongi anymore and she couldn't give him another chance. Those lingering feelings that she had for Yoongi, is now all gone and if she gave Yoongi a second chance, she would be doing the same thing that she did to Jin. She wouldn't love Yoongi because her heart would be with Taehyung.

So, she chose to travel. It had always been something she always wanted to do. She had hoped to find her prince who would sweep her off her feet and the both of them would travel around the world together. From New York to Cali, London to Paris. Fly in an airplane from Tokyo to Italy, Hong Kong to Brazil.

But there were no rules that she needed to have a prince. She could travel alone. She only wished she had realized this sooner.

_**To Be Continued...** _

 

 


	46. Delete

Jisoo stood underneath the warm water of Jin's showerhead and doesn't move. She let the water fall endlessly down as they kiss her face. Her eyes shut closed as she took in the warmth.

Finally realizing that she wasn't at her dorm, she quickly scrubs her body from head to toe and cleaned up before shutting the water off. She stepped out of the bathtub and grabbed the towel that was hanging up next to the tub.

She dried her body from the wetness and wrapped the towel around her tiny body. She looks at her reflection in the mirror and took a few deep breaths and gave herself a pep talk to gain her confidence back up.

"You can do it Jisoo. You need to tell him. Let's do this...... I can't do this!"

She freaks out before pacing back in forth like an insane person.

"I can't! I can't do it."

Jisoo turns on the faucet and splashed some cold water all over her face. Her heart speeding with so much intensity before she looks at herself in the mirror again.

" _You have to tell him Jisoo. You love him don't you?"_

It was as if she was talking to another version of herself. Her reflection was well composed and confident. She was staring straight back at Jisoo.

" _Do you love Jin?_ _"_

"Of course I love him. I love him so much."

" _Then tell him Jisoo. Tell him the truth and tell him how much you love him._ _"_

She nods to herself before placing a hand over her chest. She moved into Jin's room and grabbed one of his white t-shirt and a pair of his boxer. With no bra on and only his boxer and a white tee, she slowly exited his room as she made her way back to Jin who was waiting for her.

_I can do this. I can tell him. I can-_

Jisoo stops in her track once she heard another female voice coming from the living room. She sneakily tiptoed towards the living room to see that Sunni had dropped by. Her eyes widen as she hid and waited for Sunni to leave before showing herself up to Jin and telling him anything. As Jisoo waited she overheard the two talking.

"He doesn't love me Oppa. He's in love with someone else..."

Jisoo could hear Sunni's voice crack as she talks about the man she loved.

"I was careless and opened my heart back up to another man who doesn't even love me. I was foolish and desperate to have someone to lean on, but I finally realized that in order to love anyone, I should learn to love myself."

Jin was speechless. He wasn't sure how to respond to the now crying girl.

"Sunni. I'm sorry to hear."

"It's okay Oppa. I deserved it. I'll think of it as my karma for hurting you. I loved him, but with every closed door, another opens. The one who was made for me will one day arrive, but until then I'm done looking for him. For now, I'll concentrate on myself."

Sunni wipes her tears away as she let out a loud and satisfying sigh. Jin smiles at Sunni before she returns the smile back.

"So, how's the girlfriend been treating you?" Sunni asked suddenly.

She saw a pair of a girl's sneaker by the door so she had a hunch that Jin's girlfriend was over. Sunni didn't want to intrude, but she couldn't help but be curious as to who Minji might be.

"Minji? She's perfect. I'm so in love with her Sunni, you don't know how happy I've been these days because she's in my life..."

Jisoo could feel her heart flutter as she heard Jin talk about her. She let a small smile creep across her lips as she tried not let her heartbeat too loud. He loved her just as much as she loved him. So when Sunni leave, it was really time to tell him the truth.

Sunni smiles as she saw how Jin went on and on about his Minji and complimenting how she was the best cook and most lovable and beautiful person ever.

"She's here isn't she?" Sunni teases and horror falls upon both Jin and Jisoo's face.

The happy moment that just happened on the couch before Sunni decided to drop by attacks Jin's mind and his face flushed bright red as he tries to deny it. Sunni saw how flustered he was and assumed she was right.

"Oppa, it's okay. You're a grown man who has needs too. There's nothing wrong with having your girlfriend over," she jokes as Jin tells her to shut up.

In all honesty, Sunni really thought that Jisoo and Jin would have gotten together with the way Jisoo had shown up at her apartment that one time. Jisoo was so determined to make Sunni go end things with Jin, and yet Jin's girlfriend was Minji and not Jisoo.

And with Taehyung being in love with Jisoo, Sunni just had to ask Jin to be sure.

"Oppa, have you heard from Jisoo?"

"Jisoo? Min Jisoo? No, why?"

Jisoo's heart drops the moment Sunni mentioned her. She didn't know why Sunni had mentioned her but curiosity got the best of her. Jisoo moved a bit closer towards the two but made sure to still stay hidden from Sunni's view.

"You really haven't heard from Jisoo?"

"No. I haven't ever since she left the company. Why? What about Min Jisoo?"

"Oppa, what are your thoughts about Jisoo? Do you like her?"

"She was a great girl and nice, but I don't like her. She was your friend Sunni. Why would you suddenly ask me that?"

Jisoo's world came crashing down, hard. All the courage that she had built up and the truth that she had planned on telling Jin had cracked. Her web of lies could no longer be told. Jin didn't love Jisoo. Her fear consumed her and tears streamed down her face before she's heard enough. She moved away from the two and made her way back into Jin's room.

Relief rushes through Sunni as she let out a huge smile. She was glad to know that Jin doesn't love Jisoo. She grabs the letter that she had written Taehyung out from her purse and hands it to Jin.

"Oppa, this is my letter of resignation. Will you please give it to Taehyungie?"

"Why didn't you just go see him Sunni? Go see him and give it to him yourself."

"I can't Oppa. I don't want to turn into a person like those second lead actresses in Kdramas who doesn't know when to let the man who doesn't love her go."

Jin let out a loud laugh at the girl's choice of words.

"I'm serious Oppa. I'm scared I won't be able to let him go if I see him. I'm scared I'll want to hold on to him. So please, do this last favor for me."

Jin nods and Sunni put the letter in his hand before she finally gets up from the couch.

"Oppa, I would really love to meet Minji, but my flight is going to leave in about an hour, so I need to head to the airport now. I am happy for you. I wish you and Minji all the best. And take care of yourself."

"Aren't you going to come back?" Jin asked her.

"I don't know Oppa. I want to travel all over the world first if I ever do decide to come back."

"Take care of yourself too Sunni. I'll be sure to give Taehyung your letter."

Jin got up and gave Sunni one last hug before she finally left his place.

Sunni's belongings and suitcase had already been packed. She went straight to the airport, got her things checked in and finally when she was seated in her assigned seat, she took out her phone and went through all her photos.

She had taken many pictures with Taehyung. Some were silly pictures of when they first started dating. Some pictures were taken in secret when Taehyung was sleeping on her couch. Some were taken when he was deep in thought about another person.

It's funny how she never really took the time to look fully at every picture. She thought he would be her's forever. Her eyes teared up as she slowly pressed the trashcan to delete her photo. Her thumb hovers above the _'Cancel'_ and _'Delete_ ' button as she let her tears fall.

She presses the delete button and moved on to the next photo.

_Delete_

_Delete_

_Delete_

With the last photo of Taehyung finally deleted from her phone she went into her messages. She read through all her and Taehyung's exchanged text messages one last time before deleting them.

Scrolling through her contact list, she stops on Taehyung's number. She has seen this number numerous amount of time. She could remember his number by heart. It was like a tattoo that was implanted in her head, but even tattoos can be removed.

_Delete_

After her deleting spree, she turns her airplane mode on and put her phone away. She looks out the window as the plane flew up higher and higher into the sky.

Her heart will mend and only time can tell how long it was going to take.

But she was ready. Ready to leave Taehyung behind. Ready to start fresh and new. Ready to finally love herself.

**_To Be Continued..._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt like Sunni's character was the one who grew up the most. Although she was a horrible person at the beginning, she developed into a character whom I have grown to love.
> 
> I know everyone has their own opinion on everything but as the author, I have a deep love for all my characters and with Sunni's departure from my book, my heart was aching a tad bit. 
> 
> I really intended to keep Sunni as the bitchy dramatic second lead that I first made her out to be, but when the idea of Sunni having a bad past and being Yoongi's first love entered my head, I just couldn't keep her evil anymore. I'm weird, aren't I? Lol
> 
> I know I'm not the best author, but I hope I was able to convey some sort of feeling from you about Sunni leaving the book.
> 
> Does this mean this fanfic is ending soon? Who knows... ^_^
> 
> Unedited.


	47. Shower

After Sunni had left his apartment, Jin gradually found his way to his room. It had been a while since Minji had gone to shower and it made Jin a tad bit worried.

"Minji?" He calls out to her not knowing that Jisoo was silently emitting droplets as she found comfort in his bed.

Jisoo promptly wipes her waterworks away before calling out to Jin.

"Jin, I-I'm right here..."

"What's wrong?" Jin asked her. Her voice was shaky. It was unstable and sounded like she had been crying.

His heart stopped for a split second thinking that maybe Minji had seen him with Sunni. Jin didn't want Minji to misinterpret that he still has feelings for Sunni. Sure Minji had told him the first time that she trusts him, but he was still concerned.

He was worried that she will somehow find any reason to leave him when she gets tired of tending for him. His face falls into a depressed pout as though he was about to shed tears. His hands wandered around the air in search of Minji. He couldn't feel her near him. He couldn't touch her and it was making him nervous.

Jisoo got up from the bed and made her way towards Jin to reassure him that she was fine.

"Nothing's wrong Jin. I just got out of the shower. I was still putting on clothes and was just about to come get you to shower next."

A breath of relief emerged from Jin's mouth as he finally felt her delicate touch on him. He instantly wraps his arms around her and cuddled into her warmth.

"Your voice sounded different. It seemed like you were crying so I thought that I had made you cry," Jin softly whispered into Jisoo's ear. A teardrop trickled down her face as Jisoo held back her voice from quivering.

"Silly, how could you make me cry?"

"Sunni was here. I thought you might have walked in and seen us hugging earlier. I only held her because she was leaving Korea. She wanted me to give Taehyung her resignation letter."

Jisoo's brows furrowed in puzzlement. She had heard most of Jin and Sunni's discussion but had missed the bit of information that Sunni was leaving Korea.

She broke away from Jin's embrace and dried the remaining tears off from her cheeks. She took his hand and guided him towards the mattress. Jisoo sat him down before sitting next to him.

"I understand Jin. I told you before, I trust you. So, don't think otherwise."

A miniature smile ascended on the corner of Jin's lips before nodding to acknowledge Jisoo's request.

Jisoo was curious so she asked Jin to remove the curiosity that was arising inside of her.

She didn't understand why Sunni would leave Korea all of a sudden. Jisoo thought that Taehyung and Sunni were doing fine.

"Did Sunni tell you why she was leaving?" Jisoo voiced out to Jin.

Jin sighed dejectedly as he thought back to the weeping girl earlier. He doesn't love Sunni anymore, but that doesn't mean he doesn't care about her.

She was once someone really important to him. She was someone who he thought he could spend the rest of his life with at one point. So when she wept and told Jin about Taehyung, he couldn't help but feel a bit apologetic to her because of his little brother.

"I think it's because Taehyung is in love with someone else."

**********

**Jisoo's POV**

_'He doesn't love me Oppa. He's in love with someone else...'_

_'I was careless and opened my heart back up to another man who doesn't even love me.'_

Sunni's words traveled through my head.

_Taehyung's in love with someone else? But who?_

Taehyung couldn't love another. He told me he wanted Sunni. He told me he loved Sunni. He told me he was going to take Sunni away from Jin.

So, it all doesn't add up.

Three days have passed since I last saw Taehyung with his high fever. I had been waiting for him to contact me first, but haven't heard from him since.

Namjoon's words from when I saw him last echoed in my the back of my mind.

_'Jisoo, don't hate Taehyung too much. You'll find out soon enough about everything.'_

Why didn't I question Namjoon then? Why didn't I ask him to clarify what he meant by I will find out about everything soon?

"Jin..."

I really need to meet with Taehyung. I need to hear everything from him.  I needed answers. I can't wait on Taehyung to call me first anymore.

"...I can bring Sunni's letter to Taehyung if it's okay with you."

"Can you? I was going to ask you for a favor. I really miss Tae, but I don't think he's ready to see me yet."

Jin's face falls into a gloomy childlike pout as he talks about Taehyung. I could see that he really miss him.

"I don't want to force Tae into doing anything he doesn't want to do. So no matter how much I want to meet him, I'll wait until he's ready."

Jin hands the letter to me and I gently took it from him.

"I'll be sure to pass the letter to him. I'll meet him tomorrow after school so don't wait for me. I'll make plenty of food for you until I come back, okay?"

Jin nods his head before he found my hand and tugs me close to him so he could snuggle into me. His head was leaning on my shoulder and his arms were wrapped around my waist. I tilted my head and leaned against his.

"Thank you Minji. I don't know what I would do without you. I love you..."

I bit my lower lip to stop it from trembling. His words from earlier come back to haunt me.

 _'She was a great girl and nice, but I don't like her._ '

I swallowed back my voice from bawling out the truth to Jin. I was so confident earlier. I was ready to tell him, but there was no way I could tell him now. He loves me as Minji and he definitely won't love me anymore as Min Jisoo.

"I love you too Jin..." I sorrowfully called out to him as I ran my hand through his black locks.

Jin closed his eyes in pure bliss as he hummed in satisfaction. He looked so at peace right now and it shattered my heart. Soundless drops were once again leaving my orbs and I covered my mouth so I wouldn't let out a sound to let him know.

"But I will love you more if you go and shower first Jin..."I playfully joked with him and caused him to let out a throaty laugh before he let go of me.

I held back every tears and sniffle, took his hand in mine before escorting him to the bathroom.

Jin started undressing and I went and got a dry towel for him. I hung up the towel on the hook next to the tub for him and proceed to turn on the water for him. I turned around and came face to face with a grinning half naked Jin with only his pants on.

"Do you want to shower with me again Minji? I need you to scrub my back for me."

"I just took a shower silly. You can shower by yourself. You're a big boy who doesn't need me all the time Jin."

"But I do need you Minji..."

He moved in closer towards me and soon he was in front of me. His large hands swallowed both my cheeks before he's leaning down and lifting my face up to meet his.

I gazed into his beautiful chocolate colored eyes and his warm smile just broke me a little more. His thumbs were gently caressing my rounded cheeks before he lands a sweet peck on my lips.

"You're my life and the reason I'm still breathing right now Minji. I was broken and hurt by many things. I was confused, lost, and a mess. But you found me. You cared for me when no one else was by my side. And because of you, every tiny damaged piece of my heart has been mended. So I need you now and forever more."

I couldn't hold back the tears anymore and closed my eyes and I felt them slowly traveling down my cheeks before Jin gently wiped them away with his thumbs. I opened my eyes and saw that his eyes had crinkled with the biggest grin upon his face.

"Were my words that moving that they brought tears to your eyes?" He lightly chuckled as he lifts my face towards his lips and kissed my lips lightly.

"I thought my heart was going to stop earlier when I thought you were crying because of me. But if this is the reason why you're crying then I'll be sure to let you know how much I love you every day, every second of my time and make you cry all the time."

I let out a small giggle to convince him that it was the reason for my tears. I took both his hands in mine.

"You're a silly and cheesy man," I said while trying my hardest not to full out wailed at the top of my lungs.

"Time to shower now my silly cheesy man," I stood on my tippy toe and gave him a quick peck before letting go of his hands but he caught me by my wrist. He pulls my body back to him and before I knew it, his lips found mine in a feverish deep kiss.

Heart pounding and tears streaking from my face, I pulled away from the kiss. Both our lips were only inches apart and our breathing was in unison.

"I love you Minji..." he whispered softly to me and caused my heart to shaken before he caught my lips into another kiss.

"I... love... you... so... much..." He breaths out in between every kiss.

"This cheesy.... and silly man.... loves you... and only you..." Jin was smiling into the kiss as he playfully bit my bottom lip.

I pulled away from the kiss once again. My heart was beating out of control and it was breaking with every kiss and words that were coming out of his mouth.

"I love you too Jin. Now shower, stop trying to get out of the shower."

"I'm not trying to get out of the shower. I'm trying to get you to come shower with me," he grins as he starts to lift the white t-shirt on me. I stop his hand and pulled the shirt back down.

"I have to go cook for us. I need to make a lot so it will cover breakfast, lunch, and dinner too for you tomorrow."

Jin let out a pouty whine before finally agreeing.

"Fine, you owe me a back scrub tomorrow night when you get back then."

"Okay, my silly man. Now go shower."

"Okay, okay. I'm going..."

I left the bathroom and closed the door shut and made my way into the kitchen with glistening eyes.

And while Jin showered, I dropped down onto the ground in the middle of the kitchen and wrapped my arms around my knees. I cried into my arms and finally let my sobs fill the whole kitchen.

_You deserve better than a liar like me Jin..._

_**To Be Continued...** _


	48. Letters From Sunni

Jisoo had trouble getting up for class the next morning. She had left Jin's apartment last night after she finished meal prepping for him. She would usually spend the night at Jin's place being cuddled up in his arms, but all that she could think about was the moment he let out those heartbreaking words out of his mouth.

_'I don't like her.'_

She had told Jin that she missed her family and will be going home to spend time with them. Little did Jin know, she had returned back to her dorm and cried herself to sleep. She had been crying all night and finally fell asleep for two hours before her morning alarm blasted throughout her room to wake her up. She didn't want to get out from her bed, but eventually forced herself up and got ready for college. Plus, she needed to see Taehyung later on in the day.

After attending her last class, Jisoo walked to a nearby bench outside of campus and called Taehyung while putting her bookbag down next to her. She let the phone ring until it went to his voicemail. Jisoo doesn't give up and calls Taehyung again.

Taehyung sees the unrecognized number calling him and he let his phone ring until it went to his voicemail. He had tossed Jisoo's number away the day she gave it to him. He had planned on not contacting her and keep his distance away from her for a while. So when the same number popped up on his phone again he sighs with frustration.

"Why is this number calling me so much?"

Taehyung was currently abandoning his work and he was together with Yoongi. The two had been cooped up in Yoongi's room ever since Taehyung asked Yoongi about music. They were together with Namjoon and Hoseok. The four of them had completed one song together and even started writing a new one.

When Yoongi introduced Taehyung to his friend Hoseok, they instantly hit it off. With Namjoon being Taehyung's cousin and knowing all of Taehyung's motive behind closed doors, he was disappointed that his little cousin had not said anything to Jin and Jisoo yet. But Namjoon couldn't stay upset for too long with Taehyung. He warmly accepted Taehyung into their little circle of friends and even helped Taehyung with writing lyrics. It seems to distract Taehyung from any other thoughts and made Taehyung happy.

The first song that the four worked on together was titled 'I Need U' while the current one that they were working on was called "Save Me."

Taehyung goes over the lyrics that Namjoon had written.

 _'I want to breathe, I hate this night,_  
_I want to wake up, I hate this dream,_  
_I'm trapped inside of myself and I'm dead,_  
_Don't wanna be lonely,_  
_Just wanna be yours._

 _Why is it so dark where you're not here_  
_It's dangerous how wrecked I am_  
_Save me because I can't get a grip on myself.'_

Taehyung's phone goes off and he grabs it but seeing that it was the same unknown number, he declined the call and put his phone next to him before returning to read the piece of paper in his hand.

 _'Listen to my heartbeat,_  
_It calls you whenever it wants to,_  
_Because within this pitch black darkness,_  
_You are shining so brightly._

 _Give me your hand save me, save me,_  
_I need your love before I fall, fall.'_

His phone rang for the fourth time and Yoongi looks over Taehyung's shoulder to glance at the phone in Taehyung's hand.

"Who is calling you so much Tae?"

Yoongi caught Jisoo's number right before Taehyung declines the phone call. The number flashes once more and Yoongi was sure of it now that he saw it a second time. It was his sister.

"Wait, I think it's-"

Yoongi was interrupted with an annoyed Taehyung who finally picks up and screams into the phone.

"WHO THE HELL IS THIS AND WHY ARE YOU CALLING ME?!"

Silence was all that Taehyung heard on the other end before a tiny voice utter out that made his heart beat uncontrollably fast.

"It's me, Jisoo."

"It's Jisoo," Yoongi announced simultaneously as Jisoo spoke through the phone to Taehyung.

Taehyung's heart intensified as well as his breathing. He didn't know what to do or say so he hung up on her. He immediately regrets it the moment he ended the call, but his mind wasn't thinking straight. He needed to calm down his heart. The tiny muscle only fastens when his phone lit up again with Jisoo's number on display.

"Are you okay Taehyung?" Hoseok asked worriedly as he sat up in Yoongi's bed.

Namjoon was quick to catch on when he heard Yoongi spoke Jisoo's name. He got up and dragged a whiny Hoseok out of the room while Yoongi gave Taehyung an encouraging pat on the back before walking out of the room following Namjoon and Hoseok.

Taehyung cleared his throat and let out a deep breath before finally picking up his ringing phone.

"H-hi Jisoo. Uh, sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to yell- uhh, I mean I'm not- umm, I-I didn't h-hang up on you on purpose. I-"

"Hi, Taehyung," Jisoo's soft and warm voice on the other end cuts Taehyung off. His heart flutters and his stomach did flips as he listened on to her speak.

"How are you feeling now? Is your fever gone?"

"The fever is gone. I'm all better now."

"That's good to hear."

"Yeah. So ummm, w-why were you calling me so much?"

"Taehyung, where are you?"

"Huh? Why?"

"I would like to see you. I have something to give you and I want to finish our talk from last time. You were too sick so I didn't want to bring it up that day."

"Oh, um.. I'm actually at your house with Yoongi Hyung right now."

"Yoongi Oppa? I didn't know you two knew each other."

"Uhh, yeah. We just recently met. Anyways, what did you need to give me?"

"I have a letter from Sunni."

"Sunni? Why didn't she just bring it to me?"

"I'm not sure, but I'll be home soon. Don't go anywhere and wait for me."

"O-okay, I'll uhhh- I'll see you in a bit Jisoo."

"See you soon Taehyung."

Jisoo hung up her phone and grabbed her stuff. She quickly ran to the bus stop and caught the bus before it left.

Taehyung was left unmoved with his phone still in his hand. Jisoo was coming to see him. Was he ready to see her yet? He wasn't quite sure what he wanted, but he knew his heart was pounding away. He let out a heavy sigh before setting his phone onto the nearby table and climbed into Yoongi's bed. He screamed into the pillow as loudly as he could.

A muffled cry from Taehyung was all that Yoongi could hear when he entered his room to check on Taehyung.

"Everything okay?" Yoongi called out to Taehyung.

"Hyung, she's coming here to see me. I don't know if I'm ready to see her. I don't know what to do," Taehyung replies while still laying on his stomach with his head turned towards Yoongi.

"Taehyung, it's up to you. Do whatever your heart tells you to do. You can choose to wait for her to come here or you can leave. I won't stop you if you want to leave."

Taehyung sat up in the bed and patted the spot next to him for Yoongi to sit. Yoongi follows and when he's seated, Taehyung clutches Yoongi's hand and gave it a tight squeeze.

"Will you stay here with me Hyung? Stay by my side when she arrives, please?" Taehyung begs Yoongi desperately.

"If that's what you want, I'll stay with you Tae."

"Yes, that's what I want. Don't leave me alone with her. I might lose control this time."

"Yah, you're my buddy now Tae, but I'll still give you a nice punch in the face if you try anything with my sister."

"Knock some sense into me Hyung. Beat me up until I'm black and blue and don't let me go crazy again."

"I can't believe my baby sis has you so whipped for her. It's only Min Jisoo for goodness sake."

"It's because she's Min Jisoo. She's beautiful, sweet, and adorable. She's the most lovable and kindest person I've ever met."

Yoongi could practically see hearts shooting out of Taehyung's eyes as he talked about Jisoo. Yoongi smiles warmly at the younger who was so nervous and clinging onto to Yoongi for dear life yet his eyes showed how much he cared for Jisoo.

"You really love her, don't you Tae?" Yoongi asked interrupting Taehyung.

Taehyung doesn't answer but instead nods lightly. A tiny broken smile spreads on his lips as he thought of Jin.

"But Jin Hyung loves her too. So no matter how much I love her, we can never be..."

Yoongi clutched Taehyung's hand and wraps his arms around Taehyung's shoulder to give him some strength. It was hard to see Taehyung suffer, especially knowing that it was his sister who was the cause of Taehyung's heartaches.

In the little time that Yoongi has gotten to known Taehyung, he had become someone who Yoongi grew to care deeply for and want to protect now. His older brother senses were tingling and he wanted to tell Jisoo everything, but Yoongi knew better. Taehyung needed to tell Jisoo himself.

Soon, the front door opened. Taehyung and Yoongi could hear Jisoo down the stairs. Taehyung stood up and his heart beat increased as he heard her footsteps draw closer and closer towards them.

"She's here Hyung. Don't leave me."

"Chill dude. Relax, I'm right here," Yoongi let out a small chuckle as he stood up next to the taller boy.

"Right, I need to relax. Breath in, breathe out. Relax Taehyung. Don't be nervous. Don't be-"

Yoongi's half closed door swung open and there stood Jisoo on the other side. She smiled beautifully at Taehyung and his heart stopped beating as she made her way closer.

"Hi, Mingi Oppa," Jisoo greets her older brother first.

"What's up Minji," Yoongi replies to his sister as he moves forward leaving Taehyung to stand behind him.

Jisoo met eyes with Taehyung before she smiled at him again.

"Hi, again Taehyung," she gave Taehyung a light wave.

"H-hi..." His eyes widen as he saw the girl in front of him smiling so sweetly at him. His breath hitched causing him to forget how to breathe.

"So..." Jisoo started out and side glanced at her brother to get him to leave them alone, but Yoongi only smirked and repeats after her.

"So?"

"Mingi Oppa, can't you take a hint? I need you to leave. I want to talk to Taehyung."

"Oh," Yoongi playfully teases his sister by acting as if he didn't have the slightest idea of what Jisoo wanted.

"But, I don't think Taehyung wants to be alone with you though. In fact, he was begging me to stay with him just now."

Taehyung's face blushed bright red as Yoongi kept poking fun at the younger.

"Mingi Oppa, just leave."

"Why? It's my room."

Annoyed by her older brother's childish behavior, Jisoo was ready to fight him. She had so many things to ask Taehyung and she really didn't want to deal with Yoongi right now.

"Taehyung, do you want me to stay or leave? I'll do whatever you want," Yoongi asked already knowing the answer.

Taehyung swallowed a gulp of air before he finally found his voice and was able to breathe again.

"S-stay Hyung. He can stay Jisoo. It's okay."

Yoongi let out a huge gummy smile before sticking out his tongue at Jisoo like a child taunting her.

"So um, what did you want to see me for?" Taehyung asked trying to divert her attention away from murdering her own brother any second now. Jisoo let out an annoyed sigh before pushing past Yoongi.

"Here's the letter," Jisoo hands the letter to Taehyung.

"Oh, t-thanks," Taehyung nervously took the letter from Jisoo.

"So um, was this it?" Taehyung asked as he fiddled around with the unopened letter.

"No, I want to talk too but _alone_ ," Jisoo emphasis the word alone while glaring at her brother.

"I'll let you read the letter first and we can talk after."

Taehyung nods quickly before heading towards Yoongi's bed. He sat down and stares at the letter that had his name written in beautiful cursive in the front.

_Kim Taehyung_

Now that he sees her letter, it finally sinks in that she had not been calling him. She hadn't texted him either nor tried to reach out to him in any way. He hadn't seen her since the day he was sick.

He opens the white envelope and he noticed that there were 3 letters altogether. One was addressed to him, one to Yoongi, and another to Jisoo. He took his letter first and began to read.

 

_**'Taehyungie,** _

_**By the time you receive this letter, I would already be long gone to a place far away from you. Don't worry Oppa, I didn't do anything stupid to hurt myself. I'm probably either in London or Germany right now. I'm traveling around the world. I wanted to take some time off for myself and** _ __**I guess you can say I sort of had an epiphany.** _ _

_**If you received this letter, then it means that I already met with Jin Oppa. I hope you and Jin Oppa were able to over any misunderstandings between the two of you. I wanted to tell you the other day that I met with Jin Oppa. He was really happy and he already found a girlfriend who he is really in love with. I know you have been telling me how much you've missed him. He misses you too Taehyung.  I think Jin would really like it if you went to visit him. He's already out of the hospital and back at his apartment.** _

_**I bet you're wondering why the sudden decision to leave Korea.** _

__**I know Taehyung Oppa. I know that your heart does not belong to me. It belongs to Min Jisoo, am I right?** _ _ _**I wanted so badly to do everything in my power to keep you by my side. I even thought of using Jisoo against you to make you come to me, but that will only make me less of a person that I already am.** _

_**When Yoongi hurt me in the past, I took it upon others to make myself feel better. I never really took the time to stop and think that maybe it was me. I blamed Yoongi and then hurt many people in the process. I was young and naive. But I realize now that I was wrong. I was a selfish person Taehyung. I was someone who wanted everything my way. I wanted everyone to love me. I wanted the attention. But now, I want to grow up from my immature self in the past.** _

_**When you were sick, I walked in on you and Jisoo. I saw the hug and the tears that you shed that day. The strong and confident man whom I thought loved me was in another woman's arms. You cried and showed her your weak self yet you've never shown me your vulnerable side. I came to you that day after Jisoo left. I told myself if you cared even a tiny bit for me, then I would never let you go. But when I was there with you, you lied to me about the person who took care of you. You couldn't even look at me that day. That's when I realized that you really didn't love me.** _

_**I remember your happy childlike smiles when Jisoo was around us before we even got together. And I don't know why I didn't realize it then, but your sad and broken expression when Jisoo came to my apartment is only now hitting me as I write this letter. You already loved her then, didn't you?** _

_**I don't know the reason why you came to me instead of Jisoo, but I'm telling you now that if I was ever the reason why you couldn't be together with Jisoo then you are now free. I'm letting you go now to love her openly with all your heart.** _

_**Tell her that you love her Oppa. Let Jisoo know how much you care for her. Even if you are rejected in the end, as long as you were able to let her know your feelings. I have no regrets now as I am writing out my feelings to you Oppa.** _

_**Lastly, I have a tiny favor I'd like to ask from you Taehyungie. You'll notice that there are three letters in this envelope. If everything works out for you and Jisoo, please pass those letters on to the Min siblings for me.** _

_**Oppa, I loved you...** _

_**But I'm learning how to love myself... and in order for me to learn, I have to let you go. Take care of yourself and I'll be secretly rooting for you and Jisoo from overseas. Be happy, Kim Taehyung.** _

_**-Choi Sunni'** _

 

Taehyung's eyes read over Sunni's letter once more before he slowly let the letter and his hand fall down onto his lap. He stares at the two siblings in front of him and his eyes brimmed with tears when he saw Jisoo. Wiping away his eyes before the drops could make a debut, he grabs both letters from Sunni that was addressed to the Min siblings and gave it to them.

Yoongi gave Taehyung a look of confusion before seeing his name written on the neatly folded letter. He took the letter and sat next to Taehyung and began to read.

 

_**'Min Yoongi,** _

_**Back in high school, I was young and didn't understand the reason why you broke up with me, but I think I can understand now.** _

___**__**I've always thought you were amazing at writing music. When we first met, it was because of the melody that you played on the piano in the old music room. Do you remember? I was awestruck by a handsome young man who caught my heart through music.  
**__** _ _ _

___**__**Music, it has a deep connection with you. Even deeper than with me back then. You choose music over me and being the immature and selfish person that I was, I couldn't see your dreams back then. I blamed our broken past on you solely, and for that, I'm really sorry Oppa.**__  
** _ _ _

___**I can see you getting big in the future writing songs for famous idols and producing beats for big entertainment agency. Your music will be known worldwide one day. So, don't ever give up on music. You have a talent that everyone needs to know.** _ _ _

___**Also...** _ _ _

___**I won't be able to give you the second chance that you were asking for. I loved you in the past, but I don't love you anymore. I don't want to give you any false hope so I'm writing you this letter as closure for the both of us.  
** _ _ _

___**Yoongi Oppa, don't love me anymore. Don't wait for me either, because I will only hurt you.  
** _ _ _

__**Thank you for loving me Yoongi Oppa, but it's time to let me go. I will never forget you as my first love, but you will only remain as my first love. I'm sorry.  
** _ _

_**__ -Choi Sunni'** _

 

Yoongi mimicked Taehyung's actions as he let his hand and letter drop onto his lap. His eyes coated with heavy droplets threatening to fall.

Jisoo didn't know why Sunni had written a letter to Yoongi. She didn't even know the two were talking acquaintance. She glanced down at her letter from Sunni before looking up to meet her brother's teary eyes.

"Mingi Oppa, are you okay?"

Yoongi was quick to dry his tears and got up from the bed.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I'll leave you two to talk now."

And with that last sentence, Yoongi left the two alone as he went to calm down his broken heart.

Jisoo opens up her letter last and she let a smile spread across her face as she read it.

 

 _'_ _**Min Jisoo,** _

_**I'm sorry for everything I've done to you...** _

___**Choi Sunni'** _

 

It was a short letter compared to Taehyung and Yoongi's who spent a while reading both their letters, but that sentence alone had made Jisoo's heart lighten up. She had already forgiven Sunni and her only regret was that she couldn't face Sunni to let her know that she was Minji.

The tiny smile that was plastered onto her face left as soon as she saw Taehyung's bloodshot teary eyes.

"Taehyung?"

Jisoo immediately moves in front of Taehyung to check on him. She leans down towards the taller man who was still seated on the bed. His head now lowered not daring to look at Jisoo. She places a hand onto his forehead to see if his fever was still active.

"Taehyung? Are you feeling sick again?"

"He said he will stay with me..."

"Huh? Who?"

Taehyung's red eyes slowly looked up and met with Jisoo's. His heart was racing with her soft touch on his forehead. Teardrops leaving his orbs as though it would never end.

"Yoongi Hyung... He left me, alone with you..." His voice cracks and he finally lets out a teary sob before his long arms found it's way around her tiny waist. Taehyung pulls her closer and he cried into her stomach.

"Taehyung-"

"I know I'm insane for telling you now but, I'm in love with you Min Jisoo..."

_**To Be Continued...** _


	49. I've Missed You

"I know I'm insane for telling you now but, I'm in love with you Min Jisoo..."

Taehyung continues to sob as he rubs his wet tears all over Jisoo's shirt. His heart was going to explode if he doesn't tell her now.

Jisoo was left in shock. Her eyes widen as Taehyung clutches onto her waist, not really believing what she had just heard. Taehyung was in love with her? It doesn't make sense.

"Wha- I don't understand..." was all that Jisoo could let leave her mouth.

Taehyung doesn't answer but instead grips her even closer to him. His heart beating at a mile per second. He's already made up his mind to finally stop following behind Jin. He was going to be the leader of his own heart. Heck, even Yoongi said earlier to do whatever his heart tells him to. So now, he was going to follow his heart. His tiny muscle that bleeds and beats Jisoo's name. It was beating fast as he held her. Her closeness and warmth made his heart jerked.

And it was telling him to let go.

Something inside of him clicked after he read Sunni's letter. Her words of advice were written neatly down for Taehyung.

_'Tell her that you love her Oppa. Let Jisoo know how much you care for her. Even if you are rejected in the end, as long as you were able to let her know your feelings.'_

As long as she knows his feelings.

If Sunni could let Taehyung go, then Taehyung could do the same to Jisoo. As much as Sunni wanted to grow, so did Taehyung.

He let his breathing and sobs die down before finally loosening his grip on her tiny waist. He gently pulls on her hand to get her to sit down next to him and finally all truths that Taehyung had been holding back came pouring out. He never thought he would ever be able to tell her anything, but here he was saying everything from his own mouth.

From the moment he first saw her, to the moment he decided to make her his Hyungsu-nim, to all the lies of taking Sunni away from Jin, to being the person who has been giving her money from the survey that she won.

"Wait..."

Jisoo closes her eyes tightly shut for a second before opening them back up to look into Taehyung's swollen and red orbs.

"You never loved Sunni and you did all that for Jin? Why didn't you tell me sooner Taehyung? You let me believe you were a horrible person. I was so angry with you for hurting Jin."

"I know and I'm sorry. But I needed you to stay by Hyung's side. I needed you to care for him while I wasn't there. And that was why I created the survey. I'm so sorry for lying to you Jisoo. I just didn't know how else I could give you money for looking after Hyung all those time."

Jisoo could see the sincerity in Taehyung's eyes and she pulls the now weeping man back into her embrace.

"I was so sad back then Taehyung. I thought that my new friend that I had just made was really heartless. I was so hurt that you could be so cruel to Jin. But I know now. I know that you are the most lovable and adoring brother ever. You did all this because you care for Jin. I can understand that much..."

She paused before she's rubbing his back to comfort him.

"...and I'm sorry for not being able to return your feelings."

Taehyung nods into her shoulder as he let more tears fall.

"I know. I've always known how much you love Hyung. That was why I planned on not telling you how I felt, but I think I will live in regret for the rest of my life if I didn't at least let you know."

"I understand. Thank you Taehyung Oppa for everything you've done. But don't lie to me anymore you hear?"

Taehyung thought his heart was going to jump right out of his chest. He pulls away from the hug and innocently stares back at Jisoo.

"O-Oppa?" He thought he heard her wrong. Jisoo had always refused to call him Oppa and now he thought he was dreaming. His mouth was left agape.

"Yes, Taehyung Oppa. I decided to call you Oppa now," Jisoo answers him as she playfully pinches his right cheek.

Taehyung smiles as Jisoo lightly pinches his cheeks and his smiles only widen when he felt his other cheek getting nipped.

"Aigoo, why are you so cute Oppa," Jisoo teases as she tries to cheer up Taehyung.

And it was working.

Taehyung's heart melted at the sight before him. This was the same girl who he lied to and hurt, yet she easily forgave him and is even joking around with him.

"Does this mean that you will let Jin Hyung know that you are Min Jisoo?"

Jisoo's heart drops at the mention of the older brother. She lets go of Taehyung's cheeks and grew nervous. Here she was telling Taehyung not to lie to her, yet she still had her own lie. Taehyung noticed the quick change in Jisoo.

"Jisoo, you are planning on telling Hyung soon right?"

"Uhh, y-yeah. Um, I-I uhh, I'm just not sure when yet."

Jisoo tried to avoid eye contact with Taehyung. She turned her head away from him and closed her eyes. He noticed her weird behavior before gently grabbing her face and turning her to face him. Her wet eyes opened and a teardrop traveled lifelessly down her cheek.

Taehyung could feel his heart aching as Jisoo let her tears fall endlessly.

"If you can't tell Hyung, I could tell him for you," He offered. He would do everything in his power to get Jin to forgive Jisoo.

"No!" Jisoo cried out while shaking her head. She grips Taehyung's hands that were covering her cheeks.

"Please don't say anything to Jin! Just like you told me everything yourself, let me tell Jin. Please, Oppa..."

Taehyung broke at the sight in front of him. His heart was breaking at her desperate pleas. He knew how good it felt to let all those lies out earlier. The burden he carried on his shoulders were lifted instantly the moment all truths came out. So he promised not to say a word to Jin.

It was Jisoo's turn to cry now and she slipped her hands underneath Taehyung's arms and around his back. She leans against the boy as she hugged and cried into his arms. She let her voice out and sobbed loudly.

Taehyung gently comforting her, but he didn't know what Jisoo was actually thinking while hugging tightly onto him...

She was never going to tell Jin that she was Min Jisoo.

**********

With much convincing from Jisoo, Taehyung agrees to finally see Jin. He drove the two of them back to Jin's apartment. While waiting for the elevator, Taehyung could only hear his heartbeat growing louder and louder. He was finally going to see his Hyung. He let out a shaky puff of air and wiped his sweaty hands on his pants as the elevator went up each floor.

"I don't think I can do this yet Jisoo... What if Hyung still hates me?" Taehyung cries out in panic to Jisoo.

She let out a small smile at the worried boy knowing well that Jin was just waiting on Taehyung.

"Jin does not hate you in any way. He loves you too much Taehyung."

Taehyung exhaled a deep and long breath once the metal door slid open. Jisoo leads the way to Jin's apartment door and Taehyung follows closely behind her.

Jisoo entered in the code and the door unlocks. Taehyung's heart flutters and he follows Jisoo inside the dimmed room. There was a tiny light from the TV that was still on and the chattering of news anchors talking through the TV.

They both saw a sleeping Jin that had fallen back on the couch with his mouth left open snoring away. The living room table was full of the food that Jisoo had prepped for Jin the day prior. He had somehow managed to reheat the food brought them all over to the table.

They both took off their shoes and slowly made their way towards Jin. He was still sitting up but with his head tilted back into the couch and he was still holding on to a small bowl that was filled with half-eaten rice and japchae.

With one look at Jin's face, they both could tell he had fallen victim to food coma. The clear noodle was dangling from the corner of his open mouth and his chopstick never left his hand as it lays unmoved on top of his right thigh. They both couldn't help but let out tiny giggles. This was not a side of Jin that neither of them had seen before. He was always so.... clean.

Jisoo head towards the light switch to turn on the light while Taehyung started cleaning up after his Hyung. He took the chopsticks and the bowl from Jin and set them lightly down on the table. He attempted to clean Jin's face from the food that was still in his mouth, but the light flickered on and Jin started to stir closing his mouth, swallowing any food that was left in his mouth.

Jin groaned before trying to open his eyes. The bright light was burning his eyes. He slowly raised his hand up to rub his eyes before attempting to open them again. It was too painful. It was stinging his eyes and he groans before yelling out in pain.

"Hyung?!" Taehyung screams out in worry seeing his brother react to the light.

"What's wrong Hyung. What's happening to your eyes?!"

Jin let out an unstable breath and kept his eyes closed before calming down at hearing Taehyung's voice.

"Tae...?? Is it really you?" He asked while keeping his painful eyes shut.

"Yes, Hyung. It's me. I'm here Hyung. I'm sorry. I'm so sorr-"

Taehyung was cut off by Jin grabbing hold of him and pulling him onto the couch next to Jin into a strong hug. Tears took over both brother's eyes as Jin's shaking voice out call out to the younger brother.

"Yah, you little brat... You finally came to see me. I've missed you."

Taehyung let his tears run loosely down his face as he hugged his big brother back just as firmly.

"I've missed you too Hyung."

Jin smiled into the hug before his eyes start acting up again. He pulls away from Taehyung and grabs his head in pain. He couldn't open his eyes.

"Hyung..."

"I'm okay. The light is too bright right now for my eyes..."

"Wait, what? The light? You can see the light?"

"Yeah. Just a little, but I can't open my eyes because it's too bright."

Jisoo stood by the light switch and quickly turned off the light in hope that it will lessen Jin's pain. She heard and saw everything between the two brothers and grew nervous that Jin might be able to see again.

"The light is off now Hyung, try opening your eyes," Taehyung gently called out to Jin.

Jin hesitated but eventually was able to open his eyes back up. He could see a blurry figure in front of him. He could see the shape of Taehyung's head but he couldn't see anything clearly. Jin shut his eyes closed and opened them once again to total blackness.

Jin's heart was speeding up. Even though all he could see right now was darkness again, he was able to see for a few seconds earlier. And it just means one thing to him. He'll be able to see soon.

Jisoo slowly made her way towards the two brothers in the dimmed lighting with much nervousness.

"Jin..." She quietly called out to him.

"Minji, you're here too?"

"Yes. I'm here too. I brought the letter to Taehyung and we came together to see you."

"Thank you so much Minji. Because of you, I got to see Taetae again."

Taehyung couldn't stop worrying about Jin.

"Hyung, don't you think you should go back to the hospital to get your eyes checked? How were you able to react to the light? Let's go right now. I'll take you!"

Taehyung tries to lift Jin up by his arm but Jin refuses.

"Yah, I just got out of the hospital, why would I want to go back in so quick?"

"Hyung!"

"I'm okay you little brat. I just got to see you again, how could I go back to the hospital when you just came to see me?"

"Hyung..."

"We'll go together tomorrow. I promise."

"Hyung! Seriously!"

"I'm serious too. I was able to see for a few seconds just now Taehyung. I'm confident that I'll be able to see again."

"What? You saw me Hyung?"

Jin had the biggest smile upon his face. He nodded with so much glee to his little brother.

"I saw you Tae. It was still blurry and I couldn't see clearly yet, but I was still able to see you. I'll be able to see soon Tae."

Taehyung felt his heart being lifted and he grabs his brother into another hug.

"Thank you, Hyung. Thank you so much."

Jisoo watched the two next to her hugging away, her eyes were moist and her heart was so full of happiness seeing the two reunite. She let out an unsteady breath before tears invaded her face. As happy as she was to see the two together again and to hear that Jin will be able to see soon....

It was time to say goodbye to Jin.

**_To Be Continued..._ **


	50. Childhood Memories

Night falls and Jisoo left the two brothers alone to have some brotherly bonding time together.

It has been a while since the two last shared a bed. When the Kim brother's father was still alive, he was never really around since he was busy with work. Growing up, Taehyung looked up to Jin as his role model, his superhero, his Anpanman.

Jin never neglected his work as the heir to Kim Enterprise. His father made sure Jin didn't forget his responsibilities whenever he was present.

Jin was only a child himself when his father started training him to follow in his footsteps.

In the morning, it was school, studying, and homework time for Jin. The late evenings were training time to become the heir with stacks of paperwork learning how to understand stocks and how to manage Kim Enterprise.

But when bedtime arrives, it was time for two brave little knights to battling dragons and build forts. Jin felt like he could finally breathe whenever he was with Taehyung. His inner child yearning to just have fun and joke around with Taehyung.

They refused to sleep in separate rooms. The two brothers would protest against the parents to set sail and fight pirates together at night. Even when Jin entered High School, the two still shared a bed.

But not for long.

Jin got a girlfriend shortly after High School and started dating. He started to spend less time with Taehyung.

Jin soon realized that the girls approached him because of his name. He was Kim Seokjin, heir to Kim's Corporation. None of his ex-girlfriends had been honest to him.

He has caught one of his ex-girlfriend trying to steal his stepmother's diamond necklace. Another always called him when she went out with her friends so she could show off her rich boyfriend. She would ask Jin to pay for everything that her friends had eaten or drunk. It was fine with Jin the first few times, but when it started becoming a weekly thing, he quickly ended their relationship.

Taehyung, who has always looked up to Jin, started dating shortly after Jin did, but he never really liked any of the girls. He ended up accepting every love confession that he received because he didn't want to break any hearts. He became known as a player and that little false rumor about him spread throughout the whole school reaching Jin.

Jin knew his little brother was just a big softie and would never purposely hurt anyone, but he let that rumor run wild so that girls would stay away from his little brother. He didn't want girls to end up using Taehyung like how they have been using him. It was his own way of protecting Taehyung and any innocent girls who might get hurt by Taehyung's accidental playboy status.

Lying beside each other now as two adults, the Kim brothers were brought back to those childhood memories of them staying up late playing pretend.

Taehyung had developed a habit after having to sleep next to Jin most of his life. He would always hold his dear older brother to sleep when he was younger, so when Jin moved into his own room, Taehyung became sad and lonely.

Taehyung turns towards Jin and hugs him close. Jin let out a chuckle before scolding the younger brother.

"Yah, do you still need to hug me to fall asleep? We're both grown men here. If anyone walks in right now, they'd probably have the wrong idea about us."

"I don't care. I need to hold something to be able to fall asleep. You know that Hyung," Taehyung replies and ignored Jin's hand that was trying to pry himself away from Taehyung. Jin eventually gives up and let Taehyung snuggle closely to him.

"So how do you fall asleep now that we no longer share a room together?"

"I have Tata. He keeps me company and I hug him to sleep every night."

"Tata?"

"Mom got Tata for me because I was fussy and couldn't sleep when you first moved into your own room."

"Ah, I see."

It became silent between the two brothers. It was a comfortable silence and Jin knew that Taehyung was slowly falling asleep by his breathing.

Taehyung felt so relaxed holding onto Jin like how he used to. He had not gotten a good night rest for a while now and being next to Jin was making Taehyung so drowsy. He was ready to knock out cold, but he kept fighting his tiredness away. He missed his Hyung. He wasn't going to let sleep get in the way of his time with Jin.

"Hyung, talk to me. Don't let me fall asleep," Taehyung asked Jin while trying to keep his eyes open. His heavy lids eventually won and it closed shut on him. Taehyung was still awake but he lays comfortably and safe while hugging Jin.

"If you are tired just go to sleep. We can talk some more tomorrow."

"No, I finally am able to spend some time with you. I don't want to sleep. And besides, you will be admitted back into the hospital tomorrow morning. You promised me."

Jin smiled before running his hand through Taehyung's hair to soothe him.

"Yes, I did promise you and I will keep my promise."

Taehyung nods into Jin before feeling his drowsiness consuming him. He quickly slaps himself to wake up and it startled Jin.

"Yah! Did you just hit yourself?!"

"Yes. I didn't want to fall asleep yet. I want to talk to you all night Hyung like how we use to."

Jin let out a heavy sigh before sitting up in bed and pulling the younger one up along with him.

"If you want to talk then let's talk. There is something that I've been wanting to ask you too."

Taehyung smiles brightly before agreeing.

"Okay! So what did you want to ask me Hyung?"

"Sunni came to see me before she left Korea. I thought you liked her too. So why did she suddenly leave saying you loved someone else? Are you really in love with someone?"

Taehyung grew silent upon hearing Jin's question. He knew Jin was going to be curious about his relationship with Sunni. He knew Jin was going to ask sooner or later. He just hoped it would be later.

Taehyung let a deep sigh out before coming clean to Jin about his relationship with Sunni.

"Hyung, I told you before that Sunni was cheating on you. I caught her many times going around your back and when I told you, you refused to believe me. That's when..." Taehyung paused and licked his dried lips before swallowing the lump of salvia that had formed in the back of his throat.

"... when I started thinking to myself to try and win Sunni's attention and heart. I wanted to break you two up. I have never liked Sunni..."

Silence hung in the air again between the two. Jin tried to process what Taehyung had just said. He always thought it was because Taehyung had feelings for Sunni. He never thought it was the complete opposite.

"Hyung, I regret hurting you, but I don't regret making you two end your relationship. She wasn't the right girl for you. I had to make you see in my own way. I'm sorry."

Jin listens and nods as he understands his younger brother's action. Although it did hurt Jin a lot at the time when he first found out, Jin now has Minji by his side. He found Minji whom he has fallen completely head over heels in love with, so he smiled to Taehyung.

"I should be thanking you Taetae. If it wasn't for you, I don't think I would have met Minji. Besides, you were the one who hired her to care for me didn't you?"

The mention of Jisoo made Taehyung nervous. Although he's confessed to Jisoo his attraction towards her, the two agreed to keep that information to themselves for now.

"Oh, uhhh.... y-yeah, I did."

"I love her so much Tae. I can't put my feelings into words to describe what she does to me. I thought I loved Sunni, but what Minji does to me doesn't even compare. I just know she's the one."

"I'm glad you found the right girl for you Hyung. I have no objection if it's Minji."

Jin let out a big sigh of content. He was in a lot of pain earlier when the bright lights stung his eyes, but just the thought of being able to see his Minji and Taehyung was more than enough to bear the pain.

"I really hope I can see soon. I want to make up for all the times that I've made Minji care for me. I will cook for her and I will take her on lots of dates. I will never let her cry or be hurt. I will love her properly once I get my sight back."

Taehyung's heart flutter as his brother talked about Jisoo. Even in the darkness, he could tell how much Jin meant every of his words. How much he loves her.

And that was the big finale.

Taehyung gazes towards his older brother, who was deeply in love with the same girl, brought overwhelming happiness to Taehyung. He smiled genuinely at Jin as Jin kept going on and on about Jisoo.

His heart will no longer flutter because of Jisoo. His heart will no longer yearn for Jisoo. His heart was finally at peace seeing the smiling Jin next to him.

He will no longer love Jisoo.

"You'll be able to see soon Hyung..."

Taehyung suddenly grabs Jin into a hug which startled Jin.

No more tears will be shed.

His heart was finally was able to let go of any tiny attachment that was still clinging on to Jisoo.

"... and to answer the last of your question Hyung, as of this very moment, I'm not in love with anyone."

**_To Be Continued..._ **


	51. One Last Time

Jisoo woke up extra early to head back over to Jin the next morning. Jin only allowed her to leave for the night if she promised to be at his home before he woke up.

On her way to Jin's apartment, she stopped by the convenient store to pick up some light breakfast for the three of them. She picked up a bag of bagels and some cream cheese before paying for the food and walking the rest of the way to Jin's apartment.

Jin awoke to hear his little brother snoring away and cuddling as close as he could to him. They were up until late and Jin wasn't exactly sure when they had fallen asleep. All he knew was that Taehyung was the one who fell asleep on him first. He pries himself free of Taehyung's hold and got up and made his way towards the bathroom to do his morning routine. Once he was showered and brushed his teeth, he carefully made his way out into the living room to wait for his Minji.

"Oh, you're up already?" Jisoo calls out to Jin as he opens his bedroom door. Jin stops in his track when he heard her voice. A huge grin falls upon his face.

"I got up early to wait for you."

"I told you I'd be here before you wake up. I did well, didn't I?" Jisoo returns the smile warmly to Jin before she walked over to help escort him to the dining table. She made him sit and brought him a cup of coffee that she had made with some toasted bagels covered in cream cheese.

He took a big bite and then took a sip of his coffee.

"Ah, nothing beats my Minji's food that she makes for me."

Jisoo let out a tiny giggle at Jin.

"I only toasted the bagel and spread cream cheese on it. You're giving me too much credit."

"But it was made by you. Everything that your hands have touched makes it two times yummier," Jin spoke with a mouth full of bagel. He swallows the food before continuing.

"And my Minji has always kept her promises to me so I have no worries. I knew you would be here and I know you won't ever leave me."

Jin reaches out for Jisoo and she grabs his hand in hers as her smile falters.

"You promised to be my eyes and have kept that promise to this day. You have been there for me since I first met you and I can't thank you and love you enough. When I can finally see again, I will love you even more than I already do. I will make sure to give you the love that you deserve and love you ten times more than you have loved me when I was sightless."

She knew he meant every word he said, but Jisoo couldn't help but feel extreme guilt towards Jin.

_I'm sorry Jin._

She repeats those words over and over again inside her head as she grips his hands tightly. She finally let go of his hand and tells him to finish his breakfast. She got up from her seat and wiped the running droplet that had fallen before toasting a new bagel for Taehyung.

"Is Taehyung not up yet?" Jisoo asks to change the subject.

"Nope. That little brat is still sleeping. He was the one who wanted to stay up all night, yet the first to fall asleep."

"Hyung..." Taehyung calls out with much sleepiness as he made his way over to the two.

"When did you get up? I was so cold this morning without you that I woke up."

"I just got up not too long ago."

"But, I'm still tired," Taehyung says as he takes the chair next to Jin and lays his head on his older brother's shoulder. He whined to get Jin back into bed with him but Jin refused.

"Then, let me borrow your girlfriend for a minute. I need to hold someone to fall asleep and it's too cold right now."

"Yah!! Minji is mine!" Jin was quick to claim her by pushing Taehyung's head away from his shoulder with his pointer finger.

Taehyung let out a deep chuckle at how protective and jealous Jin became of Jisoo. He turns to see Jisoo smiling while setting a plate down in front of him with a bagel.

"Good morning Taehyung Oppa."

"Good morning Jis- uhh.. Minji."

Jisoo's eyes widen at the almost slip of Taehyung's tongue. He gave himself a little slap on his mouth for almost exposing Jisoo. He mouths a 'sorry' towards Jisoo and she nods to let him know it was okay.

"Oppa? When did Taehyung become your Oppa? You never called me Oppa before," Jin frowned with pouty lips feeling envious of Taehyung.

"If you're a good boy and finish your breakfast, then I'll think about it," Jisoo teases Jin.

Jin let out a tiny scoffed laugh at his girlfriend. She didn't even offer to call him 'Oppa' at all. Instead, she was just going to think about it which made him insanely childish and jealous.

And then he remembered that he still got one wish from Minji.

Jin smirked as he let it gradually spread across his face shifting into a wide grin, which caught Jisoo off guard.

"You do know that I still have one wish left right?"

"So your wish is for me to call you Oppa? Okay, that's not hard at all. Seokjin Oppa. Jin Oppa. There, now I owe you no more wishes!" Jisoo smiled victoriously thinking that she no longer owes Jin anything.

Jin's grin turned even wider than it already was before his cute laugh could be heard throughout the room.

"I never said that was my wish. I just simply said that you still owe me one more wish."

Jisoo's smile falls upon hearing Jin had just said.

"Nah uh! You used your wish already!"

"No, I didn't. And since I already heard you calling me Oppa twice, I'm good for now," he continues to laugh at the Jisoo before shoving the rest of the bagel into his mouth.

Taehyung ate his bagel silently while watching the two bicker next to him. His eyes lingered a little longer on Jisoo's lower lip that was cutely pouting at Jin.

But his heart didn't race. Instead, it was filled with the same warmth and happiness that he had felt the night before with Jin. He smiled softly to himself before cutting the two off from any more bickering.

"I'm going to go shower and get ready then let's take Hyung to get checked back into the hospital. Thanks for breakfast Hyungsu-nim."

Taehyung gave Jisoo a cute little wink before getting up from his seat and headed towards Jin's room.

"H-Hyungsu-nim? Yah! Taehyung Oppa! I told you to stop calling me that!" Jisoo called out after to Taehyung.

"But he's not wrong though..." Jin shyly mumbles and Jisoo instantly shut her mouth. Jisoo had heard what Jin said, but nothing else came out of her mouth except a soft 'huh?'

"I said Taetae is not wrong. You would become his Hyungsu-nim once we umm.. once we get married," and he let out a tiny shy chuckle and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. Jin knew his face had turned red. He cleared his throat and tried to laugh his way out of the situation.

"Not that it's going to happen anytime soon. I'll uhh... I'll be patient and wait until you are ready Minji," Jin finished as he bashfully finishes the rest of his coffee and plays with the now empty mug in his hand. Though he was blind, he felt piercing gaze on him and he lowers his head in pure embarrassment. He couldn't believe he had just let Minji know that he wanted to marry her.

Of course, he didn't mean now when he was sightless and helpless. He was going to wait until he could see and again and then he will ask her properly to become his wife, to become his life. To grow old with him every day until they both had grey hair.

Even though he's touched every inch of her and grown to love her scent, it still wasn't enough for him. He wanted her as his and only his forever. He knew she was the one he wanted to spend the rest of his life with and he blushes immensely as his ears turned red at the thought of her as his wife.

Jisoo was silent. She didn't know how to respond to Jin. She bit her bottom lip hard until she tasted blood. She let out a tiny shaky breath as she tried to calm down her heavily beating heart. As much as it made her beating muscle beat uncontrollably, it also pained her. She knew she had to leave him now more than ever if he was considering marriage already.

Taehyung finished his shower and got dressed in some of Jin's clothes before grabbing both their jackets and moving out to meet up with the two in the dining room. He noticed the blushing red cheeks on his Hyung and the sad gaze at his Hyung from Jisoo's watery eyes. He let out a small cough and it broke the trance of the two. Jisoo turned around and wiped her tears before turning back around to face Taehyung with a forced smile on her face.

"Everything okay?" Taehyung asked worriedly but Jin got up quick and interrupted him.

"Great, you're done! Let's get going. Taetae, help me to the car."

Jin wanted to get out of there and out of the situation for now, but he made a mental note not to leave this alone for too long. The moment he can see and finally get himself back up from hitting rock bottom, he was going to propose to Minji. His grin widening as Taehyung help escorts him down to his car.

Jisoo cleans up after Jin and places the dirty dishes in the sink first before grabbing her stuff and running out of Jin's apartment after the two brothers. As much as she wanted to leave him this very second, she had promised to be his eyes so she wasn't going to break her promise to Jin. At least not now when he still needed her.

Arriving at the hospital, Jin was instantly checked back in after a thorough check-up. His eyes were responding to the bright light. The same pain that he felt the day before had suddenly returned once the light was shined in his eyes by his doctor. After being blind for over 3 months now, his eyes needed to slowly adjust back to normal lighting so he had to wear a blindfold. The doctor gave him a week before he would be fully recovered. The doctor also told him to take his blindfold off for 30 minutes a day just to take in the lighting around him.

**********

Taehyung had gone back to work to get everything ready for Jin once he was able to see again. He was ready to return the company and CEO title back to Jin. His mother refused to return the title back, but Taehyung didn't care what she had to say. He worked behind her back and with talking to all the board of directors, they all agreed to let Jin return back once his eyesight returned.

As the week passed by, Jin would caress Jisoo's face every day as he traces every part of her. Her perfume always lingered in his nose too and he couldn't wait until tomorrow when he could finally take the blindfold off for good and finally be able to see his Minji.

Jin sat in bed as he happily and excitedly took off his blindfold for the last night. His eyes had adjusted back to the lighting with the daily exercise for his eyes, but he still couldn't see clearly. He opens his eyes and he could see a faint figure of the female next to him. He blinks and rubs his eyes before seeing the figure move in close to him.

"Jin, are you okay? Does it hurt?" Jisoo asks worriedly. She grabs the blindfold and tries to put it back on him but he stops her by gently grabbing a hold of her hand in his. He traces tiny circles on the back of her hand before reaching for her face once again as he's done for the past week.

"Can't you spend the night with me Minji? I want your face to be the first thing I see when I open my eyes tomorrow morning."

"You know I can't Jin. I have an exam tomorrow morning and I need to go home tonight to study for it. You don't want me to fail my exam do you?"

Jin pouted sadly before he pulls her face in for a quick kiss and then pulled away.

"I'll wait for you. I won't open my eyes until you arrive."

"No, don't do that Jin. I don't know how long I will take and I might not even be able to make it tomorrow. Don't look for me or wait for me. Open your eyes and see the world, okay?"

"Promise you'll come straight here when you finish your exam?"

Jisoo eyes brimmed with large tears. She sniffles and tries to calm down her shaky voice from breaking apart. She nods to answer him. Jin seeing the movement of her head nodding and he instantly pulls her in for a hug.

"I love you Minji. I love you so much," Jin whispers into her ear.

"I love you too," Jisoo answers back as she hugged him back tightly.

Jin pulls away from the hug and smiles brightly to the girl that he loves the most.

"I'm going to go to bed now so that time will pass by faster."

He was excited. He probably will toss and turn for a while before finally falling asleep, but it was better than staying up and having the time pass by slowly. Jisoo helped tucked him into bed before getting her things and walking towards the door.

Little did Jin know, Jisoo doesn't even have an exam the next day. It was just an excuse to not show up tomorrow because tonight was the last night she was ever going to see him.

She turns around to see Jin in bed and closing his eyes as he tries to fall asleep. Her heart was breaking at him smiling so beautifully. She runs up to his bed and drops her belongings before she leans in to kiss him roughly. Soon, Jin was kissing her back. His hands move to capture Jisoo's face as he deepens the kiss between them and the rough kiss soon turns into a slow and passionate kiss with their hearts both beating as one and lips moving in sync. Jisoo fought back her tears as she grips his shirt while kissing him.

Once the kiss between them was broken, Jin pulls away and whispers silently to her as he touches her cheeks.

"What was that for? You've never kissed me so roughly like this before."

Jisoo let a small smile linger on her lips before she spoke softly so Jin wouldn't suspect anything.

"Just to let you know how much I'll miss you..."

She leans towards his lips to peck it.

"...I love you Kim Seokjin Oppa."

Jin grins wide as he heard her call him Oppa.

"What is this? My Minji is suddenly calling me Oppa? Something is fishy."

Jin pulls on the girl and hugs her close to him.

"Are you planning to bail on me or something Minji?" He teases the girl playfully.

She shakes her head as she hugs back tightly. Tears leaving her face endlessly as she tries hard not to let Jin know that she was crying.

"Why do you sound so sad?" He asks worriedly. He could hear the tiny sniffles from his Minji.

"I'm okay Jin. Don't worry about me and make sure to rest well. Okay?"

Jin nodded to answer her and Jisoo finally pulls away from the hug. She tucks Jin back into bed before gathering her stuff once again. She walks up to the door and turns to look at him one last time.

"Good night Jin Oppa," she calls out to him. He smiles brightly upon hearing her call him Oppa again.

"Good night my Minji. I'll see you tomorrow."

Jisoo reaches out for the light switch that was next to the door. She shut off the light and walked out of Jin's room, walked right out of his life. And this time, she plans to never see him ever again.

_**To Be Continue...** _


	52. But He Said It Anyways

Morning arrives and Jin woke up hearing someone enter his room. He opened his eyelids slowly and everything around him soon came into his view. The creme color of the hospital walls to the white blanket that covered his body. He took in the monitors next to him that was beeping away. 

His vision soon lands on the nurse in a white uniform smiling brightly at him. She made his way over to Jin and he let the warmest smile he could offer spread across his face until it suddenly vanishes when he saw her nametag.

_Park Haeun_

It wasn't his Minji. He remembers that Minji had an exam and wouldn't be here until later. He sat up in bed and the nurse greets him.

"Good morning Mr. Kim."

"Good morning Miss Haeun."

"Oh, how do you know my name?"

Jin points to her name tag and her eyes widen.

"Omo! You can see?! They told me you were blind."

Jin let out a small chuckle at the girl and her reaction.

"I was blind, but not anymore," he smiles genuinely at the nurse.

"I can finally see again..." He softly whispers more to himself than to the nurse. He notices the tears building up in his orbs. He drinks in more of his surrounding before his eyes landed on the blanket that was next to him. It was the blanket that he and Minji used when she slept with him. It was the blanket that was so dear to him that he slept with every night.

He brought it up to his face and Minji's scent still lingered on the blanket. He closes his lids and as darkness falls upon him he suddenly misses his Minji. He missed her so much and his heart ached.

Why wasn't she here? Why couldn't her face be the first face he saw? Why couldn't he kiss those lips that he longs for so much? Where were her touches when he wanted them the most?

His heart jumps inside his ribcage as he thought about the moment he will finally get to see her, touch her, kiss her. He opened his eyes and asks Nurse Haeun about Minji.

"I know Nurse Minji has an exam today, but do you have any idea how long before she starts her shift here?"

The nurse gave Jin a look of confusion. She had never heard of another nurse in their hospital named Minji.

"I'm sorry, we don't have a Nurse by the name of Minji. You must be mistaken."

Jin's heart dropped at what he had just heard.

"W-what?" He asked completely confused.

"We do not have a nurse by the name of Minji here in this hospital."

His eyebrows furrowed in puzzlement. His heartbeat rapidly increases as he starts to panic.

"No, you're lying. Her name is Minji...."

He opened his mouth to speak again but nothing came out. And then he carefully thought about it. She never mentioned her surname. Or did she mention it and he just forgot.

_What was her surname?_

He grips his head hard trying to recall her last name.

"Sir, please calm down-"

"No..." Jin couldn't remember her last name. How was he going to ask the nurse for Minji if he doesn't know her surname.

"I want to see her. Bring Minji to see me. Please? She is Minji. Her name is Minji and she's a nurse here. She's my nurse..."

"I told you we don't have a Nurse name-"

"SHUT UP! I want to see Minji! I want to see my Minji!" He screams at the nurse making her shut up immediately. Scared at his sudden outburst, Haeun runs out of the room and bumps right into Taehyung.

She bows pronto to apologizes for running into him and without saying a word, she continues to flee out of the door.

"I'm not crazy. She was seriously here with me every day..." Jin continues to silently comfort himself. Tears slowly making their debut from his tear duct. It made no sense to him and he couldn't understand. How could Minji have been with him throughout his blind journey to comfort him, love him, and suddenly not exist. 

"Hyung," Taehyung calls out to Jin. Jin looked up to meet his younger brother's gaze and then got up from his bed. He runs towards Taehyung and grips him strongly by his shoulder.

"Taehyung! Where is Minji? Why is that nurse telling me that Minji is not a nurse here? You hired her, didn't you? Where is she? Tell me!" He panics as he yells it out towards Taehyung.

Taehyung was taken aback by the sudden questions thrown at him. He couldn't answer Jin. His mouth had run dry and then it hits him that Jin had just gotten up and ran to him all on his own.

"H-Hyung, can you see me?" He silently whispered towards Jin.

Jin was breathing heavily. Every breath was paining him about Minji, but here was his baby brother right in front of him. He swallowed his questions for now and pulled on Taehyung to hug him tight.

"Yes, Taetae. I can see you. I can see again."

More tears filled his orbs as the two brothers held each other. They held each other for a few seconds more before Taehyung broke away from the hug. He was smiling brightly at his Hyung. He led Jin back to his bed and once Jin was settled back in bed he questions Taehyung about Minji again.

"Taehyung, the nurse earlier tells me that there is not a nurse by the name of Minji who works here. Did you hired Minji from a different hospital?"

Taehyung had honestly thought that Jisoo had already told Jin everything already. Seeing that Jin was asking for Minji and not Jisoo made him realize that she never said anything to Jin yet. He had promised not to tell Jin anything and let Jisoo tell him everything herself so he kept his mouth shut.

"Hyung, don't worry. Your Minji is here. That nurse is probably new and hasn't met Minji yet."

Jin nods to answer Taehyung and he felt like he could finally breathe normally after hearing words of confirmation from Taehyung.

"She said she had an exam today. She promised me she will come here to see me once her exam is done. I'll wait for her. I trust her and I know she will keep her promise. She always kept her promises that she had made to me."

Taehyung was starting to feel uneasy. It wasn't like Jisoo to suddenly just disappear on Jin.

"Hyung, rest for now. I'll go find her for you."

The door to Jin's room opened and Jin's doctor enters the room with Nurse Haeun following behind. She stayed close to Doctor Lee as she was afraid of Jin suddenly going berserk on her again. Taehyung grabs the nurse by her wrist and dragged her out into the hallway.

"Yah! Are you crazy?! How could you tell my Hyung that Minji doesn't work here?!" Taehyung angrily yells at the poor girl who had no idea what was going on. She refused to look at Taehyung and starts to tear up at his harsh tone. Taehyung runs a hand through his hair frustratedly before letting out a deep sigh.

"I'm sorry. It's complicated to explain. Just... Just do me a favor please," Taehyung lowers his voice and softly speaks to the shaking girl whose gaze was on her feet with her head bowed.

"Are you the Nurse in charge of Jin Hyung?"

"Y-yes. That's me."

"Okay, since you are in charge of Hyung now, let him know that Minji is a Nurse who works here."

"B-But we d-don't have a n-nurse named Min-" Haeun quietly mumbles out of her throat before she is quickly interrupted by Taehyung.

"I know you don't! Just do this favor for me. For my Hyung. I'll find Jisoo to explain herself to Hyung."

"J-Jisoo?"

"Like I said, it's complicated."

Haeun finally looks up to meet Taehyung's eyes. She blinks as she took in his face and his dark brown orbs that was staring into her own. He was beautiful and he made her heart skip a beat.

"O-Okay..." She finally breathes out.

Taehyung smiles at her and she felt her heart stop beating.

"Where's your phone?" Taehyung asks her and she fumbles to fish her phone out from her pocket and gives it to him.

"It's locked," Taehyung hands it back to Haeun. She took it back and promptly unlocks it before handing it back to Taehyung. Taehyung sent himself a text from Haeun's phone so that he could get her phone number and returns her phone.

"Call me if there is anything about my Hyung. I have to leave now," and he smiles showing off his boxy smile at the girl and her breath hitched. She couldn't answer him back. Instead, she nods her head and Taehyung takes off running to go look for Jisoo.

Haeun's gaze followed Taehyung until he finally turns the corner and disappears out from her sight. Her free hand grips her shirt right next to her heavily beating chest and her eyes move down to her phone in her other hand. Suddenly it beeps and she unlocks it and saw that she got a new text message.

_'By the way, my name is Kim Taehyung. Thank you miss Park Haeun-ssi.'_

She bit her lips to keep from squealing with joy before remembering that she was at work and needed to act professionally. She calms down her beating heart and fixed her uniform before entering Jin's room.

**********

Taehyung was on his way to Jisoo's house. He tried calling Jisoo but kept getting the message that her number was no longer in service. He called Yoongi's number too and got the same message. He threw his phone onto the passenger side out of frustration before stepping down on the gas pedal. His car zoomed through traffic and passed many other drivers who honked their horns at him.

Once he reaches his designation, he rushes out of his car and up to the front door. He pounds on the door and presses the doorbell like crazy. Soon the door opens up revealing Yoongi who looked surprised to see Taehyung.

"Tae, w-what are you doing here?"

"Hyung, where is Jisoo?"

"She's not here. She's at her dorm."

"Yoongi Hyung, what happened to Jisoo? Why is both your phones out of services? I was trying to call you both. Jin Hyung-"

"Taehyung..." Yoongi cuts him off. He looks at the man with much regrets in his eyes. He had grown to love Taehyung. Loved him as though he was his own little brother. His heart was breaking as he saw the worried look on Taehyung's face. But Jisoo was more important to him at the moment. His baby sister's pled and tears hurt him a little more. And he knows that he was going to regret everything that he was about to say, but he said it anyway.

"... don't come looking for Jisoo or me anymore."

"Huh? What are you talking about? Yoongi Hyung-"

"We don't want anything to do with you or Jin anymore."

Taehyung could feel his heart drop. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"I don't understand..."

"What don't you understand Taehyung? Do I have to spell it out for you? Jisoo left Jin because obviously she's done with Jin. She only cared for Jin because she pitied him when she thought you betrayed him. She told me that he could see again and she no longer needs to pretend to care for him anymore."

Taehyung was left speechless. Hurt visible in his eyes. He couldn't believe he was hearing this from Yoongi's mouth. Better yet he couldn't believe it at all. Not when he saw how much Jisoo loved Jin. Not when she stood by his side and made his Hyung so happy.

"Also, I'm done with you too because..." Yoongi's words got caught in his mouth. He didn't mean anything he was going to say, but he said it anyway.

"...because of you, Sunni left. Because of you, I lost Sunni."

Yoongi's felt his heart throbbing in pain as he saw the darkness and emptiness that he once saw in Taehyung's eyes slowly starting to return. And those orbs were staring only at Yoongi.

Taehyung felt nothing but numbness. He truly thought Jisoo was the right person for Jin. He thought she was never going to hurt Jin. He thought he made the right choice for his Hyung. But seeing the Yoongi in front of him now made him realize, maybe he wasn't so right after all. Maybe he missed the tiniest detail and misunderstood that Jisoo loved his Hyung. Had it all really just been out of pity for his Hyung? Taehyung let out a deep sigh before a throaty laugh escaped his mouth.

"Tell me again Yoongi Hyung..." He leans in close until he was at the same eye level as Yoongi.

"...If you repeat that same bullshit to my face, you'll never see me again. And I'll be sure to keep Jin Hyung away from Jisoo. You both could come crawling back begging until your knees are bleeding, but I won't give a shit. I'll never forgive either one of you."

Yoongi swallowed hard. His orbs glistening as he kept his composure. His heart and mind regretted everything he was about to say, but he said it anyway.

"I don't need to repeat myself. You heard me the first time. Leave Taehyung, and don't come back."

Taehyung's eyes darken. Right now he felt nothing but resentment and anger towards the man in front of him. Him and his sister. The girl whom he once loved so much. He leans back and straightens up his posture making him taller than Yoongi. Taehyung stared darkly down towards the older before finally turning away from him.

As Taehyung walked away he felt his heart cracking. Every step that he walked further away from Yoongi just shattered his heart a little more. He hoped to hear Yoongi call out to him. He hoped to see Yoongi running to him to stop him from leaving, but the only sound he could heart was his heart beating loudly inside in chest and his own footsteps.

He stops in his track and turns slightly so he could see Yoongi from the corner of his eyes. There stood the Hyung who pulled him out when he had fallen so low down the bottomless pit. The Hyung who taught him music and made him have a dream of his own. The Hyung who just broke his recently mended heart into a million pieces.

Before he knew it, tears fell endlessly down his face. He quickly wipes them away while turning to face the front, not allowing Yoongi to see his tears. He continues to walk back to his car. He pauses before opening his car door. He speaks, loud enough for Yoongi to hear him.

"Goodbye, Min Yoongi. And as promised, you'll never see me again."

And Taehyung got into his car and drove off.

Once Taehyung's car was out of sight, Yoongi finally let his composure break. He let out very heavy breaths as he didn't realize he'd been holding his breath. His tears finally made its show and he lets them run silently down his pale cheeks as he stares down the road that Taehyung's car had just driven off.

A shadow slowly emerges from behind him but Yoongi knew who it was. He knew and when he felt her hands around his waist giving him a much needed back hug, he finally let his voice be heard. He cries and she joins him. Her own silent tears were wetting the back of his shirt leaking into his pale milky shoulder blade. She says only one thing to Yoongi...

"Thank you, Mingi Oppa."

**_To Be Continued..._ **


	53. Siblings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am soooo sorry. Life sort of got in the way and I didn't get a chance to work as much as I wanted on the book. I didn't have any plans to post up any updates since I haven't completed the book yet, but a sweet reader of mine, NikeEdward (a Wattpad reader of mine) asked for an update and that is what she is going to get. Thank you for reading and loving Blind Love Sweetie. This chapter is dedicated to you. 😘😘😘

Taehyung turned the corner and when he was sure that he was out of Yoongi's sight, he parked his car on the side of the street. He had another small breakdown while weeping into his hand. He couldn't believe what just happened. Yoongi really didn't stop him. He just let him leave and really didn't care one bit for Taehyung.

He wiped his droplets away before turning to see the sheets of music that were in the passenger seat. He had finished the last of the notes plus the lyrics and was preparing to give it to Yoongi to review sometime today. But with how things turned out, he had totally forgotten about it until now.

Another tear emits down his face as he neatly assembles the sheets in order. He hums the tune as he read over the lyrics and cries silently to himself. Thinking that he should return it and let all ties between them be cut, Taehyung lay the music sheets next to him before turning his car back around toward Yoongi's house.

He pulls up to the house but he notices that there were two people at the front door. His eyes had to carefully study the two before realizing that Yoongi had lied to him. Jisoo was home all along and she was the second person who was hugging Yoongi from behind... and they were crying?

And so, he sped down the road and parked his car further away from their house. He runs fast, faster than he has ever run before towards the front of the house, but he stays out of sight. Taehyung watches the siblings embrace each other. Both with tears streaming down their faces and neither one of them saying a word.

Why did Yoongi lie that Jisoo wasn't home when she obviously was? What he really didn't understand was why the tears? They were the ones who didn't want Taehyung and Jin in their lives anymore.

Taehyung waits to see if the two would say anything. Any words just to validate his emotions right now before he takes any action.

Soon, Yoongi pulls away from Jisoo and turns around to face her before he ruffles her hair. He spoke softly to her but still loud enough for Taehyung to hear everything.

"Minji-ah, are you sure this is what you truly want? You love Jin though."

"Oppa, I heard Jin say it himself. He said he never liked me as Jisoo. He loves me only as Minji and I-" Jisoo choked back on her tears. Her voice trembling as fear crept throughout her entire body.

"...I'm so scared Oppa."

Jisoo cries into her palms for a few seconds before lifting her head back up to meet Yoongi's eyes.

"I'm terrified to let Jin see me for who I really am Oppa. Scared that he will be disappointed when he learns that it had been me all along. Scared to face the reality that I was never the one Jin loved. Oppa, Jin's going to hate me, so before he could find out who I really was, I left him. "

Jisoo sniffles and wipes the falling tears before continuing.

"I-I won't regret this Oppa. Taehyung, h-he'll protect Jin a-and keep him away from me. A-and I know that he won't tell Jin that I'm Jisoo...." She pauses as more tears brimmed in her eyes threatening to fall any second.

"How are you so sure that he won't say anything to Jin??"

"Because with Jin not knowing who I am, he wouldn't be able to look for me. Taehyung would never give Jin a reason to look for me anymore. You heard him earlier Oppa. He will never forgive me.... and I hope he never does."

Yoongi pulls his now sobbing sister into his arms and held her tight.

"Then why are you crying so much Minji? I can see how sad you are and how much you miss Jin right now."

Jisoo shakes her head into Yoongi's chest.

"Just for today. I will only cry and miss Jin for today. I won't-" Jisoo's words got caught in her throat. She knows she can't love him anymore. She knows she needs to stop, but the pain was literally eating her up alive. She felt like there was a hole in her heart. A hole that could never be filled up anymore now that she decided to leave Jin.

"... I won't l-love Jin anymore after today. I will focus only on school and study hard to forget about Jin."

Yoongi pulls his sister into another hug. He hugs her close trying his best to comfort her. His sister was being extremely stupid at the moment, but he was reminded of himself when he broke things off with Sunni back in High School.

"Pabo, don't you know you're making the same mistake that I made. I guess we really are siblings after all huh?" He quietly chuckles as Jisoo's sobs inaudibly die down in his chest.

"Oppa..." Jisoo asks softly before lifting her head up to meet Yoongi's gaze.

"Hm?"

"What is the relationship between you and Sunni? I heard what you said to Taehyung earlier. Why did you tell Taehyung that he caused you to lose Sunni?"

Yoongi let a tiny smile spread on his face as he stared down to his sister.

"Sunni was someone who I loved very much. She was my first love...."

"You're first love?" Jisoo asks softly as she looks up to her brother who had obvious tears in his orbs.

"I'm sorry I never told you, Minji. It's a long story but I'll tell you some other time. Okay?"

Jisoo nods to agree with him seeing that he obviously doesn't want to talk about it right now. But she still didn't understand why Yoongi was sad along with her. It was really just her problem with Jin and Taehyung.

When she decided to leave Jin she had asked Yoongi to cut off all relationship with Taehyung too. She figured he wouldn't be too affected by it since Taehyung and Yoongi had just recently started hanging out.

But she seemed to have been wrong because earlier when Taehyung left, Yoongi looked like he was about to collapse if Jisoo hadn't held him from behind. She couldn't help but ask him.

"Was Taehyung someone important to you too Mingi Oppa?"

Yoongi smiles lightly before a quiet chuckle could be heard from his mouth. He nods to answer Jisoo and she felt her heart ripped apart. She had just broken up her brother's friendship.

"Oppa, I'm so sorry. I didn't think you and Taehyung Oppa were that close. I thought that since you two just recently met, you would be okay with not seeing or hanging out with Taehyung anymore..."

"I guess we just weren't meant to stay friends Minji.."

"How did you and Taehyung even meet?" Jisoo asked, curious about his friendship with Taehyung.

"It's funny actually. Taehyung and I met because of Sunni..." Yoongi pauses as memories filled his head with the first time he met Taehyung. How the younger boy made his blood boiled and how he wanted to land his fist across Taehyung's face so severely. He let out a tiny chuckle at the memory before he suddenly remembered what he had said to Taehyung just minutes before. His smiles falter and he wipes away a tear that fell silently down his cheek.

"Come on. I'll tell you more about Sunni and Taehyung inside. It's starting to get a little chilly."

Jisoo nods lightly before turning around to head inside first followed by Yoongi.

Once the door shut closed, Taehyung finally stood tall as he took in everything that he just heard from the Min siblings.

Isn't it ironic that Taehyung was now the one being lied to? Jisoo was the one who told him not to lie to her anymore and Yoongi was so keen on having Taehyung tell Jisoo and Jin everything.

The min siblings hurt Taehyung intentionally so that he would never look for them again. And it wasn't only Taehyung that they were hurting. They were going to crush Jin too with their lies, the same way that Taehyung had done to him. He knew Jisoo was right about him. Had Taehyung never heard the Min sibling's conversation, he would have never told Jin who Minji was.

And the worse thing of all with these lies was that the siblings were also in pain. Taehyung knew. He knew how it felt to keep all those lies hidden deep down inside. He knew how much he suffered back then because of those lies that ate him up daily.

So no matter how much he wanted to break the front door down and taking all his anger out on the two siblings for hurting him, for lying to him this time, he just simply turned back around and walks back to his car. He opened up the door and sat down before closing the door shut.

_I'll be sure to make you two pay for what you just made me go through..._

He lets a tiny grin play upon his lips and knew what he needed to do.

_**To Be Continued...** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update??? Hmmm, we shall see.. hehehehe...


	54. School

After Jin went through his checkup routine with Doctor Lee, Haeun was left alone with him. She had to finish up the check up with monitoring his blood pressure. Seeing how he lashed out at her earlier, she wanted to be sure Jin was relaxed before taking his blood pressure. She asks Jin to relax his arm by leaning back in bed and closing his eyes.

Once his eyes were closed, Haeun wraps the velcro cuff around Jin's left arm. She pumps on the ball and let the cuff inflates before grabbing the stethoscope that was around her neck. She places it right underneath the edge of the cuff as she listens to the knocks beating in his forearm.

After the cuff deflated and she got her numbers, she stops moving and her eyes lingered a little longer on his face. She finally got a good look at Jin with his eyes closed and him being relaxed and just breathing away.

He was just as beautiful as his little brother. She was startled when he suddenly opened his eyes and locked them with hers. Her eyes widen before she adverts them, taking the cuff off his arm. She bows quick and tries to leave the room but her wrist was caught by Jin.

"Miss Haeun, please wait for a second."

She turns back around to face Jin, nervous.

"Y-yes, Mr. Kim?" She replies softly.

Jin let's go of her wrist and apologizes for his behavior earlier in the morning.

"I wanted to say that I'm sorry. I was just really flustered and confused when you suddenly told me that my girlfriend doesn't work here."

Remembering Taehyung's favor Haeun suddenly grew even more anxious and nervous because she had to lie to a patient. It hadn't been long since she started working at the hospital and if anyone were to find out about her giving false information to a patient, she would surely lose her job.

She bit her lips as she wonders what would be the best option for her. Be righteous and lose the handsome man who she just received his number twenty minutes ago or tell a white lie to fulfill her desire to gain the younger brother's attention for a little while longer.

As much as she wanted to keep Taehyung around, she decided against it and tells Jin the truth.

"I wanted to be selfish Mr. Kim, but I don't think I can afford to lose my job..." Haeun started but couldn't finish her sentence. She looks at Jin who was staring with his eyebrows furrowed.

"What are you talking about? Being selfish about what?" Jin asks the nurse. He was quite confused and couldn't understand what this nurse was trying to say.

"I said it this morning and I will say it again. Your girlfriend does not work in this hospital. There is no nurse named Minji here in this hospital."

Why was this nurse lying to him? Taehyung confirmed with Jin just before he left that Minji was really here.

Who was he going to believe now?

Taehyung wouldn't lie to Jin about Minji. There was no way. But he couldn't find any reasons why this nurse, who doesn't even know him, would lie to him either.

His mind suddenly filled with countless thoughts back to Minji and their time together, but he couldn't see her face. All that his memories would exist of is pure blackness. No matter how much he tries to picture a face when his hands would roam Minji's smooth face he couldn't envision her.

Jin stares intensely at Haeun. His eyes glistening as he slowly got up from the bed and stood tall in front of Haeun.

"I'm sorry Miss Haeun-ssi, but I need to check something," and he wraps his arms around the girl and pulled her into his arms.

Jin closed his eyes as he let her warmth and scent lingered around him before noticing that this girl in his arm's felt off. Her touch and scent were completely different from Minji's. No matter how tightly shut his eyes were or how hard he almost squeezed her to death, this girl was not his Minji.

He opened his eyes and let a tear fall down his cheek before slowly pulling away from the hug.

"I'm sorry....." Jin speaks softly before turning around and sitting on the edge of the bed. His hand now covered his face as he silently weeps into them.

He felt like he was going insane. He didn't know where Minji was and where to find her. And worse of all, he didn't know why she left him all alone. Did she really love him? Of all the days that she doesn't show herself, it had to be the day he could see again.

Was she scared that Jin would stop loving her when he sees her? Was she scared that Jin was going to judge her? He didn't care for her looks. He didn't care if she ended up being an old lady. He was in love with her and he wanted no one but her.

And then he remembers. Culinary Institution of Seoul, Minji's school. She even told him about her school schedule and that she was staying in the school dormitory. He made the rash decision to go to her school first to look for her.

"Culinary Institution of Seoul.." He whispers to himself.

He shot up from where he was sitting and started taking off his gown. Haeun's eyes widen and she shut her eyes closed.

"Mr. Kim! W-what are you doing?!" She screams and turns around while covering her eyes.

"Culinary Institution of Seoul... Culinary Institution of Seoul..." He chants to himself. Jin ignored Haeun's questions and screams as he puts on his clothes.

Once he was fully dressed, he put on his shoe quick and runs out of the room. Haeun heard the door open and she finally opens her eyes to see that Jin had left the room. She's hot on his tail and she screams after him.

"Mr. Kim! You cannot leave! You have not been discharged yet!"

He doesn't answers but runs towards the elevator. He presses the down arrow a few times as he impatiently waits, but the lift was arriving way too slow. The moment Haeun reached the elevators, Jin had already decided that he wouldn't wait any longer and run towards the stairwell. He opens the door to the stairwell and starts running down the flight of stairs.

The elevator door finally opens and Taehyung steps out only to witness Haeun screaming at the top of her lungs.

"Mr. Kim!!!!"

Panic spreads across his face as he moves towards Haeun.

"What's going on? What happened?!"

"Your brother... He just ran off..." Haeun said as she was trying to catch her breath.

"What?! What do you mean he just ran off?! Where did he go?!"

"He kept mumbling 'Culinary Institution of Seoul' to himself and just ran off. He hasn't been discharged yet."

Taehyung knew exactly where Jin was going now. He thanks Haeun before running after Jin down the stairwell.

Jin got outside of the hospital and tries to wave down a cab. One finally pulls up in front of him and he got in and closed the door.

"Culinary Institution of Seoul please," Jin calls out to the cab driver.

As the cab drove off, Taehyung rushes out of the building to see the cab driving off.

"Jin Hyung!!" He calls after the cab, but the car just drove off.

"Damn it Hyung..." He curses under his breath. He runs to his car and takes off to Jisoo's school.

The cab soon arrives at the school and Jin searches his back pocket to pay the driver but forgot that he doesn't have his wallet on him. He hasn't had his wallet on him ever since his accident.

"Sir, that will be $45," the driver turns to look at Jin. Jin panics and runs out the door without paying the driver.

"I'm sorry!" Jin calls out to the driver who had the look of horror fall upon his face as he watches Jin hurried off.

"Yah!!!!!! You didn't pay me yet!!" The driver calls after Jin as he got out of the cab. He screams profanity and curses after Jin. He saw Jin disappears into the campus and the driver lost sight of Jin. Soon a car screeches to a stop behind the cab driver and Taehyung got out from his car.

"Where did the man that you drop off go?" Taehyung asks the driver.

"He ran that way after getting a free ride here!"

"I'm so sorry sir. How much does he owe you?"

Taehyung quickly pays for the cab and the driver drove off still cursing at both Taehyung and Jin. Taehyung runs onto campus in search of his Hyung.

Jin ran around asking students if they knew Minji. Most students didn't know of a Minji. They would ask for a surname and Jin wouldn't be able to answer because he, himself didn't know Minji's last name.

He ran passed many female students but none of them would answer when he screams Minji's name out loud. Instead, they all looked at him as though he's gone crazy.

"Minji!!!!" Jin tries screaming once more. He's looking around at all angles to see if anyone would respond to the name. No one.

Jin was out of breath. He was huffing and puffing while tears slowly made its show. He couldn't find her.

"Minji... Where are you?" He whispers silently to himself. His breathing returns to normal and he wipes his tears before turning around to leave the school. He takes a step towards the exit of the school but notices a girl with headphones on making her way towards him.

She looked familiar and for an odd reason, his heart started beating crazily the closer she got to him. Her head was hung low and she didn't seem to be looking where she was going. She was right in front of him when he finally recognizes her. She bumps right into him. She took off her headphones and bows to apologize to Jin.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" She looks up to meet Jin's eyes and her own two eyes widen when she saw who she had bumped into.

"Min Jisoo?"

_**To Be Continued...**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update, but left you all with that cliffhanger. Bwahahaha.. I can be so evil sometimes. Lol. 😜😜😜💜💜💜


	55. Dissappointed

"Min Jisoo?"

Jisoo froze. She didn't dare utter a word for she feared that he would recognize her voice.

A smile spread across Jin's face as he remembers the girl in front of him. It had been so long since he has last seen her.

"It's been a while. How are you?" Jin asks her, but to his surprise, she doesn't answer him.

"Jisoo? Are you okay?" Jin asks as he moves closer towards the shaking girl. Jisoo wanted to turn and run away but her foot was rooted onto the ground. She couldn't move.

"Jisoo?"

To hear his voice call her name, her real name, made her weak in the knees. Jisoo felt like she was going to collapse anytime soon.

"Do you not remember me?" Jin asks the girl with a slight disappointment on his face. He thinks back to the time when he talked to Minji about Jisoo.

_'I'm sure she still remembers you. It's hard to come by a handsome fella like you and not remember you.'_

_'You think I'm handsome?'_

_'Handsome? Pffftttt.. Haha.. I meant.. uhhh... Not handsome.'_

Funny how when he was with Minji he thought of Jisoo. And now that he was with Jisoo, he thought of his Minji. He shakes his head and laughs a little to himself. His Minji was wrong. Jisoo didn't remember him. He pouts just a tiny bit before introducing himself again to Jisoo.

"It's me, Kim Seokjin. Did you really forget who I am?"

"N-no... I-I still remember you.." Jisoo answered a little softer than usual.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Jin asked as he moved in closer towards the girl to hear her better.

"I said I remember you Jin..." Jisoo spoke out before covering her mouth.

Jin's ears perked upon hearing Jisoo's voice. There was something about her voice. Why was it making his heart beat insanely fast? He swallows and his face had a slightly confused look plastered onto his face before brushing it off his weird feelings around Jisoo.

"That's great that you remember me. I was feeling a little sad that you might have forgotten me."

"I'm sorry. I'm going to be late for class," Jisoo said quietly before walking past Jin and tries to get away from him, but he caught her wrist.

It felt like an electric current had shocked him and it made his heart pound way more than it should have. He immediately let go of her wrist when he found that she was making him feel weird.

"I'm sorry about that Jisoo. I just had a question. Do you know a girl by the name of Minji that goes to your school here?"

Jisoo's face loss all colors before she quickly replies to answer Jin.

"No! No, I don't! Sorry, I really have to go now," and she runs away from him.

As she turn around from Jin, his heart wouldn't stop racing. He got a whiff of her perfume and the scent lingered around his nose. It was the same perfume that Minji used.

He watches Jisoo turn the corner and disappear. He looks down at his hand that held Jisoo's wrist. His tiny beating muscle was not slowing down and he couldn't explain what he was feeling.

"What's wrong with me?" Jin softly asked himself, puzzled at what just happened.

"Hyung," Taehyung calls out to Jin. He had seen everything that happened between Jin and Jisoo. He walks up to Jin. Jin looks up from his hand to see Taehyung standing in front of him.

"Oh, Tae. How did you know I was here?"

"I followed you here."

"Oh..." Jin answered, but his mind was on the girl who ran away from him earlier. His gaze landed back down onto his hand.

She seemed to be avoiding Jin and he didn't like it one bit. It made him weirdly uncomfortable that she just ran away from him and didn't even try to stay and enjoy a small talk. He frowns to himself. If she was going to avoid him, she should have just pretended that she doesn't remember him. It wouldn't have made him feel so weird about it.

"What are you doing here Hyung? You weren't even discharged yet?"

"I was looking for Minji..." Jin spoke softly.

"Ah, Minji! I need to find her!" Jin said out loud as he starts to move towards the exit.

"Hyung! Calm down!" Taehyung grabs Jin's arm to stop him.

"Just calm down and listen to me. I have a plan," and he smirks to his Hyung.

"Plan? What plan?"

"Come on. Let's get you back to the hospital and get you discharged first. I'll tell you more on the way back."

Jin agrees and followed Taehyung back to his car. Once they entered the car, Jin spoke.

"Tell me Tae. What plan are you talking about?"

"We have to give them a few days to suffer first before we can initiate it Hyung."

"Them? Who's them?"

"Just two really important people in our lives."

"What are you talking about Tae? Say it in words that I can understand."

"Hyung, don't you want to see Minji?"

"Of course I want to see her! I'm running around her school looking like an idiot because I want to see her. Isn't that obvious enough already?"

"Then just be patient. She'll be coming to see you real soon."

"Okay Tae. I'll trust you.......but tell me more about this plan of yours."

"Hyung..." Taehyung asks as he pulls into the hospital parking ramp. He parks his car before turning in his seat to face his Hyung with the hugest grin on his handsome face.

"...how good are you at acting?"

**********

Once out of his sight, Jisoo drops onto the ground. Her legs had given up on her. The tiny muscle crazily raced in her chest as his touch still lingered on her wrist, his sweet voice could still be heard in the back of her head calling her name. And when it was all too much to take in, she bursts into tears.

_Only today. Cry only for today Jisoo. Love him only for today... and then you have to let him go..._

After her breakdown, she finally got up from the ground and started walking towards her class. For the rest of the day, her mind was on Jin. She couldn't think of anything else but Jin. Her eyes would water and she would wipe them away before they could even fall. She refused to let the other students know that she was crying.

On her way home, she waited at the bus and soon it pulls up in front of her. The door open and she was greeted by Mr. Kang.

"Min Jisoo! How are you, my dear?"

"Hello, Mr. Kang..."

"What's wrong with you? You don't look too well Jisoo?"

"I'm just feeling a little under the weather. I'll be fine. Thank you, Mr. Kang."

She pays her bus fare and sat right behind him. He looks at her form through his review mirror before telling her.

"By the way Jisoo, I think I saw a friend of yours earlier."

"Friend? Which friend are you talking about Mr. Kang?"

"I knew I had seen him before. He was too handsome and I just couldn't get his face out of my head. I couldn't remember where I had seen him before until I saw you just now."

_Handsome? It can't be..._

Jisoo could feel her heart starting to gradually pick up.

"W-where did he get off?"

"He got off at your stop. He must have been coming to see you. Does he not know that you were still at school?"

Jisoo's heart dropped the moment she heard what Mr. Kang had revealed. She didn't know why, but she felt like her heart was going insane. Her breath got heavier and she suddenly started to feel afraid.

_Did he find out? How did he come here? What am I going to say if I run into him again as Jisoo? How do I get out of this now?_

The bus halts at her stop and Mr. Kang opens the door for Jisoo. He knew where her stops were and so Jisoo didn't even need to press the stop button.

"This is your stop Jisoo. I'll see you tomorrow."

But Jisoo didn't move a muscle. It was as if she weighed a ton and just couldn't raise herself up from her seat. No matter how much she wanted to lift her feet to start walking home, she just couldn't.

"Jisoo, my child. Are you sure you are fine? You look really pale right now. Have you taken any medicine?" Mr. Kang says before turning around in his seat to take a better look at the girl. He sees her just staring blankly out the window.

"Jisoo?" He nudges her lightly to get her to finally breathe normally and get her head back down to Earth.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Mr. Kang. I'll get going now. Goodbye and I'll see you tomorrow!"

She got out of the bus and made her way home, very slowly. She wanted to take all the time she could to get home. If there was any chance of the friend that Mr. Kang mentioned earlier being Jin, she needed to avoid him.

On her walk home, she couldn't help but think back to the moment she was walking hand in hand with Jin on the same path. The time when she brought him home to her so-called favorite restaurant.

She recalled their sweet moments on the bus ride and she smiled at the memory of herself getting lost in Jin's beauty while sitting next to him. Her thoughts then shifted to the two's silly bet of not letting go of the other's hand. She smiled again at the fond memory before remembering how the whole bet led the two of them to a hot make-out session later at the hospital. How it all eventually led to her losing her virginity to Jin.

They connected that night. They fell in love and the two made love to each other on that beautiful night. Now, those beautiful memories of have turned into a nightmare that was haunting her. She should have never let it get to that point. She loved him, yes she did. But she lied to him. She was never honest about her true self to Jin and made him fall in love with a person who never existed.

Walking past her neighbor's house, their dog starts to bark rapidly at her making her jump and come back to reality. She realizes that she was almost home and quickly glanced ahead to see if she could see anyone at her front door, but no one was there. She looked around just to be sure that no one was really around. When she was positive there was no soul around, she made a run for the front door and opened it before running inside and closing the door shut behind her.

"I'm home!" Jisoo yells out to let her family know. She took off her shoe and her mother came to the door to greet her.

"Perfect timing my daughter. Dinner's almost ready."

"I'm not hungry. I already ate Mom. I'm going to go study and shower before heading to bed early tonight."

"Okay, my daughter. The leftover food will be in the fridge if you get hungry later."

"Thanks, Mom."

Jisoo heads upstairs and into her room. She drops her book bag on the ground before plopping backward onto her bed. She stares at the ceiling before letting out a big sigh of relief.

"Mr. Kang must have seen someone else. It couldn't have been Jin..." Jisoo nods and talks to herself some more.

"He couldn't even see when I brought him home last time. There's no way he would have made it here..."

She was relieved that she didn't see Jin standing outside her house waiting for her. She swallows the thick lump of saliva that had formed in her throat.

"...so why am I feeling so disappointed that I didn't see him?" Her question came out softly, almost inaudible as though she didn't want to admit it.

Her tears found their way into her orbs before they traveled lifelessly down the corner and ended their life as they fell off her face and onto her duvet.

Jisoo closes her eyes and lets more tear streamed down the path that the ones before had taken. She turns onto her side and curls herself up into the tiniest ball that she could form before letting her light sobs finally be heard.

_**To Be Continued...**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, last update for now since I've kept you all waiting for a long time. ^_^ Until the next update, take care loves! 💜💜💜


	56. Remember

"...how good are you at acting?"

"What did I say Tae? Say it in words that I will understand! What does acting have to do with anything?"

Taehyung let out a loud laugh at his Hyung before taking off his seatbelt and getting out of the car first. Jin soon follows his younger brother's action before asking him to clarify things. He didn't understand how any of this was going to help him see Minji.

"Hyung, you will have to play your role well...." Taehyung calls out without looking back at Jin. He stops in his track and grins to himself.

"...and don't be too shocked and angry when you finally see her."

He resumes his steps and walks into the hospital building leaving Jin a confused and frustrated man. He walks into the building after Taehyung mumbling to himself before screaming at Taehyung.

"Aisshh, this boy is really asking for a beating... Yah!!!! Taehyung-ah!!!! What the hell are you talking about?!!!"

Taehyung doesn't answer him and just continues making his way to Jin's room in the hospital. Once both of them enter the room, they see a worried girl who seems to have gone crazy. Her hair was no longer in a tight and neat bun, but was a mess, as if she had been pulling her own hair out in frustration. Her eyes saw only red when she saw the two enter the room.

"YAH!!!! ARE YOU TWO CRAZY!!! WHY ARE YOU TRYING TO GET ME FIRED ON MY FIRST WEEK HERE!!!! I WILL HURT YOU BOTH IF YOU DON'T GET CHANGED INTO YOUR GOWN AND BACK IN BED BEFORE DR. LEE ARRIVES!!!!" Haeun screams at the two brothers while pointing her finger at Jin. They were hit with the sudden outburst of the tiny nurse who they just met earlier. They found the situation so funny that they burst out in a fit of laughter at the girl's mental breakdown.

"You're laughing?! You think this is funny?!!! I WAS SERIOUSLY WORRIED ABOUT YOU MR. KIM!"

"I'm sorry Miss Haeun. I didn't mean it like that and as you can see I'm perfectly fine," Jin replies to the girl as he tries to let his giggles die down.

Taehyung, on the other hand, found this nurse to be quite interesting. When he met her earlier, she was so timid and couldn't even look him in the eyes. Now she was pointing fingers and screaming at them at the top of her lungs. Taehyung looked at the girl from head to toe as he thought to himself. He will also need her help with his plan. He needed to gain her favor so he grins at the nurse before moving into her personal space, hoping that his usual charms that attracts all the ladies would pay off now.

"I'm sorry Miss Haeun-sii..."

Haeun's eyes widen at the sudden closeness. He was close. Waaay too close. She felt her heart had suddenly stopped beating and she couldn't breathe.

"...we didn't mean to worry you. That's why I ran after him to bring him back. Can't you forgive us?" He cutely protude his bottom lips into a childish pout, looking like the most adorable little baby in the universe.

"W-well, h-he's still not changed and in b-bed yet..." She stutters and mentally curses at herself for letting the handsome younger brother get to her. He made her feel so small and weird. Why was she letting this stranger do things to her? Making her feel things she's never felt before.

She was at work, at her job where she should be acting professionally, calm, and rational. So she stood tall, although her height was nothing compared to the man in front of her. This took Taehyung again by surprise at how the tiny girl suddenly turned bold. He smirks before tilting his head slightly to the side. She just became even more fascinating to him. He moves in and speaks softly so that only she could hear what he had to say.

"Can I take you out to dinner to make it up to you?"

_Did he really just asked me out to dinner?_

Haeun swallows hard. She freezes, not really sure how to respond to Taehyung in that split second. She didn't like how easy it was for him to make her feel this way. She wasn't going to let Taehyung win. She was pretty competive herself so whatever game this was that he was playing, she wanted to win. So no matter how much she wanted to take his offer, she simply smiles at Taehyung before taking out her phone.

She unlocks it and goes into her contact. She deletes Taehyung's number right in front of his eyes and Taehyung falls back with his mouth open wide at her action.

"Did you... did you just delete my number?" Taehyung asked totally in disbelief that this girl just rejected his offer.

"Yes I did. Now, I assume you got the answer to your question Mr. Kim Taehyung. I don't go out to dinner with my patient's family so if you'll excuse me..." She walks around Taehyung and he scoffs in disbelief.

Haeun grabbed Jin's gown and hands it to him.

"Change Mr. Kim and I'll be back in a few minutes with Dr. Lee to finish up any last test for your eyes before you can properly leave this hospital. And I expect you to stay put in here until then. Do you hear me?"

"Yes ma'am."

Jin doesn't hesitate to take the clothes quick and walks into the bathroom to change. He had done enough to this poor nurse and if anyone had treated his Minji the way he had treated this nurse, he would have been pretty upset at them too.

Once the door to the bathroom shut, Haeun let out a sigh of relief. She fixes her uniform and let her hair fall loose from her messy bun. It hung long and loosely down her back. She runs her hands through her wavy hair to straighten out any knots that may have formed when she was going insane earlier. She turns to head to the mirror to fix her hair back up into a neat bun, but was caught in surprise at how close Taehyung was when she was talking to Jin.

"Oh! My god, you scared me! What the hell are you doing? Why are you so close to me?!"

"Why did you delete my number?"

Haeun sighs and moves away from Taehyung. She looks at herself in the mirror and starts to rake up her long hair into a ponytail.

"Mr. Kim Taehyung, I told you already. I have no interest in my patient's family members."

Taehyung moves behind Haeun again and caught her eyes though the mirror. She stops all movement when she saw him closing in on her again. He learns close and his eyes doesn't leave hers.

"Does that mean that I can take you out once Hyung is discharged and no longer your patient?"

Heart beating fast at the sensation she was feeling, she coughs and let out an akward laugh before trying to quickly finish up her hair bun.

He didn't like that she hid her feelings so well and that he couldn't read her. What was she really thinking?

Taehyung caught both of her hands and it made her let go of the ponytail that she held onto, letting every strand fall and hitting him in the face before it landed on her back. Her hair smelled like lavender and peach. It was smelled so sweet and it strangely made Taehyung a little weak in the knee.

Taehyung pushes his body closer into hers. He lowers her hands down to her sides and he leans in to sofly speak into her ear.

"You look better with your hair down."

"Ha! And how many times have you done this to other girls hmm?"

"What?" Taehyung let go of her hands before she turns around and faces Taehyung. He was clearly shocked and honestly a little hurt at how she responded to him.

"I know of your kind and I would like to keep my heart in one piece thank you very much."

She didn't even know him and yet she's judged him already. He somehow found this to be irritating because he was not the kind of man who would hurt a girl on purpose. Well, except for Sunni but he had his reasons to hate her and hurt her in the first place.

He couldn't help but feel the need to win over this girl's favor. Not only does he need her to help him with his plan, he has his own personal reason in pursuing her now. He watches as she turns back around and quickly finishes putting her hair back into a tight bun before walking out of the room.

"Just wait and see Miss Haeun-sii..." Taehyung says as he looks at himself in the mirror. He moves in close and smirks at his reflection.

"...I'll be sure to keep your heart in one piece with my name imprinted on it."

After Jin got dressed, he went back into his bed and waited for his doctor. Soon after Haeun and Dr. Lee enters Jin's room again for the last check up of the day. His eyes were adjusting well to lighting and Dr. Lee approved of Jin's discharged.

As the Doctor and Jin talk about his condition, Haeun and Taehyung were having their own stare down battle with their eyes. Haeun glares at Taehyung and he just silently chuckles it off at how cute she was. He licks his bottom lips first before lightly biting it to hold his laughter in without blinking.

This just enrages Haeun and she blinks first and rolls her eyes before realising that she just lost the stare down battle between the two.

"You cheated! Cheater!" She screams at Taehyung and quickly realises that Jin and Dr. Lee were both looking at her.

"I'm sorry, carry on," she apologizes and bows quick to Dr. Lee. He clears his throat and shook his head at the girl before resuming his talk with Jin.

Haeun turns to see Taehyung silently laughing his butt off at her and her blood boils at the laughing man in front of her. Her eyes shot lasers and steams were blowing out from her head. She crosses her arms and avoided any eye contact with Taehyung.

He smirks to himself and knew then that Haeun was someone who he wanted to keep in his life. He had not had this much fun picking at another girl ever since Jisoo. And since Jisoo was soon to be his Hyungsu-nim, he couldn't possible pick on her like how he wanted to anymore.

"Nurse Haeun. Get the discharge papers ready for Mr. Kim to sign and he can leave afterwards."

"Yes Dr. Lee."

And the doctor leaves the room leaving the three of them behind. Haeun hands over the papers to Jin and he signs the paper quick before handing it back to Haeun.

"Awesome! You are all set and free to go now Mr. Kim. Take good care of your body and health, you hear?"

"Thank you Miss Haeun."

Haeun turns to exit the room but halts when she hears Taehyung's voice pouting outloud.

"Awwwwhhh, and don't you have anything sweet to say to me Haeun-sii?"

She turns her head slightly to give Taehyung an ugly fake smile before completly ignoring him and walking out of the room.

"Aishh!! This girl! How could she just ignore me like this?!"

Jin has seen all the interaction between the two today and couldn't help but feel that she was someone whom Jin was going to see very often around Taehyung.

"Yah you little brat. Quit complaing. Go home first. I want to stop by somewhere first before I head home."

"Where are you going Hyung? Let me take you."

"Ani. I have to take the bus to get there. I can see now Tae, so don't worry. I'll find my way back home."

"Okay Hyung. Call me if you need anything okay? I'll meet you at your house later."

"Oh and Tae..."

"Ne Hyung? What is it?"

"Can I borrow some money? I don't have my wallet on me."

"Sure thing Hyung. Here you go."

Taehyung reaches into his back pocket and pulls out his wallet. He hands Jin some bills before leaving the hospital first.

Jin changes into his clothes before finally leaving the hospital. He was ready to go home and finally get his life back to the way it was.

But, he needed to make a stop somewhere first. He walks up to the bus stop and waits for the bus. A bus pulls up and he closes his eyes before slowly trying to recall the memories of that day with her.

_'Mr. Kang! Hi! How are you?'_

_'I could be better. Mrs. Kang has been mad at me lately. She says I 'drive' her crazy. Get it? Haha.'_

Jin let out a chuckle at the joke that he remembered from the bus driver. When the door opened up for him he opened his eyes and climbed into the bus.

"Mr. Kang?" Jin hesitaly asks the bus driver.

"I'm sorry who?"

"Are you Mr. Kang?"

"No, I'm Mr. Jung"

"Ah, ne. Sorry this isn't the bus I'm looking for. Have a good day sir," Jin apologizes before getting off the bus.

"Yah, are you crazy? How do you not know the bus number you need to get on?! Why waste my time stopping for you?!" The rude bus driver cursed at Jin before closing the door in his face.

Jin bows towards the bus as it sped off. He waits and soon after 15 minutes, another bus stops for Jin. The door opens and it was a female bus driver.

"Sorry, this isn't the bus I'm getting on."

After a few more buses had stopped for Jin and cursed him out, Bus number 7 finally stops in front of him. The door opens up reveling an elderly man who looked like he was in his mid 40s.

"Mr. Kang..???." Jin asks and the bus driver nods.

"Why yes, that's me. How did you know?"

"Ah, I found you at last," Jin sighs outloud, releif rushes through his body as he climbs aboard the bus. He pays his bus fare and moved towards the back of the bus. As he sat down, he closes his eyes again to remember more of that day.

_'How long before we get there?'_

_'Huh?'_

_'I said how long before we get there?'_

_'Oh, it's the 7th stop from here so probably another 10 or 15 minutes.'_

He remember clearly that it was the 7th stop from the hospital. So he started to count how many times the bus stops to pick up people.

_One_

_Two_

_Three_

_Four_

_Five_

_Six_

_Seven, I need to get off here._

Jin got up quick to push the button and soon the bus came to a stop. He thanked Mr. Kang before turning around and closing his eyes to follow his memories. He remember getting off the bus and taking a left and just walking straight all the way to the restaurant. And so he turns towards his left and started his journey to find Minji's favorite restaurant.

He walks for a while and soon began to doubt his memory when all he saw were houses and no place to dine or eat at all.

Did he get off at the wrong stop? What if he got off too early? Or what if he missed the stop?

He curses under his breath before finally hearing a familiar dog barking it's lungs out at Jin. He stops and closes his eyes to hearing the same dog barking in his memories.

_'It's okay Jin. I walk down this road every day. This dog always barks at strangers. You would think that it should know me by now, but yet I still get barked at every day.'_

_'The restaurant is next to a house?'_

_'Yep. Now come on. We're here already.'_

Jin instantly smiles to himself as he opens his eyes to look at the restaurant that Minji loved so much. He halts in place as confusion can clearly be seen upon his face. There were no grand restaurant. It was just another house. A tiny house that seemed to fit a family of four.

_Did I really not remember correctly?_

Jin stood in front of the house and rubbed the back of his neck in frustration. He must have not remember it right. He was going to have to try again some other day. He must be too tired from everything that's happened to him today. He decided to call Taehyung to pick him up.

When Taehyung arrived, he was shocked to see that Jin was in front of Jisoo's house.

"Hyung, what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to check out Minji's favorite restaurant. She brought me here once, but I must be too tired Tae because as you can see, I ended up at a house and not a restaurant. Take me home and I'll try again some other day."

Taehyung grins to himself as he learns about this information from Jin. He knew at that moment that Jisoo had brought Jin to her home that day. He was surprised that Jin was able to find his way here even though he couldn't see at the time.

"Hyung, don't worry. You'll see and find your Minji soon. I promise you that you will."

**_To Be Continued..._ **


	57. Now or Never

A month had gone by incredibly slow for Jin. Every passing second without Minji in his life was dreadful, but he still had to go on with life. He had gone back to work the day after being discharged and drowned himself with work. But even with piles of work being thrown on him, he couldn't stop missing Minji or thinking about her. He would go home and fall asleep every night crying to himself.

There was no letters, no visits, nothing.

In all the times that they've spent together when Jin was sightless, he never bothered to ask her for her phone number. He figured she would always be around him and keep her promise to him.

_'Not just a nurse or a friend Jin, but I want to be your eyes too. So if you let me and don't let go of these hands, I'll never let go either. I promise.'_

Jin lies awake on his bed with glistening eyes, staring blankly up at nothing in particular.

Every night was the same old routine after a hectic day at work. He would come home late and then shower. Next, with nothing to eat, he would lay on his bed and stare at his ceiling as the time slowly passes.

_'...but I want to be your eyes too._ '

He would remember her promise and close both his eyes while reaching his right hand up toward the ceiling, hoping that Minji would magically appear and take his long-forgotten hand. Maybe she'll walk through the door and snuggle with him in bed like how they used to. Maybe, just maybe with his eyes closed he would feel her presence near him.

But he felt nothing. Nothing but emptiness and loneliness. Yes, every night was the same.

_'...if you let me and don't let go of these hands, I'll never let go either. I promise._ '

Minji had really left him alone. She broke her promise. She had let go when he was still desperately waiting for her to take his extended hand.

And like any other night, with that thought being the last to enter and linger in his mind, he would break into a painful cry. He grabs his unused pillow and muffled his wailing into the pillow before eventually falling asleep for the night.

**********

"What are you doing here again Taehyung!?"

"I told you, I want to take you out to dinner," Taehyung answered Haeun with a flirty grin.

She turns to look at him with her usual death glare while her hands landed on her hip.

"Go away Taehyung. I will never go out to dinner with you. I made myself clear to you already."

"Never say never."

She scoffed and blew out a huff of breath before turning around and walking away to her car. Haeun unlocks the car and Taehyung quickly run after her. He opens the passenger door and got into the car.

"What do you think you are doing?! Get out of my car!"

"Nope, not unless you go out to dinner with me first."

"Kim Taehyung!!! Leave my car! Now!"

The past month was full of nothing but Taehyung's constant appearance out of nowhere. He was persistent, never bothering to leave her alone after all the times she has rejected him.

He didn't think it would take this long to get Haeun to agree to dinner, but boy was he wrong. He never initiated his plan to get Jisoo and Jin back together yet because this girl wouldn't budge.

And Haeun was done with him pestering her. Actually, it was more like she loved it when he bugged her constantly.

Haeun had hesitated too many times over the month. She had wanted to just give in to Taehyung or just confess that she likes him, but she was afraid. Afraid that when she confessed, not only was her heart going to be broken, it will make Taehyung leave her side and not want to see her anymore. She would rather see him and have him around to bug her than never seeing him at all.

Sure, he was a flirt and every time he complimented her or calls her beautiful, her heart would flip and do summersaults, but she was never sure if he was serious or just messing around. So to keep her heart safe and keep Taehyung around just a little longer, she kept her feelings buried deep in her heart.

"Look, if I agree to one dinner with you, will you please leave me alone and stop bothering me?" Haeun asks as she rubs her temples for the illusion that she was frustrated with him.

"I'm not too sure about the second part of your request. You're too fun to pick on and I like making you mad..." Taehyung answered while grinning his wide boxy smile at Haeun.

"Why can't you just leave me alone? What did I do to deserve this?!"

"Your fault for being too darn cute and irresistible," Taehyung replied while winking at Haeun who stared at Taehyung with wide eyes, trying not to let him know how fast that comment made her heart race.

"Ha, funny Taehyung. Why have you been bugging me so much for dinner anyway?"

"To make up for what Jin Hyung and I did to you last time. I wanted to apologize..."

Haeun let out a long sigh before replying.

"Okay, fine. One dinner, that's it!"

"Aaaaaaaaand......... I also need your help with a tiny favor, but I'll let you know more about it at dinner," Taehyung rushed the last part of his sentence that Haeun almost didn't catch.

"Wait, what?! Seriously Taehyung?"

"Yes, seriously. I need a favor from you and only you can help me because you are a real nurse."

Haeun groans and hits her head on her steering wheel, pretending to be frustrated when she, in fact, was curious. She couldn't help but feel her heart jump and pace in anticipation about what his favor could be.

Taehyung's eyes enlarge at the girl who kept hitting her own head on the wheels. He was immediately brought back to the time when he was lying to Jisoo and she was hitting her own head on the metal elevator door.

Taehyung twisted his body to face the girl and reaches out his right hand to use it as a cushion for Haeun's forehead. She stops and turns to glares at Taehyung, but her face softens when she saw the look in Taehyung's face.

"Don't do that. Don't hurt yourself because of me. I don't like it..." he whispers very softly towards her.

Haeun's body froze when Taehyung's hand found its way to her forehead. His thumb was gently caressing the tiny red mark that had formed.

"I don't like it..." Taehyung repeated himself before his eyes locked on hers. Neither one spoke, afraid that all their true feelings will pour out like a waterfall.

Taehyung's eyes travel down to Haeun's lip. He swallows a hard gulp before he lightly bit his bottom lip. This tiny action caused Haeun to look down at Taehyung's lip as well.

Both were unaware of the other's rapidly increasing heart. What they both also didn't realize was that their faces had inched closer and closer with every passing second. Lips parted slightly, breaths lightly panting, and eyes slowly shutting on it own as the distance closes between them.

Their lips were just a centimeter apart before Haeun's phone started ringing loudly making her jump back to reality. Her face flushes red before she quickly digs into her purse for her phone. This caused Taehyung to pull back to his seat, but still facing her.

"Hello? Oh, Seojun Oppa?"

Taehyung doesn't move from his position and watches Haeun while he tries to calm down his breathing. His heart was not slowing down at the sight of her smiling while on the phone. In fact, it had increased by ten folds. This Seojun Oppa was making her smile and Taehyung didn't like it one bit.

He had always seen her frowning or angry with lasers shooting out from her eyes at him. He has yet to see her smile and his heart was aching to see that beautiful smile directed towards him.

"Ne Oppa. See you soon. I missed you too...."

Taehyung could feel his heart hurting and all the blood that had rushed down to the tiny muscle. It ached and he couldn't bear to see the girl that he had grown to like over the past month, confess that she missed another man. He turns away from Haeun as she hung up and spoke first.

"It seems like you are busy. Sorry, I'll get out now. Drive safely and be careful on your way."

Taehyung grabs the door handle and just as he was about to open the door Haeun grabs his free hand stopping him from exiting.

"Wait, Taehyung..."

He felt his heart stop beating for a second as she held tightly onto his hand.

"I-I'm still available to have dinner tonight before I go home. That was my brother. He just landed at the airport and called to let me know that he was going to be home in about an hour or two. B-but, if you're b-busy then....." Haeun quietly whispered the last part before biting her bottom lip nervously and broke eye contact with Taehyung.

She didn't know why she felt the need to explain to Taehyung. She wasn't even sure of how Taehyung truly feels about her. She had fallen for Taehyung since she first saw him, but she kept her act up to protect her heart. Obviously, she was failing miserably as she held onto his hand firmly.

Taehyung blinked rapidly and tried to process what Haeun had just said.  The tiny girl in the driver seat had just agreed to dinner tonight with him.

Was he just imagining things? If so, why would she be holding onto his hand at this very moment? Why is this delicate, soft, warm hands of hers holding tightly onto his own as if she was afraid to let go? Why? Just what is this girl doing to him?

He saw how nervous Haeun looked as she kept biting her bottom lip and refusing to look at him like how she normally did. He couldn't pinpoint it why she was suddenly shy, but his eyes couldn't stop staring at her lip. The way her teeth would lightly nibble her bottom lip and slowly releasing it.

"Y-Yah, stop that..." Taehyung softly and nervously calls out to her. If she doesn't stop soon, Taehyung was going to attack her and he definitely didn't want to do that to Haeun. He didn't want his feelings to be one-sided again. It had hurt enough already with Jisoo and to have Haeun not like him back either would probably just rip his heart to shreds. But Haeun wasn't making it too easy on him right now. Unlike Jisoo, there was no reason to hide his feelings or hold back, so he was very tempted to just have a taste of her lips. Oh, how he wanted to kiss her so badly.

"Ne?" Haeun asks as she gradually looks up to meet his gaze. She swallows, feeling the tension from earlier return. He looked so beautiful with the moon in the background. It was the only light that was shining down upon them. It took her breath away at how flawless his face was and those beautiful brown orbs were staring intensely back at her.

"...How do I stop myself from wanting to kiss you when you look at me like that?" Taehyung whispered ever so softly down towards her. Her breath had picked back up when Taehyung suddenly turned towards her and broke away from her grip. His hands found their way up to cup her tiny face as he moved in fast. He was about an inch away from her lips before he stopped himself.

With his chest heaving at how close she was to him, he spoke while never leaving her gaze.

"If you don't stop biting that lip of yours, I'll bite it for you. I'm barely holding back right now Haeun...."

Haeun couldn't believe her own eyes and ears. Did she just hear Taehyung say that he wanted to kiss her? Is he really holding onto her face and fighting back the urge to kiss just as much as she wanted to kiss him?

So many thoughts had entered her mind.

_Should I push him away......?_

_Or do I just kiss him?_

Push or kiss? She would ask herself as silence took over the two of them. After many internal debates within herself, both her heart and mind finally made a choice.

It's now or never.

"Then don't hold back," Haeun answered him.

"What?" Taehyung replies not really sure if he heard her correctly.

"I said don't hold back. Bite my lip for me Kim Taehyung. I want you to kiss-"

She was cut off by Taehyung's mouth on hers. Lips moving in perfect sync as they kissed their breaths away. Taehyung moved his right hand behind her neck as he tilted his head slightly to the right to deepen the kiss between the two. Lips smacking and saliva exchanged between them before Taehyung slowly let his tongue enter Haeun's mouth.

This caused Haeun to let out a small hum of pleasure as she moaned into the kiss gripping onto his shirt. Taehyung grinned into the kiss for a second when he heard her. He pulls away from the kiss and rests his forehead against hers as they both tried to catch their breaths.

"I think I might be in like with you...." Taehyung softly whispers. This caused Haeun to let out a small chuckle at what she just heard.

"You're in like with me?"

He nods his head into her as she grins before pecking his lip.

"I'm in like with you too Taehyung."

He couldn't believe that she returned his feelings. He pulls away from her and held her hands in his. He gently caresses her hands in his as he spoke words from his heart.

"It's too early for us to say or call this love, but I know I do like you Haeun. So uh, If you... Ummm... If you want to maybe turn this like between us into love someday...." Taehyung swallowed hard before asking the one question that would either break or make it work.

"...Would you be my girlfriend?"

Smiling from ear to ear, Haeun nods her head happily before replying to his question.

"Yes Kim Taehyung, I will be your girlfriend."

"Really?!" Taehyung excitedly let out a little louder than usual.

"Really, really."

Taehyung grips Haeun into a tight hug before pulling back and kissing her to start the new relationship between them.

**_To Be Continued..._ **


	58. Mission Start

After more than enough kisses and some more confessions, Taehyung returned to his car. Taehyung went home to shower and changed into a brand new black suit and a matching black tie. He arrived at the restaurant at around 6 PM. As he was being led to a table for two, he started to feel nervous and excited at the same time.

Excited because he was sure that his feeling was one-sided once again, but he was wrong. It was an amazing feeling to know that the other has mutual feelings and she even agreed to be his girlfriend.

But he was nervous because although she had already agreed to be his girlfriend, their relationship could possibly break before it could even properly start.

He thought back to their conversation and confession from earlier.

_'I like you ever since I first saw you Taehyung. I was scared that if you knew that I like you, you'd stop coming to see me. I really didn't think you would feel the same way for someone like me so I pretended to be annoyed when in fact I loved it when you were around, bugging me.'_

_'Hmmm, you're a pretty good actress Haeun. You almost made me believe that you were seriously not interested in me and that I fell for another girl who would not return my feelings.'_

_'A-another girl?'_

_Taehyung internally curses at himself for letting it slipped, but he didn't want to start a new relationship based on lies so be decided to be truthful to Haeun._

_'I don't want to lie to you. There was a girl who I fell deeply in love with, but my feelings for her would never be returned because she was in love with Jin Hyung and Hyung loves her a lot too.'_

_'Is she.... Is she your brother's girlfriend? That Minji nurse that you were upset at me for when we first met? Or was it the Jisoo girl?'_

_Taehyung shut his eyes with much difficulty because he knew this conversation wasn't going to end well, but he needed to be truthful. No more lies. He opened his eyes back up and looked deeply into Haeun's eyes in hope that she would understand him._

_'Minji and Jisoo is the same person. And yes, she was the girl but I can promise you that I don't love her anymore...'_

_'L-love... you said you were in like with me only, but you l-love her?'_

_Taehyung knew he had messed it all up. He let out a deep sigh before answering her._

_'I loved her Haeun, as in past tense. I knew how much Jisoo loves Jin Hyung and that I would never get a chance with her. So instead of getting her to love me back, I choose to step back and help her with Jin Hyung. I told you when we first met, that it was complicated between Jin and Jisoo, but I'm willing to explain and tell you everything.'_

_The smile that was on her beautiful face just minutes before was nowhere to be seen. Haeun looked like she was internally debating if she had made a terrible mistake in agreeing to be Taehyung's girlfriend. So as much as he wanted this relationship to blossom between them, he knew he had to let her make her choice. He gently held her hands in his before speaking._

_'Haeun, I know this is a lot for you to take in right now but I meant every word I said to you. I do like you and I still want you to be my girlfriend, but I'll let you choose. I'll be at Yoo's Italian Cuisine. If you decided that this is too much for you, then you don't have to come meet me. I'll be waiting until 9 PM, if you don't show up by then, I'll know that you no longer want to see me and I won't bother you anymore. But if you still want to be my girlfriend, if you still want this like between us to become love, then come to meet me. I really hope you will come...._ _'_

Taehyung bit his lips as he waited for Haeun's answer. He stares at his watch on his right wrist and it read 8:30 PM.

 _Please show up Haeun... I really don't want to lose you._ _.._

Taehyung has been a nervous wreck the moment he sat down when he arrived. Sipping on his water and refusing to order and continuing to wait. He would glance at his watch over and over again.

8:45 PM

_Please, please come and give me a chance..._

8:50 PM

_Haeun-ah.. jebal..._

8:59 PM

Taehyung felt the tears starting to build up in his eyes as he watched the time changed to 9 PM. He closes his eyes and let the hot tears fall down his face. His head lowered into his hand as he sat defeated and lonely as she didn't show up.

She had made her choice and he had to respect her decision, although it tore his heart apart. He finally found someone who shared the same feelings as him, but he lost her even before he could properly get a chance.

He sat in his seat unmoved and in the same position as the time passed slowly. He felt like he had no energy left. His legs refused to move. He did nothing but let silent tears fall into his palm. By the time he was ready to finally get up and leave it was already 10:30 PM.

He slowly walked back to his car with his head hung low, not giving a care to look where he was going. His eyes only followed the path in front of him in a daze. He could hear the clicking of a women's footstep in front of him but he didn't bother to lift his head until he saw the nude heels click to a stop in front of him.

He gradually lifts his head up to see Haeun standing in a beautiful white dress, with the brightest smile upon her lips.

His eyes widen at the sight of her and his mouth hung open at how beautiful she looked. Her long hair hung with loose curls, just the way he liked. Her make up was done to the minimal and her long lashes made her eyes look twice as big.

"It took you one and a half hour to leave the restaurant and come out here. Have you calm down enough now?"

"H-huh?" Taehyung knitted his brows in confusion at Haeun's comment.

She let out a tiny cough before turning shy and broke eye contact with Taehyung. She started playing with her hands while keeping her gaze down towards the ground, explaining herself to Taehyung.

"I was really upset earlier when you told me you loved another before me. I couldn't help but felt like I was a replacement for her. When I got home, I really fought with myself. My mind told me I was just a rebound and to not show myself tonight, but my heart told me differently..."

Haeun shyly rocks on her heels, not being able to keep still. Her heart pounded loudly in her ribcage and she wanted to pour her feelings out to the man in front of her.

"... and my heart is telling me that I like you. I like you and that I should come meet you. I arrived here at around 8 PM but pondered on if I wanted to come inside or not. I kept telling myself that I needed to at least hear your explanation. So with that excuse, I entered the restaurant. When I saw you, you looked so nervous and anxious. I saw how you constantly checked your time waiting for me and well..."

She bit her lips with guilt, not being able to look up at Taehyung.

"... I was childish and I couldn't help but feel like I wanted to make you hurt a tiny bit for making me upset earlier. I wanted to see how you would react if I didn't come, so I ended up not showing myself to you. I hid and waited until 9. I was going to show myself after I saw how you reacted, but you cried because of me. I realized then that you must care about me and I just couldn't face you after. So I came out here first to wait for you. I hoped that you would calm down by the time you came out. I'm sorry Taehyung. I hope you're not too mad at me....." Haeun quietly whispered out the last part as she nervously waited for his response.

"You-you..." Taehyung was speechless. He felt so many mixed emotions inside of him that started to build up. Anger, happiness, fury, ecstatic, but mostly relief. He couldn't even stay mad at the tiny girl in front of him. They way she cutely bit her lip and looked like such an adorable little child melted his heart.

He moved quickly and before she knew it, he had pulled her into his arms. He hugged her close to him and both their hearts beat simultaneously.

"I really thought that I had lost you..."

Taehyung pulls away slightly from the hug and gave Haeun a light peck on her lips. He rests his forehead on hers before softly speaking.

"I'm sorry for upsetting you earlier and thank you for giving me a chance. I won't make you upset anymore, because I like you Haeun. So much..."

And Taehyung moves in to close the distance between their lips. He kisses her deeply and with so much passion that he felt his heart was going to explode. She kissed back with the same passion letting out tiny moans into the kiss. They shared a few more minutes under the moonlight in each other's presence before entering the restaurant, hand in hand, for their first official date as a couple.

As they ate, the two asked questions and got to know more about each other. Their likes, dislikes, favorite food, hobbies, etc. It was getting later in the night now and while sipping on some wine, Haeun asked about Jisoo.

"So um... about Minji or Jisoo, why does she have two names?"

"It's a long story. You sure you want to hear about it?"

Knowing that this Jisoo or Minji girl was someone who Taehyung loved at one point did hurt a little bit, but she couldn't help but be curious about her. Haeun nods to answer Taehyung as she prepares herself.

Taehyung started from the beginning. He told everything to Haeun, from how Jisoo entered their life, to Sunni and Jin, to Jin becoming blind, and to all the lies that he told Jisoo and Jin. He said everything and didn't leave a single detail out. Whatever Haeun asked, Taehyung made sure to answer.

Haeun's heart ached for Jisoo even though she didn't personally know her. Why must she leave Jin when they loved each other so much? She wiped a tear that had silently fallen down her cheeks as she listens to Taehyung.

After Taehyung finished explaining everything to Haeun, she had come to an understanding of why Taehyung had given up on Jisoo. Why Taehyung's love for Jisoo could never be and honestly speaking, it hurt a lot. But Haeun can't do anything about it. It was the past when Haeun and Taehyung didn't know each other yet. And he is now hers so Haeun sniffles before quickly wiping away her tears.

"Taehyung, I want Jin and Jisoo to get back together. Isn't there anything that we can do?"

Taehyung let a grin falls upon his face as he heard what his girlfriend has just said.

"Remember when I asked you for a favor earlier?"

Haeun nods to answer Taehyung.

"Well, I need your help as an official nurse to get Jisoo to go see Jin Hyung. She's determined to leave Hyung, but I know she still loves Hyung. I heard her myself. She won't see Hyung, but if Hyung becomes blind again, she won't be able to resist him and go running back to Jin Hyung."

"What?! You want me to turn your brother blind again?!"

"Pabo-yah, we're going to just pretend that Hyung is blind again. Remember he doesn't know that Jisoo is Minji. And since I've promised Jisoo that I won't ever tell Hyung that she is Jisoo, I'll just let her show herself to Hyung."

"And how are we going to get your brother to play along?"

"I already told him I have a plan. I just haven't mentioned the details to him yet. I'll be sure to let him know soon though."

Haeun smiled brightly and held her hand out for Taehyung to shake.

"Okay, I'm on board. Mission, get your brother and his girlfriend back together."

Taehyung let out a loud laugh before grabbing Haeun's hand firmly. He shook it and nodded at his girlfriend.

"Mission start!" They both called out in unison.

**_To Be Continued..._**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter for Taeun. I promise the next chapter will be about Jinsoo. I just needed a filler chapter to explain why Haeun was needed for Taehyung's plan. So much dramas for Tae and Haeun even when they aren't the main charaters. I'm just an overly dramatic person. Lol...
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this update for now.
> 
> Unedited


	59. Distracted

Jin woke up with a pounding headache and his throat felt as dry as a desert. He had caught a fever with the lack of food that he had been eating. He didn't eat much in the past month, but he didn't completely starve himself. He ate only ramen since it was a quick and easy meal.

Plus the overload of work at the company was causing him to stress. Adding on Minji to make his world even more depressing, he decided to de-stress by drinking himself drunk the night before.

It wasn't the best decision since it was Monday morning now and he had to go to work. He tried to get up, but his body was failing him. Just getting up for a glass of water had caused him to feel dizzy. It was as if the entire world was spinning extra fast and with every step that he took, he would feel the urge to throw up.

When he made it back to bed, after quenching his thirst by downing one full bottle of water in one go, Jin grabs his phone and sent Taehyung a text to take over for the day before knocking out cold.

Taehyung received his brother's text and immediately worries about him. He calls Jin back but Jin didn't pick up on him. Instead of listening to Jin, Taehyung took a leave for the day and rushed over to his Hyung's apartment.

When he arrives he quickly parked his car and ran inside the building. He entered in Jin's passcode and once the front door unlocks, he opens it to see that his brother's current living style had completely changed.

His apartment was a mess. Clothes were scattered everywhere and dirty dishes were left unwashed in the sink. There were plastic bottles of water left all over the place. Not to mention the number of empty Soju bottles and ramen wrappers. The house reek of trash and he took a look at the huge pile of garbage that was overflowing from the trash bin.

Taehyung scrunches his face in disgust as he took in everything. Thinking that he will deal with all this later, he made his way over to Jin's bedroom.

"Hyung.." Taehyung calls out as he opens Jin's bedroom door only to see more mess in his Hyung's room.

Jin was really losing it without Jisoo. Taehyung had been so occupied with chasing after Haeun, he didn't check up on his Hyung and left him in this state. He thought Jin was doing okay. Taehyung thought Jin was holding up well since he was going to work daily and whenever Taehyung saw Jin at work, he looked normal.

Taehyung needed Jisoo back in his Hyung's life and he needed to do it now.

He walks over to his Hyung who was out cold and Taehyung felt Jin's head, only to feel the burning heat from the forehead. Sighing to himself, he pulls away and reaches for his phone to call up Haeun.

Haeun was still asleep in bed when she heard her phone ringing. Without opening her eyes, she felt around her bed for her phone.

"Hello?" Her sleepy voice answered Taehyung and he immediately felt himself heating up. She moans into the phone obviously from being tired and being woken up.

He had to literally slap himself to not think of Haeun being underneath him. He cleared his throat and swallowed a gulp of air before responding to her.

"Hey babe, it's me. Are you working this morning?"

Her eyes immediately fly open when she heard his deep voice on the other end of the line. Although she had just woken up, Haeun blushes upon hearing Taehyung call her 'babe.'

"Uh, n-no. I'm off for today."

She bit her lip to keep from talking and stuttering any longer.

"You're biting your lip again, aren't you?" Taehyung smirked as he could envision her nipping on her lips nervously and he just wanted to bite her, eat her, devour her.

"You're lucky you're not here with me right now babe."

"Stoooooooop..." she blushes even more when hearing what Taehyung had just said. She cutely pulls at her blanket to cover her face as if to hide herself away from Taehyung.

"You're so cute babe."

Haeun giggles into the phone feeling like a high schooler who was talking to her crush.

"Sorry for waking you up babe, but we're gonna have to start our mission now. Can you come over to Hyung's apartment? I need you to buy some medicine on your way here too. Jin Hyung is running a fever."

"Oh, sure thing. Let me jump in the shower quick and I'll be there shortly. Text me his address."

"Will do. Hurry so I can see you. I miss you babe."

Haeun internally screams her head off. Her entire body twisting and turning with happiness, but she kept her voice calm and cool.

"I miss you too. I'll see you soon."

After hanging up the phone Haeun jumps out of bed and rushes into the bathroom to shower. She soon got herself ready and was out the door in 30 mins tops.

Haeun stopped by a pharmacy to pick up some medicine for Jin. She took out her phone and saw that Taehyung had texted her Jin's address and his apartment number. She puts his address into her GPS and let it guide her towards Jin's home.

She found her way up to Jin's room and sent Taehyung a text to let him know that she had arrived. She knocks on the door and shortly after it swung open revealing her very handsome and happy boyfriend on the other side.

He pulls her into the room and shut the door, before quickly moving in to connect their lips.

God, he missed her so much. He missed every little part of Haeun and he couldn't wait to feel her lips on his again. Hearts were racing as they have their little mini makeout.

"Hmmm.." Haeun hums and lets out a soft moan. This caused Taehyung's ears to perk and he pushes himself closer into his girlfriend, pinning her into the door with no room to escape.

Taehyung forces himself to break away from the heated kiss. He wanted her and all of her, but not now. Not here at his Hyung's apartment.

"I want you so badly right now, but we'll have to wait. My Hyung needs us for now."

Haeun gave Taehyung a light peck on his lips and she pulls him close so that she could whisper into his ear.

"And when we complete our mission, I'll give you anything you want as your reward."

Taehyung stiffens upon hearing what Haeun had just said. His heart raced with excitement and a smirk lands on his lips as he pulls back from Haeun to catch her bashful lip bite. Taehyung moves in to lightly nip on her bottom lip for her as he seals the deal with a deep kiss.

"Don't forget your own words. Whatever I want, anything, you have to give it to me."

The two giggles and exchanged another quick kiss before Taehyung backs away fully from Haeun, already missing her warm body against his. But he had to put his hormones on hold. He took the bag from Haeun and quickly got the medicine and water ready for Jin. Haeun finally gets a full look at Jin's apartment.

"Whoa, what happened here?"

Taehyung sighs sadly before explaining to her that Jin was never like this. He had always been a clean freak and never let his home be this messy. Haeun nods sadly to herself thinking about how hurt Jin and Jisoo must be, away from each other. She offers to help clean up a bit and Taehyung gratefully accepts her offer.

"Thank you babe. I'll be really quick. I just want Hyung to take his medicine first and then I'll help you finish cleaning up."

"Don't worry about the mess. Take care of your brother first."

Haeun set her purse down before tying her long hair up into a ponytail. She starts cleaning up around her and Taehyung quickly enters Jin's room.

"Hyung, I bought you some medicine."

There was no response so Taehyung set the tiny tray onto Jin's night stan. He sat next to Jin and lightly shook him awake.

"Hyung. Jin Hyung. Wake up and take some fever reducer before you go back to sleep."

Jin tiredly open his eyes to see Taehyung sitting next to him. He groans before sitting up in bed.

"What are you doing here Tae? I thought I told you to take over work for the day."

"But Hyung, look at you. You're so weak and sick. How could I concentrate at work knowing you were sick? Especially since you wouldn't even pick up my calls."

"Sorry Tae. I'm fine. Just need to rest, that's all."

"Hyung, you're burning up. You got a fever. Here," Taehyung said as he reaches for the glass of water and the fever reducer pills. He hands them to Jin and he took them from Taehyung and quickly pops the pills into his mouth followed by emptying the cup of water. He hands the empty cup back to Taehyung before letting out a deep sigh.

"Are you hungry? Is there anything you'd like to eat?" Taehyung asks Jin while setting the empty cup down onto the tray.

Jin closes his eyes as he felt his tummy rumble with hunger. There was nothing that he wanted more than Minji's rice porridge, but he knew he wouldn't be able to taste it. Not ever again since she left him. He opens his eyes up and gave Taehyung a weak smile.

"I'm not hungry Tae. I just need some rest."

"Hyung..."

"Hm?"

"Do you trust me?"

Jin furrows his eyebrows at Taehyung, confused as to why Tae was suddenly asking about trust.

"Of course I trust you. Why would you even ask me that Tae?"

Taehyung had to somehow get Jin to pretend to be blind, without telling him about Minji being Jisoo. He didn't want to tell his Hyung that he needed to pretend to be blind so that Jisoo would come.

"Hyung, I've hired a caretaker to come over later. She'll be here to tend to you since you are sick."

Jin sighs out loudly before shaking his head.

"Tae, I told you. I'm fine. I would like to be alone, please."

"You said you trust me Hyung."

"I do trust you, but I don't need anyone to care for me.... especially after Minji-"

Just the mention of her name and his eyes starts to water.

"- after Minji left me. I don't want to rely on anyone anymore."

"Even if the caretaker was Minji?"

Jin instantly locked eyes with his younger brother. His heart raced with hope and excitement.

"Minji? R-really? Were you able to find her?" Jin asked.

Taehyung nods as he grins widely at his Hyung's reaction.

"But Hyung, I need you to do something for me. I need you to stay calm. I need you to not be too shock or angry when you see her."

Jin furrows his eyebrow again at Taehyung, not really quite understanding Taehyung's request.

"Do you remember when I asked if you can act well? When you see her, I need you to act for me Hyung. You'll understand what I mean the moment you see her. I'm going to help you clean up here a bit and then I'm going to pick Minji up and bring her here. So just rest for now. When you wake up, you'll see her in front of you."

Jin swallows a gulp of air as his heart beat rapidly in his chest. He still didn't quite understand what Taehyung was trying to do or say, but he just wanted Minji in front of him. So he quickly nods to answer Taehyung and he lies back down onto his pillow.

"I'll be quick, so just rest well. You'll see her soon."

Jin nods again to answer Taehyung and Taehyung started tidying up the room. After cleaning up Jin's room and making sure everything was neatly arranged, he left the room to help Haeun clean up in the kitchen.

Jin lies awake as he waits to see Minji. He was full of mixed emotions. He missed her for sure and wanted to hold her in his arms again, but he didn't know how to take in the part where she left him. There were no letters or calls or anything to let him know about her whereabouts. And how did Taehyung even find her?

He sighs as he closes his eyes and thinks to himself how, more than anything, he just wanted to see her. His eyes wanted to drink in her face.

Her eyes. How beautiful would those orbs be when he sees them. How brown and big would they be. How long would her lashes be?

Her nose. How round would the tip be? How he wanted to give her Eskimo kisses and just nuzzle into her.

Her lips. Oh, how he wanted to taste them and get drunk on her lips once more.

Her touch. How he wanted so badly just to feel her soft skin against his. To touch, to feel all of her once again.

Jin tried to fight off the drowsiness wanting to be awake when she arrived, but the medication soon took over his body and he eventually fell back asleep.

**********

"Okay! We're finally done," Taehyung stretches as he came back from taking out the trash.

Haeun was seated on the couch and resting while waiting on her boyfriend. She jumps up onto her feet and walks towards Taehyung.

"Now what Oppa? How do we get Jisoo to come here?"

"I need you to go with me. Jisoo won't come if it's just me. I need you to be Hyung's new private nurse. That way she'll believe you."

"Okay. Let's go Oppa. I don't want them to be away from each other for another second."

Haeun hastily grabs her purse and as she walks by Taehyung to get to the door, he grabs her wrist and spun her around to face him.

He kisses her deeply and she melts into the kiss. Taehyung pulls away from the kiss and grins while his forehead leans against hers.

"Thank you babe. I really appreciate you coming here and helping me get Hyung and Hyungsu-nim back together."

She returns the smile before softly replying.

"Oppa, I lov- uh.. I mean I like you. Of course, I would help you. You're my boyfriend, aren't you?"

Taehyung grins widely and nods cutely before pecking her lips quick.

"Let's go before we get distracted again."

To Be Continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I lied again. Sorry for the lack of Jinsoo, but here's an update for now. Take care loves. 💜💜💜😘😘😘


	60. He Knows

Jisoo was lying down in her bed staring blankly at her ceiling. This had become her daily routine after staying up all night thinking about Jin. She had tried really hard to not love Jin anymore. To not care, but it was easier said than done.

She was just as miserable as Jin was. Jin had work to distract him while Jisoo had school.

Her phone soon rings and she slowly turns her head towards her phone. She grabs her phone to see that Taehyung was calling her. Her eyes widen before she sat up quickly in bed. She hesitates, debating if she wanted to pick up or not. Remembering the last encounter Taehyung had with Yoongi made her let the phone ring in her hand before it stop ringing.

She sighs sadly to herself as the phone starts to ring once more. She lets the phone ring until it went silent again. Then it beeped and she saw that she received a text message from Taehyung.

_'Jisoo, call me back as soon as you see this message. I need to talk to you about Jin Hyung.'_

Jisoo heart drops when she saw the text. Every cell and particle in her body wanted to call Taehyung back. She wanted to know what was going on with Jin, but she didn't. She couldn't. Not anymore. She had to keep her act up. She needed to pretend she doesn't care for Jin anymore.

So she sent a text back to Taehyung.

_'I thought Yoongi made it clear to you already? I don't care what happens to Jin. Stop calling me and texting me. I don't want to see either one of you.'_

Taehyung scoffs and lets out a cry of disbelief as he read Jisoo's text. The two were already parked outside Jisoo's house.

"Whaaaaaa jinja, this girl! She's really gonna pretend until the end. Hyungsu-nim, I'll be sure to make you run to Hyung," Taehyung angrily talks to himself which made Haeun giggle next to him.

"Are you ready to put on your actress face babe?" Taehyung asks Haeun as he put his phone down.

Haeun nods to answer Taehyung and they both got out of Taehyung's car and made their way to the front door. Taehyung presses the doorbell and now, it was time for actor Taehyung to make his debut.

Jisoo hears the doorbell. She immediately gets up wondering who was at the door. She met Yoongi outside her room and they both moved down the stairs to the front door.

"Who is it?" Jisoo asks as she opens the door only to freeze when she saw Taehyung on the other side.

"T-Taehyung. What are you doing here?"

"To get you of course, since you ignored my calls."

Jisoo let out a deep sigh before firmly putting on her own actress mask.

"Leave Taehyung. I don't care about what happened to Jin. I never cared before in the past and won't start to care now. You're wasting time."

Jisoo turns around and starts to head back to her room.

"Jin Hyung is blind Jisoo," Taehyung calls out quick to her and it caused Jisoo to freeze in place. Her heart drops at the sudden announcement from Taehyung.

"His eyes failed him. He wasn't doing so well. His vision started to get blurry again. Now he's gone blind and there's no way he will ever get his sight back."

Jisoo turns around with glistening eyes to study Taehyung. There was no way Jin could have gone blind again. No, Taehyung had to be lying.

"You're lying..." Jisoo whispered towards Taehyung, not wanting to believe him.

Taehyung let out a loud fake scoffed laugh. He needed to be aggressive. Since he didn't exactly end on good terms with the Min siblings. Taehyung still had to pretend to be furious with Jisoo for leaving Jin.

"He lost his vision again because of you Jisoo! You left him and you broke Hyung! He refuses to get any treatment because of you!"

Jisoo's eyes widen when she finally let everything sink in.

"What do you mean?"

"Hyung refuses to go back the hospital to get check-in. So, I've hired an actual private nurse to care for Hyung, but everything is turning out for the worst. He's refusing to take any medicine and even now, he's caught a bad fever. I would never step foot back here if it weren't for Hyung."

Taehyung let his eyes be filled with anger and hate. He made sure to convey those feelings well to convince Jisoo. Haeun finally steps in.

"Hello Miss Min Jisoo I assume. I'm Kim Seokjin's nurse, Park Haeun. I work at Seoul Medical Center and was recently hired by this man to care for Seokjin. His condition when I first starting as his nurse was fairly well, but as the weeks went by, he started showing signs of not being able to see well. He would often run into doors and complained about a headache that caused him lots of stress. He would often cry and barely ate anything."

Jisoo's face falls into utter shock as Haeun uses big medical terms that Haeun could possible think off at the top of her head.

"Please, Miss Jisoo. We need your help. Taehyung here says you're the only one who could convince Seokjin to get any treatment. He needs to go back to the hospital."

"Minji..." Yoongi calls out to his little sister. Yoongi could see right past Taehyung's acting. As Haeun was talking to Jisoo about Jin's condition, Yoongi study Taehyung's facial expression. Taehyung looked too calm. Yoongi even noticed a tiny little smirk on the corner of Taehyung's lips.

"...I think you-"

"Yoongi Hyung," Taehyung calls out to interrupt Yoongi, which made him freeze in place as he locks gazes with Taehyung. Remembering their last meeting, Yoongi thought he would never see or hear Taehyung call him Hyung ever again.

_'Goodbye, Min Yoongi. And as promised, you'll never see me again.'_

Taehyung pleads with burning orbs that Yoongi could catch on. Taehyung shook his head as little as he could towards Yoongi, hoping it would make Yoongi allow Jisoo to go with him. Yoongi was quite for a while, trying to process everything little detail that Taehyung was doing or trying to say.

"...I think you should go Jisoo," Yoongi finally speaks out.

"Mingi Oppa," Jisoo sadly calls out to her brother.

"Go see him one last time Jisoo."

"Oppa I can't. You know why I can't!" Jisoo pleads, hoping that Yoongi would be the first to refuse to let her go. Her heart, mind, body, and soul had been itching to run to Jin the moment she heard that Jin had lost his vision again. She was already growing weak. She needed her big brother to force her to stay otherwise she was going to break.

Yoongi grabs hold of Jisoo's wrist and drag her away from the door and into the kitchen. Taehyung watches with widening eyes, afraid that his plan might have backfired.

Yoongi let go of Jisoo's wrist and gently grips her by her shoulder.

"Jisoo-ah, don't you think Jin deserves to know why you left him? You left him just like Sunni did. You saw how much that affected Jin. Are you really going to do that to him again?"

"Oppa..." Jisoo softly calls out.

Memories of when Sunni had left Jin and never bother to go see him one bit came back to hunt Jisoo. She remembers how hurts Jin had been and how much hope he had when waiting on Sunni every day.

"You told me he waited for Sunni every day. You told me he asked for her every moment that he could. What makes you think he hasn't done the same with you? He loves you Jisoo."

Jisoo finally let go of all tears. Her heart breaking into tiny pieces when Yoongi said those words. She was doing the exact same thing that Sunni had done.

"Oh god Oppa. What have I done?"

"Go Jisoo. He needs you right now. More than ever. And once you've gotten him to agree to seek help and get better, and if you are sure that you don't want to love him anymore, then you can break up with Jin. Don't make him wait and love you anymore."

Jisoo was practically bawling in tears by the time Yoongi had convinced her to go with Taehyung. Jisoo runs towards Taehyung after giving Yoongi a quick hug.

"Taehyung Oppa, please take me to Jin," Jisoo says as she quickly put on her shoes before she rushes out of the front door. Haeun quickly follows after Jisoo. Taehyung was about to turn around and follow after the two, but he stops in his track when he notices Yoongi in the corner of his eye. Taehyung turns to face Yoongi. He let the hugest grin fall upon his face before calling out to Yoongi.

"Yoongi Hyung, I'll be back to deal with you later. Wait for me."

And he runs after the two girls, leaving Yoongi still questioning Taehyung's weird behavior.

**********

Once Taehyung parked his car, Jisoo got out of the car and ran towards the building. Taehyung and Haeun let Jisoo run ahead while they took their sweet time following after, with occasional giggles and silent grins.

Jisoo runs up the stairs, not even bothering to take the elevator. She arrives outside Jin's apartment and quickly put in the passcode. She opens the door and rushes inside. She made sure to take off her shoes and run into Jin's room.

"Jin..." she calls out but stops when she saw Jin lying down in bed. Her tears flowed down her cheeks at how frail and pale Jin was since the last time she saw him at her school. He looked so weak. She slowly made her way to his side and sat next to Jin as he slept peacefully. She tenderly touched his forehead to feel the burning skin.

"Oppa..." she calls out softly as she gently moves her hand down to caress Jin's left cheek.

Jin stirred awake as he felt a familiar touch on his cheek. Her touch that was so soft and he knew her touch. Her scent, her sweet peach scent that was all too familiar.

"Oppa..." He heard her voice.

"Minji?" Jin softly calls her name, afraid to open his eyes. Afraid that it was all just another dream and when he open his eyes, she wouldn't really be next to him.

"Ne, Oppa," Jisoo answers Jin in the tiniest voice that she could let out.

"It's me. I'm here Oppa."

Jin's heartbeat had increased by ten folds, but he recalls Taehyung's words.

_'I need you to stay calm. I need you to not be too shock or angry when you see her.'_

Jin tries to calm down his fast-paced heart, but he couldn't. It was beating so fast and would jump right out of his chest any second now. Knowing that it really wasn't a dream and he would get to finally get to see his beautiful Minji, his heart wouldn't slow down.

Jin finally opens his eyes. He finally saw her face and his eyes widen when he saw the girl who was sitting next to him. Her face that he had seen so often before. Her voice that he has heard so much of before.

"Jis-" Jin tried to call out her name but stops when he saw Taehyung by the door behind Jisoo. He was frantically shaking his head no and shushing Jin. Jin furrowed his brows at Taehyung's behavior.

_'Act, Hyung! You need to act!'_ Taehyung mouths back to Jin.

_'When you see her, I need you to act for me Hyung. You'll understand what I mean the moment you see her.'_

Jin's gaze moves back onto Jisoo face. He stares deeply into Jisoo's eyes as he drinks up her face. Every single detail and moles that she had on her face. Her pink lips that he has tasted countless of times.

"Jin Oppa," Jisoo calls out sadly towards Jin as she continues to caress Jin's cheeks, not knowing that Jin has seen her. He's seen all of her and he's already absorbed all her visual into his mind.

_So it was you all along, Min Jisoo._

"Oppa, I'm sorry for not coming sooner, but I'm here now. You must have been so scared when it happened again."

"Huh?" Jin asked feeling a bit confused and not sure what Jisoo was talking about.

"Let's go to the hospital. We need to know how you lost your vision again. It's not fair. The doctors said you were going to be okay. They said you weren't going to be a blind man anymore."

Jin understood now why Taehyung wanted him to act. Jisoo was Minji. Minji was Jisoo. She didn't want him to know that she was Jisoo and the only reason why she was confident enough to be here now was because she thought Jin had turned blind again. Jin let a small smile falls onto his lip before he played along with his brother's plan.

"Jis- uh.. Minji, I don't need to go to the hospital anymore. I'm fine now that you are here with me."

"Oppa please," Jisoo says as she took his right hand and brought it up to her tear stained cheeks. Jin watched as the tiny girl cries silently.

He didn't know that he could fall deeply in love with someone who he was already so in love with. He didn't know until he saw this girl that was next to him. He didn't know until he sat up in bed and wiped her tears away because every drop pained him. He didn't know until he had leaned in to kiss her tenderly on her lips that he had missed so much.

And now he knows. He knows that he is utterly and completely in love with Min Jisoo.

**_To Be Continued..._ **


	61. Sick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *This chapter has a very tiny 18+ scene. ^_^*

And now he knows. He knows that he is utterly and completely in love with Min Jisoo.

Jisoo melts into the sweet kiss. She had been craving Jin's touch just as much as Jin has craved for hers. Both their lips molded together perfectly. They both were so intoxicated with one another, no words could be used to describe the emotions running through their bodies.

Jin was quick to pull Jisoo into bed with him as he hovers above and continues to devour her lips. He spreads her legs and made room for himself to get comfy, but made sure that he wasn't hurting her either. Her lips did wonders on his. And he knew. He just knew these lips. They belong to Minji. His Minji who was Jisoo.

Jin smiles into the kiss as his hands found their way under her shirt. His hand roamed her skin and every curve of hers was all too familiar. It was as if his hands and body remembered every inch of her. Oh, how he never wanted to pull away. She was finally back in his arms.

Jisoo was so lost into Jin's touches and kisses. She has forgotten all thoughts. It wasn't until Jin's hand had gone down further and he was tugging at her pants to take it off, that she realizes that they were practically about to have sex. She pulls away with a heavy gasp mixed with light breaths. Reality hits her hard.

"Jin-" she tries to call his name only to get cut off with another deeper and more intense kiss. It wasn't an angry kiss, but it definitely wasn't gentle either.

"Jin-we need to-stop..." Jisoo says in between each kiss as she tries to push Jin gently away. He shakes his head as pulls away slightly just to gaze lovingly down at her.

"Not yet. You can't show up in front of me after a month and a half and not expect me to go crazy. Don't you know how much I've missed you?" Jin softly whispers before connecting their lips once more.

Jisoo was going insane. Her mind was screaming for her to stop. She needed to control herself. Jin still had no clue that she was Min Jisoo, or so she thought. Her guilt was eating her up as Jin left open mouth kisses on her jawline making his way down to her neck.

He still knew her weakness and she was soon absorbed into pleasure. The tingling and ticklish sensation she felt from his tongue and lips always manages to set her body on fire. Those sloppy, wet kisses brought chills up to her spine and down in between her legs.

"Oh.. Oh god... Jin," Jisoo moans out his name with every kiss, every nip, and bite. She ached to be touched by Jin. Her panty was soaking wet when Jin had unbuttoned and unzipped her jeans, pulling it off. Then he gently lifted her shirt off her body, leaving her in only her lacy black bra and matching black panty.

His eyes darken and filled with lust as he drinks up her beautiful body underneath him. How could someone be so damn gorgeous?

Jin wanted to take her right then. He wanted to make her scream his name. Oh, how he wanted to punish this girl for keeping him in the dark about who she really was for so long. But he simply smiles down at Jisoo whose face was scrunching up in confusion.

"Jin, are you okay?" Jisoo questions him, not really sure why Jin had suddenly just stopped all movement to stare at her. She knew Jin couldn't see and it wasn't like she hasn't been completely nude before in front of Jin. So why did it seem like his eyes were scanning her entire body, drinking up every last bit of her skin? She never felt so naked before in front of him and she was still in her bra and underwear. She felt herself blushing under Jin's stare.

Jin lowers himself into the crook of her neck as he lays on top of her, taking in her scent and snuggling deep into her.

"My head hurts," Jin answers honestly. He was still pretty hot from his fever. Adding on the fire burning within him when he saw Jisoo had only made his flesh burn even more.

Jin rolls off of Jisoo and lays next to her and closes his eyes in exhaustion. He was weak and drained of energy. Plus, he had not eaten anything yet. Although his hormones were itching to be scratched, he didn't want to get Jisoo sick either. So he held back.

"Sorry Minji. I don't want to get you sick. Otherwise, I would have done whatever I wanted with you," Jin let a weak smirk land on the corner his lip.

Jisoo blushed even harder at his comment before clearing her throat and sitting up in bed.

"See, t-that's why I told you to stop earlier," Jisoo says as she got up to look for her shirt and jean. Jin opens his eyes to see an almost naked Jisoo looking around the bed for her clothes. He watches silently seeing that Jisoo's face now had a tint of red blush on her cheeks. He giggles out loud before mocking Jisoo's moans from earlier.

"Right, says the girl who wanted me just as bad. Oh god, Jin..."

Jisoo threw a tiny white alpaca plushie at Jin's face before turning beet red. She pulls her shirt over her head and pulls it down to cover her.

"Shut up Oppa. It's not my fault your tongue is the devil."

Jin smirks while sitting up in bed. He grips Jisoo's arms as she walks past to find her jeans. He tugs hard and she lands right on top of Jin, straddling him. His hands trail down her back before he's gently slapping her left butt cheek.

"The devil huh? Hm, maybe I'll show you how much of a devil this tongue is. You wouldn't get sick if I used it to kissed somewhere else now would you?"

Jisoo's eyes widen. She tries to get off, but Jin held her hips in place. She felt his hard flesh in between her, gently stabbing at her clothe core.

"Should I show you?" Jin seductively teases her.

"Oppa, behave yourself," Jisoo glares cutely down to Jin which caused him to let out a tiny chuckle. He finally lets her go and she quickly got up. She was about to put on her jeans when Jin calls out to her while sitting up in bed.

"Why bother wearing your jeans when they are just going to come off again later."

This causes Jisoo to turn around and stare cautiously at Jin, wondering how he knew she was going to put on her jeans.

"How did you know I was going to wear my pants?"

Jin's face lost all color before he quickly averted his eyes away from her face, pretending to be blind again.

"I just assumed you were putting it back on since I didn't feel your pants on you yet just now."

Jisoo stares with her eyebrows furrowed, before slowly relaxing her brows. She turns around and continues to put on her pants. Jin let out a silent breath of relief before quickly making a blank face since Jisoo was turning back around when she finished fixing herself.

"Oppa, are you hungry? Is there anything you want to eat?"

Jin automatically grins thinking about how earlier he had just been wanting to eat Minji's rice porridge. His mouth watered from the thought of getting to eat it soon.

"Your rice porridge, please. I really want to eat it."

Jisoo smiles back to Jin before she tells him to rest.

"I'll have it ready soon. So rest and I'll wake you up soon when it's ready."

Jin nods his head and falls back into his pillow. Jisoo walks up to Jin and kisses him gently on his forehead.

"Did you eat any medicine yet Oppa?"

Jin nods his head while closing his now very tired and heavy eyes.

"I'll be right back okay?"

"Okay."

Jisoo got up and walks towards the door. She was about to open the door when Jin tiredly calls out to her.

"Minji..."

She stops in her track and turns around before answering him.

"Hm? What is it Jin?"

"Don't ever leave me again."

Jisoo sadly smiles towards Jin who had his eyes closed.

"I won't Oppa."

Assuming that he had fallen asleep, she gently opens the door and exits the room into the kitchen.

Jin slowly opens his eyes once she left his room.

" _And if you ever leave me again, I'll find you no matter where you go Min Jisoo."_

**_To Be Continued..._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A happy filler chapter for some Jinsoo moments. Happy six years with our HOME BTS. I updated as a present for my readers to celebrate the boy's anniversary, although I was a day or two late. Lol. Enjoy loves. ^_^
> 
> Unedited


End file.
